Alischa
by D.V.G.M.1
Summary: Er hatte es zerstört. Hatte sie zerstört.[...]War es das wert gewesen? Auszug Chap 40 .complete. Achtung!Nicht Betagelesen!Sry...
1. Default Chapter

Hallo ihr lieben! Tja, hier ist sie nun... meine erste Fanfiction... Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ich hab mein bestes gegeben, obwohl ich finde, das sie später erst besser wird. Ich meine, ich hab so was noch nie gemacht und bin ein kläglicher Anfänger. Wenn ich imma mal andere FF´s lese find ich meine dann immer übelst scheiße, aber was solls. Meine Beta Leser ( ich bin ja soooo stolz auf sie...gleich zweiikks) finden sie gut, aber na ja, ich kann mich da nicht immer überzeugen. Ich hab ja jetzt schon einiges vorgeschrieben, und ich sag euch, dass zieht sich vielleicht hin... Manchmal frag ich mich echt warum ich das mache... Aber jetzt mach ich es ja für euch! Deshalb büdde, büdde, büdde sagt mir eure Meinung okay???auf Boden angekrochen komm und euch anfleh Sonst verzweifle ich hier noch... Naja, ich hör mal auf sinnlos rumzulabbern. Wünsche euch viiiiiel Spaß!!! D.V.G.M. knuddäl  
  
LIEBE AUF UMWEGEN / ALISCHA  
  
/.../ - Gedanken des Charakters, der Person ... meine unwichtigen und meist sinnlosen Kommentare...heehee  
  
Als erstes wollte ich noch sagen, dass ich Blaise Zabini zu einen Jungen gemacht habe. Also wundert euch nicht, ne?gg  
  
Und als zweites: wundert euch net, dass ich nicht darauf geachtet habe, das es Ferien oder so gibt. Bei mir sind die Charaktere die ganze Zeit in der Schule und gehen erst viel später nach Hause. Hoffe ihr nehmt das net so wild....fleh  
  
1. Pass doch auf!!!  
  
Es war ein schöner Montag morgen. Die Sonne strahlte und über all hörte man die Stimmen von aufgeregten Schülern, die lautstark miteinander kommunizierten und sich über die vergangenen Ferien austauschten. Mitten in dem großen Trubel fiel das hübsche Mädchen, was alleine und etwas abseits stand, gar nicht auf. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, die ihr bis über die Schultern gingen, dazu schöne blau-grün-gelbe Augen. Sie mochte ihre Augen, aber sie fand, dass diese oft verräterisch waren und immer zeigten was man fühlte, egal ob man gerade etwas verheimlichen wollte oder Hintergedanken hatte. Trotzdem waren ihre Augen das, was sie am meisten von sich mochte. Bei ihren Augen konnte man ihr in die Seele schauen und somit in ihre größten und verborgensten Geheimnisse, auch wenn sie diese manchmal verbergen versuchte. Doch das war für sie auch kein Problem. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle unterdrücken, wo sogar jemand bestimmtes, der blonde Haare hatte, blass vor Neid werden würde. Ansonsten war sie recht groß, um die 1, 70m. Sie mochte ihre Größe, aber sie wollte auf jeden Fall einen Freund der größer war als sie, wenn es mal so weit sein sollte... Hinzu kam, dass sie eine top Figur hatte. Sie war schlank, hatte einen schönen Busen und war einfach nur sehr hübsch. Und das wusste sie. Trotzdem gab sie damit nicht an oder stolzierte damit aufgepuscht rum, um von jedem bewundert und angestarrt zu werden. Ja angestarrt..., dass erinnerte sie nur zu gut an ihre vergangene Liebe, aus der aber leider nix geworden war... Es war schon Jahre her, aber sie kann ihn noch immer nicht ganz vergessen. Es hätte so schön werden können. Er hatte sie immer nur angestarrt und ihr viel sagendende Blicke zugeworfen, aber hatte sie den ersten Schritt gemacht, hatte er sie ohne zu zögern zurück gestoßen. Sie hatte nicht aufgeben und war sich sicher, dass es doch noch was wird, aber vergeblich... Aber jetzt wollte sie nicht mehr über vergangenes nachdenken. Heute ist ein besonderer Tag für sie, denn endlich konnte sie auf eine Schule gehen. Und nicht nur irgend eine Schule, nein, auf die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei- es war Hogwarts. Denn sie war, wie die anderen Kinder um sie herum auch, eine Zauberin, also eine Hexe. Wie sehr hatte sie sich darauf gefreut endlich in eine Schule zu gehen und nicht privat unterrichtet zu werden. Nun mit anderen Kinder und nicht immer alleine und ohne Klassenkameraden. Wie sie es gehasst hatte. Aber das war nun vorbei./ Hogwarts ich komme!!!/ Da stand sie nun und wartetet darauf, dass sie endlich in den Zug einsteigen konnte. /Wo bleibt nur Hermine?/ Hermine war ihre beste Freundin. Beide wohnten in dem selben Ortsteil und waren von klein auf die besten Freunde. Auch wenn Hermine ein Mädchen von Muggelabstammung war und Alischa aus einer reinen Zauberfamile kommt, störte sie das nicht und sie wurden die besten Freunde. Sie gingen durch dick und dünn. Und als Hermine einen Brief von Hogwarts kam, dass sie auch eine Hexe ist und von nun an auf diese Schule gehen würde war ihre Freude unzähmbar und eine riesige Feier wurde veranstaltet. Auch Alischa hatte einen Brief bekommen, aber ihre Eltern wollten, dass sie von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet wird. Somit konnte sie immer nur erahnen was Hermine für ein Spaß hatte, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zur Schule ging. Natürlich erzählte Hermine Alischa immer alles von der Schule, ihren Freunden und Feinden. Doch was brachten Erzählungen, wenn man nicht einmal so ein richtiges Schulleben miterleben kann? Als Alischa hörte das Hermine einen Feind hatte, glaubte sie ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hermine und Feind? Das passte einfach nicht zusammen. Hermine war doch eigentlich immer rund rum beliebt und einfach total ok. Aber als sie hörte, wer dieser Feind war, wurde ihr klar, dass es nur so kommen konnte. Der kleine Zauberer, der hass auf alle von Muggelstammenden Zauberern hatte, nur weil sie nicht wie er ein Reinblüter waren. Wie erbärmlich hatten sie Hermine und Alischa immer gedacht. Es konnte ja kein anderer außer Draco Malfoy persönlich sein. Obwohl Hermine sich immer wieder eingestehen musste, dass er der sexiest Boy in der ganzen Schule war. Da kam einfach keiner vorbei. Klar, Harry, Ron, Wood und Cedric waren auch nicht schlecht, aber trotzdem fehlten denen ein gewisses Etwas, was Malfoy hatte. Hermine erzählte immer nur wie geil doch Malfoy war und machte Alischa richtig heiß auf ihn, aber als sie wieder über den Charakter des Jungen erzählte, wurde das Bild des schönen Scheinjungen wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Alischa war so vertieft in ihren Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie sie jemand anrempelte und fast zu Boden riss. Völlig verwirrt schaute sie auf das „Etwas"was sie gerade angerempelt hat./ Welcher Idiot kann nur so blöd sein und mich hier, wo kein andere steht, umrempeln...tststs/ Sie schaute zu der Person auf, weil diese um einige Zentimeter größer war als sie selbst. Plötzlich schaut sie in Eisgraue Augen./ Das ist doch nicht möglich..., es passt alles so zusammen... ist der das wirklich?/  
  
Hallöchen alle zusammen!! Mein erstes Kapitel von meiner ersten Fanfiction... ihr hattet die Ehre sie zu lesen und ich flehe euch an, seit gnädig... Ich hab doch noch keine Ahnung was hier abgeht. Ich lese zwar öfters mal eine Fanfic. Aber das hier mach ich zum erstenmal. Ich hoffe euch es hat euch gefallen und ich werde mal mein bestes geben, noch das zweite Chapi demnächst hochzuladen. Mal sehen, ob ich das irgendwie gebacken kriege. Warum muss das auch alles auf Englisch sein?? Manmanman... Naja, was solls. Ich wäre sehr mit euch verbunden, wenn ihr eure ersten Eintrücke und einen ( lieben?) Kommentar schickt. Danke!!! Bis später, D.V.G.M. knutscha 


	2. Das Wiedersehen

Hallo ihr Lieben! Auch wenn mir bis jetzt noch niemand reviewt hat (schluchz) will ich ein weiteres Chapi reinbringen, weil ich nächste Woche mit meiner Klasse unterwegs binfroi. Also, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und biiiiiitttttttte schreibt ma ein Kommentar zu meiner Geschichte!!!!bettel Das wäre echt super!!!!!HEL D.V.G.M.!!!!

**2. Wiedersehen**  
  
„ Mach deine Glubscher Begriff für Augen, wer es nicht weiß auf, Malfoy!!!" /manmanman...tolle Begegnung, Hermine hat echt recht, er ist n totales Arschloch, so wie der schon wieder guckt- so voller Abschaum, als wäre ich ein Insekt, dass ausgerottet werden sollte/  
  
Völlig verwirrt schaute er sie an. "Hey!"  
  
„ Man, zieh Leine Malfoy!!"sie spie das letzte Wort regelrecht aus.  
  
„ Is ja gut, Süße!!! Was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich in den Weg stellst und nicht mal raffst, wenn jemand an dir vorbei will."/man, wie is n die drauf, So ne Tussi, aber verdammt heiß das Mädel/  
  
„ Nenn mich nicht Süße, Malfoy!"fauchte sie zurück.  
  
/ Woher weiß die nur meinen Namen? Jeder kennt mich nur ich kenne mal wieder sinnlose Idioten, die nur die Luft um mich herum beschmutzen./ Er verdrehte nur die Auge und sprach ruhig weiter:  
  
„ Was willst du, Süße..."flötete er liebvoll. „ Ich kann dich nennen wie ich will, damit das klar ist. Und jetzt mach Platz für mich. Du musst dich höher stehenden Leuten beugen. Merk dir das gut und vergiss das nicht!" Gerade wollte sie etwas erwidern als sie jemand rief:  
  
„ Alischa!!"Ruckartig drehte sie sich um.  
  
„ Mine!"kreischte die zurück und wollte schon los rennen / Hauptsache weg von dem größten Idioten und arrogantesten Schnösel auf Erden/, als sie jemand grob festhielt.  
  
„ Wir sehen uns noch. Leg dich ja nicht mit mir an, Süße, oder soll ich Alischa sagen??"schnurrte er ihr hinterhältig und mit einen bösen funkeln in seinen Augen, zu. Dann drehte er sich um und stolzierte von dannen.  
  
Sie wollte ihm noch etwas hinterher rufen, entschied sie dann aber doch erst einmal ihre Freundin zu begrüßen./ so ein eingebildeter Volltrottel.../grummel/ wird Zeit, dass ich mich mal mit dem beschäftige/ganzhinterhältiggrins  
  
„ Mine!!! Wie schauts?"  
  
„ Bei mir ist alles klar, man ist das schön dich wieder zu sehen! Wie waren deine Ferien UND war das gerade Malfoy? Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen! Man hab ich dich vermisst!"  
  
Mit einer herzlichen Umarmung wurde Hermine endlich wieder ernster und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„ Du siehst gut aus!"Hermine betrachtet mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen Alischa von oben bis unten.  
  
„ Und du erst!"rief auch Alischa voller Begeisterung. Und auch sie musterte Hermine aufs genauste.  
  
Noch übers ganze Gesicht strahlend dreht sich Hermine um und zeigte auf zwei Jungs, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund aufgehalten, die Szene etwas skeptisch beobachtet hatten und sich hin und wieder bedauernde Blicke zugeworfen hatte.  
  
„ Darf ich dir vorstellen Ron Weasly und Harry Potter"  
  
Hermine zeigt auf ihre beiden Freund und Alischa begrüßte die beiden, indem sie sich höflich vorstellte und die beiden mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte.  
  
Dabei wurden die beiden immer verlegener und eine leichte Röte schlich sich in ihre Gesichter. Beide dachten zur selben Zeit das gleiche. / Echt ne heiße Braut, zu anbeißen.../schlechzRon war ein großer, schlaksiger Junge mit rotem Haar und Harry, der berühmte Junge der lebt, mit seiner blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn und den schwarzen, nicht zu bändigen Haar und den Smaragd-grünen Augen. Auch er war groß und schlank. ich weiß, Harry ist besser beschriebn, aber was soll man gro´zu Ron sagen??( nich bös gemeint)  
  
„ Was starrt ihr zwei den so? Hab ich vielleicht Dreck im Gesicht?"Zur Verdeutlichung rubbelte sich Alischa wie verrückt übers ganze Gesicht. / wie ich es hasse immer so angestarrt zu werden, es erinnert mich nur zu gut an jemand bestimmten.../  
  
„ Echt mal Harry und Ron, is ja peinlich .../Die arme Alischa, sie hasst es doch immer, so angestarrt zu werden. Das erinnert sie doch nur immer wieder an den einen Jungen, indem sie so unglücklich verliebt war. Sie weiß zwar, dass sie das als Kompliment aufnehmen kann, wegen ihrer außergewöhnliche Schönheit, aber ihr Schmerz sitzt einfach noch zu tief um den einen bestimmten Jungen zu vergessen.../  
  
„ Na los, lasst uns einsteigen, der Zug fährt gleich ab!"versuchte Hermine die bedrückende Stille, die aufgebrochen war, zu überspielen und die gute Laune wieder durch kommen zu lassen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das wärs erstma wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich werd denke mal gleich noch eins hochladen, damit es mal n bissel spannender wird und ihr ma ein vorgeschmack bekommt, wie die Geschichte sein wird. Also bitte drückt jetzt links unten auf dem Knopf und sagt mir was ihr bis jetzt von meiner Geschichte haltet.DANKE!!!! D.V.G.M.


	3. Eine Ereignissreiche Zugfahrt

Hallöchen!!! Da bin ich wieder! Ausgeschlafen und einigermaßen Fit. Hätte vielleicht doch mal eher is Bett gehen sollen und nicht die ganze Nacht durchmachen... Aber das macht man ja nun auf Klassenfahrt, gell??-gähn- Aber egal. Jetzt geht am Montag der Schulalltag weiter und das heißt auch lernen...-kotz- Und da krieg ich auch die Prüfungsergebnisse zurück....zitter Ich hoff doch ma ich habs geschafft... Und nun zu meinem aller ersten Review!!! DANKE haunted-jess!!!! Oh man! Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, als ich die mail bekam, dass mir jemand reviewt hat!!!!-dich zu Boden knuddel- Du hast mir einen Sonnenschein an diesem trüben Tag geschenkt, ich danke dir tausendmal!!!( das klingt jetzt ja fast poetisch, manmanman, aber ich freu mich nun mal echt!!! -wie blöde hin und her hüpf-) Okay, genug geredet, viel Spaß beim lesen!!!! Cu D.v.g.M.!!!!knutscha

**3. Eine Ereignisreiche Zugfahrt**  
  
Die anderen nickten nur, als Zeichen das sie verstanden haben und gingen in Richtung Zug, um sich ein eigenes Abteil zu suchen, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. Nach langer Suche hatte sie dann endlich eins gefunden und setzten sich, nachdem sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, hin.  
  
„ Na erzählt doch mal, was ihr schönes in den Ferien gemacht habt." versuchte Hermine die anderen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
  
„ Och, weiß du..."Begann Harry endlich nach langem Schweigen, „ Wie immer halt. Für die Dursleys bin ich doch nur so was wie ne Ferienputze. Nur die letzten zwei Wochen musste ich dann noch im Fuchsbau ertragen..."beendete Harry seinen Satz und machte einen sich bemitleidenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„ Man Harry..., ich kann doch nun echt auch nix dafür. Unser Haus ist halt nicht so toll..."versuchte sich Ron zu verteidigen.

„ Außerdem hatten wir doch ne menge Spaß, ich weiß echt nicht was du hast"bracht Ron jetzt schon regelrecht beleidigt vor.  
  
„ Mensch Ron, das war doch nur n Scherz, du Scherzklumpen! Du weißt doch wie toll ich euer Haus finde und wie schön es immer bei euch ist..."  
  
Harry begann furchtbar laut zu lachen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes sah. Dieser schaute nur verwirrt, bis er begriff, dass Harry nur ein Scherz gemacht hatte. Er stimmte in das lachen seines Freundes ein und Harry klopfte ihn freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Das schien jedoch etwas zu doll gewesen zu sein, denn Ron begann plötzlich statt zu lachen, einen Hustanfall zu bekommen und seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm ein rot an, das einer Tomate ähnelte. Auch Harry begann sich zu beruhigen. Als Ron den endlich wieder reden konnte erzählter er von seinen Ferien und das er nur Zuhause war und sich mit seinen Brüdern beschäftigt hätte.  
  
„ Und du, Hermine??"wollten nun die beiden Jungs wissen, als Ron geendet hatte.  
  
„ Naja, ich war diesmal für drei Wochen in Florida. Halt mit meinen Eltern. War echt cool. Besonders Disneyland war aufregend."Nun fing Hermine an stundenlang über ihre Ferien zu erzählen und ihre drei Freunde hörten ihr gespannt zu.  
  
„ Sag mal Ron, wo ist eigentlich Ginny?"versuchte Harry vorsichtig und ganz nebenbei zu fragen.  
  
/ Fällt das nur mir auf, oder ist Harry vielleicht in diese Ginny verknallt? So wie der schaute, als er ihren Namen aussprach und wie etwas in seinen Augen aufflackerte.../  
  
„ Ginny wurde, als wir gerade am Bahnhof angekommen waren, von irgend so einem Kerl zur Seite gezogen. Frag mich nicht wer es war, ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Der war nämlich in irgend so einer Seitenstraße, die dunkler war. Und... naja, Ginny meinte dann nur, wir können doch schön mal vorgehen, sie hätte hier noch was zu klären. Jaja klären...Tststs... so nennt man das heute wohl..."Ron schüttelte den Kopf leicht hin und her, immer noch beschäftig sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn seine kleine geliebte Schwester einen Freund hätte und sich mit dem in der Öffentlichkeit rumknutschen würde...  
  
/ Schon wieder diese Reaktion von Harry! Will der sich etwa aufritzen? Das ist ja unnormal, wie der gerade seine Finger in seine Hosen krallt. Sag bloß er mag diese Ginny.../kicher/ Süß... da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wenn ich das Mädchen kennen lerne. Oh mein Gott!!! Wie schaut denn Harry jetzt?!?! Der starrt stur aus den Fenster und sein Gesicht sieht aus als wäre es aus stahl... Man, der scheint ja echt eifersüchtig zu sein/  
  
Alischa war ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken, als sie von Hermine, die gegenüber von ihr saß, mit dem Fuß angerempelt wurde.  
  
„ Ah..., sorry, war gerade woanders...."/ wie peinlich.../  
  
„ Wir wollten wissen, wie deine Ferien waren"fragte Harry freundlich und lächelte sie an.  
  
/ süßes lächeln/ „ Ähm... ja...also...ich.../man bin ich hier im Stotterverein?/  
  
IschwarinÄgypten."  
  
„ Was??? Man, kannst du auch deutlich reden?"Ron lachte sich schlapp und Alischa wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
  
„ I-c-h w-a-r i-n Ä-g-y-p-t-e-n. Das ist ein Land wo es Pharao..."  
  
„ Ich weiß was es in Ägypten ist! Ich war schließlich auch schon da" sagte Ron etwas genervt.  
  
/ Oh man, ich kann aber auch alles versauen.../  
  
„ Sorry, aber.. ach ich weiß auch nicht was gerade in mich gefahren war. Tut mir leid..."Geknickt lies Alischa ihren Kopf senken.  
  
„ Is ja gut, Süße...! versuchte Hermine Alischa zu trösten. Hermine warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu und setzte sich zwischen Alischa und Ron, um Alischa in den Arm zu nehmen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren stand in der Tür. Ihre Haare waren zersaust und ihre Wangen leicht gerötet. Wahrscheinlich war sie gerannt. Sie knallte die Tür zu und setzte sich neben Harry, dessen Gesicht sie sofort um einiges erhellte.  
  
„ Hey Leudi´s. Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, ich hatte nur gerade etwas...äh...naja... zu klären eben."  
  
„ Achja, du musstest etwas klären..."meinte Ron augenleiernd.  
  
„ Sehr interessant. Wer ist den der glückliche?"hagte Ron nach. Ginny war ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, als sie Begriff:  
  
„ Wie kannst du es wag..."Plötzlich wurde sie unterbrochen, als die Tür wurde schon wieder aufgerissen wurde, nur stand diesmal jemanden dort, den allen einfach nur weit weg von sich haben wollten.  
  
„ Och nö... nicht du schon wieder."Stöhnte Ron.  
  
„ Hast du mich etwas so vermisst, Wiesel? Tut mir leid, ich interessiere mich nicht für Jungs, aber wenn du möchtest vergesse ich mal für eine Nacht wer und was du bist..."Fies grinsend schaute Malfoy auf Ron herab, der sich am liebsten auf ihn stürzen wollte, jedoch von Hermine und Harry abgehalten wurde.  
  
„ Was willst du, Malfoy?"zischte Hermine ihn an. Man konnte den puren Hass in ihrem Gesicht förmlich ablesen.  
  
„ Sei still, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut! Dich hat niemand gefragt!"  
  
Alischa klappte der Mund auf. / Wie kann er es nur wagen, meine beste Freundin der Art zu beleidigen/  
  
Sich nicht ablenken lassend, hackte Malfoy weiter auf die Insassen dieses Abteiles ein. „ Na Narbengesicht? Alles klar? Wie schön das du dich wieder zu deinen Fußvolk herab lässt. Kann ich bitte ein Autogramm haben? Vielleicht kann ich es mir übers Klo hängen, damit ich besser scheißen kann! Ich hoffe, du hattest schreckliche Ferien!"bedrohlich blitzten Malfoy´s Augen und auch Harry erging es nicht anders. Er beherrschte sich nur schwer. Er wusste, dass Malfoy nix anderes erreichen wollte, als das Harry auf ihn los ging. Aber diesen Triumph würde er Malfoy nicht gönnen. Dazu war er zu stolz. Das war aber eindeutig zuviel für Alischa, sie stand ruckartig auf, schubste den verblüfften Malfoy zurück auf den Gang und baute sich vor ihm auf. Malfoy hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und grinste hämisch.  
  
„ Na süße, oder besser Alischa?"Seine Stimme war fies und gefährlich.  
  
RUMS!!!! Das lag. Das hatte er sich nicht so vorgestellt./ Wie kann sie es wagen mir eine zu Kleben?/  
  
„ Bist du bescheuert?"schrie er sie an.  
  
„Wage es ja nicht noch einmal so etwas zu tun! Es könnte schwere Folgen für dich haben."Er beherrschte sich nur schwer. Aber seine eiskalten Augen lagen im Hass und seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.  
  
„ Halt die Schnauze du Frettchen. Und beleidige nie wieder meine Freunde, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!"zischte sie ihn gefährlich an.  
  
„ Sei froh das ich keine Mädchen schlage, aber vielleicht mache ich auch bei dir mal ne Ausnahme."  
  
/ wieder dieses grinsen. Am liebsten würde ich es aus ihm rausprügeln/  
  
„ Na na du Süße, du hast doch nicht etwa böses vor, das passt doch nun wirklich nicht zu einem hübschen Mädchen wie dir!"Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten; blieb an ihrem wohlgeformten Busen hängen, wo er sich genüsslich die Zunge ableckte, bis er ihr wieder in die Augen schaute.  
  
„ Deine Busen..."  
  
RUMS!!!! Das saß schon wieder. Doch sie wollte nix mehr hören, sie ging zurück in ihr Abteil und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, bevor er noch ein Wort sagen konnte. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und verschränkte zornig die Arme. Sie nuschelte noch paar unverständliche Worte bis sie die anderen anschaute.  
  
„ Was?"fragte sie gereizt.  
  
„ Boah... also Alischa, das war echt spitzenmäßig. Bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand getraut Malfoy so fertig zu machen. Das wird bestimmt Folgen haben..."besorgt legte Harry, der als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, die Stirn in Falten.  
  
„ Tst... das war doch gar nix. Anscheinend wurde es mal Zeit, das dem arroganten Arschloch ne Lektion erteilt wird."Alischa sprach den Satz voller Verachtung.  
  
„ Das war echt super! Aber wenn er etwas gegen dich plant, kannst du dich auf mich verlassen. Ich werde dir helfen und wenn ich mich auch mit dem Frettchen brügeln muss. Du brauchst dir echt keine Gedanken zu machen. Der soll doch hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst!"Ron kam richtig in Fahrt, und stellte sich vor, wie und wo er Malfoy am besten hintreten würde...  
  
„ Auf jeden von uns kannst du zählen Alischa. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das gerade eben war echt mutig von dir. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"meinte Hermine noch zusätzlich.  
  
„ Nein... ich mach mir keine Sorgen. Eher freue ich mich auf ein Wiedersehen, wo ich ihn noch mal richtig fertig machen kann..."fauchte sie böse.  
  
„ Alischa! Nun is aber gut! Mach dir später Gedanken darüber, wir sind bald da! Und pass auf was du in der Schule tust! Du kannst auch schnell Punkte wegen Beleidigungen oder Gewalt an anderen Mitschülern abgezogen bekommen. Und genau das will Malfoy erreichen."Hermine versuchte ruhig, aber trotzdem bestimmend auf Alischa einzureden.  
  
„ Übrigens ist das Ginny. Ron´s kleine Schwester."Hermine begann zu lächeln und zeigte auf Ginny.  
  
„ Hey! Schön dich kennen zulernen, was du gerade getan hast war echt der Hammer, den sein Gesicht werde ich nie vergessen! Das muss ich gleich weiter erzählen, damit jeder über ihn lachen kann. Man wird das peinlich für ihn werden... Die ganze Schule wird davon erfahren..."Ginny geriet ins laute Denken und wie sie Malfoy am besten runtermachen könnte doch Alischa nickte ihr nur dankend zu.  
  
/ Das ist also Ginny. Sie ist echt hübsch. Kein Wunder das Harry so angetan von ihr ist/  
  
Zur selben Zeit woanders...:  
  
/ wie kann es die kleine Göre wagen, mich, einen Malfoy!!! So zu demütigen. So eine Plamasche. Wehe, wenn es auch nur ein weiterer erfährt. Dann wird sie sich vergessen. Und ich fand sie auch noch anfangs geil...schlimm./ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
/ Draco, du musst unbedingt was tun um es ihr heimzuzahlen.../ hämisch grinsen nahm er sein Gepäck und ging zur Tür. Sie waren da.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das wars schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein Review...   
-bettel- Ich würd mich freuen! Bis später!!! D.v.g.M.


	4. Züruck in Hogwarts

Hey Leute! Da bin ich wieder und sogar mit einem weiterem Chapi in der Tasche...gg Also, dann, ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten!!! VIIIIIIL SPAßßßßß!!!!!-löl-

**4. Zurück in Hogwarts**  
  
„ Erstklässer zu mir!!! Hier entlang!!!"Ein riesiger Mann stand mitten im Weg und brüllte mit seiner gewaltigen Stimme. Es war Hagrid. Als er Harry und Co sah, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und winkte diese zu sich.  
  
„ Na Harry?? Alles klar?? Und bei euch auch?"Er schaute durch die Runde und lächelte glücklich. Bis er auf Alischa hängen blieb und verwundert die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
  
„ Wer ist den das?"Hagrid zeigte auf das hübsche Mädchen.  
  
„ Das ist Alischa. Sie ist neu an der Schule, weil sie früher Privat unterrichtet wurde,"Erklärte Hermine Hagrid freundlich. Dieser nickten noch mal allen zu, ehe er sich verabschiedete und sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete.  
  
„Los kommt, sonst fahren die Kutschen ohne uns ab und dann hätten wir definitiv ein Problem."Meinte Hermine um ihre Freunde vorwärts zu bewegen. Jedoch war Alischa so Beeindruck von der ganzen Umgebung, dass sie erst mal nur da stehen konnte und nix von ihrer Umwelt mitbekam.  
  
„ ALISCHA!!!"  
  
„ Ich bin noch nicht taub!"/ man, kann man nicht mal in Ruhe alles verarbeiten?/  
  
„ Sorry Schatz, aber wir müssen los, sonst kriegen wir keine Kutsche mehr. Du kannst dir das alles noch wann anders ansehen."Erklärte ihr Hermine und zog sie mit sich. Diese lies es unfreiwillig mit sich geschehen.  
  
Nach einer 20 minütigen Fahrt kamen sie endlich an.  
  
„ Du musst jetzt noch bei der Hausverteilung mit dem sprechenden Hut mitmachen"erklärte Ginny Alischa.  
  
„ Dabei wird dir der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt und du wirst ins eins der vier Häuser eingeteilt. Ich hoffe doch mal du wirst wie wir auch ne Gryffindor."  
  
Plötzlich kam Professor McGonagall an und nahm Alischa mit sich. Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny warfen ihr noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu, als dies in die große Halle verschwanden.  
  
„Mrs. Lavo? Kommen sie bitte mit mir! Sie werden nach den 1. Klässlern an der Reihe sein und den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten. Es gibt vier Häuser: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepluff und Gryffindor. Zu jeden Haus gibt es einen Hauslehrer. Aber ich denke das hat ihnen schon alles ihre Freunde erzählt."  
  
„ Ja natürlich."Alischa wurde immer nervöser. / Bitte las mich nach Gryffindor kommen. Von mir aus auch andere, aber bitte, bitte Gott, kein Slytherin!/  
  
Sie wurde noch lange durch die verschiedensten Gänge geführt, bis sie zu einer Gruppe von erst Klässlern ankam. Sie stellte sich etwas abseits. Sie konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, so aufgeregt war sie. Deshalb war es auch besser, wenn sie jetzt mit niemanden sprach. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Prof. McGonagall ging vor den erst Klässlern in die große Halle. Als letztes schloss sich Alischa an.  
  
/ Warum kann das alles nicht schon vorbei sein, warum hab ich nur solchen Schiss und das Bedenken ich werde nach Slytherin gesteckt?/ Und schon ging es los. Die einzelnen Schüler wurden aufgerufen, setzten sich an die genannten Tische und die nächste Person ging vor zu den Stuhl, auf den der sprechende Hut lag. Nervös schaute sie sich in der Halle um, als sie einen blonden Haarschopf entdeckte und dessen Gesicht sie fies angrinste. Verwirrt senkte sie ihren Kopf. Doch plötzlich sah sie Hermine, die ihr fröhlich zu winkte. Auch Harry und Ron winkten ihr zu. Sie lächelte nur leicht, als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.  
  
„Alischa Lavo!"/ man, wie schnell verging den die Zeit? Ich hab gar nix von der Verteilung mitbekommen.../ Zögernd ging Alischa vor zum sprechenden Hut. Prof. McGonagall deutete auf den Stuhl und wies sie an sich zu setzen. Sie tat, wie ihr befohlen. Der Hut rutschte ihr über die Augen und um sie herum war plötzlich alles schwarz und ruhig.  
  
„ Oh..., hallo Alischa! Warum darf ich erst jetzt deine Gedanken lesen? Du solltest doch schon vor fünf Jahren auf diese Schule kommen."  
  
„ Ich durfte nicht. Privatunterricht."Antwortete Alischa etwas barsch.  
  
„Nagut, schön das du jetzt wenigstens da bist. Und ich glaube ich weiß, in welches Haus ich dich stecken werde!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war´s erstmal wieder. Ich weiß ein sehr kurzes Kapitel...Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir net allzu übel...Aber da ihr ja jetzt zuende gelesen habt, könnt ihr ja auch auf den Knopf links unten drücken und mich somit sehr glücklich machen! Freue mich über jedes Kommi!!!Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto schneller werde ich die Chapis hochladen, versprochen!! Und ich streng mich doch nun schn wirklich an, schnell weiter hochzuladen. Also biiiiittttttäääää nur ein kleines, klitzekleienes Kommi???-fleh- Also bis später...morgen wieder Schulekotz Tschoooo D.v.g.M.  
  
Achja, dieser Typsi in den ersten zwei Kapiteln ist ein Kerl, aus meinen Erfahrungen...-schnief- Ich sag euch, manchmal ist so etwas total schrecklich. Man kann einfach nicht loslassen...-wein- GENUG GEHEULT!!! Naja, ich labere hier eh nur sinnlos rum, wer interessiert sich schon für meine dummen Kommentare? Naja, egal. Wie wärs mit einem Review???-gg-


	5. Die Begegnung

Hey ihr Süßen! Da bin ich wieder! Ein weiteres Chapi im Gepäck und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!HEL D.v.g.M.

**5. Begegnung  
**  
„ GRYFFINDOR!!!!"schrie der Hut laut, damit es auch jeder versteht. Alischa wurde der Hut abgenommen und sie ging auf den jubelnden Tisch zu.  
  
„ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Alischa!"kam es von allen Seiten und sie wurde herzhaft begrüßt, bis sie Hermine glücklich in die Arme fiel.  
  
„ Du hast es geschafft!!!"rief Hermine Alischa glücklich zu. Auch Ginny umarmte sie. / es kann gar nicht mehr besser werden. Ich habe vier tolle Freunde und bin mit denen in dem selben Haus, was will man mehr?/ Plötzlich klingte das Glas von Prof. McGonagall und es wurde schlagartig ruhig in der großen Halle. Prof. Dumbledore erhob sich und begann zu sprechen:  
  
„ Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wieder beginnt ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts und ich bin froh, euch alle gesund und munter Wiederzusehen. Bevor ihr mit dem Essen beginnen könnt, möchte ich euch noch ein paar Ankündigungen machen:

1. Es ist jeden Schüler untersagt den verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Ohne Ausnahme!

2. Ich bitte sie darum, die Anweisungen von unseren Hausmeister, Herr Filch, zu beachten. Diese sind, dass sie sich auf den Gängen Hogwarts ruhig und gesittet aufhalten. UND niemand von euch Schülern schleicht sich Nachts durch die Gänge!

3. Die Kleidungspflicht wurde abgeschaffen. Wir Lehrer haben uns in den Ferien zusammen gesetzt und darüber nachgedacht, was man vielleicht ändern könnte, um euch mehr Freiheiten zu gönnen. Und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass jetzt jeder Schüler die Sachen tragen kann, die er möchte."  
  
Tosender Applaus unterbrach Dumbledore. Er wartete bis sich die Schüler wieder beruhigten und fuhr fort:  
  
„ Und nun: Lasst es euch schmecken!!!"Nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, fühlten sich die Teller und Schüsseln mit den köstlichsten Speisen, die man sich vorstellen kann.  
  
„ Man schmeckst das Essen gut!"sprach Ginny laut aus, was sich die anderen dachten. Harry und Ron waren schon wieder in ihren lieblings Thema- Quidditch- vertieft. Dean, George und Fred gesellten sich dazu und eine lautstarke Diskussion brach aus.  
  
„ Das ist immer furchtbar. Die unterhalten sich am laufenden Band nur über Quidditch. Quidditch hier, Quidditch dort, blablabla..." genervt verdrehte Hermine ihre Augen.  
  
„Ginny?"fragte Alischa laut, damit sie die anderen übertönen konnte. Doch Ginny schaute nur wie gebannt auf Harry.  
  
„ GINNY!!! HALLOHO!!! Erde an Ginny!!!"wie wild fuchtelte Hermine mit ihren Händen vor Ginny´s Gesicht herum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
  
„ Äh...hehe..ja??"/man peinlich, wer weiß wie ich Harry angestarrt habe.../  
  
„ Kann das gaaanz zufällig sein, dass dein ach so süßer Harry und du..." begann Hermine mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„ Ich weiß nicht was du meinst"unterbrach sie Ginny und versuchte sich rauszureden.  
  
„ Ach Ginny?"mischte sich jetzt auch Alischa ein,  
  
„ Welcher Typsi hatte dich eigentlich am Bahnhof von London mit sich gezogen?"Ginny´s Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
  
„ Ach, hör bloß mit dem auf! Der will schon was seit der 1. Klasse von mir. Echt nervig. Ich habe den Kerl schon tauend mal gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihm empfinde. Aber nein, er versucht es täglich wieder..."genervt schaute Ginny ihre beiden Freundininnen an.  
  
„ Und was ist mit dir und Harry?"hagte Hermine nach, um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen.  
  
„ Du weißt doch das ich Harry mag, mehr nicht."  
  
„ Mehr nicht, jaja... Ich habe da von euch beiden schon andere Reaktionen im Bezug auf die andere Person gesehen."Begann jetzt auch Alischa.  
  
„ Man ok, jetzt hab´ ter mich.-wie in Schuh des Manitu, ne?--lol- Ich bin in ihn... na ja... ich mag ihn halt mehr als nur sehr..."stotterte Ginny.  
  
„ Is schon gut, wenigstens haste es zugegeben."Meinte Hermine nur und das Thema war somit geklärt und zu Ende.  
  
„ Kommt ihr mit ins Bett? Ich bin schrecklich müde."Fing nun Ginny gähnend an.  
  
„ Ja klar, ich bin dabei."  
  
„ Ich bleib noch etwas. Ich komme dann nach!"sagte Alischa und drehte sich zu den Jungs, um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten, die sich jedoch immer noch über Quidditch unterhielten. Hermine und Ginny standen auf und verließen die große Halle, um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. Einige Minuten später, Alischa kam es wie Stunden vor wegen dem langweiligen Thema, stand auch sie auf, um ins Bett zu gehen. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von den Jungs und ging aus der Halle. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass auch ein blonder Junge aufgestanden war, um hinaus zu gehen. Alischa ging langsam durch die Gänge. Sie war allein und in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Sie betrachtete die ganzen Bilder, die in den Gängen hingen und überlegte sich, wie es wohl war ein Leben in einem Bild zu führen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie an den Arm in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen.  
  
/ Jetzt ist es soweit, ich werde sie demütigen. Wie kann sie es auch wagen, mich so der Art zu erniedrigen./ Alischa wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als plötzlich jemand seine Hände neben ihr Gesicht tat und sie gegen die Wand drückte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass wars schon wieder... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein Review...auf Knien angegrochen komm Bitte, ich brauch unbedingt ein Stärkungsmittel für mein Ego. Und ich habe gehört, dass ein Review wie ein Wundermittel gegen ein schwaches Ego helfen soll...-gg- Also drückt jetzt brav auf den Knopf unten links, ich wäre sehr mit euch verbunden Danke! Übrigens kann ich höchstens noch am Montag ein qweiteres Chapi hochladen. Erstmal zumindestens. Denn am Wochenende hab ich ein Tunier und komme irgendwann Sonntags zurück und ab Di. komme ich erstmal bis Sa. nicht mehr ins Internet. Ich versuch noch mal am Mo. eins hochzuladen, aber ich kann euch nichts versprechen. Wenn ihr mir natürlich ein Review schreibt, lässt sich da schon eher was machen. Also büdä büdä schreibt mir schnell n Kommi! Bis dahin! Tschoooo D.v.g.M.


	6. Die Begegnung und ihre Folgen

Hey ihr Süßen! Ach ja, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen was ich gerade durchgemacht habe...-den Tränen nahe sei- Ihr seit ja sooooooo lieb!!!-knutsch euch alle- Ich kam heute doch früher als erwartet von meinem Tunier wieder ( wir haben übrigens 2. gemacht, mit einem Tor unterschied...-grummel-) und durfte dann nochmal schnell meine mails durchgehen... und gleich 3 reviews!!!!-wie blöde hin und her spring- Ihr wisst gar net wie glücklich ihr mich gerade gemacht habt...-Luftsprünge mach-. Und weil ihr so schön reviewt habt, hab ich meinen Astro Vortrag in die Ecke gehauen um euch glücklich zu machen. Bin ich nicht nett???-lach- Also nochmal ein großes Dankeschön an:

haunted-jess: Freut mich das es dir gefällt! Wegen dir hab ich jetzt auch noch dieses Chappi hochgeladen!! Darfst dich geehrt fühlen!-gg- Ich hoffe das hier gefällt dir auch...-bet- HDL

Sunshine: Büddäää, doch eher als erwartet.-g- Auch für dich habe ich mich nochmal hingesetzt um ein neues Chapi hochzuladen! Ich kann dich doch nicht weinen sehn...-trösten tu- Aber leider kann ich die Länge der Chapi´s auch nicht mehr ändern, weil ich schon viel vorgeschrieben hab. Ich hatte die Geschichte eigentlich nur als Überraschung für meine eine Betaleserin geplant, aber die hat mich dann überzeugt sie zu veröffentlichen. Meine andere Betaleserin hat mir geholfen meine Fehler zu berichtigen und mir Ideen gebracht wenn ich mal n Black out hatte. Dafür bin ich ihr überaus dankbar. Nun mache ich das für euch alle und freu mich total, dass die FF so gut an kommt -jubel- Also, viel Spaß!HDL

Fin88: Also mein Schätzel, na das war ja eine Überraschung! Findsch cool, obwohl du ja schon viel mehr weißt, gell?HDL

Und natürlich nochmal ein ganz fettes Dankeschön mit einem dicken Bussi an meine lieben, treuen Beta-Leserinnen. Ohne sie wäre meine Geschichte gar nicht online, und ich hätte euch nicht um eine weitere Geschichte glücklich gemacht.

Lustig, jetzt schon die Reviewer aufzählen zu dürfen...-gg-

Und auch an alle die mir nicht reviewt haben: ich freue mich echt überjeden noch so kleinen Kommi! Auch wenn es Kritik ist! So, nun aber los! Sogar ein längeres Chapi!-stolz sei-

**6. Die Begegnung und ihre Folgen**  
  
„ Na Süße? Darauf warste wohl nicht vorbereitet, hä?"höhnte Malfoy. Alischa fing an zu schreien und versuchte um sich zu schlagen, aber vergeblich. Er war einfach viel zu stark für sie.  
  
„ Hier kann uns niemand hören! Hör lieber auf zu schreien, oder ich werde dafür sorgen!"drohte er ihr.  
  
„ Was willst du, du Frettchengesicht!?"fauchte sie ihn an.  
  
„ Pass lieber auf was du sagst Lavo, oder willst du, dass ich dir schreckliches antue? Du weißt, dass ich dazu durchaus in der Lage wäre...Naja jedenfalls..."sagte er schon fast gelangweilt:  
  
„ Ich denke, diese erste Nacht in Hogwarts wirst du so schnell nicht vergessen, da bin ich mir sicher."Malfoy drückte die immer noch mit seinem Körper an die Wand. Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Seine eine Hand lag dicht neben ihren Gesicht und die andere hielt Alischa´s Hände fest. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass es besser war sich nicht mit einem Malfoy anzulegen. Und er wusste auch schon wie.  
  
„ Warum sollte mich denn hier niemand hören Malfoy?"zischte sie. Das letzte Wort sprach sie voller Verachtung. Trotzdem lag in ihrer Stimme eine gewisse Furcht auf das was auf sie zukommen könnte.  
  
„ Weil diese Ecke von mir verzaubert ist, so, dass niemand hören kann, was in dieser Ecke passiert. Außerdem sieht man sie nicht von außen, nur ich weiß genau wo sie liegt. Und außerdem wechselt die Ecke immer dort hin, wo ich sie gerade haben will."Er sprach es ihr genau ins Ohr. Er hatte sich so gestellt, dass ihre Gesichter ganz nah aneinander waren.  
  
„Du verschleppst wohl gerne dein Mitschüler, hä?"  
  
„ Wenn ich es will... ja, eigentlich immer wieder gern..."musste er sich eingestehen. Nun begann er langsam an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.  
  
„ Hör sofort auf Malfoy, wenn ich das Prof. Dumbledore erzähle, kannst du deine Koffer noch heute packen!!"  
  
„ Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher..."Er hatte gewusst, dass sie das sagen würde. Trotzdem hatte er aufgehört, ihr Ohr genüsslich zu liebkosten.  
  
„ Wenn du hier, was wir gerade tun, auch nur einer Person sagst, dann schwör ich dir, werde ich dir bei unserem nächsten Treffen mehr Leid zufügen, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du wirst dann wahrscheinlich drum betteln tot zu sein!"seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und Alischa wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie musste einfach schweigen und durfte kein Wort über das geschehene verlieren. Nun küsste Malfoy ihren Hals und hinterlies dort eine feuchte Spur.  
  
/ Bitte, bitte lass es nur schnell vorbei sein...ich kann das einfach nicht ertragen./ Langsam fing Alischa an zu weinen. Sie konnte ein leises schluchzen nicht verhindern und stille Tränen liefen ihr an der Wange herunter.  
  
„ Na na Süße. Was ist den los? Gefällt dir das etwa nicht?"Fragte Malfoy fies und begann ihre Tränen wegzuküssen. Langsam küsste er sie übers ganze Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, aber immer wieder kamen Tränen heraus. Und er leckte sie immer wieder, nahe zu sanft, weg. Ihr Gesicht wurde bei jeder seiner Berührungen verbitterter.  
  
„ Ich liebe es, wenn du wegen mir weinst, Alischa. Ich habe einfach zu viel Macht. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. Also wehr dich nicht, und ich verspreche dir, es wird schnell vorbei sein."Seine Stimme war tröstender als er es wollte./ Verdammt/  
  
/ WAS? Er will mich doch nicht etwa missbrauchen, dass kann er doch nicht machen! Wenn ich nur wüsste wo es hier raus geht. Dann könnte ich wenigstens wegrennen./ Langsam wurde sie stiller und wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen seinen Griff. / lass es nur schnell vorbei sein/ sagte sich Alischa immer und immer wieder. Sofort lies er ihre Hände los und legte auch die andere Hand neben ihr Gesicht. Aber er drängte sie weiterhin mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Er unterbrach seine Küsse und schaute sie an.  
  
„ Warum denn nicht gleich Lavo? Es ist zwar schade, dass ich jetzt weniger Zeit für mein kleines Spiel habe, aber immerhin kann ich mich jetzt mehr auf dich allein konzentrieren..."Langsam fing es an ihm richtigen Spaß zu machen, sie so zu demütigen. / Die arme kleine..., wie sie weint und es nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen will... Man könnte glatt Mitleid mit ihr bekommen.../ Er begann sie leicht auf den Mund zu küssen. Vorsichtig aber bestimmend. Sie drehte den Kopf weg, aber er zog sie mit seiner Hand wieder zurück und begann das Spiel von neuem. / vergiss es Alischa, ich werde dir das heimzahlen, was du mit mir gemacht hast/ Malfoy küsste sie erneut auf ihre zarten und vollen Lippen. Nun lies er seine Zunge langsam über ihre Lippen gleiten. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu wehren, aber er nahm einfach ihre Hände, hob sie diese hoch und drückte sie neben ihren Kopf. Jetzt konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr wehren. Er leckte zärtlich über ihre Lippen und drang vorsichtig in ihren Mund ein. Er erkundete ihren ganzen Mund. Er begann vorne mit den Zähnen und drang immer tiefer in ihrem ein. Er erkundete jeden Winkel und widmete sich zuletzt ihrer Zunge. Umkreiste diese und stupste diese hin und wieder an, damit sie auch tätig wird, aber vergebens. Alischa blieb stur. / wie kann er mir nur so was antun, dieses verdammte Arschloch. Aber ich werde es ihm Heimzahlen, darauf kann er wetten, er wird der Verlierer sein, nicht ich./  
  
/ Oh Gott, es macht ja richtig Spaß sie zu küssen, auch wenn sie meine Küsse nicht erwidert. Aber ich habe lange nicht mehr jemanden geküsst, der so gut schmeckte/ Ein leises Stöhnen kam von Draco, aber Alischa kamen nur noch mehr Tränen. Er zog langsam seine Zunge aus ihrem Mund heraus und fing wieder an ihre Tränen wegzuküssen. Danach knabberte er wieder an ihrer Lippe, die schon durch seinen Küssen leicht geschwollen waren, bevor er wieder mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang. Lange Zeit später küsste er sie gierig am Hals. Doch langsam konnte er nicht mehr ertragen wie sie da stand, ohne jeglichen Widerstand und wie sie leise weinte. Er lies von ihr ab und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, wie er es auch schon im Zug getan hatte. Alischa stand da und schaute an ihm vorbei. Ihr Blick war leer. / Was hat er nur getan. Ich fühle mich so leer, es kommt mir vor als hätte ich nur einen Hülle und hinter dieser befand sich nichts als Luft, nichts als Leere./  
  
„ Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre!"begann er drohend zu sprechen. Er hatte seine übliche Fassade wieder aufgenommen und blickte sie an. Schaute ihr direkt in die leeren Augen. Seine Augen waren wieder Eisgrau und er genoss ihre Hilflosigkeit wieder in vollen Zügen.  
  
„ Du kannst jetzt gehen, aber wehe du verlierst ein Wort über das Geschehene, oder ich werde zu weiteren Maßnahmen greifen. Diese werden dann aber schrecklich für dich!"drohte er ihr weiter. Er führte sie raus aus der Ecke, blieb jedoch selber noch zurück. Er schaute ihr noch nach wie sie um die Ecke verschwand. Sie war gegangen, als wäre nix gewesen. Sie zeigte anscheinend ihre Gefühle genauso wenig wie er.  
  
Er musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er sich zu sehr gehen lassen hat. Er hatte eine Zeit lang keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper gehabt. Und das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Ein Malfoy verliert nie die Kontrolle über sich selbst Aber er hatte es einfach genossen. Genossen sie zu küssen, als wäre es seine Freundin und nicht ein Mädchen, dass er demütigen wollte. Aber sie war anders. Sie tat ihm leid, wie sie dagestanden hatte und alles mit sich geschehen lassen hatte. Wie eine Puppe. Sie fraß alles in sich hinein, um schneller zu vergessen, aber sie konnte nicht. Es war zu schrecklich. Zu schrecklich der Art erniedrigt zu werden. Und das noch, ohne sich wehren zu können. Und deshalb wollte er sie am Ende gehen lassen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Ihre Augen waren so ausdruckslos. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Er wollte ihr leid nicht mehr sehen. Aber er hatte vor ihr keine Schwäche zeigen wollen. Er konnte sich genauso gut verstellen wie sie, nur das er seine Wut nicht in sich reinfraß, sondern das er seine Wut an anderen auslässt. Und deshalb musste diesmal sie seine Wut spüren. Nur hatte er seine Wut nicht mit Gewalt bei ihr angewendet, sondern mit Demütigung. Und Demütigung war manchmal gemeiner und hatte schwerere Folgen als Gewalt. Seine Demütigung ist ihm mal wieder bestens gelungen. Sie war auf´s tiefste gekränkt.  
  
/ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Draco! Du hast es mal wieder geschafft jemanden extrem fertig zu machen. Bingo!/ Nur warum tat ihm sein „Opfer"dann so furchtbar leid? Warum hatte er wegen ihr so ein schlechtes Gewissen?  
  
„ Ach... alles Schwachsinn. Sie hat es so verdient!"Er drückte sich von der Wand, an den er sich angelehnt hatte, ab und ging Richtung Kerkern. Er wollte jetzt erst mal schlafen. Morgen würde er wieder er Selbst sein und wieder glücklich darüber, was er heute Abend getan hatte.  
  
Derweilen ging Alischa noch durch die Gänge. Ohne Ziel. Sie wollte am liebsten ganz weit weg. Sich irgendwo verkriechen, wo sie weinen kann, wo sie ihren aufgestauten Frust auslassen könnte.

/ Ich werde es im heimzahlen, dass versprech ich dir du gemein perverses Arschloch! Das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Und erst Recht werde ich nicht in Selbstmitleid übergehen. Das wär´s ja noch. Nein, den Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun. Ich werde weitermachen wie zuvor, nur das ich jetzt vorsichtiger sein muss. Außerdem hatte er sich mit seinen Küssen verraten./ Er hatte sich zu sehr gehen lassen und sie hatte gemerkt, dass es ihm gefallen hatte sie zu küssen. / Tja Malfoy, auch du hast also doch Gefühle! Ich habe es deutlich an deinen Augen gesehen und gemerkt, wie du mich geküsst hattest. Voller Gier und Genuss. Das war ein Fehler!/ Alischa ging in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Sie wollte ersteinmal schlafen und morgen darüber nachdenken, wie sie es Malfoy am besten Heimzahlen würde. Morgen ist eh Samstag und kein Unterricht. Also hatte sie genug Zeit sich einen Plan auszudenken...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja, dass wars auch schon wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hatte lange rum überlegt, ob ich es wirklich so lassen soll. Hab mich aber dann doch so entschieden und es so gelassen. Ich weiß, es ist fies, aber mein Gott, dass ist doch Malfoy, oder??- ängstlich in Runde schau- Ich hoffe, ihr verlasst mich jetzt nicht und schreibt mir ein kleines Review was ihr hier von haltet. Ich würde mich freuen! Und wenn´s klappt, lade ich morgen noch ein Chappi hoch und dann leider erst wieder am Sa... Mich kotz es auch an, dass ich in der Zeit nicht ins Internet komme, aber was soll ich tun?? Ich könnte höchstens meine lieben Betaleserinnen mal fragen...-scheinheilich tu ihnen angekrochen komm- Natürlich nur, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt. Sonst müsst ihr wohl oder übel warten...-fies grins- Gutti, also bis später!D.v.g.M.-knuddel euch-


	7. Der Tag danach

Hey Leudis! Wie versprochen, gibt es heute, am Montag, ein neues Chapi. (Auch wenn ich gestern noch eins hochgeladen hatte.) Ich war ja sooo happy gewesen... Und damit ihr noch lesen könnt, wie´s nun weiter geht, is hier das nächste Chapi: Bitteschön!!!!-trommelwirbel-  
  
**7. Der Tag danach  
**  
Alischa wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum gehabt. Sie hatte geträumt von Malfoy missbraucht zu werden. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. Aber an schlafen war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu denken. Sie schaute auf ihren Wecker, der auf ihren Nachtschränkchen stand: 5.45 Uhr. Ein Blick durch das Zimmer sagte, das Hermine und Ginny noch im Reich der Träume waren. Sie beschloss ersteinmal eine erfrischende Dusche zu nehmen, um noch die restlichen ´Malfoy-Keime´ abzuwaschen. Also ging sie ins Bad, was sich gleich links von ihr befand. Sie hatte sich ausgiebig geduscht und x-mal eingeseift und wieder abgewaschen, damit sie nicht mehr nach Malfoy riecht, oder seine ´Keime´ noch irgendwo klebten. Danach putzte sie sich die Zähne und machte sich bereit, um zum Essen zu gehen. Dabei schminkte sie sich etwas und band ihre Haare zu einen schönen Zopf zusammen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr: schon 7. 50 Uhr. Also konnte sie zur großen Halle zum Essen gehen. Seit 6 Uhr steht dort Essen auf den Tisch. Und da es Samstag ist, vermutete sie mal, dass Malfoy um diese Zeit noch nicht da ist. Es war ja zum Wochenende auch eine unmenschliche Zeit. Also konnte sie ohne Bedenken zum Essen gehen. Ohne Zwischenfälle kam sie auch an der großen Halle an, aber als sie rein ging und sich an den Tisch setzte sah sie ihre Lieblings-Hass-Person. Der Blonde saß alleine am Slytherin Tisch und grinste sie hämisch an.  
  
- - Flaschback - -   
  
Er saß noch lange im Bett und dachte darüber nach, was er eigentlich getan hatte. Er hatte sich eigentlich alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Als er sie das erst Mal sah, wünschte er sich alleine mit ihr zu sein und sie einmal zu küssen. Aber da sie ihn gleich so doof angemacht hatte, wurde er sauer. Zu Recht wie er fand. / Was bildet sich die blöde Kuh auch ein, einen Malfoy zu beleidigen?/ Als sie ihm dann noch zweimal eine Ohrfeige gab, war sie für ihn nur noch ein Dorn im Auge. Er wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Und blind vor Racheplänen hatte er sie auch schon zu Seite gezogen und sie gedemütigt. Und es hatte gewirkt. Sie war gekränkt. Ihr Blick war leer und ausdruckslos gewesen. Er hatte das erreicht, was er sich ausgemalt hatte. Wieder ein Ziel geschafft. Doch seine Gier war nur für einen kurzen Moment gestillt. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte sie beherrschen, sie besitzen. Jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder zur Ordnung gerufen, das würde dann wohl wirklich zu weit gehen. Er hatte sie erst mal genug verletzt. Das würde für die nächste Zeit reichen. Aber als er sie gehen lassen hatte, war sie gegangen, als wäre nix gewesen. / Sie ist nicht einmal losgerannt! Hat ihr das gar nix ausgemacht?/ War er zu „nett", zu rücksichtsvoll gewesen? Ja, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit ihr Mitleid hatte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Mitleid mit einem Mädchen? Nein, dass kannte er nicht. Er hatte sich bis jetzt immer mit Mädchen begnügt, bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde und er sie dann fallen lassen hatte, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an diese zu verschwenden. Aber bei ihr war es etwas anderes. Sie hatte etwas, was er bei keiner anderen Frau bemerkt hatte. Eine gewisse Aura umgab sie. Sie war voller Stolz und Liebe. Und diese Aura hatte er nun so gut wie zerstört und das hatte er bemerkt. Deshalb hatte er Mitleid mit ihr bekommen. Er hatte sie gehen lassen. Aber sie hatte keine Anstalten von Unsicherheiten oder Angst gemacht, als sie gegangen war. Nicht mal gekränkt sah sie mehr aus. / Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Ihr Blick hat doch echt anderes gezeigt./ Er kam zu den Schluss einfach so weiter machen, als wäre nix gewesen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Er wird sich mit ihr weiter streiten und es würde ihm Spaß machen. Er wird eh gewinnen. / Niemand hat eine Chance gegen einen Malfoy/ Das war eine Tatsache, nix weiter. Glücklich über den heutigen Tag legte er sie zurück und schlief ein.  
  
- - Flashback Ende - -   
  
Da saß er. Der Junge, der sie so dermaßen gequält hatte. / wieso ist aber auch ausgerechnet er schon hier?/ Sie setze sich, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Sie waren die einzigsten im Saal, aber es war zu riskant etwas gegen die andere Person zu wagen. /Oder vielleicht doch, nur ein kleiner, winziger Streit???/ dachten sich beide im gleichem Moment. Aber es könnte ja plötzlich jemand reinkommen. Also saßen sie dort und aßen, ohne sich auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Der blonde Junge leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und sein fieses grinsen wurde noch breiter. Angewidert brach Alischa den Blickkontakt und widmete sich voll und ganz ihren ´sehr interessanten´ Essen zu.  
  
„ Dein Brötchen is wohl sehr interessant, hä Lavo?" Begann Draco sie nun doch zu ärgern.  
  
„ Nein, aber wenn ich mir dein Gesicht anschaue, ist mein Brötchen eine wahre Schönheit."Konterte sie zurück. Darauf wusste er erst mal nix zu erwidern und zog es deswegen erst einmal vor ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„ Dir sind wohl die Worte ausgefallen Malfoy? Oder warum weiß der Schaut- her-ich-bin-der-tollste-und-coolste-Hengst-in-ganz-Hogwarts-und-krieg-jede- rum´- Schlaumeier nichts auf eine simple Feststellung zu erwidern? Achja, ich vergas, du holst dir auch Mädels, indem du Gewalt anwendest!"Alischa begann immer lauter und wütender zu werden, weil sie sich wieder an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte und merkte gar nicht, wie sich die Halle langsam gefühlt hatte und wie die dazugekommenen Personen den beiden Streithähnen interessiert zusahen.  
  
„ Halt ja die Klappe Alischa!"Er betonte ihren Nachnamen herausfordernd. „ Ich habe es nicht nötig mich auf deinem Niveau herabzusenken."  
  
„ Ach ja Malfoy-Darling?"Auch sie hatte seinen Namen betont, jedoch noch einen, mit ihrem Darling, draufgesetzt.  
  
„ Du kommst einfach nur nicht auf mein Niveau, weil du zu blond dafür bist! Solltest vielleicht mal eher du nachdenken, was du sagst. Denn jeder lacht schon über dich und deine Angeberei!"Wutentbrannt stand sie auf und schmiss fast schon ihren Tisch mit sich um. Aber gerade als die loslaufen wollte, weg von Malfoy, rannte sie in jemanden rein.  
  
„ Man!!! Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Mach deine Augen auf!"Doch als Alischa zu der Person herauf sah, schaute sie nur in tiefschwarze Augen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soooo, nun noch allgemeines Blabla:  
  
Hey Leute! Das wars leider schon wieder... Und dann auch noch ein kurzes Chappi... es tut mir soooo leid... Büddä seit mir nicht böse...-lieb guck- Mal sehn, wenn ich es noch hin kriege, schaffe ich es noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Kommt drauf an, ob ich dann noch mal ins Internet komme, oder net. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr mir fleißig reviews schreibt. Das baut nämlich total aufgerührt sei. Ihr seit sooo süß! Also schreibt mal schnell paar Kommis und sobald ich widda ins Net komme, lade ich ein weiteres Chappi -hochversprech-

Ein großes Dankeschön an _Sunshine_, die mir jetzt immer so schnell ein Kommi schreibt. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen und du bleibst weiterhin dran!knuddel dich Und keine Sorge, die zwei werden noch viel miteinander zu tun haben...-fies grins-  
  
Natürlich auch ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserinnen, die mir die Kraft und auch den Ansporn geben weiter zu schreiben und nicht aufzuhören!  
  
Und an alle heimlichen Leser: Ihr könnt jetzt auch reviewn! Ich habs so eigestellt, dass auch anonyme Leute ein Kommi abgeben können! Also nicht nur heimlich lesen, sondern auch ein Kommi abgeben, egal ob Lob oder Kritik! Das stärkt nämlich mein altes Ego und ich versuch dann noch schneller Chappis hochzuladen! 


	8. Der Schreck

Hey ihrz! Was geht aaabbb?-gg- Oh ja, ich liebe auch Scary Movie...-lach- Da ich ja bin Samstag nicht mehr ins Internet komme ( ich hab so das schlechte Gewissen, dass ich mich wiederhole...-änstlich umguck- Oh nein.... ich wiederhole mich....-schluchz-) und deshalb will ich euch nochmal mit Chapis vollstopfen...-gg- Naja, ich hoff doch mal ihr lasst euch gern vollstopfen...-g-. Also dankeschön an meine Beta-Lederin, oder Gammaleserin, wie auch immer sie sich Bezeichnen mag, ich lieb dich auch!!!-löl- Ja, der heimliche Verehrer ist meine 2. Betaleserin und wir haben echt übelst den Spaß andere Kerle zu veralbern und uns als lesbisch auszugeben ( nix gegen Lesbische, gell!!! Mein Motto: N bissel Bi schadet nie-gg-) Aber ich schweife vom eigentlich Thema ab... Jedenfalls wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen, ein großes Dankeschön an Sunshine, weil sie mir jetzt immer nach jedem Chapi textet!!!-knutscha- Findsch cool, dass du so schnell reviewst und das dir meine FF gefällt!!!-dich zu Boden knuddel- Und das wegen den Augen, ich fands halt passend zu dieser Person zu schreiben, dass sie schwarze Augen hat. Ich hoffe es stört dich net! Dann hat diese Person eben schwarze Kontaktlinsen -lach- GUT! Ich will euch nicht mit meinem verrückten Leben zulabbern, nicht weiter sinnlos volltexten ( obwohl das Dankeschön echt gemeint war!!!) Also hier gehts los:

**8. Der Schreck -gg-**  
  
„ Oh... Prof. Snape... es..äh..tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid...ich..äh...naja, habe sie halt nicht wirklich kommen sehen..." stotterte Alischa vor sich hin, um sich best möglichst auf das kommende rauszureden.  
  
„ Miss Lavo! Das gibt 20 Punkte Abzug für ihr Haus, wegen Beleidigungen an einem Lehrer. Und seien sie froh, dass ich ihnen nicht mehr dafür abziehe! Ich bin heute mal gut drauf, verstehen sie?"Seine Augen funkelten sie böse an.  
  
„ Dann" fuhr er fort: „ Noch 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigungen an einem Mitschüler. Ihre... na ja, Freunde, haben ihnen wohl nicht erzählt, dass bei uns Punkte abgezogen werden, wenn sich Schüler daneben benehmen, hm? Naja, lassen wir das. Achja, ehe ich es noch vergesse: Es gibt dann noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug wegen Unruhen am Essenstisch."Snape grinste sie hinterhältig an.  
  
„ Aber..."versuchte sich Alischa zu verteidigen, ehe Snape ihr wieder ins Wort viel:  
  
„ Miss Lavo! Noch ein Wort, und ich ziehe ihnen weitere Punkte ab! Guten Tag!" Snape ging mit wehenden Umhang an ihr vorbei in Richtung Lehrertisch. Alischa sprach in Gedanken die bösartigsten Worte aus, die man sich vorstellen kann. Aber sie wurde ruhiger, als sie an den Tisch der Slytherins schaute, wo sie ein blonder Junge beobachtete und sich Halbtod über sie lachte. Aber was sollte sie tun? Snape beobachtet sie die ganze Zeit und wartet nur darauf ihr weitere Punkte abzuziehen. Alischa setzte sich also langsam wieder und begann ihr Brötchen weiter zu essen, als Hermine und Ginny reinkamen.  
  
„ Guten Morgen Alischa!"riefen die beiden im Chor.  
  
„ Morgen Gin und Herm."Alischa klang mehr als nur sauer.  
  
„ Was is n los? Bist heute wohl mit n falschen Fuß aufgestanden, hm? Oder warum ziehste so ne Flunsch?"fragte Hermine gleichzeitig besorgt wie auch provozierend.  
  
„ Ach weißt du Schatzi, wegen dem Frettchen habe ich gerade 40 Punkte abgezogen bekommen..."sagte Alisch sarkastisch.  
  
„ WAS???????? Das kann...das ist doch nicht....warum?"brachte fassungslos Ginny hervor.  
  
„ Ich habe mich eben mit dem Widerling gestritten und da kam Snape herein, den ich natürlich nicht mitbekommen haben und bin eben halb in ihn reingerannt. Natürlich habe ich mich gleich aufgeregt, aber als ich sah, dass es Snape war...Hui..."Sie machte mit ihrer Hand eine Geste als hätte sie sich verbrannt.  
  
„Jedenfalls habe ich 20 wegen Beleidigung an Snape, 10 wegen Beleidigungen an Malfoy und 10 wegen Ruhestörung am Essenstisch bekommen. Schön, ne? Lasst die Korken knallen, der Tag muss gefeiert werden! Ich meine, ich bin erst zwei Tage hier, habe schon 40 Punkte verloren und gestern hat mich Malfoy fertig gemacht."  
  
„ Na super..."Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„ Wieso hat dich Malfoy gestern fertig gemacht? Und wann überhaupt?"fragte Ginny, die es wahrscheinlich als einzige mitgekriegt hat, was Alischa zum Schluss gesagt hatte.  
  
/ Verdammt! Hab ich mich verplappert? Was sag ich denn nur jetzt, was sag ich nur... Ich darf ihnen doch nix sagen, sonst hab ich das Frettchen persönlich wieder auf den Hals und dazu hab ich echt keinen Bock/  
  
„ Äh... naja, ihr seit ja gestern schon eher ins Bett... und na ja... er hatte mich halt abgefangen, als ich zu unserem Turm gehen wollte... und... na ja, es war nix weiter... Mir geht's gut. Macht euch keine Gedanken über mich. Ich komm schon alleine klar. Ich werde den Frettchen schon zeigen wo´s lang geht..."Alischa verhaspelte sich immer wieder, aber versuchte ihre aufgekommene Panik so gut wie zu unterdrücken. Schnell hatte sie versucht vom eigentlichen Thema abzuschweifen.  
  
/ Warum ist Alischa nur plötzlich so komisch? Hatte Malfoy ihr schlimmes angetan? Sie vielleicht gar bedroht? Dem Frettchen ist ja auch alles zuzutrauen.../ Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach, als sie einen Knuff in die Seite bekam.  
  
„ Äh... was?? Was ist?"  
  
„ Morgen Hermine, ich bin´s nur: Ron! Du hast gerade nur so Geistesabwesend geschaut, und da dachte ich ja nur...na ja, vielleicht brauchst du ja Hilfe..."  
  
/ Man Ron! Hermine und Hilfe, das ist ja wie, wenn ich mit einem Schnipsen, es regnen lassen könnte/ Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Gedanken haute er sich mit der Faust vor die Stirn. Als Ron das zu Hermine gesagt hatte, war er immer röter im Gesicht geworden und auch seine Stimme hatte versagt, bis er ganz verstummt war und auf den Boden schaute.  
  
/ Warum krieg ich nur immer Herzrassen wenn ich ihn sehe? Hermine?? Bist du vielleicht verliebt? Nein, ich doch net... Neeee... soweit kommts noch./  
  
„ Hast du heute schon was vor Ron?"Hermine versucht ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, konnte aber ein leichte zittern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„ Ich mein ja nur... Vielleicht können wir zwei ja mal was schönes...äh... unternehmen?"  
  
„ Oh,... klar... Warum nicht. Gleich jetzt?"Ron´s Gesicht hatte sich sofort erhellt und er selber war auch begeistert von Hermines Idee. / Endlich habe ich mal ne Chance, ihr meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Wie lange habe ich auf diese Chance gewartet? Nur weil ich nie selber den Arsch in der Hose hatte, sie mal zu fragen.../grummel  
  
„ Naja, Ron, ich möchte erst mal was essen, okay?"  
  
„ Jaja klar, is ja logisch..."Ron´s Gesicht hatte wieder eine Tomatenfarbe abgenommen, setzte sich jedoch neben Hermine und begann auch zu essen. Alischa hatte die ganze Szene aufmerksam beobachtet. / Steckt da vielleicht mehr dahinter? Sie sind doch nicht etwa verliebt.../  
  
„ Morgen alle zusammen."Meldete sich nun auch Harry zu Wort. Er sah noch ziemlich verpeilt aus. Hatte wohl eine eher kurze Nacht gehabt. Ginny machte gleich Platz, damit er sich auch ja neben sie setze, aber vergeblich. Er setzte sich gleich an den Tischanfang neben Ron. Ginny´s Blicke wurde finster...  
  
„ Naja."Meinte Hermine später, nachdem alle schweigend ihr Essen zu sich nahmen.  
  
„ Ron und ich machen uns heute mal nen schönen Tag, ne? Viel Spaß heute! Wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Essen!"rief Hermine den anderen noch zu, ehe sie mit Ron die große Halle verlies.  
  
„ Treibt es aber nicht zu wild!"rief Harry den beiden noch hinterher. Jaja, das war mal wieder so typisch Harry.  
  
„ Da waren es nur noch drei..."hing er Gedankenverloren dran.  
  
„ Und Ginny? Was machst du heute schönes?"Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber zeigte mit dem Kopf leicht auf Harry. Alischa begriff sofort und wollte aufstehen, als Harry sie daran hinderte.  
  
„ Warte mal. Man Gin! Alisha hat dir ne Frage gestellt!"  
  
„ Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, Süßer, ich habe ihr schon vor drei Jahrhunderten ne Antwort gegeben. Du solltest echt noch mal ins Bett. Du bist ja total fertig. Komm, ich komme gleich mit!"  
  
„ Mit ins Bett?"fragte Harry. Ginny schaute Alischa irritiert an, welche ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. So kam es, dass Ginny Harry mit sich zog, um ihn noch einmal ins Bett zu stecken.  
  
/ So Lavo. Jetzt bist nur noch du da. Was ham mer den heute schönes vor? Ich könnte mich ja mal auf die Schule vorbereiten, um zu schaun, wie weit die anderen im Stoff sind. Also stand Alischa auch auf und verlies die große Halle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das wars! Jetzt unten auf den Knopf drücken und einen Kommi abgeben, gell? Je mehr ihr schön reviewt, desto eher bekommt ihr am Sa. Nachschub!( Frühstens halb 4, weil ich bis wahrscheinlich bis 15 Uhr arbeiten muss)...... Aber vielleicht lässt sich ja doch was machen, wenn ich mal meine Betaleserin frage, ob ich von ihr n neues Chapi hochladen darf...Also nix wie ran und schön n Review tippen!!!-g- HEMDL D.v.g.M.


	9. Der Streit I

Hey Leudis!! Da bin ich wieder! Mein heimlicher Verehrer und gleichzeitig meine geliebte Betaleserin hat es mir erlaubt bei ihr ein neues Chapi hochzuladen, weil ich ja nicht bei mir rein komme. Ich bin dir ja sooo dankbar Schatziknutsch. So nun noch ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an:

Fallen: Danke für dein Kommi und ich bemühe mich deine Tipps zu verarbeiten und in die Tat umzusetzten. Hab dir auch ne Mail geschrieben. -drück dich-

Sunshine: Danke, danke Süße! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel...-knutsch-

Hannah: Genau das gleich bei dir wie bei Fallen. Hier ist das nächstes Chapi und wenn du wieder n Tipp hast, ich bin offen für alles!-gg-

Ein Dank auch an alle anderen die meine Geschichte lesen. So, dann gehts mal los.

**9. Der Streit**  
  
Alischa wollte gerade aufstehen, um in den Gryffindor Turm zu gehen, als sie sah, wie Malfoy an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging, um selber rauszugehen. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und einen kurzen Luftkuss für sie, ging er an ihren Tisch vorbei. Sie streckte im die Zunge raus, blieb aber noch sitzen. Leider hatte ihre ausgestreckte Zunge das genaue Gegenteil bei Malfoy bewirkt, wie sie sich es eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Denn er leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen, anstatt sie böse anzufunkeln. Geknickt wegen der Niederlage des stummen Kampfes senkte sie den Kopf und er stolzierte siegesbewusst aus der großen Halle. Alischa wartete noch fünf Minuten, um sicher zu sein, dass er auch wirklich weit genug weg von der großen Halle war. Dann stand sie auf und ging aus der großen Halle. Gerade als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie ihn. Malfoy. Gelassen lehnte er an der Wand und grinste sie an.  
  
„ Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr, Lavo..."begann er. Doch sie wollte nichts von ihm hören. Sie drehte sich rum und rannte los. Wer weiß was er vor hatte. Nicht das er schon wieder seine Lust an ihr befriedigen wollte. Das darf er einfach nicht tun. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte schneller zu laufen holte er sie schon nach kurzer Zeit ein und hielt sie fest. Er drehte sie langsam um. Panik stand in ihren Augen. Was hab ich nur getan, dass sie jetzt schon Schiss hat? dachte Malfoy in diesem Moment, doch er rief sich schnell wieder zur Ordnung.  
  
„ Lavo! Tu das nie wieder! Du weißt doch was ich dann mit dir machen werde."  
  
„ Nein weiß ich nicht und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde du eingebildetes Arschloch!"In ihren Augen lag nun Zorn. Sie wollte diesmal nicht klein beigeben. Und außerdem waren sie hier nicht in seiner geheimen Ecke, wo sie keiner hörte oder sah.  
  
„ Oh doch, das weißt du ganz genau. Aber ich habe gerade keinen Bock drauf. Hatte heute Nacht erst Pensy gehabt. Das reicht erst mal." Will er jetzt mit seinem Sexualleben angeben oder was soll die scheiße?  
  
„ Was willst du verdammt noch mal. Mir ist es scheiß egal mit wenn du in die Kiste steigst. Ich will es gar nicht erst wissen, sonst lauf ich die nächsten Tage mit einer Dreimeter- Schicht von Ekelgriefen rum! Danke nein, ich verzichte gerne." Ah! Du willst Streit? Denn kannste haben, ich hätte zwar auch gerne die Variante, die ich ihr mit Pensy vorgeschwindelt habe, mit ihr gehabt, aber Streit ist auch nicht schlecht. Sie hat eh keine Chance. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle...ich und die Parkinson...igitt igitt...is ja widerlich... Er schüttelte sich um den Gedanken zu vergessen.  
  
„Was denkst du denn, warum ich täglich mehr als ne Halbestunde im Bad brauche? Ich muss mir meine nämlich erst mal wegzaubern, weil ich dich täglich sehe!"  
  
„ Als würde deine Zauberei und Schönheitsoperation was nützen, Malfoy. Du bist genauso hässlich wie davor! Du widerst mich an!"Die zwei Streithähne merkten gar nicht, wie sich ein kleiner Kreis von Schülern um sie herum bildeten, die von den Lärm angelockt wurden waren.  
  
„ Oh nein... ich widere sie an...Tragisch tragisch..."äffte er sie nach.  
  
„ Schau dich doch im Spiegel an Lavo- Schätzchen. Da wissen wir ja wer der Schönere, ich betone DER SCHÖNERE, ist."  
  
„ Dein Spiegel ist anscheinend verhext, damit du nicht jeden Morgen ins Koma fliegst, weil du dein Spiegelbild siehst."  
  
„ Ach Alischa. Süße..."  
  
„ NENN MICH NICHT SÜßE DU KEIMIGES FRETTCHEN!!!"schrie sie nun schon.  
  
„ Pass auf was du sagst Süße, ich hatte dich gewarnt!"Er genoss es sichtlich sie zornig zu sehen und provozierte sie mit ihrem Kosenamen ´Süße noch mehr.  
  
„ Ach, halt einfach dein dummes, hässliches Maul und zieh Leine du verdammtes Frettchengesicht. Du stinkst."Malfoy funkelte sie böse an und Alischa verstummte sofort. War sie zu weit gegangen ? Stille. Auch die Massen von Zuschauern hielten den Atem an...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das wärs erstmal wieder. Das nächste Chap kommt dann am Samstag. Bis dahin viel Spaß noch und ich bitte um reviews!!!DANKE!!! HEL D.v.g.M.


	10. Der Streit II

EIN GANZ GROßES SORRY!!!! Leute, es tur mir echt total leid, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte. Aber mein Tagesablauf ist gestern total durcheinander gekommen, weil ich um einiges später von meinem Nebenjob wieder kam, als mir eigentlich lieb war. Und danach muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehn, dass ich in der Sonne für ne halbe Stunde weggepennt bin. (Ich sollte vielleicht mal eher ins Bett gehen und nicht noch ewig Fußball gucken...schäm Aber jetzt interessiert mich die EM eh net mehr. England und Deutschland sind draußen ( mal davon abgesehen das ich mir Fußball mehr oder weniger nur wegen den Kerlen anschaue...-gg-)). Naja, jedenfalls hatte ich dann, als ich wieder wach war keine Zeit mehr ins Internet zu gehen, weil mein Bruder Abiball hatte und ich mich fertig machen musste. Ich kam dann erst spät wieder heim und bin todmüde ins Bett gefallen. Heute hatte ich dann bis halb drei gepennt noch mehr schäm Da seht ihr mal wie fertig ich war... Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht all zu übel und bleibt mir trotzdem treu. Ich versuch auch so schnell wie möglich wieder ein neues Chapi hochzuladen. Natürlich möchte ich als Gegenleistung auch ein paar Reviews...euch zu bestechen versuch Büddää...-lieb guck- So, nun noch ein ganz großes Dnakeschön an meine lieben Reviewer Sunshine, Fallen-Angel03, haunted-jess, hannah, black lion, Sarah. Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt niemanden vergessen...-grübel- Wenn doch, bitte verzeiht mir...-euch alle ganz doll drück-  
  
Und natürlich ein dicker Knutsch an meine zwei Betaleserinnen!!!-knuddel-  
  
**10. Die Rache**  
  
„ Gut Alischa, wirklich toll wie schnell du lernst. Hätte dir soviel Grips gar nicht zugetraut."Er war immer lauter geworden und seine Augen funkelten wütend.  
  
„ Tut...tut mir leid. Is mir so rausgerutscht..."In Alischa´s Augen spiegelte sich Angst wider. Sie hatte Angst das er sie jetzt in irgendeiner Weise verletzt und das könnte sie nicht noch einmal ertragen. Malfoy jedoch brach in Gelächter aus.  
  
„ Man Alischa, du ziehst vielleicht ein Gesicht... zum schießen...Is schon lustig wenn man soviel Macht wie ich über eine Person hat und diese richtigen Schiss kriegt, wenn man sie nur böse anschaut."Malfoy konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Auch die Zuschauer mussten schmunzeln. Wann sieht man schon mal einen lachenden Malfoy? Alischa schaute nur noch verwirrter. Was soll die scheiße? Was ist daran so lustig?  
  
„ Ach fick dich doch ins Knie, Malfoy!"brüllte sie ihn an. Sie hatte die Schnauze voll, weil er sie immer dumm machte und dann noch wenn so viele Leute dabei sind. Am schlimmsten ist jedoch, dass sie meistens gar nicht begriff, warum er solchen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel hatte.  
  
„ Na wie denn???"fragte Malfoy immer noch lachend auf ihren Ausraster.  
  
„ Dazu brauche ich wohl oder übel Hilfe"  
  
Plötzlich musste auch Alischa lachen. Das war einfach zu dumm. Wie der sonst so ernste und fiese Malfoy über solche Kleinigkeiten einen Lachkrampf bekam. Das passte irgendwie gar nicht. Schon lustig... Es dauerte lange bis sie sich beruhigten. Sie mussten sich immer gegenseitig abstützen, damit sich nicht hinfallen, denn sie konnten sich vor lachen kaum noch aufrecht halten. Doch als ihnen bewusst wurde das sie sich gegenseitig abstützten und dann auch noch gemeinsam lachen, rückten sie sofort wieder in den Sicherheitsabstand von ca. einen Meter auseinander und beruhigten sich langsam. Die Zuschauer hatte sich derweilen wieder aufgeteilt, weil sie es nach einiger Zeit langweilig fanden den zweien bei ihren Lachkrämpfen zuzusehen. Deshalb waren Malfoy und Alischa wieder allein. Malfoy wurde als erster wieder ernst.  
  
„ Na Lavo? Willst vielleicht du mir helfen?"Er hätte seine ausdruckslose Miene wieder aufgesetzt und sein übliches grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„ Nein danke. Ich verzichte gerne darauf. Wo soll ich dir dann auch helfen? Da ist doch nix." Alischa brach wieder in Gelächter aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie alleine waren. Doch das wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, als sie von Malfoy gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Das selbe Situation wie gestern. Die selbe Stellung. Wieder konnte sie sich nicht wehren. Angst kam in ihr auf.  
  
Bitte nicht, bitte Malfoy, tu es nicht. Ich mach alles was du willst, nur lass mich gehen! Sie bekam Panik und ihre Augen weiteten sich deshalb. Er genoss es, wie sie immer größere Angst vor ihm bekam. Deshalb lies er sich auch Zeit mit seinem kleinem Spiel. Er musste seine Vorteile gegenüber ihr ausnutzen. Wie er es liebte über eine Person Macht zu haben.  
  
„ Na Alischa-Süße?"Ihre Gesichter waren nah und er lies seinen Atem an ihrem Gesicht lang gleiten.  
  
„ Woran erinnert mich das bloß?" Er spielte absichtlich den Ahnungslosen.  
  
„ Warte, ich hab´s gleich... Achja... es war ja erst gestern Abend. Wie schön es doch war nicht wahr?"Sturmgraue Augen schauten in ihre ausdrucklosen, ängstlichen.  
  
„ Bitte Malfoy. Bitte tu mir nix. Ich mach auch alles was du willst."Sie begann zu weinen und er streichelte ihre Tränen sanft weg.  
  
„ Wirklich alles??"fragte er hinterhältig.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, dass war´s leider schon wieder. Ich bitte um reviews und ich beeile mich ein neues Chapi hochzuladen! Und diesmal wird ich mein Versprechen halten!!!! Sorry noch mal! Also, bis denn! D.v.g.M. -lieb euch hab-


	11. Die Idee

Man, jetzt hätte ich doch fast das falsche Chap hochgeladen...-hui- Wollte schon das nächste hochgeladen, statt dieses hier. Aber habs zum Glück noch gemerkt...-puh-... Einen ganz dicken Kuss an meine lieben Reviewer! Nachdem ich eure schönen Reviews bekommen hab, konnte ich nicht anders und musste sofort ein neues Chap hochladen. Also hier, extra für euch!-lieb guck- Achja, haunted-jess... auf Romantik musst du noch etwas warten...- geheimnisvoll grins- Also jetzt mal viel Spaß beim lesen und ich bitte um ganz viele Reviews! Je mehr Reviews, desto eher kommt das nächste Chapi!!- euch zu bestechen versuch- Bis denn, D.v.g.M.  
  
**11. Die Idee  
**  
„ Du bist ein totales Arschloch Malfoy!"schrie sie ihn an.  
  
„ Lass mich doch in Ruhe du Hurensohn!"Alischa hatte ihr Selbstvertrauen wiedergefunden und drückte ihn energisch von sich weg. Doch Malfoy hielt sie brutal fest.  
  
„ Beleidige nie wieder meine Mutter. Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"Alischa merkte das sie was falsches gesagt hatte und bereute es sofort. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn wirklich verletzt. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und auf sie zuging.  
  
„ Malfoy! Untersteh dich! Fass mich ja nicht an!"kreischte sie. Angst kam wieder in ihr auf. Doch er drückte sie einfach gegen die Wand und kam ganz nah an sie ran. Er wollte sie gerade wieder demütigen, als sie mit schluchzen begann und ihr erneut Tränen runter liefen. Sofort hielt er inne und schaute sie an. Zärtlich strich er ihr übers Gesicht.  
  
„ Ist ja gut. Hör auf zu weinen. Ich werde dir nicht wieder weh tun." Wie soll ich auch. Ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wenn sie so da steht und weint. Ich werde ihr nie wieder weh tun, nie! schwörte er sich in diesem Moment. Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben ging er fort. Er musste nachdenken. Alischa blieb allein zurück.  
  
Was sollte das wohl gerade eben? Warum hatte er mich nicht wieder geküsst? Und warum wollte er mir plötzlich nicht mehr weh tun? Ist er vielleicht auf Droge? Sie verstand gar nix mehr. Aber sie war auch froh drüber, dass es so gekommen war und er sie nicht weiter gedemütigt hatte. Das hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht noch ein zweites mal verkraftet. So ging sie Gedankenverloren die Gänge entlang zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Derweilen bei Draco...  
  
Was war nur in mich gefahren? Wieso war ich nur so lieb zu ihr? Wer weiß was sie jetzt denkt? Nicht das sie jetzt denk, dass ich ein Schlappschwanz bin... Er hatte so viele Fragen, aber keine Antwort auf seine eigene Reaktion. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er hatte eigentlich immer Kontrolle über sich selbst gehabt. Ja,... außer einmal, wo ich sie geküsst hatte. Aber sonst, nein. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr sehen, wenn sie traurig oder ängstlich ist. Besonders dann, wenn ich in der Nähe bin... Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie mochte und er ihr nicht noch mal weh tun wollte. Er wollte sie vor allen beschützen. Hatte er sich verliebt? NEIN!!! Nie im Leben! Er hasste sie, es machte ihm nur Spaß sich mit ihr zu streiten. Dabei konnte er immer seinen ganzen Frust rauslassen. Er ging noch lange durch die großen Gänge von Hogwarts. Dachte nach über Gott und die Welt, aber am meisten über die derzeitige Beziehung, wenn man es so nennen konnte, zwischen ihm und Alischa. Er wollte daran etwas ändern. Ob sie vielleicht sogar Freunde werden könnten? Draco!! Wir sind hier nicht in der Träumerwelt. Sie hasst dich. Und eigentlich sollst du sie auch hassen und dir keine Gedanken über sie machen!!! Genau, ich sollte sie nicht nur hassen, ich tu es!! sagte er zu sich selbst. Plötzlich kam ihn eine geniale Idee. Er wird sie einfach heimlich Treffen!!! Was blieb ihr auch anderes als zu kommen? Immerhin hatte er Macht über sie und hatte den Vorteil, dass er sie dazu zwingen könnte zu kommen. Sie wollte ja sicherlich ihre Ehre noch behalten... Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er fies. Ja Draco, das ist eine wunderbare Idee... Ich mal wieder... Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Kerker. Hoffentlich treffe ich niemanden. Hab jetzt echt keinen Bock mich mit irgendwelchen Schleimscheißern zu unterhalten. So kam es, dass er in sein Einzelzimmer ging, was er seitdem Crabbe und Goyle von der Schule runtergegangen waren hatte. Sofort holte er sich seine Pergamentrolle und Feder und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
Hey Lavo-Süße!  
  
Heute Nachmittag um 17 Uhr in der Eulerei. Wehe du kommst nicht, oder du kannst dich auf schlimmes gefasst machen! Malfoy.  
  
Er faltete das Papier zusammen und band es an seine Eule Kenny. Diese machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Alischa. Draco setzte sich entspannt auf seinen Sessel und schloss die Augen. Jetzt hieß es warten.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ja, ich weiß, mal wieder ein kurzes Chapi, aber ich kann auch nicht viel dran ändern... Die sind schon alle fertig geschrieben... Ja, ihr könnt stolz auf mich sein, ich bin schon sehr viel weiter im Vorschreiben...- stolz auf mich sei- Also, je mehr reviews, desto eher das nächste Chap, okay? Bis dahin, D.v.g.M. 


	12. Die Nachricht

Hey Leute!!!! Was geht aaaaaabbb?-Scary Movie süchtig bin- Oh man, ihr wisst gar nicht wie gut drauf ich heut bin...-wie blöde hin und her hüpp- Und das liegt auch daran, weil ihr so lieb reviewt habt!!!-euch gaaaaaanz doll lieb hab- Ihr schafft es aber auch imma wieder... Ich kann euch dann einfach nicht warten lassen... Tja, ich mach halt gerne andere Leute glücklich... Deshalb auch ein gaaaaaanz dickes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer!!!!-knuddel euch-:  
  
Sarah: Du bist süchtig nach meiner Story? Also gut, hier ist das nächste Chap! Ich hoffe es reicht für ne Weile... Nicht das du mir noch tod umfällst-lol- Achja, mein Name... ui ui ui... Lange Geschichte. Also, ich hab nen Spitznamen. Der ist de Muddy. Hab ich mal vor Jahren verpasst bekommen. Tja, und eigentlich wollte ich ja D.M. heißen, der Name war aber schon vergeben ( erst später is mir eingefallen, dass das auch die Abkürzung von Draco Malfoy ist-g-) Und deshalb hab ich noch v.g. hinzugefügt, was voll groovy bedeutet. Also Zusammengefasst: De voll groovy Muddy. Du musst verstehen, mein Leben und meine Clique ist total verrückt... Was wir für Spitznamen haben...-kopfschüttel- Aber als Außenstehender is das n bissel schwer zu verstehen. Wenn ich mal Zeit hab, erklär ich dir mein verrücktes Leben, okay? Natürlich nur wenn du willst...  
  
Haunted-jess: Danke, danke...-verbeug- Ich fühl mich echt total geehrt. Freut mich das es dir so gefällt!!-geschmeichelt sei- Mein erster richtiger Fan... ICH BIN EIN STAR!!!-lach- Oh man, jetzt bin ich total bescheuert...- lachwech-  
  
Fallen- Angel03: Bin ja schon dabei...-knuddel-  
  
Man, ich hör grad den Soundtrack von Matrix Reloaded... Voll geil. Macht auch so gute Laune, wie eure Reviews... Na gut, nicht ganz...-löl- Echt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich regelrechte Fans von meiner Geschichte kriege- rot werd- Jedesmal wenn ich andere FF´s gelesen hab, dachte ich immer, dass meine doof ist. Ihr baut mich echt total auf... DANKE!!!!- gar nicht mehr aus der Danksagung raus komm- Ich könnt jetzt echt ewig weiter reden, wie glücklich ich bin... Aber ihr wollt ja lesen, also, bitteschön, hier das nächste Chap!!!  
  
**12. Die Nachricht  
**  
Alischa war gerade in ihrem Zimmer und unterhielt sich mit Hermine und Ginny die gerade zurück gekommen waren, als eine Eule am Fenster klopfte. Verwundert stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster. Eine schwarze Eule? Von wem die wohl ist? Ich kenne keine schwarze Eule. Sofort flog die Eule auf ihre Schulter und streckte Alischa das Bein mit dem Brief entgegen. Alischa blickte ihre beiden Freundinnen an, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und zuckten nun mit den Schultern. Langsam faltete sie das Papier auseinander und las den kurzen Text. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie begann zu zittern.  
  
„ Was ist denn los Alischa?"fragte Ginny besorgt und wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, als sich Alischa zu den anderen umdrehte.  
  
„ Könnt ihr mich bitte einen Moment allein lassen? Ich muss nachdenken."  
  
„ Aber..."Ginny wollte gerade ansetzten, sich zu widersetzten, als sie von Hermine mitgezogen wurde. Sie kannte ihre Freundin und wusste, wann sie sie mal alleine lassen musste. So gingen Hermine und Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Ginny und Hermine sich es auf den Sofas gemütlich gemacht hatten platzte es aus Ginny heraus:  
  
„ Also ich weiß ja nicht wie du darüber denkst und ich kenne Alischa ja auch gerade mal zwei Tage, aber sie ist seit heute morgen so anders. Gestern war sie noch das glückliche Mädchen und heute bekommt sie schon Schweißausbrüche, wenn sie nur einen Brief liest! Sie hatte ja richtig gezittert!"  
  
„ Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen was mit ihr los ist Gin. Ich versteh sie ja auch nicht. Es stimmt schon, dass sie seit heute morgen komisch ist, aber lass ihr noch etwas Zeit. Sie versucht immer alles selbst zu klären, bevor sie dann zu uns kommt und uns entweder um Hilfe bittet oder sich bei und ausheult. So ist sie nun mal. Das macht sie schon immer so, seitdem ich sie kenne."  
  
„ Ja, aber warum? Wir könnten ihr doch helfen! Wozu sind denn Freunde sonst da?"  
  
„ Ich weiß Gin. Ich mach mir ja auch Sorgen. Aber glaub mir, wir werden es noch rechtzeitig erfahren. So ist Alischa nun mal. Sie wird es uns erzählen, wenn sie denkt, es ist der richtige Augenblick. Glaub mir. Wir sollten sie jetzt erstmal in Ruhe lassen. Sie wird schon noch kommen." Somit war das Thema vom Tisch und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Ginny noch mal beginn:  
  
„ Herm? Meinst du es hat was mich Malfoy zu tun?"besorgt blickte sie ihre Freundin an.  
  
„ Gut möglich. Ich hatte auch schon daran gedacht. Aber ich weiß es echt nicht Süße, wir werden ja sehen..."  
  
Derweilen bei Alischa:  
  
Was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Will er das nachholen, was er vorhin abgebrochen hatte? Ich will da nicht hin... Was ist, wenn er wieder... Nein, das darf er nicht. Er hatte auch gesagt, dass er mir nicht mehr weh tun wird. Aber ist küssen auch gleich weh tun? Nein und ja. Er konnte ja gut küssen, im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Urlaubsflirt, wo sie den seine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt bekommen und dieser einwenig gesabbert hatte... Aber ist ja jetzt egal. Alischa wollte trotzdem nicht Malfoy treffen.  
  
„ Verdammt!"sagte sie zu sich selbst. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als hinzugehen? Soll ich vielleicht Hermine und Ginny etwas darüber erzählen? Sie schöpfen bestimmt schon verdacht. Aber Malfoy hatte gesagt ich darf es niemanden erzählen, sonst wird etwas schreckliches passieren. Was das wohl sein würde? Ich will´s lieber nicht wissen... Warum muss aber auch alles immer so kompliziert sein? Ich werde einfach hingehen. Aber nicht das er etwas schlimmes tun wird... Egal, ich werde diesmal nicht heulen und mich zusammen reißen! Ich werd ihn zeigen, dass ich keine Angst vor ihm habe! Alischa schaute auf die Uhr. Scheiße! Schon 16.50Uhr! Das schaff ich doch nie! Sie schnappte sich noch schnell ihren Zauberstab uns rannte sogleich die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftssaal runter. Rief ihren beiden Freunden noch ein ´Bis später´ zu und verschwand durch das Porträt.  
  
„ Das ist unsre Chance rauszukriegen, was mit Alischa los ist, Mione!"rief Ginny begeistert. Auch Hermine schien von der Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Beide holten noch schnell ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten so schnell sie konnten hinterher. Derweilen rannte Alischa so schnell sie konnte die Gänge entlang. Komm schon, dass schaffst du noch! Mit einiger Entfernung folgten ihr Hermine und Ginny. Als Alischa an der Eulerei ankam war sie völlig außer Atem. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Das stand er. Ruhig an einer Wand gelehnt und schaute sie an.  
  
„ Du bist zu spät, Lavo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Und schon widda is Schluss. Meine Bestechungsversuche gelten immer noch, also haltet euch ran!!!-gg- Oh man, ich könnt die ganze Zeit nur lachen. Der PC hier muss schon denken, ich bin total bescheuert, so wie ich die ganze Zeit vor mir her grinse... Gutti, also jetzt links unten auf den Knopf drücken und ich verspreche wir hören uns bald... Cu cu D.v.g.M.


	13. Das Treffen

Hey ihr Süßen! Da bin ich wieder! Sorry das ich erst jetzt wieder ein Chapi hochlade, aber ich hatte es nicht eher geschafft.-tut mir leid Blick aufsetz- Und zu allem Übel hab ich auch noch schlechte Nachrichten für euch...:  
  
1. Das nächste Chapi kriegt ihr frühstens am Sonntag, weil ich wieder ein Tunier habe und erst am Sonntag wieder da bin ( eigentlich wollte ich heute schon hinfahren, aber das schlechte Wetter hat uns dazwischen gefunkt...Glück für euch!;-) )

2.Ab nächsten Mittwoch müsste ihr dann mind. 2 Wochen auf ein weiteres Chapi warten, weil ich dann im Urlaub bin... Und da komm ich schlecht ins Internet... Tut mir echt leid... Ich hoffe ihr verkraftet das. Ich versuch noch ein paar Kapitels hochzuladen, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren... Ich hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem weiterhin dran an meiner FF und vergesst mich nicht...  
  
So, und nun noch ein großes dickes Dankeschön an meinen lieben Reviewer!- knutscha- Und natürlich ein Dankeschön an meine Betaleserinnen!-knuddel-  
  
So, nun abba los!  
  
**13. Das Treffen**  
  
„ Na und? Kann dir doch egal sein! Sei froh das ich überhaupt gekommen bin!"sagte sie schnippisch.  
  
„ Oh, spiel mer heute wohl mal Zicke was?"  
  
„ Bitte?"  
  
„ Du hast mich genau verstanden Süße!"  
  
„ Hab ich nicht und nen mich nicht andauernd Süße sonst fliegt was!"  
  
„ Oh nein, da krieg ich jetzt aber Angst... ich muss gleich weinen..."  
  
„ Oh Gott, sag bitte nicht du bist ne Heulsuse, Malfoy. Wie erbärmlich!" Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„ Halt den Mund. Ich habe dich nicht herbestellt um mit dir zu streiten."  
  
„ Ach nein? Gut, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."  
  
„ Ich rat´s dir. Sei vorsichtig. Ich will dich nicht schon wieder heulen sehen..."  
  
Derweilen waren auch Hermine und Ginny angekommen. Sie standen unter dem Fenster und lauschten gespannt.  
  
„ Achja, du willst das nicht sehen? Warum treibst du´s dann aber auch immer so weit, hm?"  
  
„ Ginny! Ist das wirklich Malfoy mit dem sich Alischa da unterhält?"  
  
„ Ich glaube schon, aber pst, sonst hören sie uns noch!"   
  
„ Weil du sonst nicht auf mich hörst und du nur rumstreitest. Darauf habe ich aber keinen Bock mehr."  
  
„ Oh nein, der arme Draco ist doch nicht etwa traurig. Soll ich dich trösten?"Alischa machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind was traurig ist.  
  
„ Siehste, dass meine ich damit."Sagte er schon fast beleidigt.  
  
„ Ich hatte dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dir nicht mehr wehtun will.  
  
„ Man, es wird ja immer schlimmer. Sind wir hier im Kindergarten? Ich hab keinen Bock mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen, Onkel Draco? Daddy??? Aber mir weh tun wirst du ja sowieso wieder!"Sie verdrehte erneut die Augen und versuchte ihn weiter zu provozieren. Doch es reichte Draco. Er hatte genug von ihren Provokationen auf seine Person. Er wollte sie eigentlich nur treffen, damit sie sich vertragen, er hatte es gut gemeint. Aber jetzt wollte er das auch nicht mehr. Jetzt wollte er sie fertig machen. Sie mehr demütigen als gestern Abend. Er ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände und drückte sie neben ihr Gesicht.  
  
„ Du willst mich wohl verarschen!"stieß er aus zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor. Alischa war mulmig zumute. Sie sah ein das sie mal wieder zu weitgegangen war. Bin ich bescheuert... Er wollte mit mir ordentlich und normal reden und ich versau mal wieder alles.  
  
„ Lass mich los Malfoy!"zischte sie.  
  
„ Herm! Alischa scheint von dem Frettchen bedrängt zu werden, komm jetzt!" Und schon stürzten Hermine und Ginny in die Eulerei rein, wo Malfoy sie gerade runter zu Alischa gebeugt hatte um sie anscheinend zu küssen. Ginny und Hermine hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.  
  
„ Lass sofort Alischa los du Bastard! Sonst werden wir dir mal nen schönen Fluch aufhetzten. Sofort lies Draco sie los.  
  
„ Was wollt ihr zwei den hier!"brüllte er sie an.  
  
„ Verschwindet gefälligst ihr zwei Missgeburten! Wir beide haben hier was zu klären!"  
  
„ Halt die Schnauze Malfoy!"riefen alle drei im Chor. Plötzlich glaubte Malfoy verstanden zu haben.  
  
„ Ah ich verstehe Lavo. Du hast sie mitgenommen, damit sie dir helfen, falls ich dir was antue. Du hast ihnen also alles erzählt!"Draco hatte Alischa angeschrien und rannte nun aus der Eulerei Richtung Schloß.  
  
„ Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"rief er noch, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
  
„ Ich hab es niemanden erzählt!"schrie sie ihm noch hinterher, aber er hörte sie schon nicht mehr.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, Schluss aus Ende. Ja, leider war´s das schon widda. Aber ich werd mich beeilen, schnell wieder ein Chapi hochzuladen,okay?-versprech-. Kommt natürlich auch drauf an, weiviele Reviews ich bekomme, gell? Sagen wir mal... ich will 5 Reviews haben und dann bekommt ihr bald das nächste Chap. Das ist doch net zuviel verlangt oder? Wenn doch... na ja, ich werds ja merken. Aber strengt euch an!!!-g- Gutti, bis später! Cu D.v.g.M.


	14. Verrat

Okay, okay ihr habt gewonnen...-weiße Fahne hin und her schwenk- Da habt der euer neues Chapi.-gg- Zuvor natürlich noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer:  
  
Sarah: danke das du mir immer so fleißig reviewst!-gerührt sei und dich zu Boden knuddel-  
  
Haunted-jess: Ich beeil mich, okay? Schreib schön Reviews und mein Ego spornt mich an schneller hochzuladen...  
  
Fallen-Angel03: Das war gemein...-grummel-... Nagut, Review is Review... aber trotzdem... Verdammt... ich sollte mich mal nicht so leicht bestechen lassen...-gg- Nein, bestecht mich ruhig weiter... -löl-  
  
Marisa und Adina: Neue!!! Herzlich Willkommen! Schön das es euch (ich nehm mal anhand des Namens an, dass ihr zu zweit seit?) gefällt. Stimme, zwei Stunden sind wirklich viel... gut, da hat sie sich halt mäßig Zeit genommen, okay?-lach- Was weiß ich, hat noch nebenbei geputzt. Okay, das war jetzt eine schlechte Ausrede-löl-.  
  
Noch so als Info. In unsrem Tunier haben wir den 1.Platz gemacht-jubel- HAHA!!!-froi- Achja, wir sind sooo gut. Machen jetzt seit drei Jahren den 1.Platz ( zumindestens bei diesem Tunier). Nagut, ich sollte nicht zuviel protzen...-g- Ich freu mich nur so... Und noch ne Frage an Sunshine: Wo ist du???Schreib mal wieder!!!-bettel-  
  
Jut, jetzt aber los ( und vergesst nicht zu reviewn!):  
  
**14. Verrat**  
  
„ Alischa? Ich glaube du bist uns etwas schuldig. Diese miese Ratte hätte dich wahrscheinlich noch geküsst, wenn wir dir nicht geholfen hätten." Begann Ginny.  
  
„ Nein, ihr habt alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Jetzt bin ich dran. VERDAMMT!!!!"schrie sie und haute mit der Faust gegen die Wand.  
  
„ Also jetzt versteh ich nur noch Bahnhof"sagte Hermine. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit etwas im Hintergrund aufgehalten, konnte sich jetzt aber auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und wollte jetzt unbedingt wissen was Sache ist.  
  
„ Alischa, kannst du uns mal bitte erklären was das soll?"  
  
„ Hör zu Gin, jetzt denkt Malfoy, dass ich euch alles erzählt hätte. Wer weiß was er jetzt gegen mich plant! Ich hab alles versaut..."Sie haute sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.  
  
„ Was denkt Malfoy hast du uns erzählt?"fragte nun auch Hermine.  
  
„ Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich muss zunächst erst mal was mit ihm klären."  
  
„ Nix da. Zuerst wirst du uns schön erklären was da zwischen euch läuft. Wir haben dir jetzt schon lange Zeit gegeben von alleine zu uns zu kommen. Jetzt musst du es uns erzählen!"sagte Ginny scharf. Alischa schaute Ginny verwundert an. Was is´n mit der los?  
  
„ Hör zu Alischa. Wir machen uns sorgen. Du bist seit heute morgen so anders. Total komisch und irgendwie abweisend. Wir wollen wissen was mit dir los ist."Sagte Hermine ruhig. Sie hatte zuvor Ginny einen leichten Knuff in die Seite gegeben.  
  
„ Okay, okay. Er denkt eh, dass ich es euch schon gesagt habe. Also kann ich es euch auch sagen. Aber ihr dürft es niemand anderen sagen!"Alischa gab klein bei. Es war ja jetzt eh egal.  
  
„ Gestern Abend hatte er mich noch abgefangen, als ich schlafen gehen wollte. Und na ja, er hat sich halt revangiert für das, was ich ihm im Zug und so angetan habe. Versteht ihr? Und wir hatten uns immer wieder gestritten und da hat er mich heute Abend eben herbestellt. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Er hat eine bestimmte Gewalt über mich und mir gedroht, wenn ich es irgendjemanden etwas sage oder nicht zu dem Treffen komme, wird er schreckliches mit mir machen. Er hatte mir also ne Nachricht geschickt. Und naja, den Rest kennt ihr ja dann."Alischa lies mit Absicht die genauen Details aus. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht unnötig zur Besorgnis um sie anregen.  
  
„ Also war die Eule von ihm?"Fragte Hermine.  
  
„ Ja."  
  
„ Dieses Schwein! Ich mach ihn fertig! Wir müssen gleich einen Lehrer bescheid sagen. Dann wäre die Sache geklärt, weil er dann fliegt!"rief Ginny.  
  
„ Nein Gin. Genau das werden wir nicht tun. Ich weiß das er manchmal ein ziemliches Arschloch sein kann, aber ich hatte heute alles versaut. Ich glaube er wollte sich heute Entschuldigen und unseren Streit beenden, aber ich hatte ihn immer wieder provoziert und so kam es, dass bei ihm ne Sicherung durchgebrannt ist und genau in diesem Moment kamt ihr rein. Eigentlich wurde er zu Recht sauer find ich. Ich kann ja auch nie meine Schnauze halten, wenn's ernst wird."Alischa begann leise zu fluchen.  
  
„ Okay, dann geben wir ihm halt noch ne Chance. Aber nur dir zu Liebe Alischa! Ich würde eigentlich ne Party feiern wenn er von der Schule fliegen würde. Aber wehe er krümmt dir auch nur ein Haar. Dann sag ich alles."Meinte Hermine und schaute Alischa ernst an.  
  
„ Ja ja. Danke. Kommt, lasst uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde. Es war mal wieder n anstrengender Tag. Und außerdem will ich jetzt an was anderes Denken."So gingen die drei Freunde aus der Eulerei in Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
  
Währendessen bei Draco:  
  
Diese Schlampe! Ich hatte es doch nur gut gemeint! Und das soll was heißen! Ein Malfoy interessiert sich sonst ein Scheißdreck über seine Mitmenschen. Aber nein, Draco muss ja mal wieder ne Ausnahme machen und anfangen die Kleine zu mögen. Er wollte ihr sogar das Angebot machen, Freunde zu werden. Zum Glück kamen das ihre zwei ach so super tollen Freunde an und haben alles versaut. Das kriegt sie zurück, das schwör ich. Scheiß drauf das ich versprochen hab ihr nicht mehr weh zu tun. Ich werd jetzt erst mal Blaise suchen. Den werd ich das alles schön sagen und wir werden uns nen schönen Racheplan ausdenken. /Fiesgrins/ Was denkt die sich eigentlich auch wer sie ist? So eilte Draco durch die Gänge zu den Kerkern von Slytherin, wo er Blaise vermutete. Nach langem laufen kam er endlich an. Er sagt noch schnell das Passwort und trat ein. Schon im Gemeinschaftsraum rief er nach seinem Freund. Doch nur ein anderen Slytherin aus der 1. oder 2. Klasse kam raus. „ Blaise wollte zu dir. Ich glaube der ist in deinem Zimmer und wartet dort auf dich."Sofort verschwand er wieder, nachdem ihm Draco zugenickt hatte. Nicht das er von Malfoy verprügelt wurde, weil er Langeweile oder so hatte. Jeder hatte hier großen Respekt vor Malfoy und keiner traute sich ihn zuwider setzten. Jeder wusste, das derjenige, der ihm widersprach oder irgendwas gegen ihn tat eine schwere Zeit haben wird. Darüber kümmert sich dann sogar Malfoy persönlich- welch eine Ehre... Auch durfte ihn keiner direkt in die Augen schauen oder ihn mit dem Vornamen anreden. Das durften nur seine Freunde. Und auch die mussten manchmal leiden, wenn Draco mal schlecht drauf war und seine Wut wiedermal an ihnen auslies. So herrschte, sobald Malfoy da war, eine Ruhe und Ordnung wie sonst nie. Es könnte ja sein, das er seine Ruhe wollte. Und wenn ihn dann jemand stört, kann man mit dem schlimmsten rechnen...  
  
Nachdem der kleine Junge verschwunden war, machte sie Draco auf, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Schon lustig wie alle Schiss vor mir haben. Was man alles mit Gewalt durchsetzten kann... Immer wieder erstaunlich, obwohl es ja eigentlich fast nur Gerüchte waren. Klar, er hatte auch schon viel einstecken müssen. Besonders wegen seinem Vater. Aber seitdem er Zuhause keinen sinnlosen Mist mehr macht, ist er das Ein und Alles seines Vaters. Und das bekam er auch immer wieder zu spüren. Deshalb benutzte er die Macht, die er von seinem Vater abgeschaut hatte gegenüber seinen Mitschülern. Draco stand vor seiner Tür. Er hörte komische Geräusche. Was tut Blaise nur jetzt schon wieder? Er sagte noch schnell sein Passwort, was nur er und Blaise wussten und sich Draco gezaubert hatte, damit er ungestört bleiben konnte und nicht immer jemand reingerammelt kam. Er ging in sein Zimmer, als er Blaise und Pensy in einer peinlichen Position erwischte. Diese schreckten sofort auf und fuhren auseinander.  
  
„ Draco! Was machst du denn schon hier?"fragte Blaise um die peinliche Stille, die aufgekommen war zu überspielen.  
  
„ Soweit ich mich noch entsinnen kann, ist das mein Zimmer, du Sexbombe."  
  
„ Draco Darling. Och mein Honey, ich kann dir alles erklären! Das sah jetzt nur so aus! Ich meine, es ist nicht so wie du denkst..."begann Pensy, die sich währen dessen Dracos Bettdecke um sich schlang, um ihre Blöße zu verdecken.  
  
„ Ach halt die Schnauze Pensy. Ich bin nicht dein Darling, ich war es nie und werde es auch ganz bestimmt nie sein!"sagte Mafoy ruhig, aber seine Augen funkelten böse. Is ja echt widerlich. Blaise und diese Missgeburt. Und noch dazu in meinem Bett!!! Bäh!!!!  
  
„ Aber Draco Süßer..."  
  
„ Mach das du weg kommst. Ich hab keine Lust deine Fratze zu sehn!"  
  
„ Aber..."  
  
„ RAUS!!!!"schrie er sie an. Still und leise weinend ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Blaise hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet und war etwas geschockt. Oh ja, sein Freund hatte mal wieder sein Hass gegenüber Pensy deutlich gemacht. Obwohl er nicht verstand, was er an ihr hasste. Sie war gut im Bett und hörte auf jeden, wenn man nur wusste wie man es anstellen muss. Noch dazu kann man sie benutzen wie man wollte. Auch Draco wusste das. Aber er hatte es nie nötig sich auf die ´Reste´ zu konzentrieren. Er hatte genug Frauen, die für ihn schwärmten. Und diese hatte er auch schon so gut wie durch, ohne auch nur ein Tröpfchen Liebe an sie zu verschwänden. So heißt es zu mindestens. Und ihm war das echt zuzutrauen, auch wenn er nie direkt darüber sprach. Draco wollten wenn dann immer nur Befriedigung. Und die bekam er, weil er Macht hatte. Er selbst musste sich dann immer mit den ´Resten´ abgeben. Aber sie reichten ihm auch. Und Pensy mochte er wirklich, auch wenn sie manchmal sehr nervig war. Besonders, wenn sie den ganzen Tag über Malfoy redete und denkt, er ist ihr Freund. Er tröstet sie dann immer auf seiner Art. Nur heute wurden sie eben von Draco erwischt. Mist  
  
„ Also soviel Geschmacklosigkeit hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut, Blaise."  
  
„ Ich kann ja nix dafür, das du immer die geilen Bräute abkriegst."  
  
„ Äh... na ja, ist ja egal. Ich muss jetzt mit dir reden. Aber warum müsst ihr es auch gerade in meinem Bett treiben? Das ist echt widerlich!" Angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht und zauberte sich gleich neue Bettwäsche und - lagen. Außerdem versuchte er schnell das Thema wieder auf den eigentlichen Punkt zu kriegen, da er keine Lust hatte sich über sein Sexualleben zu unterhalten.  
  
„ Du hast eben wieder mal einen Vorteil. Und zwar ist dieser diesmal, dass du ein eigenes Zimmer hast! Außerdem war das alles nicht geplant. Ich wollte hier eigentlich nur auf dich warten und da kam Pensy. Sie wollte zu dir. Und na ja, da..."  
  
„ Ist schon gut, ich will´s gar nicht erst wissen. Mir reicht schon die Vorstellung..."Malfoy bekam einen Würgereiz.  
  
„ Man, so schlecht ist sie echt nicht. Aber warum willst du eigentlich mit mir reden?"  
  
„ Achja, es geht um diese bescheuerte Lavo."  
  
„ Ach diese blonde Gryffindor? Eine geile Braut. Schade, dass sie nicht nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde..."  
  
„ Ja, sie ist wirklich außergewöhnlich hübsch."Musste sich Draco mal wieder eingestehen.  
  
„ Man, sprich nicht so geschwollen, is ja eklig!"  
  
„ Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mich ordentlich ausdrücken!"Draco funkelte Blasie böse an.  
  
„ Aber ich wollte dir eigentlich erzählen, dass ich schon so mein Vergnügen mit ihr hatte..."  
  
„ Echt jetzt? Du und ne Gryffindor? Du willst mich verarschen, hä?"  
  
„ Nein, ich verarsche niemanden. Und ich habe sie in meiner Gewalt. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will, weil sie Angst vor mir hat. Und gestern hatte sie schon mal gespürt, was passiert, wenn sie sich mit mir, einen Malfoy anlegt."  
  
„ Sag nicht das du sie gevögelt hast!"  
  
„ Heiße ich vielleicht Blaise? Natürlich nicht du Klugscheißer. Sie hat geflennt wie blöde und ich habe sie nur geküsst, sie aber später gehen lassen..."Draco leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen.  
  
„ Wie nett."Sagte Blaise sarkastisch. Malfoy blickte ihn drohend an und sogleich verstummte Blaise.  
  
„ Und na ja, heute hatte ich sie halt getroffen, aber sie hatte mich verraten!"Malfoy war immer lauter geworden und sein Zorn kam von neuen hoch.  
  
„ Ich hatte ihr gestern gedroht, wenn sie nur einer Person über die gestrigen Geschehnissen aufklärt, werde ich ihr schlimmes antun, aber sie hat es gleich ihren zwei doofen Freunden erzählt!"Draco war aufgestanden und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„ Is ja gut Alter, beruhig dich wieder! Da musst du sie eben mal richtig demütigen, damit sie weiß wo´s lang geht. Und schwupp die wupp, wird sie dir gehorchen wie ein Schosshündchen."  
  
„ Würde ich ja gerne, aber wenn ich sie dann so sehe, wenn ich gerade im Begriff bin ihr etwas zu tun, kann ich es nicht mehr! Dann tut sie mir leid! Mir, einen Malfoy tut es leid... wie erbärmlich..."  
  
„ Ist klein Draco etwas verliebt???"Blaise grinst Draco hämisch an.  
  
„ Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!"sagte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „ Ich hasse sie!"  
  
„ Dann pass mal auf. Ich übernehm das einfach!"Blaise gefiel der Gedanke. Jetzt konnte er auch mal ne geile Frau abschleppen.  
  
„ Das wirst du schön sein lassen. Sonst kriegst du es mit mir zutun! Auch wenn sie heute Scheiße gebaut hat, will ich nicht das ihr was passiert." Blaise Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort wieder, als er das hörte,  
  
„ Wir werden ja sehen..."flüsterte er.  
  
„ Was sagtest du?"  
  
„ Nix nix. Ich geh dann mal wieder! Guten Nacht!"Und so ging Blaise aus dem Zimmer. Auch Draco macht sich bettfertig und ging schlafen. / Hoffentlich stellt Blaise nix böses mit Alischa an. Ich müsste eigentlich sauer auf sie sein, aber ich bin es irgendwie nicht. Ich will nur, dass Alischa wieder lacht, wie sie es heute morgen gemacht hatte. Ich will das sie wegen mir lacht und glücklich ist, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Wie ich es liebe sie glücklich zu sehen... Draco, ich glaube ich habe mich doch in sie verliebt./ Glücklich darüber, dass er es sich endlich eingestanden hatte schlief er ein.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Na das war heute doch mal ein langes Chap, oder? Seit ihr jetzt zufrieden? Die Chapis werden jetzt auch meist länger sein, als die davor. Ich bin sooooo gut... Ich weiß....-lach- Man, ich solle mich mal zu den anonymen Alkoholikern melden, was ich hier für scheiße labber. Naja, am besten ihr achtet nicht darauf. Gutti, reviewt schön und ich beeil mich ein neues Chap hochzuladenversprech. Sagen wir diesmal 7 Reviews? Ich hoffe, ihr schafft das... -lieb guck- Ach, ihr schafft das!!!-zuversichtlich sei- Jut, bis denn! Bey bey D.v.g.M. 


	15. Die Zeit danach

Hey ihrz!-g- Ja, ich lass das mal anforderungen zu stellen, weil ich ja übermorgen wegfahre und ihr dann für mind. 2 Wochen kein Chapi kriegen werdet... Ja, es tut mir auch leid...-sorry- Aber ich kann halt auch nichts machen. Schreibt viele Reviews und ich beeil mich, wenn ich wieder da bin –versprech-. Jut, danke noch mal an meine Reviewer Sarah und Haunted-jess. Ich hoffe ich helle euren Tag wieder ein wenig auf, wo doch zur Zeit auch so scheiß Wetter ist. Also dann, bis denn!  
  
**15. Die Zeit danach**  
  
Alischa lag noch lange wach und dachte über den vergangen Tag nach. Was hätte er mir wohl gesagt, wenn ich ihn nicht laufend provoziert hätte? Hätte er sich entschuldigt? Oder wollte er mir noch mehr drohen oder gar noch einen Schritt weiter?? NEIN! Das hätte er nicht getan. Er hatte gesagt er will mir nicht mehr wehtun. Aber warum? Warum plötzlich der Sinneswandel? Mag er mich? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Nachdem was ich alles zu ihm gesagt und angetan habe. Ich habe ihn immerhin geschlagen!!! Na gut, er hat mich ´leicht´ missbraucht. Das ist eigentlich noch schlimmer. Aber sooooo schlecht war es ja nicht. Klar, er hatte mir wehgetan, weil ich das nicht wollte und er es einfach getan hatte. Immerhin hatte er mein Würde, meinen Stolz verletzt. Aber er ist ja nicht weiter gegangen. Meinen ersten Kuss hab ich auch nicht unbedingt gewollt. Es war eigentlich auch nur passiert, weil ich unter Druck stand, mich nicht blamieren und es endlich hinter mich bringen wollte. Außerdem fand ich den Jungen echt geil... Aber Draco...MALFOY, Malfoy!!! Wieso nenn ich den jetzt schon mit Vornamen? Echt schlimm Alischa! Jedenfalls ist Malfoy irgendwie anders. Seine Aura, die ihm umgibt, ist gewaltig. Er ist äußerlich hart und gemein, aber ich denke innerlich hat er ein gutes Herz und er kann auch lieben. Er will es nur nicht zugeben oder zeigen. Es könnte ja sein das dann sein Ruf geschadet wird. Wäre ja zu schrecklich. Ja, schrecklich Gefühle für jemanden zu zeigen... Sie verdrehte die Augen. Aber ich glaube, hätte er mich diesmal geküsst, hätte ich ihn erwidert. Ich hätte nicht anders gekonnt. Aber es kamen ja Hermine und Ginny rein. War vielleicht auch besser so. Nicht das er meine Gefühle zu ihm ausnutzt. GEFÜHLE ZU IHM??? Bist du krank Alischa? Du hasst ihn!!! Er ist dein größter Feind! Aber ich... ich liebe ihn... Es ist eine Hassliebe... VERDAMMT!!! So war es auch mit Typsi! Ich wollte ihn hassen, habe ihn aber geliebt. Arschloch. Warum aber auch immer ich. Warum? Bin ich vielleicht nicht in der Lage zu lieben? Bin ich auch dazu zu doof? So eine Scheiße aber auch! Lassen wir das Thema. Ich will jetzt eigentlich nur noch schlafen, vergessen. Aber nein ich zerbrech mir hier ja über jeden Scheiß den Kopf! Okay, okay. Denk an was anderes Alsicha, denk an was anderes!!! Ja, morgen ist Sonntag. Dann kommt Montag. Warum muss ich mich immer in solche Typen verlieben? ALISCHA!!! Sonntag. Was mach ich morgen. Mhhh... ich denk, ich werde mich mal auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Hoffentlich sehe ich morgen Malfoy. NEIN!!! Hoffentlich seh ich ihn nicht, NICHICHT!!, bitte nicht. Wer weiß überhaupt was er jetzt mit mir vor hat./grübel/ Naja, jetzt bin ich aber wirklich müde... Und so schlief auch endlich Alsicha ein und befand sich schon bald im Land der Träume...  
  
Am nächsten Tag schlief Alischa lange. Aber auch ihre Zimmergenossinnen Ginny und Hermine. Doch gegen 12 Uhr konnte man erstes Geflüster hören.  
  
„ Morgen Alischa! Na schon wach?"  
  
„ Guten Morgen Herm. Ja, aber trotzdem bin ich noch im Halbschlaf. Du, kannst du mir heute n bissel mit der Schule helfen? Ich will mich schon mal n bissel vorbereiten."  
  
„ Klar, kein Thema. Mach ich doch gerne!"  
  
„ Könnt ihr nicht mal ruhig sein? Ich will schlafen! Warum seit ihr überhaupt schon um diese unmenschliche Zeit wach?"  
  
„ Ähm, Gin-Süße, es ist bereits 12:15 Uhr!!! Wir haben schon seit mehr als ner Stunde das Frühstück verpasst."  
  
„ Willst du mich verarschen?"Ginny sah auf ihren Wecker und fiel kurz darauf gleich wieder ins Bett.  
  
„ Verdammt, ich wollte mich doch heute mit Harry treffen. Wir wollen für die Schule üben."  
  
„ Er wird dich schon nicht vermissen. Er hat mir gestern gesagt, er hat bis um drei Quidditchtraining."Versuchte Hermine ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.  
  
„ Kommt Leute, lasst uns aufstehen und dann zu Essen gehen."Alischa stand auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
„ Oh nö. Ich will schlafen!"  
  
„ Na Gin, doch noch zu lang wach geblieben, hä?"  
  
„ Ach sei ruhig!"Sie schmiss ihr Kopfkissen auf Hermine und kurz darauf war eine harte Kissenschlacht ausgebrochen. Als Alischa wieder aus den Bad kam, sah sie nur überall Federn rumliegen und zwei Mädchen die nebeneinander verschlungen, aber friedlich, schliefen.  
  
Neeneenee, das kann echt nicht sein. Naja, dann geh ich halt schon mal vor. Ich hab riesigen Hunger.  
  
So ging Alischa in die große Halle und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch. Es war noch recht leer. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit fühlte sich die Halle. Auch Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry waren unter ihnen. Sie setzen sich neben Alischa und begannen zu essen. Alle unterhielten sich lautstark als die Tür der großen Halle aufgerissen wurde und Malfoy mit Blaise erschien. Malfoy grinste Alischa an und marschierte mit Blaise im Schlepptau zum Slytherintisch. Als Malfoy Alischa so angeschaut hatte, hatte ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht, aber sie lies sich natürlich nix anmerken.  
  
„ Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir morgen wieder mit dieser Ratte Unterricht haben, könnte ich gleich wieder kotzen."Harry machte ein böses Gesicht. Derweilen warfen sich Hermine und Ron immer wieder verliebte Blicke zu. Sie schienen gar nichts mehr mitzukriegen. Aber das störte die anderen gar nicht weiter. Sie waren zu sehr mit ihren Essen beschäftigt. Da Alischa schon eher gegessen hatte, war sie auch schon eher fertig und wollte schon mal vorgehen, um alles für die Vorbereitung auf die Schule mit Hermine vorzubereiten. So verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen und ging aus der großen Halle. Auch Blaise war aufgestanden und folgte ihr mit einigen Abstand.  
  
Was hat Blaise nur vor. Will er Alischa was tun? Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ich ihnen mal folge, man weiß ja nie! So kam es, dass auch Malfoy aufstand, um den beiden zu folgen.  
  
Gerade bog Alischa um eine Ecke, als sie festgehalten wurde. Was will Malfoy jetzt schon wieder?  
  
„ Na Schöne, warum so eilig?"Blaise schaute sie begierig an.  
  
„ Was willst du denn?"Sie hatte schon gehofft, dass es Malfoy wäre, aber was zum Teufel wollte dieser Blaise von ihr?  
  
„ Ach weißt du, Draco hat sich so über dich aufgeregt und erzählt, was er alles mit dir angestellt hat und da dacht ich mir... na ja, vielleicht könnten wir auch mal kurz verschwinden..."Er starrt ihr auf den Busen und leckte sich genüsslich die Zunge.  
  
„ Mach ja n Abgang du eckliches Schwein! Dir wird es sonst noch leid tun!" Sie wollte weg laufen, aber er hielt sie fest und drückte sie gegen die Wand.  
  
„ Lass mich sofort los, du Arsch, oder ich tret mal dort hin, wo´s weh tut!"  
  
„ Das würde ich dir lieber nicht raten, Süße!"Blaise beugte sich runter um sie zu küssen, als jemand rief:  
  
„ Lass sie sofort los Blaise, oder ich muss dir mal ne ordentliche Lektion erteilen!"Malfoy´s Stimme war schneidend scharf gewesen. Blaise hielt inne und verdrehte die Augen. Warum muss er aber auch immer dann kommen, wenn´s gerade lustig wird?  
  
„ Was willst du Draco. Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Du hast dich doch letztens so aufgeregt, dass sie dich verraten hat und du wolltest ihr eine Lektion erteilen. Und diese Lektion übernehme freundlicherweise ich!"  
  
„ Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du sie in Ruhe lassen sollst. Und jetzt lass sie los, oder du wünschst dir auf mich gehört zu haben."Alischa hatte die ganze Zeit versucht krampfhaft aus Blaise Griff zu kommen, aber vergeblich. Er hielt sie ohne Probleme fest.  
  
„ Blaise!"ermahnet Draco ihn.  
  
„ Man, das ist echt nervig. Dann lass mir wenigstens für eine Nacht dein Zimmer und Pensy, wenn du mir diesen Spaß schon nicht erlaubst!"  
  
„ Kannst du beides gerne haben. Das Zimmer aber nur für eine Nacht, dass andere schenke ich dir. Weil ich heute mal gut drauf bin. Und jetzt geh und lass uns alleine."Blaise machte ein böses Gesicht, ging dann aber. Er wollte sich nicht mit Draco anlegen. Es war zu riskant und Draco war zu vielen Sachen in der Lage, vor der sich Blaise immer fürchtete, wenn er Stress mit Draco hatte. Alischa rieb sich die Hände, wo kurz davor noch die von Blaise waren.  
  
„ Danke."Brachte sie leise heraus.  
  
„ Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe nur, es tat dir gestern leid, sonst lasse ich es nächstes Mal geschehen, was Blaise mit dir vorhatte."  
  
„ Mhm..."  
  
„ Ich kann dich nicht verstehen!"  
  
„ JA, verdammt noch mal! Es tut mir leid! Nur was sollte ich denn machen? Dir in die Arme fallen und um Vergebung betteln?"  
  
„ Zum Beispiel.."sagte er nachdenklich. Alischa schaute ihn irritiert an.  
  
„ Bitte?"  
  
„ Du hast mich schon verstanden."Da stand er seelenruhig. Hatte ihr gerade geholfen, sie beschützt und machte jetzt Anstalten wegen gestern. Wegen gestern!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Schluss aus Ende! Und? Zufrieden? Kapitel lang genug? Achja, ich wird das mal lassen euch ein mindest Gebot an Reviews zu stellen, weil ich euch wenigstens noch ein Chapi geben will, bevor ich in den Urlaub mache. Aber über die Ferien von mir, möchte ich von euch mindestens 7 Stück haben, okay? Schon mal als Vorwarnung...-lol- Also jetzt links unten auf den Knopf drücken und mein Ego wird sich freuen! Cu D.v.g.M. 


	16. Ist es wirklich Liebe?

Hey ihr Süßen! Ja, es ist leider wahr. Das ist erst mal das letzte Chapi für mindestens zwei Wochen. Aber wenn ihr ganz fleißig reviewt, bekommt ihr das nächste Chap auch sobald ich wieder da bin. Also streng euch mal schön an-g-. Naja, noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer:

Sarah: Danke, Schätzchen!! Du bist echt süß-knuddäl-. Deine Kommis bauen echt auf -dich noch mehr knuddäl- Echt schön, dass dir meine Geschichte so gefällt! Mach bitte weiter so!!HDMDL

Haunted-jess: Schon geschehn!-g- Bin ja auch extra für euch nochmal ins Internet gegangen!-stolz auf mich sei-. Aber jetzt müsst ihr leider wirklich zwei Wochen warten...-sorry- Bleib dran!!-lieb dich hab ganz doll- -g-

Fallen-Angel03: Oh... soviel Lob...Dankööö!!!-mich geehrt fühl- Sorry, aber deinen Wunsch mit einem langen Chap kann ich dir leider nicht erfüllen... könnt mich selber schlagen, dass es so kurz ist. Aber es geht ja net anders...-mich selber hau-. Bleib mit büddä trotzdem treu!-lieb guck-. Yo, ich würde auch gerne in Dracos Arme verschwinden...-schwärm- Ton Felton is ja auch soooo geil...-in Ohnmacht fall-. -dich abknutsch- -gg-  
  
Und natürlich auch ein liebevoller Knuff für meine beiden süßen Betaleserinnen!-knutsch-  
  
Gut, woll mer mal**:  
  
16. Ist es wirklich Liebe?**  
  
Er ging langsam auf sie zu und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
  
„ Hat er dir wehgetan?"fragte er sie genauso sanft.  
  
„ Nein. Es ist alles okay. Zum Glück kamst du ja dann. Sonst hätte er mir vielleicht etwas getan. Danke."  
  
„ Schon gut. Ich hatte dir ja gesagt das ich dir nicht mehr weh tun will. Zu gleich meinte ich damit auch, dass ich es nicht mehr zulassen werde, dass irgendjemand anderes dir etwas antut."  
  
„ Warum?"  
  
„ Ich weiß es nicht, es ist so ein Gefühl."Er grinste sie an.  
  
„ Sag bloß auch Malfoy´s haben Gefühle."  
  
„ Man lernt nie aus."Sein grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich plötzlich abrupt umdrehte und verschwand. Perplex starrte sie ihm nach.  
  
Was sollte das jetzt bitte? Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und Stoß sich nun von der Wand ab. Geistesabwesend ging sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sie verstand einfach nicht warum er sie erst vor Blaise beschützt hatte und dann so plötzlich abhaute. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er sie vielleicht ein wenig mochte und sie vielleicht Freunde werden könnten... Aber wie es scheint sind alles Hoffnungen für die Katz.  
  
Alischa du erzählst mal wieder vollkommenen Stuss! Du befreundete mit einem Malfoy! Haha... Man verdammt! Wieso ich?? Wieso gerade ich? Ja, ich mag ihn und ja..., ich hab gehofft das er vielleicht etwas intim wird, aber, Man!!! Warum muss das alles nur so kompliziert sein? Wieso muss er auch ein Slytherin sein und wieso noch so ein arrogantes Arschloch! Schicksal würd ich sagen... Jetzt spricht schon eine Stimme zu mir! Alischa du musst unbedingt zum Arzt, du bist schon total verrückt! Und weswegen? Wegen ihn! Nur weil dieser Schleimbolzen mal wieder das erreicht hatte was er wahrscheinlich schon bei unseren ersten Treffen geplant hatte. Warum muss aber auch immer er das erreichen was er will und ich zum Beispiel nicht? Gemeinheit. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen. Ich muss ihn kriegen, wenigstens einmal. Danach ist es mir egal. Einmal küssen, mehr verlang ich doch gar nicht! Oh Gott... ich dreh durch...  
  
Derweilen bei Draco:  
  
Er lag rücklings auf dem Bett von Blaise. Er hatte heute nach mit Blaise getauscht, weil dieser eine Nacht mit Pensy verbringen wollte. Angewidert an die Geräusche von nebenan und der Vorstellung was die zwei da drüben machen verzog er das Gesicht.  
  
Wenigstens hab ich die Lavo so weit gebracht, dass sie mich mag. Sie will mich, ich hab´s deutlich in ihren Augen gesehen. Ihr verlangen war der Wahnsinn gewesen. Achja, wie ich´s genossen hab sie einfach so dastehen zu lassen, total irritiert. Bin ich gut. Man könnte glatt meinen ich sei Gott. Leise lachte er sich bei dieser Vorstellung in sich hinein. Ich muss zugeben, ich hab´s echt drauf wenn´s um Mädels geht. Sie liegen mir Reihenweiße zu Füßen. Aber Alischa ist trotzdem was anderes. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, bei ihr habe ich den Drang sie wirklich haben zu wollen. Für immer. Nicht so, einfach mal meinen Spaß haben und Schluss, nein, immer! Und ich habe sie fast soweit, sie liegt mir auch bald zu Füßen, mal sehn wie lange es dauert, bis sie was unternehmen wird. Jetzt ersteinmal wollte er schlafen. Morgen ist wieder Schule und er wollte fit sein.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tjaaaa, das wars schon wieder. Hab mit echt n kurzes Chapi geleistet, ich weiß-schäm-. Aber wenn ich zwei Chapis mit einmal hochlade...nee, ich will euch doch n bissel neugierig machen... Außerdem liebe ich es Reviews zu bekommen. Wenn ich zwei Chaps mit einmal hochladen würde, würde ich ja im Endeffekt weniger Kommis kriegen und da bin ich viel zu geizig für ;-P . So, ihr habt ja jetzt schön viel Zeit zum reviewn, also stell ich diesmal eine Mindestanzahl an Reviews auf. Ich sag diesmal 7 und büddö büddö schreibt mir fleißig. Is doch gleich viel schöner, wenn man wieder nach Hause kommt und ganz viele dir geschrieben haben, oder? Das wär dann eine Überraschung für mich und ich mach euch mit einem neuen Chapi wieder glücklich. Das ist doch fair, oder? Also jetzt auf diesen wunderbaren Knopf links unten drücken und auf geht's!!! Cu bis denn, D.v.g.M.


	17. 1 Schultag

Ihr habt gewonnen... dich zwei chapis mit einmal. Aber wirklich nur deshalb, weil das davor sooo kurz war! Reviewt schön! Danköö und bis in zwei Wochen!-knuddel-  
  
**17. 1. Schultag**  
  
„ Alischa! Auf wachen! Jetzt steh doch endlich aus!!! Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"Alischa drehte sich müde um und setzte sich auf.  
  
„ Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„ Schon um sieben! Wir müssen noch essen! Der Unterricht fängt in ner halben Stunde an!"Sagte Hermine und versuchte Alischa aus dem Bett zuziehen.  
  
„ Was? Schon sieben? Ach du sch..., warum habt ihr mich nicht eher geweckt?"  
  
„ Das ging nicht! Du warst wie tod!"Ginny kam gerade ins Zimmer rein. Sie war schon fertig angezogen und wartete darauf, dass es endlich los geht.  
  
„ Okay, okay. Bin sofort fertig."  
  
„ Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum!"  
  
„ Is gut, bis gleich."Hermine und Ginny verließen das Zimmer und Alischa war alleine. Diese ziehte sich so schnell sie konnte an, putzte ihre Zähne, machte sich noch etwas hübsch und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„ Da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon du bist wieder ins Bett gegangen!"Ginny blickte Alischa vorwurfsvoll an, aber sie konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, ernst zu sein war ein Sache, die sie nie gut beherrschte. So gingen die drei Freunde los, um zu Frühstücken. Die große Halle war schon so gut wie leer, weil sich die meisten Schüler schon auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. Die drei Mädchen setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und begannen mit dem Essen.  
  
„ Was haben wir jetzt?"  
  
„ Zaubertränke bei Snape. Und... och nö... mit den Slytherins." Sagte Ron. Als Ron den Namen Slytherin nannte, hatte Alischa´s Herz einen kleinen Aussetzer gemacht. Automatisch schaute sie auf den Slytherintisch, als sie über den blonden Jungen nachdachte. Das sahs er. Er schaute auf seinen Teller. Was er wohl gerade denkt? Vielleicht wie er uns am besten wieder runtermacht? Aber nein, den Gefallen werden wir ihm nicht geben... Alischa grinste in sich hinein.

Alischa- Süße, ich weiß, dass du mich gerade beobachtest. Hab dich gestern schön stehen lassen, ne? Machst dir etwas Hoffnung?? Auch er grinste. Kurze Zeit später stand er mit Blaise und Pensy auf, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Als er am Tisch vorbei ging, merkte er wie sie ihn immer noch beobachtete. Das kann ja heute ein schöner Tag werden...  
  
„ Kommt Leute, lasst uns auch zum Unterricht gehen. Er fängt in sieben Minuten an und ich hab keinen Bock schon am ersten Tag wieder Abzug von Snape zubekommen."Harry wendete sich an Ron und stand auf. Der Rest machte es ihm nach und so zog die Truppe los, runter zu den Kerkern.  
  
Später...  
  
Es läutete uns die Schüler strömten in Scharren aus den Kerkern. Vorne weg Harry, Ron, Alischa, und Hermine.  
  
„ Man, war heute richtig gut gelaunt. Hat uns insgesamt nur 50 Punkte abgezogen. Ich glaube das muss ich in meinen Terminplaner dick markierten." Sagte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
„ Ja, lasst die Korken knallen."Ron´s Gesicht war rot, wegen ihm haben sie die meisten Punkte verloren. Nur, weil er zwei Zutaten verwechselt hatte und somit sein Kessel explodiert war. Wegen ihm lagen jetzt drei Schüler im Krankenflügel. Und das nur, weil sie Ron´s undefinierbare Substanz abbekommen hatten.  
  
„ Man schaut doch nicht so bedrückt! Immerhin haben wir jetzt eine Freistunde! Danach haben wir eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung und noch eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mit Prof. Lupin. Hey seht ihr? Dumbledore hat ihn wieder eingestellt. Endlich wird's wieder spannend!"Hermine schaute ihr Freunde zuversichtlich an und man konnte sehen, dass sich ihr Gesicht schon etwas erhellt hatte. Plötzlich rammte jemand Hermine an der Seite. Alle beschwerten sich schon laut, als sie den Übeltäter erkannten. Es konnte ja nur Malfoy sein.  
  
„ Na ihr Loser? Hattet ihr Spaß? Ich finde, dass ihr ruhig noch mehr Punkteabzug bekommen solltet. Prof. Snape war so schön in Fahrt. Zu schade das es geklingelt hatte." Sein übliches grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„ Man Malfoy, du bist ja sooo doof, lass uns doch einfach nur in Ruhe. Mammi und Daddy machen sich sonst noch Sorgen um dich..." Harry sah gelangweilt zu Malfoy. Er hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu Streiten.  
  
„ Wag es ja nicht meine Eltern zu beleidigen Narbengesicht!"  
  
„ Dann-"Begann Ron, wurde aber von Malfoy unterbrochen.  
  
„ Halt den Mund du hässliches Wiesel!"Ron lief rot an und schaute auf den Boden. Das war zuviel für Hermine und sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber auch sie wurde von Malfoy unterbrochen:  
  
„ Dich hat erst recht keiner nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Schlammblut. Am besten du gehst gleich wieder, dann verpestest du wenigstens meine Luft nicht."  
  
„ Malfoy! Mach n Abgang, oder du bist tod!"Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Malfoy.  
  
„ Oh Pottylein, du wirst doch nicht etwas böse." Er grinste Harry heimtückisch an.  
  
„ Malfoy Schätzchen, soll ich dir schon wieder eine Knallen? Hast du es noch immer nicht kapiert? Aber diesmal haben wir mehr Leute die zuschauen! Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn du meine Freunde beleidigst. Du kennst ja bereits die Folgen. Nur will ich meine schöne, saubere Hand nicht an dir beschmutzten! Also hau ab, du stinkst uns gewaltig!"Alischa funkelte Draco böse an, doch ihr Mund umgab ein falsches, liebenswürdige grinsen.  
  
„ Ach Lavo! Dich hab ich gar nicht gesehen. Keine Wunder, du bist ja nix weiter als ein Insekt!"Wütend starrte er sie an, aber sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei und die anderen folgten ihr lachen. Nun kochte Draco vor Zorn.  
  
Wie kann sie es wagen! Ich habe sie extra in Ruhe gelassen und sie fängt an mir blöde zu kommen. Ich dachte sie mag mich? Verdammt, ich glaube ich muss mir mal was einfallen lassen... Wutentbrannt ging er zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht so beleidigen, aber er hat´s ja schließlich nicht anders verdient. Wenn er immer so blöde zu meinen Freunden kommt- Geschieht ihm recht. Alischa folgte nun ihren Freunden und sie gingen zu ihren Gemeinschafträumen.  
  
Wochen vergingen und nix besonderes geschah. Täglich gab es kleine Streite zwischen Malfoy und Harry und seinen Freunden. Doch meisten lies Malfoy keine Kommentare gegenüber Alischa ab. Sie hingegen mischte sich gar nicht mehr in die kleinen Streiterein ein, sondern hörte zu oder ging weiter. Es war nun wirklich nix mehr besonderes, wenn man die Streithähne streiten sah. Nur wenn´s hart kam griff Alischa ein. Wenn sie Malfoy jedoch alleine traf kam es oft vor, dass sie stritten. Am Ende mussten sie oft lachen und irgendwie verstanden sich Malfoy und Alischa zunehmend besser. Alischa genoss es jedes Mal auf neue, wenn sie mit Malfoy lachte. Und sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange es aushielt sich erst mit ihm zu streiten ehe sie Spaß hatten. Sie nahm sich vor bald einen Plan zu machen, wo sie sich mal mir Malfoy unterhalten wird. Er muss ihr einfach zuhören! Sagte sie sich immer wieder zu sich selbst. Und schon bald lag ihr Termin fest. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, da ich jetzt ja doch zwei Chapis hochgeladen habe, möchte ich jetzt auch mehr reviews. Mhm... sagen wir 10? Kommt, dass schafft ihr!!!-bettel- Da würd ich mich echt freuen! Aber, dass ich zwei Chapis hochlade is wirklich wirklich eine Ausnahme und das nur, weil das davor echt total kurz war! Also los, ich bitte um Reviews!!!-hopp hopp- -drängel- -lieb guck- D.v.g.M.


	18. Der 1 Schritt

Hallöchen ihr Süßen!!!! Da bin ich wieder! Braungebrannt und total erholt aus Spanien... Guuut...( will euch ja nicht die Laune verderben, wenn ich euch jetzt was von meinem Urlaub vorschwärme..., bei dem Wetter hier...) Alsoooo -total hippelig auf Stuhl hin und her rutsch- Oh man, gleich 8 Reviews!!!!megamäßig freu- Ihr seit echt super!!! Danköö danköö dankööö...- verbeug- Macht weiter so!  
  
Sarah: Du mein großer Fan!!!-g- Ich fühl mich echt total geehrt...-gerührt sei- Es macht mich echt total glücklich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt! Und ich muss mich auch noch ganz herzlich bei dir bedanken, weil du mein Geschichte weiterempfohlen hast... Das ist echt total lieb von dir!!- dich zu boden knutsch- Mach ruhig weiter Werbung...-gg- Hdl und mach weiter so!!-knuddel-  
  
Marisa: ui, ui, ui, trotz Englandaufenthalts liest du mein Geschichte... Find ich ja cool. Und ausdrucken tust du sie auch noch? Oh... dann musst du deine Druckerpatrone aber noch ganzschön beanspruchen, denn ein Ende ist noch lange nicht in Sicht! Freut mich echt toal, dass dir mein Geschichte so gefällt! Dankööö!!!-knutsch- Hdl Und mach du auch so weiter!!-zwinka-  
  
Liel: Hey; dass find ich ja jetzt echt klasse, dass du auch meine Geschichte liest! Natürlich wird ich jetzt auch gleich dein neues Chapi lesen und reviewn! Deine FF is nämlich auch total klasse! Bin schon total gespannt auf deine Fortsetzung...-froi- Danköö für dein Lob und mach weiter so!!!Hdl  
  
Haunted-jess: Naaa, da bin ich doch schon wieder!-gg- Find ich echt toll, dass du immer noch so fleißig reviewst!! Dankööö auch an dich!!! Tjaa, und unser Draco is halt echt n typischer Kerl.. kann man nix machen. Männer eben...-lach- Und hier kommt auch schon dir Fortsetzung:  
  
**18. Der 1. Schritt**  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Montagmorgen und Hermine, Ginny und Alischa gingen zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Alles drei waren todmüde, denn sie hatten ein anstrengendes Wochenende gehabt, weil am Freitag und Samstag zwei große Partys im Gryffindorturm waren. Der Anlass dazu waren Ron und Ginny Geburtstag. Und jetzt bemerkten sie, dass sie eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf hatten.  
  
„ Man bin ich müde!"Ginny gähnte herzhaft.  
  
„ Und ich erst. Warum müsst ihr aber auch genau hintereinander Geburtstag haben?"Hermine hatte tiefe Augenringe. Und man konnte echt nicht sagen, dass sie zu den Feiern brav war. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie hatte viel getrunken und zur Krönung sich wild mit Ron rumgebissen. Aber als man sie am nächsten Tag drauf angesprochen hatte, konnten sich beide nicht mehr daran erinnern. Jedes mal, wenn irgendeiner davon sprach, machten die beide einen stummen Kampf, wer wohl eher einer Tomate ähnelte. Aber auch Ginny war nicht ohne. Sie war bei ihrer Feier für paar Stunden im Schlafsaal mit Harry verschwunden. Aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch partu darüber geschwiegen. Und Harry wusste gar nix davon. Er war an dem Abend anscheinend auch ziemlich zugedröhnt.  
  
„ Ach Gin? Was war nun eigentlich mit Harry und dir bei deiner Feier? Komm, sag endlich was da zwischen euch gelaufen war!" Hermine schaute ihre Freundin neugierig an.  
  
„ Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."Meinte Ginny hartnäckig.  
  
„ Ach komm, Harry und du. Ihr wart für paar Stunden im Schlafsaal verschwunden. Jetzt sag endlich was ihr dort gemacht habt! Ich meine, Harry kann es uns nicht erzählen, er weiß nix davon. Der war ja so was von Hacke..."Alischa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„ Das musst gerade du sagen, Alischa. Wer lag den die meiste Zeit in der Ecke und sang Weihnachtslieder?"Ginny schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an. Sie war die einzigste, die sich mit dem Trinken zurückgehalten hatte. Zumindestens diesmal.  
  
„ Kann ich was dafür das Fred und George mir einfach immer mehr, na ja, von ihrem komischen Zeug gegeben haben? Das hat halt gut geschmeckt. Außerdem kann man davon nicht genug bekommen."Alischa versuchte sich krampfhaft zu verteidigen. Sie wusste, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Aber eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie wollte sich eher Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie heute am besten Malfoy ansprechen könnte, um mit ihm zu reden.  
  
„ Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Das ist Schnee von gestern. Nächstes mal müssen wir halt mehr drauf achten, dass es eben...äh... weniger Alk gibt." Hermine versuchte die Sache zu beenden, sie hatte keine Lust auf Streit. Ihr Kopf tat dazu noch viel zu viel weh.  
  
„ Natürlich, weniger Alk... Im Endeffekt zaubern sie sich alle ja doch soviel wie sie wollen..." Ginny schaute beleidigt drein, doch keiner achtete mehr auf sie. Schweigend gingen sie nun in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Immerhin haben sie gleich Zaubertränke. Und wenn sie jetzt nichts essen, kann es passieren, dass sie Punkteabzug bekommen, nur weil ihr Magen knurrt. Das ist halt wieder typisch Snape. Da mussten sie durch.  
  
„ Morgen alles samt!"sagten Harry und Ron im Chor. Auch sie sahen noch ziemlich verpeilt aus. Hatten anscheinend auch zu wenig Schlaf. Sie setzten sich gegenüber von den Mädchen und begannen zu essen.  
  
„ So Harry, was hast du denn nun mit Gin angestellt, hä? Ihr habt euch ja mehr als zwei Stunden eingeschlossen!" Hermine schaute Harry und Ginny abwechselnd an.  
  
„ Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung hab. Ich hab einfach zuviel getrunken. Ich wüsste auch gerne was wir gemacht hatten." Er schaute Ginny begierig an und lächelte ihr zu.  
  
„ Tja, dass wüsstet ihr wohl gerne, ne? Passt auf ich sags euch! Ich wollte mich eigentlich schön mit Harry unterhalten, aber er hat ja nur rumgekotzt. Danach, als er dann einigermaßen wieder sauber war ist er eingepennt. Ich hab andauernd versucht ihn wach zu kriegen, aber vergeblich. Er saß einfach nur da und sabberte, während er schlief." Ginny schaute Harry böse an. Dieser senkte seinen Kopf und lief rot an.  
  
„ Und dann..."hakte Ginny weiter: „ Dann bin ich halt auch eingepennt. Wir haben vielleicht ne Stunde gepennt. Als ich aufwachte saß er vor mir und starrte mich an. Dann labberte er eine scheiße zusammen und wollte mich küssen. Ich hab ihn aber weggedrückt und bin raus. Er kam dann nach. Er hat echt nix mitgekriegt. Ich hatte mir alles so anders und schön vorgestellt, aber wahrscheinlich kann man das nur, wenn Harry alleine ist und er keinen Alkohol in der Nähe hat."Ginny war immer wütender geworden und stand nun schon vor dem Tisch. Sie drehte sich um und verlies die große Halle.  
  
„ Man, du hast die echt sauer gemacht. Ich glaube, du solltest dir was gutes einfallen lassen, damit sie dir verzeiht." Hermine schaute Harry besorgt an.  
  
„ Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich kann ja nix dafür. Ich hatte so lange keinen Spaß mehr. Also so richtigen Spaß meine ich. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie auf mich steht. Ich hatte mir zwar immer Hoffnung gemacht, aber na ja..." Geknickt schaute er auf den Boden. Dann stand er langsam auf und ging auch aus der Halle, auf der Suche nach Ginny.  
  
„ Armer Harry. Haut er einmal auf den Wecker, muss er es gleich bereuen. Er macht sich doch schon so lange Hoffnung wegen Ginny. Und denkt er einmal nicht an sie und hat seinen Spaß, kommt sie. Der kann einen echt leid tun." Ron schaute seinen Freund hinterher und wie dieser k.o. aus der Halle geht.  
  
„ Kommt, lasst uns auch gehen. Der Unterricht fängt bald an." Alischa wollte unbedingt das Thema wechseln. Sie wollte nicht, dass man dann wieder über sie und ihrem Rausch spricht. Sie schämte sich genug dafür.  
  
Später...  
  
Es klingelte und die Schüler strömten wieder mal aus den Räumen.  
  
„ Geht schon mal vor! Ich komm dann nach!"Alischa lies sich Zeit mit dem packen. Sie wollte sich jetzt endlich Malfoy vornehmen. Sie wartete draußen in einer Ecke, wo sie keiner richtig sah, als er alleine rauskam. Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zog in die Ecke.  
  
„ Was zum... Ah... Was willst du denn Lavo-Süße?"Malfoy grinste sie an und stand nun erwartungsvoll vor ihr. Sein grinsen konnte man selbst hier in der dunklen Ecke sehen. Alischa überhörte seinen Kommentar, dass er sie wieder Süße genannt hatte und begann mit ihrem Plan:  
  
„ Also,...äh... ich wollte dich was Fragen."  
  
„ Ach. Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Und warum ziehst du mich dann gerade in die Ecke?"  
  
„ Naja, weil ich...ähm... ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte halt mit dir alleine reden."  
  
„ Und?"Er tat gelangweilt. Und sie tat, was sie schon lange tun wollte. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Wand und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Das kam so überraschend für ihm, dass ihm ein kleiner Seufzer rausrutschte. Sie Liebkoset ihn und leckte gierig an seinen Lippen. Doch er wollte seinen Plan durchziehen und zeigte keine Interesse an ihr. Gelangweilt lies er sie aber machen. Ich dachte schon sie unternimmt gar nix mehr... Er verdrehte die Augen. Oh Alischa.. nein, nicht da...das...das ist eine sehr empfindliche Stelle von mir...oh Gott...das ist so...oh wow...Alischa! Alischa küsste ihm an Hals und dann war es zu spät für ihn. Der Hals war etwas bei ihm, wo er dann nichts mehr gegen seinen Willen tun kann. Er wollte sie jetzt auch, sie hatte ihn soweit. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihre Haare und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und es dauerte lange bis sie von sich ließen. Keuchend trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihn. Seine Haare waren zerwühlt, weil sie sich bei ihm so reingekrallt hatte und seine Haut war durch die Berührungen rosig geworden. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen und er atmete schwer. So wie er da stand, wollte sie ihn gleich noch mal. Auch ihm erging es nicht anders. Er hatte noch nie so geküsst. So voller Liebe. Sie hatten sich regelrecht verschlungen. Er hatte einen Kuss noch nie so genossen. Und wie sie ihn jetzt voller Gier anschaute, konnte er sich nur schwer beherrschen sie wieder zu küssen. Bei ihrem Anblick musste er lächeln. Doch das verwirrte sie nur.  
  
„ Was?"fragte sie gereizt. Sie hatte Angst auf die Folgen und wollte nicht das er sie auslachte oder sie jetzt tyrannisieren wird. Sie wollte das er es genossen hatte und es niemanden erzählt. Und so wie er da dasteht und sie angrinst ist sie knapp davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
„ Was soll sein? Bin ich jetzt entlassen und darf zum Unterricht gehen? Ich hab eh schon genug verpasst."Sie starrte ihn an. Hat es ihm gar nix bedeutet? Ich habe mich gerade mit ihm rumgebissen und er fragt mich ob er jetzt zum Unterricht gehen kann??! Ich fass es nicht!  
  
„ Äh... ja..n-natürlich."Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„ Danke, aber darf ich dich noch Fragen, wann ich dich wieder sehe?" Er grinste sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„ Bitte? Wir- wir sehen uns doch jeden Tag."Er verdrehte erneut die Augen.  
  
„ Ich meine, wann ich dich wieder alleine sehe. Denkste der eine Kuss reicht mir? Oder willst du dich gleich mit mir vor der ganzen Schule knutschen? Ich meine, nicht das ich was dagegen hätte..."Er biss sich auf die Lippen und grinste sie unverschämt an. Alischa konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen ihm nicht gleich wieder um dem Hals zu fallen. Und wie er sie noch von oben bis unten begutachtete und an ihren Lippen hängen blieb. Er war einfach umwerfend.  
  
„ Achso...ähm...wi- wie wäre es mit heute Abend 18 Uhr in der Bibo?"  
  
„ Geht klar, wir sehn uns. Ich freu mich schon..."Er gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und ging raus aus der Ecke, um zum restlichen Unterricht zu gehen, den er eigentlich eh schon so gut wie verpasst hatte. Aber anscheinend störte ihn das nicht die Bohne. Etwas irritiert schaute sie ihm nach, doch sie war überglücklich. Das war der Hammer!!!! Und das beste ist, wir treffen uns wieder und das schon heute Abend!!! Alischa ging nun auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schwärmte noch lange Zeit vor sich hin. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie und Malfoy. Einem Malfoy! Wer hätte das gedacht? Aber sie nahm sich erst mal vor, noch niemanden etwas davon zu sagen. Das hat noch Zeit genug.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tja, dass wars dann auch schon wieder. Hoffe es hat euch auch diesmal wieder gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißig reviews!! Im Nachhinein finde ich zwar, dass ich sie n bissel schnell, na ja, ich sag mal zusammen gebracht hab, aber ändern kann ich jetzt auch nichts mehr, sonst müsste ich noch mal alles umschreiben und dazu bin ich zu faul...-schäm- Tjaaaa... müsst ihrs halt so akzeptieren. Ich hoffe euch stört das nicht so wie mich. Jut, bis dahin, tschoooo D.v.g.M. 


	19. Das Abendliche Treffen

Allöle!!! Man, was für ein Wort – lachend Hand vor Stirn klatsch- Da bin ich mal wieder! Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserinnen -knutscha- und natürlich an die (leider wenigen) Reviewer Liel und haunted-jess!!!- euch ganz fest knuddel- Macht bitte weiter so!!! So, jetzt geht's aber auch gleich weiter:  
  
**19. Das Abendliche Treffen**  
  
Alischa kam in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, sagte noch schnell ihr Passwort und trat ein. Sofort sah sie ihre Freunde zusammen in einer Ecke sitzen. Zielstrebig ging sie auf sie zu. Diese waren gerade dabei, Snape-Explodiert zu spielen. ( A/N.: weiß jemand wie das geht?)  
  
„ Hey Alischa, wo warst du denn solange? Wir dachten schon Snape hat dir noch was aufgebrummt, weil du so getrödelt hast." Hermine schaute Alischa vorwurfvoll an.  
  
„ Nee, hab mir halt Zeitgelassen. Hatte dann noch Gin getroffen und mich kurz mit ihr unterhalten."Alischa versuchte dabei ihre Lüge so unauffällig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Obwohl es ihr schwer fiel ihre beste Freundin anzulügen. Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe...  
  
„ Achso na dann." Hermine winkte teilnahmslos ab. Alischa atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„ Wir müssen dann auch bald wieder los, unsere 2. Stunde fängst bald an." Harry schaute in die Runde und stand auf, um seine Sachen zu holen. Ron machte es ihm nach und die beiden gingen in den Jungsaal. Derweilen beobachtete Hermine Alischa aufs genauste.  
  
„ Was?"fragte diese leicht angespannt. Hat sie vielleicht doch eine Ahnung, was wirklich war?  
  
„ Sei ehrlich. Du hast gar nicht mit Gin geredet, stimmts?"  
  
„ Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich hab ich sie getroffen. Und deswegen haben wir uns gleich noch etwas unterhalten. Schlimm?"  
  
„ Nö, aber wie sollst du mit ihr reden, wenn sie unterricht hat?" Alischa starrte Hermine an, daran hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Wie dumm von mir, klar, Ginny hat doch keine Freistunde wie wir.  
  
„ Äh... also gut. Ich hatte mich noch mit Malfoy gek- gestritten. Und das hat halt etwas gedauert. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ihr euch wieder aufregt, weil er gemein zu mir war."Alischa wurde allmählich nervös. Sie hoffte, dass Hermine sich mit dieser Ausrede zufrieden gibt. Hermine hob ihre Augenbraue.  
  
„ Hat er dir was getan?"Fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
„ Oh nein. Das hätte ich euch dann schon gesagt. Außerdem würde ich mir das auch nicht gefallen lassen. Das weißt du doch."  
  
„ Naja..., beim ersten mal hast du es uns auch verheimlicht."  
  
„ Das war was anderes."  
  
„ Achja?-" Doch die beiden wurden durch Harry und Ron unterbrochen, die die Treppe runterkamen.  
  
„ Kann´s losgehen? Wir haben jetzt Verwandlung bei Prof. McGonagall. Das geht ja wenigstens noch einigermaßen." Harry ging voran aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und der Rest folgte ihm.  
  
Später...  
  
Die Schule war zu Ende und alle waren dabei ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Es war halb sechs, als Hermine ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem machte. Sie nahm sich ein Buch von dem Tisch vor ihr und begann darin zu lesen.  
  
„ Was? Du bist schon fertig?"fragte Ron ungläubig.  
  
„ Ja, wie du siehst. Wieso?"  
  
„ Ich sitz hier schon seit Stunden dran und hab nur paar Sätze geschrieben. Ich hab noch weitere zwei Hausaufgaben zu machen und du bist schon fertig!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
  
„ Kannst du uns nicht wenigstens helfen?"Ron setzte seinen Hundeblick auf. Wie Hermine es hasste, wenn er das tat. Da konnte sie nie wiederstehen. Doch sie wollte diesmal hart bleiben.  
  
„ Hast du Bitte gesagt?"  
  
„ Bitte!"Hermine gab auf. Wie könnte sie auch nein sagen? Sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr.  
  
„ Nagut, aber nur weil du es bist."Sie lächelte Ron verführerisch an, der sogleich rot wurde. Es verging eine weitere Stunde, als Harry plötzlich sein Buch zu schlug. Erschrocken sahen ihn die anderen an.  
  
„ Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr. Scheiß Hausaufgaben. Hermine kannst du mir dann vielleicht auch mal helfen? Aber erst nach dem Essen. Ich hab Hunger. Wollen wir nicht auch los? Immerhin gibt es gleich Abendbrot." Harry schaute die anderen erwartungsvoll an. Ginny sprang gleich auf und war dabei. Auch Ron packte seine Sachen weg, um mit zum Abendbrot zu kommen.  
  
„ Ich bleib noch etwas. Hab noch keinen Hunger. Ich komme vielleicht später nach."Alischa schaute die anderen an und Hermine nickte ihr als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, zu.  
  
„ Bis später dann!"rief Alischa noch hinterher. Als sie sich sicher war, dass die anderen außer Reichweite waren und auch nicht irgendwie zurück kamen, sprang sie auf, packte ihre Sachen weg und rannte aus den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Bibliothek. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, denn es war schon kurz nach sechs. Aber sie dachte sich, dass er bestimmt mal kurz warten kann. Fix und fertig kam sie in der Bibliothek an und schloss behutsam die Tür, damit niemand wieder rumnölt, weil sie zu laut wäre. Ganz hinten in der Ecke saß er, vertieft in einem Buch. Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihm zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Doch er merkte anscheinend nix, bis er begann zu sprechen, ohne auch nur von seinem Buch aufzuschauen.  
  
„ Du hast eine Neigung zu spät zu kommen, mh Süße?"  
  
„ Männer müssen lernen zu warten."Sagte sie kühl. Allmählich gewöhnte sie sich daran, dass er sie Süße nannte. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr jetzt sogar. Er schaute von seinem Buch auf und grinste sie an.  
  
„ Na? Haste mich vermisst?"Alischa wollte nicht zeigen, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur an ihn gedacht hatte und es kaum erwarten konnte ihn zu treffen und begann ein Spiel der Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
„ Nö, sollte ich? Ich hatte genug Abwechslung mit den anderen." Er schaute sie eifersüchtig an. Ihre Antwort war ja eindeutig zweideutig. Anscheinend passte ihm die Antwort nicht, denn er sprang auf, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben sie. Er funkelte sie an.  
  
„ Ach, Abwechslung mit den anderen. Warum biste dann überhaupt gekommen? Deine ach so tollen Freunde warten bestimmt schon in der großen Halle auf dich..."meinte er schnippisch.  
  
„ Nein, ich hatte gesagt sie sollen alleine gehen. Hab ihnen erzählt, dass ich keinen Hunger hab."Doch genau in diesem Moment knurrte laut ihr Magen. Draco konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Endlich lockerte sich die Stimmung etwas. Trotzdem schaute sie beleidigt, weil er über sie gelacht hatte. Er merkte es und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Er beugte sich vor und war nun genau neben ihrem Kopf, als er ihr etwas in ihr Ohr flüsterte:  
  
„ Och meine süße Maus...Und du hast mich auch wirklich nicht vermisst?" Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, doch er wollte ihr gar nicht mehr zuhören. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihre Haare und küsste sie zart auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte den Kuss voller Gier. Dabei merkte er wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte und auch er genoss es sichtlich. Langsam öffnete er etwas seinen Mund und leckte ihr genüsslich über ihre vollen Lippen. Sie wusste das er mehr wollte und lies in den Einlass. Sofort drang er mit seiner Zunge ein, doch es fühlte sich sanft und zärtlich an. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich. Dabei schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zerstrubbelte seine schon so durcheinander liegenden Haare, noch mehr. Ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Und als er begann ihren Hals zu küssen gab es keinen Halt mehr. Sie zerrte an seinen Klamotten und ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Beide wollten mehr. Doch sie wollten nix überstürzen und zogen sich wieder etwas zurück, bis sie wieder ungestüm wurden. Nun knabberte sie an seinem Ohr und ging dann weiter an seinen Hals. Dabei kamen hin und wieder kleine Seufzer aus seinem Mund. Später küssten sie sich wieder auf den Mund. Als er von ihr lies, sah er sie begierig an. Sie waren völlig außer Atem und rangen nach Luft.  
  
„ Du hast mich gar nicht vermisst, nein. Ich hab genau gemerkt, wie du mich vermisst hast..."Er grinste sie an, doch seine Worte waren nur stoßhaft und immer wieder machte er kleine Pausen um Atmen zu können.  
  
„ Na und?... Du warst auch nicht ohne."Auch sie hatte mühe ordentlich zu sprechen.  
  
„ Ich hatte auch nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht vermisst habe."Er grinste sie an. Daraufhin wusste sie nix zu erwidern, sondern schaute auf die Uhr.  
  
„ Scheiße, schon halb sieben! Ich muss jetzt wirklich erst mal Essen, wer weiß was sonst noch die anderen sagen!"Alischa ging von Draco runter und richtete sich wieder her. Er schaute sie an. Er wollte sie noch nicht gehen lassen. Sie waren ja erst eine halbe Stunde zusammen.  
  
„ Warum hattest du eigentlich solche Vorurteile gegenüber mir?" Er versuchte sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
  
„ Hermine hat mir viel über dich erzählt."  
  
„ Ach die Granger? Das Schlamm-"Sie fiel ihm ins Wort:  
  
„ Ich will nicht das du sie so nennst. Sie ist meine beste Freundin.  
  
„ Okay, okay,..."Er hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
  
„ Aber was hat sie dir denn alles erzählt?"  
  
„ Naja, das du eben das größte Arschloch der Welt bist. Na ja,... ansonsten... eigentlich nix weiter mehr... höchstens noch, wenn wir über euch Kerle von der ganzen Schule unterhalten hatten."  
  
„ Ihr habt euch über die ganzen Jungs von uns unterhalten?"  
  
„ Nein, nicht alle. Nur die, die Hermine geil findet. Natürlich haben wir bei so was nicht auf den Charakter geachtet..." Sie räusperte sich und schaute dabei auf ihn runter.  
  
„ Aha und deswegen konntest du mich nicht leiden. Nur weil Mrs. Perfekt es sagt..."Er verdrehte die Augen. Er mochte sie wirklich nicht sonderlich.  
  
„ Naja, ich wusste halt das ein Malfoy bescheuert sein kann. Aber du bist wohl ne Ausnahme."Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Er lächelte zurück und dabei sank ihr das Herz in die Kniekehlen. Er ist einfach unwerfend. Wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen lassen...  
  
„ So Schatz, ich will jetzt mal los machen. Ich habe Hunger. Und außerdem machen sich die anderen bestimmt schon sorgen, wo ich denn bleibe."  
  
„ Och menno..., wo´s grad so schön ist."Er schaute sie beleidigend an und zog dabei eine eingeschnappte Grimasse.  
  
„ Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder, Süßer!"Man, es machte ja richtig Spaß sich mit ihm „normal"zu unterhalten.  
  
„ Nenn mich nicht Süßer!"Er äffte sie mit einer Mädchenstimme nach, wie sie es immer noch vor kurzen bei ihm getan hatte. Doch sie schaute ihn nur verwundert an und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„ Machst du mich etwa nach???"Sie schaute ihn böse an, doch ihr grinsen verriet sie.  
  
„ Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Seh ich etwa aus wie du?"  
  
„ Naja, viel fehlt nicht!"Das machte ihn sprachlos. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, wo er nix erwidern konnte. Stattdessen schaute er sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„ Siehste mal was schon nach so kurzer Zeit passiert, wenn man sich mit dir abgibt. Man fängt auch schon blöde Kommentare abzulassen..."  
  
„ Oh... du arme. Das tut mir leid. Komm mal her..." Er versuchte sie festzuhalten, doch sie war schneller und rannte um dem Tisch. Er erhob sich sofort und rannte ihr hinterher. Lachend rannten beide um den Tisch und Draco kam Stück für Stück näher. Als er dann endlich nah genug an ihr dran war, packte er sie an dem Arm und hielt sie fest. Dabei drückte er sie mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch und beugte sich über sie. Alischa lachte immer noch und ihren Wangen waren durch das rennen gerötet. Hinzu kam, dass sie noch völlig außer Atem war. Ruhig schaute er sie an. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Sie erwiderte ihn und schon bald waren sie wieder ungestüm und voller Leidenschaft. Wieder schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und streckte ihrem Kopf ihm entgegen. Hin und wieder lachte sie in seinem Mund, weil sie sich von vorhin noch nicht ganz beruhigt hatte. Doch ihm gefiel es. Es machte ihn glücklich, sie so fröhlich zu sehen. Nach langer Zeit ließen sie vom anderen ab und stellten sich wieder hin. Draco küsste sie immer noch zärtlich am Hals, aber sie wollte nun wirklich los.  
  
„ Draco... Hey Süßer. Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb. Aber...oh Gott ist das schön...ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los...DRACO!! Jetzt reicht es aber!!" Sie stieß ihn von sich. Er hatte gerade angefangen ihre Bluse zu öffnen, damit er seine Küsse weiter unten fortsetzen konnte, aber das ging Alischa zu schnell. Sie war noch nicht soweit. Wütend knöpfte sie ihre Bluse wieder zu.  
  
„ Gehst du immer so schnell ran, wenn du mal n Mädel so weit hast?" Sie schaute ihn leicht entsetz an. Ist er wirklich nur so n Frauenheld, wie alles sagen? Der nie Rücksicht auf andere nimmt und einfach nur Spaß haben will? Er schaute sie zunächst verwirrt an, weil sie so einen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel hatte doch schon wenig später musste er wieder leicht grinsen. Wie er es liebte, wenn sie so verwirrt schaute.  
  
„ Nein, ich kann von dir nur nicht genug kriegen!"Begierig schaute er auf sie herunter.  
  
„ Ach, und wie vielen hast du das schon erzählt?"Sie wurde immer nervöser und fing an sich Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie Zweifel bekam, dass er sie auch nur benutzen wollte...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jut, das war´s erst mal. War ja auch eigentlich recht viel, oder? Ich weiß, am liebsten wollt ihr sicherlich, dass ich alle meine Kapitel mit einmal ins Internet stelle, aber nein, nein... Das wär ja langweilig... außerdem liebe ich eure Reviews. Ich bin süchtig danach!! Also büddää buddäää gebt mir meine Droge, sie ist überlebenswichtig!!! Meine Vorräte sind nämlich bald alle... Leider werden die Reviews auch immer weniger und ihr steckt sie mir nicht gerade in den ähmm... Popo...-lach- Also, meine fleißigen Reviewer, fühlt euch nicht angesprochen, aber der rest okay?-löl- Oh man, ich weiß, es sind Ferien, aber ein klitze kleines Review wäre echt total aufbauend... Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-bettel- Maaaann! Weiß jemand wie man diese verflixten Sterne auch im Internet behalten kann? Ich muss andauernd diese dämlichen Striche machen... echt nervig... Jut, genug Gelabber meinerseits! Jetzt gebt mir noch ein kleines Kommi ab, indem ihr auf den Go Knopf links unten drückt, und wirklich! Damit macht ihr mich echt glücklich!!!Danköööö D.v.g.M. 


	20. Wahrheit oder Lüge?

Hey Leudings! Endlich hab ich's geschafft ein weiteres Chapi hochzuladen. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber als ich es gestern versucht habe es hochzuladen ging es einfach nicht. Irgendwie stand da, dass mein Document Manager gerade bearbeitet wird. Kein Plan warum und weshalb. Tja, kann man nichts machen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und es gefällt euch. Mir nämlich nicht so... Aber na ja. Ein großes Dankeschön geht an:  
  
Janvaris: ui, ich würd mich auch gern mit Malfoy k-streiten... Macht bestimmt Spaß-g-. Ich hab n Vorschlag, damit wir uns nicht streiten, teilen wir ihn uns, okay? – Friedensangebot mach- Was sagst du? Dankööö für dein Review!!!dich knuddeln tu-  
  
Fallen-Angel03: Hey Süße! Auch wieder Daheim? Yo, mein Urlaub war klasse, seeeehr warm-gg-. Und deiner? Wo warste denn, wenn ich fragen darf? So, und ier is auch das nächste Chap, bitteschööön!!!! Dankööö auch für dein Review!!-knutsch dich-  
  
Sarah& Marisa: ui, ui, ui...-verbeug- Ihr seit ja sooooo was von lieb...-rot werd- Es macht mich echt total glücklich, wenn ich höre, dass meine Geschichte ankommt. Dankööööö!!!-euch zurück abknutsch und knuddel- Macht bitte weiter so!!-euch ganz doll lieb hab-  
  
**Ein herzliches Dankeschön auch an meine Betaleserinnen, die mich auf den Weg hier her immer so unterstützt haben!!!-knutsch euch-  
  
**Und jetzt los:  
  
**20. Wahrheit oder Lüge?**  
  
„ Hey Süße, was is n jetzt los? Glaubst du etwa all diese bescheuerten Geschichten über mich?"Er schaute sie schon fast enttäuscht an.  
  
„ Naja, es sagen so viele... und ich weiß nicht... Ich...ich kenne dich ja nun auch nicht so lange. Und,... und außerdem weiß ich nicht ob ich dir glauben kann, weil,... weil ich dich eben auch mehr oder weniger nur durch Erzählungen von anderen kenne. Und wir sind gerade mal seit heute zusammen und wir sind uns schon ziemlich nah gekommen. Verstehst du? Eigentlich dauert das bei etwas mir, ehe ich mich mit jemanden küssen will und so. Ich will eigentlich immer,... na ja, das man halt auch n bissel um mich kämpft. Als Beweis, dass derjenige sich wirklich für mich interessiert. Und bei dir ging eben alles so schnell. So, als würden wir schon ewig zusammen sein. Das kann ich nicht, das soll einfach nicht so sein... Das komische ist eigentlich, dass ich mich so gut bei dir fühle, so, als wäre das alles richtig. Seltsam ist auch, dass ich mir gerade mit dir vorstellen könnte auch mal mehr zu machen, verstehst du? Das war noch nie so. Ich finde, ich vertraue dir einfach zu schnell Und das, das ist nicht gut, nein... nein, gar nicht gut..."Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Er hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, wie schlimm eigentlich sein Ruf war. Er wurde als toller Hecht, als Frauenheld, als Kavalier und arroganter Egoist bezeichnet. Doch ihm war es immer egal gewesen. Solange man noch immer Angst wegen ihm hatte und man nur hinter seinem Rücken solchen Scheiß erzählte, interessierte ihn das nicht die Bohne. Ihm war egal, wie man über ihn dachte. Hauptsache er hatte seinen Spaß und seinen Freund Blaise. Der Rest ging ihm am Arsch vorbei. Meist waren es Mädchen, die gerne eine Beziehung mit ihm wollten, er sie aber zurück gewiesen hatte und die ihm dann solche Sachen hinterher sagten. Sie waren nur sauer, weil er sie nicht genommen hatte und deshalb dachten sie sich die verschiedensten Dinge aus, um ihn runter zu machen. Doch auch das störte ihn nicht und das machte die Mädchen noch wütender und sie hackten weiter auf ihm herum. Es stimmte schon, dass er sich hin und wieder mit einem Mädchen rumgebissen hatte. Mehr war da aber nie gelaufen. Da hatte er nur mal ein bisschen Spaß und Abwechslung vom Schulstress oder Alltagsleben gebraucht. Aber mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hatte er nur, wenn er diese wirklich geliebt hatte. Und bis jetzt gab es nur ein Mädchen was er wirklich geliebt hatte. Das war aber schon seit langer Zeit aus. Es war das einzigste Mädchen gewesen, mit der er je geschlafen hatte. Jetzt waren sie noch Freunde und der Kontakt zwischen ihnen wurde immer weniger. Jetzt war Alischa da. Und solche Liebe hatte er noch nie zu einem Menschen gespürt. Er liebte sich so sehr, dass es ihm schon regelrecht weh tat. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er wollte das sie glücklich ist - mit ihm glücklich ist. Er wollte sie beschützen und für sie da sein. Doch nun merkte er wie schnell eine solche Vorstellung wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen kann. Und das nur wegen irgendwelchen dummen Gerüchten die gar nicht wahr waren. Logischerweise verbreiten sich solche Gerüchte in der ganzen Schule und es war eigentlich klar, dass es früher oder später auch Alischa mitkriegt. Doch er wollte sich nie damit beschäftigen und die Zeit genießen, die er mit ihr verbrachte. Das diese Genießerzeit aber nur einen Tag dauerte, hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt. Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären? Wieso sollte sie ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben, wenn soviel dagegen spricht?  
  
Sie wird mir glauben. Aber nur, wenn sie mich wirklich liebt.  
  
Er sagte sich diese Sätze immer wieder, bevor er nach einer längeren Pause und mit einem langen Seufzer anfing, ihr eine Erklärung für alles zu geben. Es viel ihm etwas schwer, da er nicht die richtigen Wörter fand. Aber schließlich wusste er, wie er am besten beginnen könnte. Alischa schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„ Also... Wie du ja nun schon mitbekommen hast, gibt es einige Gerüchte über mich..."  
  
„ Allerdings. Einige Viele, würde ich sagen..."  
  
„ Ja... Jedenfalls ist es so, dass diese zum größten Teil gar nicht stimmen."  
  
„ Nenn mir einen Grund warum ich dir glauben soll und ich werde nicht mehr zweifeln!" ( A/N.: Man, es wird kitschig... bitte verzeiht mir!!- verzweifelt umher schau-)  
  
Bitte, sag das alles gelogen ist, bitte, bitte sag das es alles nicht stimmt. Ich liebe dich doch und ich will dich doch nicht verlieren! Alischa war mit den Nerven am Ende. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Warum muss ich nur so oft wegen ihm weinen? Kann ich mit ihm nicht glücklich werden? Sie war völlig verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihm glauben, aber wollte auch sicher sein, dass er sie nicht nur benutzt. Doch Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig, weil er andauernd unterbrochen wurde. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten. Es sollte alles so schnell wie möglich vorbei sein. Für immer geklärt.  
  
„ Ich bin ja gerade dabei, Alischa! Weißt du wie schwer es für mich ist dir das zu erklären? Ich versuche dir gerade klar zu machen, dass das alles nur Lügen sind und du unterbrichst mich dauernd! Wie soll ich dir beweisen das alles nur Lügen sind, wenn du die ganze Zeit dazwischen redest?" Sie schaute ihn verbittert an würgte aber noch ein Entschuldige raus. Nervös fuhr er sich durch seiner zerstrubbelten Haare. Eigentlich hatte er sich den Abend anders vorgestellt.  
  
„ Weißt du, diese Gerüchte sind alles nur Lügen. Lügen die irgendwelche bescheuerten Weiber sich ausgedacht haben. Sozusagen als Rache, weil ich nichts mit denen anfangen wollte. Sie wollten es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass ich mich nicht für sie interessiere. Sie hatten sich die dümmsten Sachen ausgedacht mich ins Bett zu kriegen oder nur zu küssen. Es war widerlich sag ich dir. Nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte ich sie dann vollgeschrieen und ihnen gedroht, dass ich zum Direx gehe, wenn sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Da haben sie plötzlich sofort alle den Schwanz eingezogen und haben mich fortan in Ruhe gelassen. Doch dann fingen sie eben an, Lügen über mich zu verbreiten. Ich meine, was soll man dagegen tun? Man ist machtlos. Gegen so was kann man nichts sagen. Natürlich dachten sie sich die perversesten Sachen aus. Was ich angeblich alles mit ihnen gemacht hätte, wie ich es treiben würde und so. Doch das war mir so ziemlich egal. Solange ich noch meine festen Freunde hatte und meinen Spaß, hatte ich keine Probleme damit. Natürlich war mir auch klar, dass es mal später Probleme geben könnte, wenn ich mich in ein Mädchen verliebe und diese die Gerüchte glaubt. Doch bis du kamst, hatte mich von der Schule kein Mädchen interessiert. Deshalb kümmerte es mich herzlich wenig was andere von mir dachten. Aber seitdem du halt da bist hat sich so viel geändert. Du hast mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Verstehst du nicht? Ich liebe dich!"Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich einwenig von ihr entfernte. Er wollte jetzt nur nachdenken. Nachdenken über das was er gerade gesagt hatte, was er jetzt tun kann und wie es mit Alischa und ihm weiter gehen könnte. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht weg. Sie würde es nicht zulassen. Sie wollte jetzt eine Erklärung und er musste dies wohl oder übel tun. Sonst würde sie ihm nie glauben.  
  
Alischa schaute verbittert auf den Boden. Sie hatte gesehen, wie verzweifelt er geredet hatte. Und als er fertig war, hatte er es nicht mal fertig gebracht ihr lange in die Augen zu schauen! Das war doch sonst nie ein Problem für ihn gewesen. Sie wollte ihm wirklich glauben, aber vielleicht war er auch nur ein guter Schauspieler und spielte es ihr vor, wie bei den anderen Weibern auch? Es schien, als wäre sie in einer Zwickmühle.  
  
„ Hörzu Mal- Draco. Ich will dir wirklich gerne glauben, aber woher soll ich wissen, dass du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst und mir nichts vorspielst?"  
  
„ Wenn du aufgepasst hast, wie ich dir gegenüber bin und dich geküsst habe, weißt du das ich dich liebe und dich nicht benutze!" Er hatte sich umgedreht und stand genau vor ihr. Seine Eisgrauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre und sich brach den Blickkontakt.  
  
Oh ja, und wie du mich geküsst hast, es war einfach zu schön. So was habe ich noch nie erlebt.  
  
„ Hör mal Alischa. Glaubst im Ernst, dass ich mit jeder ins Bett gehe, oder mich einfach nur so aus Juchz und Langehrweile mal kurz mit wildfremden Leuten küsse? Ich geb ja zu, dass ich schon oft geküsst habe und ich manche Mädchen nicht wirklich kannte. Doch das war mir bis jetzt nicht so oft passiert und dann nur, wenn ich auf ner Party war und vielleicht n bissel angetrunken war. Sonst mache ich das echt nicht. Und wenn ich mit jemanden zusammen bin, bin ich absolut treu. Ehrlich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, bitte gib mir noch eine Chance, damit ich dir beweisen kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe und was du mir bedeutest!"Er schaute sie flehend an. Sie schaute in seine Augen und sah sein flehen. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste ihm einfach glauben.  
  
„ Draco..."Doch schon nahm er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest. Dabei vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihre Haare. Sie fing leise an zu schluchzen. Er schob sie etwas von ihm weg, um ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„ Alischa, es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir immer so traurig bist und weinst."Er gab ihr einen feuchten Kuss, bevor er sie wieder in den Armen hielt. Leise schluchze sie vor sich hin, lies es aber geschehen und werte sich nicht gegen ihn. Nach langer Pause begann sie leise zu sprechen und er musste sie zu ihr runterbeugen, damit er sie richtig verstand.  
  
„ Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so was vorgeworfen habe. Ich sollte nicht immer auf die anderen hören. Wollen wir es weiter versuchen?"  
  
„ Ja, diesmal schaffen wir das."Sie musste immer noch leicht weinen und er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
  
„Is ja gut. Shhh... Hey Süße, alles okay. Am besten wir lassen uns Zeit. Wir können ja alles noch mal langsam angehen lassen. Ist das okay?" Doch sie schaute ihn nur an, biss sich auf die Lippen und kurze Zeit später küsste sie ihn. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass er sie nicht anlog oder nur benutzen wollte. Sie fühlte einfach, dass er es ehrlich meint. Sie lagen sich noch lange in den Armen und küssten sich. Später löste er sich von ihr und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
„ Du solltest jetzt vielleicht wirklich gehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen wo du bleibst."  
  
„ Ja, du hast Recht. Doch wie wollen wir weiter machen? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht ob die anderen es so toll finden, dass wir zusammen sind..."  
  
„ Am besten wir sagen erst mal nichts. Vielleicht irgendwann später. Lass uns erst mal Zeit. Ich sag dir dann per Eule bescheid, wann wir uns wieder treffen können und wo. Okay?"  
  
„ Ist gut. Aber lass mich nicht so lange warten!"Sie gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. Sie wollte jetzt noch schnell was essen und dann ins Bett gehen. Er schaute ihr noch hinterher, bevor er sich auch in Richtung Slytherinturm machte.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, Schluss aus Ende. Vorerst zumindestens. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es n bissel kitschig war, aber irgendwann musste ich die Sache ja auch klären... Mir persönlich gefällt das Chapi nicht so. Auch weil eigentlich nicht viel passiert, aber solche Kapitels gehören nun auch mal dazu, oder? Bitte reviewt wieder, damit ich weiß, dass ihr euch trotzdem für meine Geschichte interessiert! Danköööö D.v.g.M. HEL!!! 


	21. Das heimliche Pärchen

Hallöchen! Da bin ich wieder! Leider erst mal zum letzten mal für eine Woche... Denn morgen komme ich bestimmt nicht mehr ins Internet ( Ich geh abends ins P!NK Konzert-mega mäßig freu-) und am Sonntag fahr ich mit zwei Freunden weg... für ne ganze Woche. Komme also erst am nächsten Sonntag gegen Abend wieder. Mal sehn, vielleicht kann ich ja Abends noch ein Chapi hochladen... Wenn nicht kommt es am Montag, okay? Ich hoffe doch mal, ihr habt verständnis...-lieb guck-

Sooo, ein recht herzliches Dankeschön an:

Fallen-Angel03: Bin ich noch in deinem Zeitlimit???-g- Ich bin mir nämlich nicht ganz sicher....-schäm- Danköschööön für dein Review und mach bitte weiter so!!!-knutsch-

Janvaris: Ohhhhh jaaaa... da wünscht man sich doch glatt, man könnte mal mit Alischa tuschen, gell?-schwärm- Yoah!!! Süß genug is er auf jeden Fall!!! Teilen, teilen!!!-lol- Dankööö für dein Review!!!-knuddel-

Haunted-jess: Hallau!!! Und herzlich Willkommen zurück in der Heimat-g- Ich hoffe dein Urlaub war genauso schön wie es meiner war... Und du hast jemanden kennengelernt???-neugierig sei- Erzähl!!! Nur wenn du willst versteht sich...-hihi- Man!!! Dein Review hat mein Ego echt aufgebaut... Danköööö!!! Mach bitte weiter so!!!-knutschi-

Liesbeth: Soweit zu meinen verrückten Leben... jaaaa, meine entzückende Dochter hat mir ein Review geschrieben... Danköö!-g- ( Ihr anderen müsste verstehn, sie ist schizophren und paranoid... Tragisch, tragisch... Sie ist 21 und noch nicht ma trocken... erbärmlich oder??-lach- ) Liesy, ich als dein krasses Vorbild bin trotzdem total groovy stolz auf dich und geb dich nicht her!!!-g- Denk dran, wir müssen in Kontakt bleiben!!!-scherzinfarkt bekomm- Hdmdl!!!

**EIN GROßES DANKESCHÖN AUCH AN MEINE BETALESERINNEN, DIE MICH IMMER SO UNTERSTÜTZT HABEN!!!!**

So, habt ihr eigentlich schon Traumschiff oder I, Robot gesehn? Also ich war schon in beiden drinne... Und ich kann nur sagen, geilo, geilo, geilo...-schwärm- Das blöde beim Traumschiff war nur, dass ich die meisten Witze schon aus der Vorschau kannte und es deshalb net mehr sooo lustig war.. Aber Jens war doch klasse oder???Was´n...neeneenee...-lachwech- Gut, genug gequatscht, ihr wollt ja lesen... Also, viel Spaß!!!

**21. Das heimliche Pärchen**

Es war ein wunderschöner Montagmorgen und die Sonne scheinte zum erstenmal wieder richtig. Der Frühling kündigte sich an. Es waren Wochen vergangen und immer noch waren Alischa und Draco ein heimliches Paar. Seit genau vier Monaten hatten sie nun eine heimliche Beziehung. Und bis jetzt hat auch noch niemand etwas davon mitgekriegt. Und das war auch gut so, denn die beiden hatten auch noch nicht vor, ihr Geheimnis zu lüften. Das hatte Zeit. Es gab in den paar Monaten hin und wieder heikle Momente, wo sie fast erwischt worden waren oder jemanden es herausbekommen hätte. Aber jedes Mal sind sie noch mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen.

- - Flashback - -

Draco und Alischa waren gerade in einer innigen Position in der Bibliothek, als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und Harry reinkam. Zum Glück saßen die beiden in der hintersten Ecke und man konnte sie so von der Eingangstür nicht sehen. Sie fuhren sofort aus einander und Alischa knöpfte ihre Bluse wieder zu, als Harry um die Ecke kam. Sofort setzten Draco und Alischa eine grimmige Grimasse auf, so, als würde es aussehen, dass sie sich stritten.

„ Was ist den hier los?"

„ Ach, das Narbengesicht! Welch Ehre! Kann ich vielleicht jetzt ein Autogramm haben?"

„ Halt den Mund Malfoy!"sprachen Alischa und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Draco grinste Alischa an, doch da er mit dem Rücken zu Harry stand, konnte dieser das nicht sehen.

„ Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, du Frettchen! Ich will lernen! Muss du uns andauernd mit deiner Schnülze zulabbern? Geh nach Hause, dort stört es niemanden!"Alischa funkelte ihn böse an.

„ Ach Madamchen wird doch nicht etwa böse? Das tut mir aber leid. Habe ich dich doch tatsächlich vom lernen abgehalten. So ein Pech aber auch. Es bringt doch eh nichts mehr bei dir, wieso lernst du überhaupt noch?"

„ Hey Blondie, ich will dich ja nicht mit deinem Geschwaffel stören, aber ich nehme Alischa mal mit, ja? Kannst dich ja dann bei Pensy ausheulen..." Harry nahm Alischa an die Hand und zog sie einfach mit sich. Diese schenkte Draco noch einen Tut-mir-leid-Blick und folgte Harry.

- - Flashbackende - -

Solche Szenarien kamen noch öfters vor, aber alle wurden von den beiden gut bewältigt. An diesem Montag hatten sie unterrichtsfrei, weil die siebtens Klässer ihre Abschlussprüfungen schrieben. Somit machten sich Alischa und Draco einen schönen Tag zusammen. Die meiste Zeit waren sie in Draco´s Einzelzimmer, was er seit dem Abgang seiner Zimmergenossen Crabbe und Goyle hatte und waren mit intimen Sachen beschäftigt. Hier war auch der sicherste Ort für die beiden. Denn hier konnte niemand einfach rein kommen, da Draco ein Passwort gezaubert hatte und das wusste nur er und Blaise. Und nun auch Alischa. Doch Blaise war gerade mit Pensy unterwegs und wusste das Alischa hier war. Draco hatte es ihm als einzigem erzählt und Alischa und Blaise verstanden sich sogar richtig gut. Somit brauchten sich die beiden Verliebten auch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass sie erwischt werden könnten.

Natürlich musste sich Alischa immer wieder Geschichten ausdenken, wo sie ist und warum sie nicht mit bei Hermine sein konnte. Und diesmal hatte sie gesagt, dass sie einfach nur alleine sein wollte, um nachzudenken und vielleicht später noch in die Bibliothek gehen will, um zu lernen. Es tat ihr weh Hermine andauernd anzulügen, aber Alischa wollte noch nicht, dass sie es erfährt. Zumindestens noch nicht...

Alischa saß gerade auf seinem Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, als er von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie saßen, aufstand und sie hoch hob, ohne auch nur die Lippen voneinander zu trennen. Er trug sie in Richtung Bett, als er sich wieder hinsetze und sie immer noch auf seinen Schoß saß. Sie saugte gerade an seinem Ohrläppchen, als er begann ihren Hals zu Küssen. Sofort hob sie etwas den Kopf, damit er besser dran kam. Nebenbei öffnete er langsam Stück für Stück ihre Bluse und auch seine Küsse gingen weiter nach unten. Er hob sie wieder hoch und legte sie nun mit dem Rücken auf sein Bett. Er legte sich daneben und beugte sich leicht über sie. Dabei ging er immer tiefer und küsste sie irgendwann an der Brust. Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ sie es sogar geschehen und somit saugte und knabberte er gierig an ihren Brustwarzen. So weit waren sie noch nie gegangen und es freute ihn, dass sie ihm endlich mehr Freiraum gab, um sie glücklich zu machen. Nie hatte er sie wegen ihrer Zurückhaltung beschimpft oder auch nur was gesagt. Er wollte ihr die Zeit geben die sie brauchte und anscheinend ist diese Zeit nun vorbei und er konnte weiter erkunden.

Er zog langsam ihr Oberteil und ihren BH aus. Dabei klammerte sie sich an ihm und küsste ihn wieder wild. Später öffnete sie langsam sein Hemd und küsste seinen straffen und durchtrainierten Bauch. Dabei wurde sein Atem immer stoßhafter, je weiter unten sie ihn küssten. Er konnte sich nur sehr schwer zurückhalten, sie jetzt nicht einfach richtig zu nehmen. Sie brachte ihn mit ihren Küssen regelrecht zum Wahnsinn, so unbeschreiblich schön war es für Draco. Er begann sie überall zu streicheln und liebkosten. Dabei zogen sie sich gegenseitig immerweiter aus, bis sie nackt nebeneinander lagen.

Er küsste sie gierig über den Schamhaaren. Doch als er noch tiefer ging, packte sie ihn an seinen Haaren und presste ihren Mund auf seinem. Kurze Zeit später unterbrach sie seine Küsse und schaute ihn tief in die Augen. Sie wurde etwas nervös.

„ Weißt du,...ähm... ich hab das noch nie gemacht... und ich weiß nicht so richtig, ob das so okay ist, was wir hier tun. Verstehst du?"Beschämt lies sie den Kopf sinken.

„ Du hast noch niemanden so geküsst und bist noch nie weiter gegangen?"Er schaute sie verwundert an. So wie sie rangegangen war, hatte er gedacht, dass sie das schon mal gemacht hatte, auch wenn sie sich damit Zeit gelassen hatten.

„ Naja, ich war halt noch nie so weit und..."Er hob ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit wieder in seine Augen zu schauen. In diesen spiegelte sich Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit wieder.

„ Das ist doch nicht schlimm, mir kam es nur so vor, als hättest du es schon mal gemacht, weil du eben vor nichts zurückgeschreckt bist und so, auch wenn wir jetzt zum ersten mal so weit gehen. Man, was muss das immer für ein Verlust für die Männerwelt gewesen sein. Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben, dass ich der Glückliche bin, der sich als dein Freund bezeichnen kann, wenn es auch jetzt noch niemand weiß..."Er zwinkerte ihr zu und gab ihr einen feuchten Kuss, als er sie wieder anschaute.

„ Aber keine Angst, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein..."Er machte einen Schmollmund, worauf Alischa anfing zu lachen. Sie zog in wieder an sich und küsste ihn voller Hingabe. Oh ja, sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie keinen Fehler machen würde. Sie küssten sich noch lange auf den Mund, als er wieder weiter nach unten ging. Kurze Zeit später waren seine Berührungen und Küsse einfach überall. Ihre wurde heiß und sie spürte, dass sie mehr wollte.

Er küsste sie gerade auf den Bauch, wobei er eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge hinterließ. Alischa´s Atem ging nur stoßweiße und als er sie an der Stelle, wo bis jetzt noch niemand außer sie selbst war, küsste, konnte sie nicht anders und drückte sich heftig gegen ihn. Sie krallte sich mit ihren Finger in seine Haare und wimmerte leise vor Lust. Dabei richtete sie sich etwas auf, weil sie sonst dachte vor Glück und Lust platzen zu müssen. Sie wollte das er aufhörte, aber auch irgendwie, dass er immer weiter so machte. So was schönes hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Seine Küsse war ja schon das tollste, was sie bis jetzt kannte, aber das war mit dem hier, was er jetzt gerade tat, nicht zu vergleichen. Langsam wurde das wimmern zu einem leisen stöhnen, bis sie eine Welle der Lust erfasste und sie sich keuchend auf den Rücken zurücklegte. Noch immer schwer atmend lag sie auf den Rücken, als sich Draco neben sie legte und sie anschaute. Er lag auf der Seite und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen am Kopf auf. Dabei betrachtete er Alischa immer wieder von oben bis unten und ein warmes lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„ Na Süße? Hat´s dir gefallen?"Sie drehte sie zu ihm und stütze sich wie er auf, schaute ihn an und lächelte glücklich. Sie gab ihn einen warmen Kuss und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Ihre Antwort war eindeutig gewesen und er legte sich zufrieden auf ihre Brust wo sie gleich anfing seine Haare zu streicheln.

„ Draco?"

„ Mhm?"

„ Wie oft hast du das schon gemacht."Er richtete sich etwas auf und sah sie verwundert an.

Warum will sie das gerade jetzt wissen?

„ Noch nie. Ich wolltest nur dann machen, wenn ich jemanden wirklich richtig liebe. Und du bist die erste bei der ich es machen wollte..."

„ Ich liebe dich Draco."

„ Ich weiß, ich dich doch auch."Es entstand ein langes schweigen, wo die beiden einfach nur dalagen, ihren Gedanken nachhingen und kuschelten. Draco brach als erster das Schweigen.

„ Du weißt aber, dass das eigentlich nur das Vorspiel war?"

„ Natürlich. Und es war das schönste, was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe..."Er schaute sie wieder an und küsste sie auf den Mund. Schon bald wurden sie wieder wild und Alischa wusste, dass es heute passieren wird. Sie hatte nun keine Angst mehr davor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo, dass wars erst mal... Ich hab für das Kapitel echt lang gebraucht... Sowas ist echt tausendmal schwerer zu schreiben, asl ein Streit oder so... Man, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, auch wenn es mich einige Überwindung gekostet hat sowas ins Intnert zu veröffentlichen... Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr darüber denkt... Schickt mir doch bitte ein Review, was ihr davon haltet, okay??? Dankööö! HEGDL D.v.g.M.


	22. Das 1 Mal

Hallöchen meine fleißigen Leser und Leserinnen!!! Ohhhh es tut mir ja soooooo leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet...-mich vor Schlägen verstecken tu- Aber ich hab eine Entschuldigung!!! 1. hatten wir Besuch aus Amerika und ich musste mich mit der beschäftigen. Abends hatte ich dann Training. Und eigentlich wollte ich dann noch mal ins Internet, aber da kam gerade Olympia, Handball, und dass musste ich einfach sehn!!! Ich musste unsere Jungs doch kräftig anfeuern... Ich hoffe ihr versteht das-lieb guck-. Am Dienstag musste ich arbeiten und war noch mit unserem Besuch unterwegs. Danach hatte ich seit langen mal wieder einen Migräneanfall und lag für mindestens ne Stunde flach. Ich sag euch, sowas ist soooo scheiße... Augen- und Kopfschmerzen, eingeschränktes Sehvermögen und mir war total schlecht. Wie ich es hasse. Da hab ich dann meine Tabletten genommen, die ich extra für diese Anfälle bekommen hab und war dann erst mal weg vom Fenster... 2. Da ich zur Zeit nur von meinen Bruder ins Internet kann, gab es ein weiteres Problem, er hatte gestern einen Virus aufm Pc und ich konnte somit nicht dran... Tjaaa, heute hatte ich dann wieder meinen ersten Schultag und konnte deshalb erst jetzt das neues Chapi veröffentlichen. So, bitttttttttte haut mich nicht und schreibt mir trotzdem weiter fleißig Reviews wie zu dem vorherigen Chapi!! Da wart ihr ja echt total klasse!!! Gleich 6 Reviews!! Dankööö, ihr seit echt super!! Also, ein großes Dankeschön geht an:

**Marisa:** Alsoooo, erst mal danke!!! Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass meine Liebesszene so gut ankommt. Wie ich auf die Idee kam? Mhmm... gute Frage. Ich hatte halt schon seit langem viele ff´s gelesen und so schwirrten mit ne Menge Ideen im Kopf rum, die ich umsetzten wollte. Ich hatte einfach angefangen zu schreiben, wobei ich nur wusste was drinne vorkommen soll und wie das Ende sein wird. Der Rest hat sich dann von alleine gelöst. Aber eigentlich hab ich nur angefangen zu schreiben ,weil ich an dem Tag langeweile hatte und ich mal meine Ideen aufschreiben wollte. Tja, so ist das glaube passiert. Ich hoffe ich hab mich jetzt nocht zuooft wiederholt-gg- Wieso fragst du? Für dich gibt n dicken Knutsch als Dankeschön und mach weiter so!!!

**Liel:** Hallöchen und ein recht herzliches Dankeschön an dich! Deine ff hab ich auch weiter gelesen und ich wird auch gleich noch mein Kommi ablassen...-g- Also mach dich auf was gefasst!!-löl- Danke für dein Review!!!-knutsch-

**Fallen-Angel03:** Hellau!! Man, soviel geschrieben-freu- Also, ich hab schon kapiert, was du meintest. Ich hoffe es ging dir dann doch net zu schnell-g-. Ohhhh ich glaube ich würde nie Bungee Jumping machen... Da hab ich zuviel schiss davor... Echt, Respekt! Was het eigentlich Ooo? Das wollte ich schon immer mal wissen... Najut, Danköö für dein Review!!-knuddel-

**EvilTwin1:** Ui, ein Neuzugang!!! Willkommen, Willkommen!!!-mit Konfetti rumwerf- Schön das dir meine ff gefällt!!!-rotwerd- Und wenn du mal eine ff nicht wieder findest gehtst du einfach unter search und gibtst den Namen der Geschichte ein oder den Namen des Autors. So wäre dein Problem gelöst-zwinker- Gut, dankööö für dein Review!!!-kiss-

**Haunted-jess:** Hey Dutz!!! Schön das dein Urlaub klasse war! Mein letzter war auch noch mal cool, obwohl ich jetzt erstmal nichts mehr Süßes essen oder Alk trinken kann. Ich hab in einer Woche gleich 2 Kilo zugenommen und mir war sooo schlecht...-hehe- Naja, was solls. Bis Samstag muss ich wieder fit sein, da is nämlich Party angesagt... Aber kommen wir mal zu deinem Review. Also, als erstes, du nervst nie!! Ich lese gerne lange Reviews, auch wenn nicht nur Sachen über meine Geschichte drinne stehen. Also, mach ruhig weiter!!!-g- Schön das dir das 21. Chapi gefallen hat. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das dann auch-g- Also, mach weiter so!!!zu Boden knuddel-

**Janvaris:** Schön das es dir gefallen hat!!Dankööö- rot wird- Und noch mehr freue ich mich, dass ich dir deinen Tag retten konnte. Das ich mal mit meiner ff Leuten solch eine Freude machen kann, hätte ich ja echt nicht gedacht! Das baut echt auf!!! Hoffentlich bis bald-knutscha-

So, jetzt geht's aber los!!! Viel Spaß und ich flehe um Kommis!!!-lieb guck-

**22. Das 1. Mal**

Draco beugte sich über Alischa und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dabei waren seine Hände überall und liebkosteten ihre weiche Haut.

Er kniete sich über sie und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Langsam drang er in sie ein. Alischa gab ein kleines stöhnen von sich, als er ihr die Jungfernschaft nahm. Doch sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und lies ihn spüren das sie mehr wollte. Sie öffnete sich weit und umschlang seine Hüften mit ihren schlanken Beinen. Nun lag er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr und stütze sich nur noch mit seinen Ellenbogen etwas ab. Dabei schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie zart auf den Mund. Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, lies aber seine Küsse nicht darunter leiden.

„ Es ist alles gut, Süße. Alles okay."Er versuchte so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu sein, doch als sie begann seine Stöße zu erwidern, wusste er, dass er ihr nicht wehtat und es ihr gefiel. Wieder fing sie an leise zu stöhnen und er drang immer tiefer und härter ein. Nach einiger Zeit zog er sich wieder etwas zurück und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie lagen zusammengekuschelt in seinem Bett und Alischa hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Haut und küsste sie hin und wieder. Alischa genoss es immer wieder aufs neue, doch ihr wahr bewusst, dass sie bald wieder los musste. Es war schon spät und morgen hatten sie Schule. Doch sie wollte nicht los, nicht jetzt, nicht später. Sie wünschte sich für immer bei ihm zu sein. Immer so ungestört zu sein und ohne Angst entdeckt zu werden oder sich Gedanken über morgen zu machen. Zum ersten mal wünschte sie sich, dass sie keine heimliche Beziehung führen müssten. Das sie ihn immer küssen konnte wann sie wollte und wo sie wollte. Doch das ging nicht. Es würde keine Verstehen, geschweige denn jemand akzeptieren. Sie lagen noch eine ganze weile so, als Alischa langsam aufstand und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Dabei wurde sie die ganze Zeit von Draco beobachtet, der sie verschmilzt anguckte.

„ Ich werd jetzt lieber mal gehen. Sonst machen sich die anderen vielleicht noch Sorgen, wo ich bleibe."Sie knöpfte gerade ihre Bluse zu, als er aufstand und auf sie zu ging. Als sie sein bestes Stück sah, ließ sie beschämt den Kopf sinken.

„ Was is? Das hast du doch nun nicht zum ersten Mal gesehn, oder?"Er schaute sie amüsiert an.

„ Ich weiß, aber ich... ach keine Ahnung."Sie schaute ihn stur an und er konnte den Drang, sie zu küssen nicht widerstehen. Aber Alischa löste sich schon bald wieder von ihm, weil er schon wieder dabei war, sie auszuziehen.

„ Hey Schatz, ich muss jetzt echt los."

„Mhm...Schade..." Er murrte und wollte sie nicht loslassen, aber sie gab nicht auf und zog ihre Schuhe weiter an. Derweilen holte sich Draco ein Handtuch und winkelte es sich straff um seine schmalen Hüften. Alischa musste sich schwer beherrschen sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen um sein bettelndes Gesicht, dass sie doch bleiben sollte, wegzuküssen und doch noch zu bleiben. So wie er da dastand, mit dem Handtuch um den Hüften, was deutlich erkennbarmachte was sich darunter befand und den Hundeblick.

Er soll es ja lassen weiter so zu betteln! Das war einfach zuviel auf einmal. Wie sie es hasste, wenn er so schaute. Denn sie hielt es nie lang aus ihn so zu sehen und nicht schwach zu werden.

„ Danke."

„ Für was?"Er blickte sie fragend an. Wenigstens schaute er jetzt nicht mehr so betteln...

„ Das du mich liebst. Es war bis jetzt der schönste Abend meines Lebens, Süßer." Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an woraufhin er auf sie zukam und sie in die Arme nahm. Dabei flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr:

„ Du weißt das ich nur dann glücklich bin, wenn du glücklich bist. Es war mir eine Ehre dich glücklich zu machen..."Er grinste sie an.

„ Ach, sprich nicht so geschwollen! Is ja furchtbar...tststs."Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er was verbotenes getan.

„ Ich freu mich halt nur, dass wir so viel Spaß hatten und ich dir halt so nah sein konnte."Er fuchtelten wie wild mit seinen Händen, um sich zu verteidigen. Dabei fing Alischa an zu lachen, weil er einfach zu blöd aussah, wie er da mit seinen Händen rumfuchtelten und nicht wusste, was er am besten sagen sollte.

„ Was soll ich denn dann sagen? Soll ich mich auf den Boden knien und dir zu beten, weil ich dir so dankbar bin?"Alischa kam aus den lachen kaum noch raus, doch Draco blieb ernst.

„ Könnten wir ja mal einführen..."Er juckte sie am Kinn, damit es so aussah, als würde er nachdenken."Stattdessen fuhr sie ihn durch die feuchten Haare und zerstrubbelte sie.

„ Hey! Meine armen Haare! Jetzt muss ich wegen dir wieder zum Friseur, nur weil du meine Haarpracht durcheinander gebracht hast!"Er schaute sie beleidigt an und versuchte nebenbei seine Haare wieder ordentlich zu machen.

„ Ach du! Du sollst nicht immer so´n Schrott erzählen!"

„ Ja, was soll ich den sonst gegen dich tun..."

„ Och, mein Süßer kleiner Butzibuh... Hat die böse Tante den kleinen Dracie geärgert... ohhhhh... Tante wird gleich schimpfen. Nich das die Mutti noch böse wird, ne?? Wenn Mutti böse wird, ist alles zu spät."

„ Mhmh... genau!" Er nickte wie ein kleines Kind und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und tat so, als wolle er davon saugen.

„ Hey!!! Jetzt ist aber gut. Ich bin doch keine Kuh, die man einfach melken kann!!!" Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an. Wie kann er es wagen!

„ Nich?? Och menno,..."

„ So, ich wird jetzt aber wirklich gehen. Es ist schon nach 10 Uhr und morgen haben wir wieder Schule."

„ Najut, ich kann dich anscheinend nicht mehr aufhalten... Bis morgen!"Er gab ihr noch einen feuchten Kuss, als sie sein Zimmer verließ und Richtung Gryffindorturm rannte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass reicht erst mal wieder. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut wie das vorherige Chapi. Ich hab echt lang für das Chapi gebraucht, aber mit dem Ergebnis bin ich ganz zufrieden, aber ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr darüber denkt. Also, schreibt mir büddä büddä ein Review was ihr davon haltet, okay? Dankööö! Nochmal ein bigges Sorry, das es solange gedauert hat!!! Also, bis dann, D.v.g.M.


	23. Erinnerungen

Hallöchen! Da bin ich wieder! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte jetzt erst mal Schulstress... Hab mich aber wieder gut eingewöhnt und jetzt ist es wieder mal an der Zeit ein neues Chapi hochzuladen, gell?-g-

Also ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an:

**Haunted-jess:** Oh... ich lieb dich auch...-lach- Echt? Es hat dir noch besser gefallen??? Cool...-verbeug- Danke an dein Review, du baust mein schwaches Ego immer super auf!-knuddel-

**Elenya:** Noch jemand neues!!! Ui, ui, ui, Auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen! -trööööt- Naja, dann haste ja noch viel zu lesen, wenn du erst bei 7. Chapi bist... Viel Spaß dabei und danke für dein Review!!!-drück dich-

**Liesy:** Dankööö!-knuddäl- Ich hab dir grad noch ne mail geschickt... viel Spaß dabei!

**Fallen-Angel03:** Ey Sir! Bitte schön!-gg-

Achja, unsere Handballer haben heute gewonnen!!!!!!!!!!!YEAH!!!! Sie sind weiter!!! Man, war das vielleicht spannend!!!! Aber unsere Handballer sind halt einfach unschlagbar-lach-

So, jetzt aber los:

**23. Erinnerungen**

Erneut vergingen Wochen, bei denen sich Draco und Alischa heimlich trafen. Dadurch, dass sie am Tag und in der Öffentlichkeit Feinde spielten und sich eventuell streiten mussten, waren die Tage, an denen sie allein und ungestört waren, immer wieder etwas besonderes für die zwei. Hinzu kam ja noch, dass sie ihre Liebe und Lust auf den anderen verbergen mussten. Deshalb landeten sie bei ihren heimlichen Treffen oftmals im Bett. Dort, wo sie ihre unterdrückte Liebe und Leidenschaft wieder ausspielen und ihr Verlangen auf die andere Person befriedigen konnten. Für sie war es immer wieder ein Erlebnis dem anderem so nah sein zu dürfen und ihn so intensiv zu spüren. Aber hin und wieder kam es vor, dass sie kein Zimmer frei hatten, wo sie ungestört sein konnten. Also mussten sie sich woanders treffen. Meist waren das dann verlassene Klassenräume oder dunkle Ecken, wie Draco´s Geheimecke. Dort schliefen sie auch manchmal miteinander, auch wenn es unbequemer war.

- - Flashback - -

Alischa ging gerade durch die Gänge Hogwarts, als sie plötzlich von jemanden am Arm in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen wurde. Sie war so erschrocken, dass ihr ein kleiner Schrei entwich. Sie wurde gegen die kalte Wand gedrückt und jemand presste gierig seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich war. Deshalb löste sie sich von der anderen Person und schaute in die Dunkelheit.

„ Draco?"

„ Was is Süße?"

„ Ich wollte nur sicher sein, ob du´s wirklich bist..."

„ Natürlich. Du weißt doch, es gibt nur die eine verzauberte Ecke in Hogwarts. Und nur ich weiß wie sie funktioniert..."Doch er hatte genug vom reden. Er presste erneut seine Lippen auf ihre und sie erwiderte ihn ungestüm. Schon bald hatten sie nur noch einzelne Kleidungsstücke an und küssten sich noch immer leidenschaftlich.

„ Draco..."

„ Mhm...?"Er knabberte gerade an ihrer Unterlippe, als er seine Küsse weiter unten fortsetzte.

„ Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass uns hier niemand sehen oder hören kann? Ich meine, nicht das wir erwischt werden..."

„ Glaub mir, wir sind hier total sicher. Nicht mal die Professoren wissen von dieser Ecke."

„ Na dann..."sie griff ihn an seine Körpermitte an, um zu zeigen, worauf sie Lust hatte. Es kam ein Stöhnen von ihm, als sie rhythmisch ihre Hand auf und ab bewegte. Doch bevor er kam, löste er sich von ihr und hob ihren Rock hoch. Dabei zog sie noch schnell ihren Slip aus und schon wurde sie von ihm hochgehoben. Sie klammerte sich mit ihren schlanken Beine um seine Hüfte, bevor er in sie eindrang. Sie bewegte sich im Rhythmus auf und ab und er hielt, klammerte und küsste sie gierig. Dabei massierte er ihre Lustpunkt mit dem Zeigefinger und schon bald kamen sie zu einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.

Sie zogen sich gerade an, als Draco innehielt und sie ansah.

„ Ich hoffe doch, es ging dir gerade nicht zu schnell?..."

„ Oh nein, ich hatte mich nur am Anfang erschrocken so plötzlich in eine Ecke gezogen zu werden und ich nicht wusste wer mich da so süß küsste. Ich werd halt nicht alle Tage in eine nichtsichtbare Ecke gezogen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine..."Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„ Natürlich. Nur wollte ich sicher sein, dass es dir gefällt."

„ Es war wie immer wunderbar..."

„ Weißt du, ich hab dich jetzt fast eine ganze Woche nicht mehr küssen oder berühren dürfen. Und deshalb hab ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich wollte wieder mit dir zusammen sein und Spaß mit dir haben."Er lächelte sie verschmilzt an.

„ Was meinst du mit Spaß haben?"Auch sie lächelte jetzt. Nur das sie ihn verführerisch ansah und sich dabei genüsslich die Lippen ableckte, wobei er sie begierig beobachtete.

„ Zum Beispiel das!" Er kam auf sie zu, nahm sie auf den Arm und küsste sie voller Hingabe. Nachdem sie sich nach langer Zeit voneinander lösten, antwortete sie ihm:

„ Aha, sehr interessant...."Und gleich darauf küsste sie ihn erneut.

- - Flashbackende - -

Doch heute war ein besonderer Tag für die zwei. Denn Alischa hatte ein freies Zimmer, da Hermine und Ginny unterwegs waren und erst morgen gegen Mittag wieder kommen wollten. Hermine war nämlich mit Ron unterwegs und Ginny mit Harry. Dabei wollten sie sich ein Zimmer mieten und ihre Beziehungen einfach nur genießen. Aber nicht alle vier zusammen- nein- Hermine mit Ron alleine und Ginny mit Harry alleine. Seit ungefähr drei Monaten waren die zwei Pärchen zusammen. Wenn sich Alischa an den Tag, als sie mitbekommen hat, dass Ginny mit Harry und Ron mit Hermine zusammen sind, war sie aus allen Wolken gefallen. Dadurch, dass sie die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt war sich heimlich mit Draco zu treffen, hat sie sich kaum noch um ihre vier Freunde gekümmert und war somit nicht mehr auf den neusten Stand in Sachen Beziehungen. Natürlich hat sie sich sehr über die frisch gebackenen Pärchen gefreut, aber trotzdem war es ihr etwas peinlich gewesen, weil sie erst einen Monaten später gerafft hat, dass ihre besten Freundininnen einen Freund haben und noch dazu waren es die besten Freunde von denen. Dadurch das jetzt auch Hermine und Ginny oft beschäftigt waren und mit ihren Freund loszogen um allein zu sein, hatte Alischa bessere Chancen sich mit Draco zu treffen. Da es nun nicht mehr störte, dass Alischa manchmal für Stunden verschwand und sie nie sagte wo sie geblieben war, erleichterte es auch Alischa selbst. Sie musste jetzt nicht mehr lügen und hatte so kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr. Nun war es meist so, dass sie sogar für Nächte verschwinden musste, weil sich entweder Hermine mit Ron oder Ginny mit Harry in ihr Zimmer einquartiert hatten. Und Alischa wollte da nun wirklich nicht stören. Deshalb verschwand sie meistens zu Draco. Aber nur wenn sie Glück hatte, konnte sie bei ihm übernachten. Leider war das nur selten der Fall. Für die zwei frischgebackenen Pärchen war es immer praktisch, da Harry und Ron ein Zweier Zimmer hatten und so entweder Ron mit Hermine oder Harry mit Ginny in dem Zimmer ihr Spaß hatten. Alischa hatte dann sozusagen meist die A-Karte. Aber es störte sie nur sehr selten.

Heute konnte sie also den ganzen Tag mit Draco verbringen- ungestört und ohne Furcht möglicherweise entdeckt zu werden. Es war gerade mal Freitag Mittag. Also hatten die zwei Verliebten noch einen ganzen Tag für sich alleine. Draco war vor einer halben Stunde in ihr Zimmer geschlichen und sogleich hatten die zwei die Türen verzaubert, so das man nicht hören konnte, was im Zimmer vor sich ging und so, dass die Leute, die nicht in dem Zimmer wohnten nicht da rein wollten. Und bis Alischa´s Zimmergenossen wieder kommen, wird Draco schon längst weg sein. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So, schluss erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen. Bald wird auch mal wieder mehr passieren, als nur ihr Liebesleben zu zeigen, okay? Also, ich bitte um Reviews!!! Dankööö im Vorraus und bis bald! D.v.g.M.


	24. Böse Überraschung

Hey ihr Süßen! Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hören lassen hab, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit echt total viel um die Ohren... Einmal ist jetzt mein Traummann weg, weil er sich verpflichten lassen hat und das für mehrere Jahre und nur manchmal wieder zu uns kommt. Dann war bei uns ein Fest, wo ich meinen Schatz auch getroffen hab, aber trotzdem ist er jetzt weg...-wein- Dann hatte ich noch ein Handballspiel gehabt, da war auch gleich der ganze Sonntag weg, weil danach noch n Männerspiel war. Und wenn ich nicht mit Freunden unterwegs war, um die letzten Tage mit meinen Süßen getroffen hab, hatte ich die Schule um die Ohren oder musste arbeiten. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Denn zur Zeit geht es mir echt schlecht,... scheiß Liebeskummer. Er kommt zwar bald wieder mal her, aber es ist noch lange nicht sicher, ob ich ihn sehe. Ich bete aber dafür-hoff-. Aber ich will euch ja jetzt nicht mit meiner depri Stimmung anstecken. Also, zum neuen Chapi:

Es ist ja doch wieder eins, na ja, wo sich die beiden nahe kommen... Wahrscheinlich hatte ich da so ne Zeit wo ich nichts anderes schreiben konnte...-g- Aber ich hoffe doch es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews, mein Ego ist nämlich zur Zeit so groß wie ne Erbse und meine Stimmung ist total am Ende und da würde so ein Review echt einiges bewirken. Da werd ich wenigstens abgelenkt... Aber gut, mal zu euren Reviews:

**Elenya:** Dankööö mein Schatz! Echt supi, dass es dir gefällt!-knuddäl- Ich hoffe doch mal, dass Chapi gefällt dir auch so gut-fragend guck- Viel Spaß beim lesen!-kiss-

**Haunted-jess:** Du hast auch Handball geguckt? Ohhh geil! Ich hatte mir die Seele aus n Hals geschrieen, als de gewonnen ham. Hätte fast auch geheult... Aber leider haben se ja nicht Olympia gewonnen...-schnief- Und da waren sie doch soooo gut. Naja, vielleicht klappt es das nächste mal-hoff- Trotzdem war das Siel übelst geil-schwärm-  
Türlich freu ich mich imma riesig über dein Review!!!!!!-nicken tu- Es macht super Spaß euch glücklich zu machen! Mach weiter so!!-abknutsch-

**Liel: **Ohhh ja, ich liebe auch diesen Blick-löl-... Danköö fürs Review!-knutscha-

**Liesy:** Dankööö, auch für deine mail! Ich schick dir dann auch gleich mal was, gell? Freu dich drauf!-muharhar- Viel Spaß....-abknutsch-

**Fallen-Angel03:** Ey, Sir, Bitte schön!!-gg- Aber mit deiner Frage bin ich selber überfragt. Sorry, aber bei mir hats anscheinend geklappt...? Bei mir gabs so was auch mal, aber nach paar Tagen gings wieder. Versuchs einfach noch mal! Danke für dein Lob!-knuddel-

**Marisa: **Hey du Knuddler!-g- Oh sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber mir geht es auch nicht viel besser... Ich hoffe ich kann dich mit dem Chapi etwas ablenken... Wäre cool, wenn du wieder reviewn würdest. Nochmal sorry, dass ich es nicht eher gebacken bekommen hab...-entschuldigend guck-

**So, jetzt aber los!!!!!!!!!!!!! Viel Spaß und Reviewt please!!!!!!!**

**24. Böse Überraschung**

Draco räkelte und streckte sich, bevor er sich langsam auf setzte. Oh ja, es war ein anstrengende Nacht gewesen, dafür aber die beste seit langem. Sie waren erst vier Uhr morgens mit ihrem Liebesspiel fertig gewesen. Danach waren sie so müde gewesen, dass sie friedlich ineinandergekuschelt eingeschlafen waren.

Draco kratzte sich gerade verträumt am Kopf, als seine Traumfrau aus dem Bad kam. Nur mit einen Bademantel bekleidet und einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf. Anscheinend hatte Alischa wieder geduscht. Wie gestern Abend, bevor alles begann...

- - Flashback - -

Sie hatten gerade die Zimmertür verhext, als Alischa ihn verliebt ansah.

„ Ich werd mich erst mal duschen. Ich hatte es heute morgen vor dem Frühstück noch nicht geschafft. Ich hoffe doch mal, dass du dich diese halbe Stunde allein beschäftigen kannst..."Sie grinste ihn an.

„ Na, ob ich das schaffe... Ich meine, ich bin abhängig von dir. Du bist meine Droge. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben..."Auch er schaute sie verliebt an, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„ Darf ich dir beim Duschen zusehen??? Oh bitte, bitte, bitte."Draco kam zu ihr und bettelte wie ein kleines Kind. Oh ja, so liebte sie ihn. Er konnte auch mal kindisch sein und war nicht nur ein bescheuerter Angeber oder Macho.

„ Nagut, aber nur Ausnahmsweise! Und wehe du begießt mich mit kaltem Wasser!"

„ Nein, ich versprech´s."so ging Alischa voran ins Bad und zog sich langsam aus. Draco hatte sich auf den Badewannenrand gesetzt und schaute ihr begierig zu. Sie ließ sich davon nicht im geringsten beeinflussen und ging, nachdem sie völlig nackt war in die Dusche. Sie war es nun wirklich gewohnt nackt vor ihm zu stehen, sie mochte es sogar irgendwie. Er schaute sie dann fast so an, als wäre sie sein Eigen, sein Schatz....( A/N.: jaja, Herr der Ringe lässt Grüßen -lol-) Er hatte dann immer so einen besonderen Blick, begierig, aber auch irgendwie stolz. Einfach unbeschreiblich. Und sie liebte diesen Blick einfach. Er war so ehrlich, einfach toll.

Alischa schloss nun die durchsichtige Tür der Dusche hinter sich und lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie sich ihrer eigentlichen Tat zuwandte. Sie öffnete den Hahn und sofort kam warmes Wasser heraus und prasselte ihren wohlgeformten Körper herunter. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht unters Wasser und machte ihre Haare nass. Kurze Zeit später seifte sie sich ein und wusch ihre Haare. Als sie wieder unter dem Wasser stand kam plötzlich ein kalter Windstoß. Sie wunderte sich zwar, ließ sich davon aber nicht stören. Sie massierte weiter ihre Haare, als sie auf einmal starke Arme um ihrem Bauch spürte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und schaute in eisgraue Augen.

„ Draco...Was machst du denn hier?"

„ Ich will einfach auch duschen. Da draußen war es mir zu kalt..."

„ Och mein kleiner Spatz... komm mal her."Sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Er war wirklich kalt. Kurze Zeit später stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihn einen warmen Kuss.

„ Wird´s dir schon wärmer?"

„ Oh ja. Besonders dann, wenn du mich küsst..."Schon lagen sie sich wieder in den Armen und küssten sich erneut. Nebenbei prasselte das heiße Wasser auf sie herunter, was sie aber kaum noch wahr nahmen. Sie duschten schon lange miteinander, als er sie von hinten umarmte.

„ Wie lange hast du denn noch vor zu duschen?"

„ Och ich weiß nicht. Es ist grad nur so schön, weißt du?"

„ Jaja schon klar..." Er schaute etwas beleidigt, blieb aber. Er wollte sie nicht drängeln, auch wenn seine Lust auf sie ziemlich groß war, was auch nicht zu übersehen war... Auch Alischa merkte das, denn sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an und deutete auf seinen ´Verräter´.

„ Was kann ich denn dafür? Wir sind jetzt schon länger als eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche und ich halt´s echt nicht mehr lange aus..." Um genau zu sein, war er mehr als bereit und wollte sie endlich ganz. Doch sie lies sich davon nicht stören und massierte ihn an dieser Stelle.

„ Du findest das wohl lustig, mh? Ich kann da nicht lachen. Pass auf das ich nicht über dich herfalle..."

„ Als würde mich das stören."Sie schaute ihn noch einmal in die Augen, als sie sich vor ihn hinkniete. Er schaute ihr verwirrt nach, als sie ihren Mund um sein Glied schloss und daran genüsslich saugte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die schon durch das Wasser warm geworden war. Dabei schloss er die Augen und genoss ihre Tat. Oh ja, das war jetzt echt gut, er hätte es echt nicht mehr lange ausgehalten. Er fing an langsam zu stöhnen und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, als sie sein Glied mir ihrer Zunge umspielte. Doch bevor er kam, stellt sie sich wieder auf und gab ihm den Rest mit ihrer rechten Hand. Er lehnte noch immer an der Wand, als sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn schmiedete. Dabei nahm sie eine Hand von ihm und führte sie zu ihrer Lustquelle. Er begriff sofort und begann sie dort zu streicheln, bevor er mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Er bewegte sie rhythmisch in einen sich änderten Tempo, so lange, bis ihr Zucken verriet das sie bereits gekommen war. Doch beide hatte nicht genug. Und so drang er von hinten in sie ein. Er hielt sie an den Seiten ihres Hintern fest und drang immer tiefer und leidenschaftlicher in sie ein. Sie hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt und überlies ihn die Führung. Schon bald kam abwechselndes Stöhnen von beiden, bis sie eine Woge der Lust mitriss.

Er blieb noch lange in ihr, bis er fast von alleine aus ihr heraus glitt. Noch immer waren sie erschöpft und er lag halb auf ihrem Rücken, nach vorne gebeugt, weil sie noch immer standen. Doch es sollte erst der Anfang sein. Sie hatten noch die ganze Nacht vor sich und diese wollten sie auch nutzen...

- - Flashbackende - -

„ Oh guten Morgen Süßer! Schon wach?"

„ Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Natürlich, ich bin doch Frühaufsteher..."Er grinste sie scheinheilich an.

„ Natürlich, _du_ und Frühaufsteher. Dann bin ich Eva! Es ist bereits halb zwölf! Wir müssen uns langsam mal mehren, bald kommen Ginny und Hermine wieder."

„ Jaja, is ja gut. Bin ja schon unterwegs."

Alischa stand gerade vor dem Spiegel um sich zu etwas schminken, als Draco, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Bad kam. Auch er war frisch geduscht und hatte seine Haare gewaschen, denn sie hingen ihm tropfend vom Kopf. So wie er da stand und Alischa beim Schminken zusah, sah er einfach umwerfend aus.

Alischa und Draco unterhielten sich noch nebenbei, als leise die Tür geöffnet wurden. Ginny und Hermine traten ein. Sie blieben wie angewurzelt in der Türschwelle stehen, als sie Draco sahen. Nur mit einem sehr kurzem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet (A/N.: schlechz) und neben Alischa stehend, wo sich beiden unterhalten, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Ginny und Hermine trauten ihren Augen nicht. War das wirklich Draco und Alischa die sich jetzt gerade gegenüberstanden und sich verliebt anlächelten. Und war passierte jetzt? Draco ging auf Alischa zu, legte eine Hand auf ihr Hinterteil, zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich!! Den beiden kam es so vor als, als wären sie im falschen Film. Das kann doch nicht sein!

„ Ähm...." Hermine brachte nicht mehr raus, zu geschockt war sie noch von der Entdeckung. Sofort fuhren Draco und Alischa auseinander und starrten Ginny und Hermine entgeistert an.

„ Gin, Hermine, was macht _ihr_ denn hier?"

„ Was macht Malfoy _hier _und _warum_ hast du ihn geküsst?"

„ Oh, das...das ist eine lange Geschichte... Am besten... am besten ihr geht erst mal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ich erklär euch das dann. Wir wollen uns erst mal anziehen, okay?"Alischa war froh wenigstens einen ordentlichen Satz rauszukriegen. Mit den ungewünschten Besuchern hätte sie jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet. Doch zum Glück verließen Ginny und Hermine das Zimmer.

„ Oh nein Süße, dass ist alles meine Schuld! Wäre ich früher aufgestanden, hätten sie uns nicht erwischt und du hättest jetzt kein Problem..."Er kam auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie blockte ab. Zu tief saß noch der Schock.

„ Alischa..."Er sah sie traurig an.

„ Nein, nein, es... es ist nicht deine Schuld. _Ich_ hätte dich eher wecken sollen. Es hätte gar nicht erst soweit kommen dürfen."

„ Jetzt mach nicht _dich_ dafür verantwortlich. Wir hätten beide mehr acht darauf geben sollen. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so. Jetzt wissen sie es wenigstens und wir müssen unsere Beziehung nicht mehr verheimlichen. Früher oder später hätte es sowieso jemand rausgekriegt. Sei froh das es eher passiert ist. So werden sie bestimmt besser drauf reagieren als in nem Jahr oder so."

„ Ja,... ja... Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber bitte zieh dich erst mal an. Ich muss ihnen jetzt erst mal alles erklären. Und das möchte ich allein machen. Bitte nimm mir das nicht übel."

„ Nein, natürlich nicht. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Die können mich doch eh nicht leiden."Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Danach ging er auf Alischa zu und umarmte sie.

„ Hey Süße, es ist alles gut! Das wird schon, sie werden dir verzeihen und es verstehen. Sie müssen! Sie sind deine besten Freunde und werden es akzeptieren. Glaub mir!"

„ Hoffentlich..." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, holte tief Luft und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie nocheinmal zart auf den Mund, eh er sie an die Hand nahm und sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftssaal runtergingen. Hermine und Ginny saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich aufgebracht. Sie verstummten jedoch, als sie Draco und Alischa herunterkommen sahen. Alischa begleitete Draco noch bis zur Porträitsöffnung, wo sie sich noch kurz verabschiedeten, bevor Draco dahinter verschwand. Alischa drehte sich langsam um und ging auf ihre beiden Freunde zu. Sie stellte sich vor den Tisch, an den Ginny und Hermine saßen, bevor sie tief Luft holte.

„ Also..."

Jep, dass wars erst mal wieder. War ja auch mal n bissel mehr, als sonst, oder? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es hat sich gelohnt so lange auf das neue Chapi zu warten. Und noch mal: tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber mir gings echt dreckig. Gutti, ich bitte ganz lieb um Reviews, wenigstens etwas, was mich jetzt aufbauen könnte...Danke, D.v.g.M.

**P.S.: **Weiß jemand, wie man diese Sternchen machen kann? Ich muss immer diese Striche machen ( - ), die sind aber net so toll. Und als zweites: was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte: Was heißt Oo, also wenn man sagt, der und der ist n bissel Oo? Heißt das sowas wie langweilig oder zu sensibel? Bitte sagt es mir!!! Danköööö!-lieb euch hab-


	25. Die Erklärung

Juhuuuu! Da bin ich wieder! Ja, mein Leben einigermaßen wieder im Griff, aber trotzdem noch seeeehr einsam ( warum machen sich Mädels eigentlich immer so viele Gedanken über die Kerle, obwohl sie einen schon vergessen haben oder dich nicht mehr daran erinnern können, was sie den Tag davr gesagt haben?) Naja, egal, jedenfalls ein leibes Dankeschön:

**MEINE BETALESERINNEN!!!! **( damit sich mein kleiner Schatz nicht aufregen kann-löl-)

**Friedchen:** Jetzt zufrieden?-g- Du weißt doch das ich euch so dankbar bin, dass ich das gar nicht in Worte fassen kann...Luv ya!!!!-immer an dich denken werd-

**Janvaris:** ohhh ja, wenn ich an die gesichter der beiden Mädels denke, muss ich auch immer grinsen...-g- So ein ungläubiges.Schock-nicht-zu-fassen-Gesicht, gell?-lach- Genial-g- Danköö für dein Review!-knutscha-

**Haunted-jess:** Also irgendwie passiert es mir jedes Mal, wenn ich deinen Namen schreibe, dass ich als erstes einen Punkt statt dem Strich in der Mitte mache... Ich bin echt zu blöd dazu-lach- Naja, aaaalsooo-trommelwirbel-: DANKE!!! Du bist echt einer meiner treusten Leser-dir Medaille überreich-. Danke für dein liebes Review, dass baut einen echt immer wieder auf... Yo, die Handballer haben zwar kein Gold, aber Silber ist auch okay... Obwohl Gold ja doch geiler gewesen wäre, aber na ja.-g- HDMDL-knuddel-

**Fallen-Angel03:** Oh man, mit deinem einen Satz hast du mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!!!-noch ganz bleich sei- Mach das nie wieder!!!-bibber- Ich dacht schon... ( musst verstehn, ich bin sehr schreckhaft-kicher-). Schön das dir das Chapie auch gefallen hatte. Hoffentlich gilt das für dieses hier auch! Viel Spaß dabei! Achja, ich übergeb dir hiermit auch feierlich die Medaille zur treusten Leserin!!!-abknutsch-

**Liel:** Oh danköööö!-dir auch Medaille überreich-. Oh man, ich verteil hier zwar fleißig Medaillen und vergess dabei mich richtig zu bedanken...-mich selber hau- Also: DANKE!!!!-g- Findsch cool, das dir das Chapie gefallen hat! Mach weiter so!-kiss-

**25. Die Erklärung**

Alischa biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und rang krampfhaft nach Worten.

„ Es... es ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte... und... und bitte seit mir nicht böse, dass ich euch immer nix gesagt hatte, aber mir schien es besser so..."

„ Also seit ihr schon lange zusammen?"Ginny schaute sie neugierig an.

„ Ja."

„ Wie lange?"

„ In 3 Wochen und vier Tagen ist es ein Jahr."

„ Ein Jahr?"Ihre Freundinnen machten große Augen.

„ Ja."

„ Setz dich."

„ Ja."

„ Dann tu es auch..."

„ Ähm... klar.." Alischa schaute verunsichert und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl, gegenüber von Ginny und Hermine.

„ Und? Küsst er gut?"

„ Ginny!!"Hermine schaute Ginny leicht entsetzt an.

„ Was?!?! Ich will doch nur wissen ob er auch so gut küssen kann, wie er aussieht!" Sie schaute Alischa fragend an und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das war ja mal wieder so typisch Ginny. Wenn es um einen Kerl ging, interessiert sie sich nur noch wie er ist, küsst und im Bett ist, anstatt dem eigentlichen Thema.

„ Verboten gut." Antwortete Alischa nun endlich. Sie geriet ins schwärmen. Und erst, als sie von Ginny gerüttelt wurde, merkte sie, dass ihre beiden Freundinnen sie erwartungsvoll anschauten.

„ Seit wann stehst du eigentlich auf Malfoy?"Hermine schaute Ginny fast angeekelt an.

„ Ich hab nie behauptet das ich auf ihm stehe! Ich find ihn nur geil. Punkt."

„ Natürlich..." Hermine grinste ihre Freundin an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Alischa.

„ Und? Was nun?"

„ Ähm, wie bitte?"Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„ Ist er etwa so ein guter Liebhaber, dass du _nur_ noch an ihn denken musst??"

„ Um ehrlich zu sein....ähm... ja."

„ Schön, kannst du uns jetzt trotzdem erklären, wie das alles passieren konnte? Ich meine, ihr habt euch gehasst wie die Pest, habt euch sobald ihr euch nur gesehen habt angeschrieen und auch so konntet ihr euch nicht ausstehen. Also wie seit ihr jetzt bitte zusammen gekommen?" Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl sie einerseits etwas sauer auf ihre beste Freundin war, weil diese es wohl nicht für nötig gehalten hatte ihnen zu sagen, dass sie seit fast einem Jahr mit ihrem Erzfeind zusammen ist und anderseits war es schon etwas amüsant, weil gerade Alischa, die unbezähmbare und dickköpfige, mit Malfoy, der genauso dickköpfig war, zusammen war.

Also fing Alischa an zu erzählen, wie alles begann. Wie sie sich nur gestritten hatten, wie er sie gedemütigt hatte ( Ginny und Hermine schauten dabei entsetzt, aber als Alischa abwinkte normalisierte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder), erzählte wie sie ihn dann einfach mal geküsste hatte, dass sie sich dann immer heimlich getroffen hatten und das sie eben heute erwischt wurden waren, weil er bei ihr gepennt hatte, weil sie ja alleine waren. Schließlich endete sie mit dem Satz:

„... Aber bitte erzählt niemanden davon. Dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit, ich muss es jetzt erst mal verarbeiten, dass ihr es wisst. Ich meine, es ist jetzt schon irgendwie komisch, dass ihr jetzt eben auch alles wisst, wenn ihr versteht...ähm... wie ich das... nun... ja... meine, okay?"

„ Habt ihr schon mit einander geschlafen?"

„ Gin..."

„ Lass mich doch mal Mione! Es ist ne ganz normale Frage. Du hast sie mir heute auch gleich als erstes gestellt, als wir uns getroffen haben um zurück nach Hogwarts zu fliegen."

„ Das ist was anderes..."Versuchte sich Hermine zu verteidigen, aber Ginny schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„ Hör nicht auf sie, Ron konnte wohl nicht von ihr lassen..."

„ GIN!!! Jetzt reicht es aber!!!"

„ Is ja gut, war ja nur n Joke!"Alischa schaute den zwei Streithähnen interessiert zu. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie heute Nacht auch Premiere mit ihren Freunden. Ginny und Hermine starrten sich noch eine weile böse an, bevor sie sich wieder Alischa widmeten.

Doch wahrscheinlich hatten die zwei ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung schon wieder vergessen, weil sie nun erwartungsvoll Alischa anschauten und zur gleichen Zeit „ Und?"fragten.

„ Nun ja, wie war noch mal die Frage??"Alischa versuchte nicht auf die Frage einzugehen, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht locker lassen würden und früher oder später würden sie es eh rausfinden. Also beschloss sie ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, bevor sie vielleicht mal in einer peinlichen Situation mit Draco entdeckt werden würde.

„ Achja, ja."

„ Ihr habt schon miteinander geschlafen, ja?"Hermine war nun auch neugierig geworden.

„ Ja."

„ Heute zum erstenmal?"

„ Ohhh nein..."Sie dehnte die Worte lange aus, und musste grinsen, als sie zurück dachte, wie oft sie es jetzt eigentlich schon getan haben.

„ Hui, hui, hui, da scheinen ja welche zur Sexbombe mutiert zu sein..."Ginny konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Alischa schaute sie nur böse an, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie und ihr Schatz in letzter Zeit wirklich oft miteinander geschlafen haben. Aber was will man machen? Es ist halt so, und es gefällt ihr so. Sie genießt es jedes mal aufs neue.

„ Seit ihr mir böse, dass ich es euch nicht schon eher gesagt habe?"

„ Naja, wenn ich es mir so richtig überlege....mhm....eigentlich könnte ich es sein..."Alischa schaute ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an und kurz blinkte etwas wie Angst in ihren Augen auf. Sollte sie jetzt etwa ihre Freunde verloren haben???

So, ich weiß, es war diesmal nicht all zu lang und auch nicht zu interessant, aber das muss halt auch mal sein, oder etwa nicht? Naja, wie auch immer, danke noch mal für eure Reviews, ihr seit echt die besten! So, nun macht aber auch gleich weiter und drückt hier links unten auf dieses wunderschöne, reizende GO!!! Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich und bis demnächst!D.v.g.M.


	26. Freundinnen

-hinter Ecke vorsichtig hervorguck- Oh ihr Süßen, es tut mir soooo leid, dass ich so lange keine Chapi hochgeladen hab!!!-auf Knien angegrochen komm und um Verzeihung fleh- Aber ich hab zur Zeit echt übelst den Stress in der Schule! Die Lehrer schreiben ohne Ende Arbeiten und geben uns Hausaufgaben auf, als hätten wir Freizeit ohne Ende! Dann musste ich auch noch arbeiten und heute hab ich auch noch n Spiel... Und jetzt ist es auch noch so n verdammt kurzes Chapi... Deshalb hab ich mir auch vorgenommen in den kommenden Tagen noch ein weiteres Chapi hochzuladen, was auch echt lang werden wird! Bei mir im Word sind es so 5 Seiten... Ich hoffe ich hab jetzt eure Neugier etwas geweckt und ihr seid mir nicht mehr zu böse, dass das Chap so scheiße kurz ist. Ich hab zwar zur Zeit verdammt viel zutun, aber ich hoffe mal ich pack das und versuch echt noch mal Online zu gehen um euch mit einem langem Chap zu beglücken-g- Man, das klang jetzt, als wollte ich euch schwängern -lach- Okay, aber noch zuvor möchte ich euch Danke:

**MEINE BEIDEN BETALESWERINNEN!!!! OHNE EUCH WÜRDE ICH NICHT HIER SEIN UND SOWAS SCHREIBEN!!!IHR HABT MIR IMMER MUT GEMACHT UND MICH DABEI UNTERSTÜTZT WEITER ZU MACHEN!!!ICH DANKE EUCH ECHT VOM GANZEN HERZEN, ABER DAS WISST IHR JA,GELL????ILY**

**Haunted-jess**: Und schon wieder hab ich statt dem Strich einen Punkt gesetzt-aaargh- Ich verzweifle noch mal an meinem Verstand! Und jaaa, ich weiß, es war ein sehr kurzes Chap, aber das wird halt auch leider nicht länger... Aber das nächste wird lang-versprech-!!! Bitte sei mir nicht all zu böse-lieb guck- Ich hab die Chapis halt schon vor ner Weile geschrieben... Und jetzt noch alles ändern ist auch irgendwie doof, oder? Überschau einfach das es kurz ist und hab mich weiter lieb, okay?-mit weißen Fahne schwing- Aber keine Angst, es werden noch viele Chapis... Okay, mind. 15! Ich bin schon ziemlich voran im schreiben, auch wenn ich zur Zeit nicht wirklich voran komme. Mir fehlt einfach die Zeit...-über Schule aufreg- Ich finds aber cool, dass Ginny so versaut ist!-dreckig grins- Findest du es schlecht? Danke noch mal für dein Kompliment! Ich finds echt sooo geil, dass ihr meine ff. so mögt!!!-vor euch tief verbeug- Okay, danke für´s R.-knuddel dich zurück-

**Elenya:** Ach, kein Problem das du dich mal nicht gemeldet hast! Hauptsache ich weiß, dass es dich noch gibt und du noch immer fleißig meine Geschichte liest und sie dir gefällt!! Und yoah, dass ist Ginny wie ich sie immer gerne hab-g- Ich habs sie halt n bissel vom Charakter her verändert. Findest du es unpassend? Das hatten viele im R. geschrieben...-grübel- Ich hoffe doch es stört dich nicht!? HDMDL!

**Janvaris: **Ja ich weiß... hab lange überlegt, ob ich es so lasse. Aber ich weiß net, könntest du deiner besten Freundin lange böse sein, wenn sie endlich n Kerl gefunden hat mit dem sie glücklich ist? Ich glaub ich könnte es nicht...-grübel- Durch Ginny hab ich die Situation eben auch etwas aufgelockert... Diese kleine verschweinte-lach-... Ich mag sie dreckig... kann mir nicht helfen...-lol- Danke für´s R.!!!-küsschen-

**Fallen-Angel03:** Dankööö!-knutscha- Tja, ob die beiden Mädels sauer sind, wirste jetzt erfahren...-hehe- Ich weiß, dass war jetzt fies...-lieb guck- Mach bitte weiter so!!-kiss-

Also noch mal für alle: Ein super großes Dankeschön! Ihr baut einen echt immer total auf! So ein Review ist echt Gold wert! Das weiß man wenigstens, dass welche die Geschihte lesen und sie gut oder eben schlecht finden! Macht weiter so, ohne euch hätte ich gar nicht den Elan weiter zu schreiben und neue Chapis hochzuladen! Ich liebe euch!!!!-g-

So, jetzt aber los, ich quatsch euch schon dumm und dämlich, obwohl ihr bestimmt endlich weiter lesen wollt... Also, viel Spaß und enjoy!!!

**26. Freundinnen**

Als Hermine sah, wie sie von ihrer besten Freundin ängstlich angeschaut wurde, musste sie anfangen zu lachen.

„ Mensch Süße, das war´n Joke!!! Natürlich sind wir nicht böse auf dich! Ist zwar n bissel scheiße das wir alles erst so und fast ein Jahr später rausgekriegt haben, aber was soll´n mer machen? Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch so gehandelt. Ich meine, es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, dass sich Erzfeinde plötzlich lieben!!"Auch Ginny fiel in das lachen ein. Nur Alischa war nicht dafür zumute.

Ich hatte jetzt echt gedacht, dass... also wirklich...

„ Aber nun mal genau zu dir, Ginny! Hast du nun mit Harry geschlafen oder nicht??"

„ Natürlich nicht, was denkst du denn von mir???"

„ Jaja, du siehst schon so aus..."Alischa runzelte die Stirn und nickte nichtglaubend mit dem Kopf.

„ Was fragt ihr eigentlich noch, wenn ihr es sowieso wisst, dass wir es getan haben!?"

„ War es denn dein bzw. euer erstes mal?"

„ Ja, und das müsstet ihr eigentlich wissen. Ich wollte warten und Harry war genau der richtige... und es war wunderschön..."

„ Man,... hätte Harry gar nicht zugetraut, dass er so eine romantische Seite in sich hat..."

„ Woher willste denn wissen, dass es romantisch war?"Alischa schaute Ginny belustigend an.

„ Was soll denn das bitte heißen? Denkste er ist so einer, der auf SM- Spielchen steht? Das passt eher zu Malfoy, als zu Harry!"

„ Ahhh, wie kannst du es wagen!!! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung!!!" Alischa fiel fast vom Stuhl, als Ginny diese Behauptung aufstellte.

„ Also, wieso stellt ihr dann solche Thesen auf, wenn sie gar nicht stimmen!!!??"Ginny versuchte sich verzweifelt zu verteidigen.

„ Es waren reine Vermutungen, Kleine!"Auch Hermine fing jetzt mit an, Ginny zu ärgern.

„ Nenn mich nicht Kleine! Ich bin immerhin genauso groß wie du!"

„ Du wirst trotzdem immer die Kleine bleiben."

„ Ihr seit ja so was von gemein..."Die drei Freundinnen waren in ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen und nun, da sich Ginny nicht mehr zu verteidigen wusste, zettelte sie eine Kissenschlacht an. Schon kurze Zeit später flogen die fetzten und man sah nur noch kleine Federn in der Luft fliegen und in der Mitte des Zimmers einen Haufen aus drei Menschen die erschöpft auf dem Boden lagen.

„ Und Hermine, wie sah´s bei dir und Ron aus?"Alischa rollte sie auf den Bauch und stütze sich auf ihren Armen ab. Auch ihre zwei Freundinnen taten es ihr nach und nun saßen sie in einem Kreis und schauten neugierig in die Runde.

„ Ich wüsste nicht, dass euch das was anginge..."

RUMS, dass sahs. Ginny hatte Hermine ein Kissen voll ins Gesicht geworfen.

„ Au verdammt! Is ja gut, mann."

„ Na, was nun!?"

„ Jaja, wir haben auch miteinander geschlafen. Jetzt zu frieden?"

„ Naja, grade so..."Ginny grinste ihre Freundin fies an.

„ Was!!??"Fragte diese gereizt. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„ Is ja gut. Nein, es war nicht mein erstes mal, das weißt du aber. Mein erstes mal war mit 15 und er hieß Robert. Und ja, es war unser erstes mal. Jetzt zufrieden??"

„ JAAA!!!"Stöhnte Ginny.

„ Du bist echt scheiße!"Und die Kissenschlacht fing von neuem an...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, ich weiß, sooooo kurz, aber wie gesagt, dass nächste wird lang!!!! Also bitte unten auf den Knopf klicken, denn so macht ihr mich glücklich!!! Dankööö und bis bald!!!D.v.g.M.


	27. Der Spaziergang

Hey Leute! Na??? Was geht ab?? Wie versprochen gibt es nun (schon) ein weiteres Chap. Ich muss mich aber leider etwas kurz fassen, weil ich's eilig hab. Naja, wen stöts auch mal nicht mein sinnloses Gelabber zu hören, oder??-beschämt zu Boden guck- Nagut, einen rechtherzlichen Dank an:

**Meine super Betaleserinnen, die mir immer meine gemeinen Fehler berichtigen, die sich immer mal wieder in meine Chapis reinschleichen, ohne das ich es merke... Ich liebe euch!!!-zu Boden knutsch-**

**Marisa:** ui, mir geht's soweit ganz gut... Danke der Nachfrage. Man macht halt das beste aus m Leben, Oder? Und wie geht's dir? Danke für´s Review und noch viel Spaß beim drucken und lesen!!!-knuddel-

**Haunted-jess:** - wie blöde zurück wink- -lach- Wow, ich hab mal keinen Fehler gemacht!!!-Party feier- -g-. Du findest das Chap auch gut? Cool, dann freu dich auf das neue!-verschmilzt grins- Also, ich will mich ja nicht selber loben, aber ich finds ganz gut geworden...-g- Und jaaa, ich liebe Kissenschlachten, das ist echt fun pur! -lach- Danke fürs Review und noch viel Spaß beim lesen!-knutscha-

**FallenAngel03:** yip, bitte sehr, wie versprochen geht's schnell weiter! Viel Spaß und enjoy!-kiss-

**Janvaris:** Oh... wer Robert ist??? Gute Frage, ehrlich gesagt hab ich selber keine Ahnung... Wo ich das geschrieben hab ist der Name mir am ehesten in den Sinn gekommen... Tut mir leid, aber einen Hintergrund oder so gibt's dazu leider nicht...-g- Oh, kein Draco, ich weiß... Aber dafür in diesen Chapo umso mehr!-geheimnistuerisch grins- Viel Spaß!-dir dicken fetten Bussi geb-

So und nu abba los:

**27. Der Spaziergang**

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und Alischa´s Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Endlich sollte sie 17 Jahre werden. Sie hatte sie schon lange auf das Alter gefreut. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie fand das 17 Jahre ein schönes Alter ist.

Alischa ging gerade in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, um sich dort mit ihrem Freund zu treffen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Wochen nur noch selten gesehen, obwohl es jetzt ein bisschen einfacher war sich zu treffen, weil Ginny und Hermine jetzt auch davon wussten und Alischa sich nichts mehr ausdenken muss, damit ihre Freunde sie gehen lassen. Aber da in letzter Zeit bei beiden Schulstress angesagt war, wurden ihre Treffen doch ein wenig eingeschränkt. Umso mehr freuten sie sich auf den heutigen Tag.

Sie ging zielstrebig auf die Bäume zu, als sie ihn sah- ihren Schatz, Freund und Liebhaber. Oh ja, sie liebte ihn über alles.

Da kommt sie, zielstrebig, selbstbewusst und wunderschön. Seine Freundin und Liebhaberin. Oh ja, wie er sie liebte und es satt hatte andauernd ihre Beziehung zu verheimlichen. Es kotzte ihn an, sie immer nur heimlich zu treffen, vorsichtig sein zu müssen, um nicht erwischt zu werden und ihr in der Öffentlichkeit immer nur heimlich begehrende und sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwerfen zu können. Wie er es hasste, wenn sie andauernd von irgendwelchen schleimigen Ekelpaketen angemacht wird, wenn sie mit anderen Kerlen lachte und wie er manchmal am liebsten auf die Kerle, die ihr schöne Augen machten oder sie „versehentlich"andatschten einprügeln wollte. Ja, alles das hasste er wie die Pest. Und ja, er war eifersüchtig. Und wie! Er war rasend vor Wut. Am liebsten wollte er dann zu ihr rennen, die Kerle zu Tote latschen und allen zeigen das sie _seine_ Freundin war. Und _nur seine_ Freundin. Das die anderen gar keine Chance gegen ihn haben. Wer hat auch schon eine Chance gegen einen Malfoy? Er wollte endlich der ganzen Welt zeigen, wie stolz er auf sie ist, wie wunderschön seine Freundin ist und das sie das perfekte Paar sind. Aber nein, es geht nicht. Und warum? Wegen dem bescheuerten Potter und seinem bekloppten Freund Wiesel. Und... weil _sie_ es noch nicht wollte. Aber er liebte sie so sehr, dass er alles für sie tat, alles auf sich nimmt um sie glücklich zu machen. Aber bald, bald wird es soweit sein und auch seine Geduld würde ein Ende nehmen. Und dann wird er jeden zeigen, dass sie zusammen sind. Und wenn bis dahin Potter und Co. noch nichts mitgekriegt haben, wird er persönlich dafür sorgen. Er wird es schon verkraften. Schließlich überlebt er ja auch das ziepen seiner Narbe. Also, wo liegt das Problem? Alischa... sie will es noch nicht... doch er wird bald etwas dagegen tun. Und wenn es das letzte ist was er macht.

„ Hey Schatz!"

„ Hey Kleines."

„ Wie war dein Tag?"

„ Beschissen."

„ Warum das?"

„ Ich hab es satt, dass wir uns immer nur heimlich treffen können. Außerdem hab ich dich vermisst..."Er gab ihr einen Kuss zur Begrüßung.

Alischa seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. In letzter Zeit machte er ihr andauernd Vorwürfe das er keine heimliche Beziehung mehr führen will. Aber was soll sie denn machen? Sie will Harry und Ron eben nicht verlieren. Aber auch die Beziehung mit Draco wollte sie nicht kaputt machen. Warum muss aber auch alles immer so kompliziert sein?? Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie auch endlich eine offene Beziehung führen wollte, aber was ist, wenn Harry und Ron dann nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein wollen? Ihre Freundschaft wegen Draco zerbricht? Gut, sie hätte dann noch Draco. Hermine und Ginny sind auch noch ihre Freunde, aber trotzdem. Es war wie verhext. Außerdem wollte sie sich jetzt darüber keinen Kopf machen. Immerhin war es heute wieder mal ein Treffen seit langem und morgen hatte sie ihren 17. Geburtstag. Sie wollte den Tag einfach nur genießen und sich mal wieder in seinen Armen fallen lassen, all ihre Sorgen vergessen und nur für diesen Moment der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sein. Deshalb machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinem Hals und vergas alles um sie herum. Harry, alle ihrer Freunde, Schule, der kleine immer andauernde Streit in ihrer Beziehung; alles das wurde Nebensache. Was jetzt zählte war nur dieser eine Kuss.

Nach langer Zeit lösten sie sich von einander und er nahm ihre Hand. Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Sie liefen an dem See mit der großen Krake entlang und folgten dem Sonnenuntergang. Alischa war die erste die das Schweigen brach.

„Draco..."

„ Mhm..."

„ Ich weiß das du endlich eine offene Beziehung führen willst. Und glaub mir, ich will es auch-"Sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen:

„ Warum tun wir es dann nicht einfach auch? Scheiß auf den Rest der Welt! Nur du und ich zählen. Immerhin hat es Granger und die kleene Weasly auch gut aufgenommen und haben nichts gegen unsere Beziehung. Also scheiß auch auf Potter und dem Wiesel. Die werden´s früher oder später auch akzeptieren."

„ Draco..."

„ WAS, Lavo? Ich hab echt die Schnauze voll. Wenn es nicht bald wie durch ein Wunder rauskommt, werde ich dafür Sorgen, dass es jeder weiß. Du weißt, dass ich durchaus in der Lage dazu bin..."Er ließ seinen ganzen Frust raus, er wollte das Thema endlich vom Tisch haben und es war im in diesem Moment egal, was Alischa dabei fühlte oder dachte. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie gereizt er geklungen hat und das er sie Lavo genannt hatte.

Alischa dreht denn Kopf zu Seite und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„ Ich kann dich gut verstehen Draco, aber du musst auch mich verstehen..."

„ Ja, aber wie lange denn noch? Wie lange soll ich noch zu sehen wie dir alle Kerle hinterher steigen, dich doof anmachen, oder sonste was? Ich kann mich nicht immer beherrschen, Süße. Irgendwann reißt auch bei mir der Geduldsfaden. Und ich sag dir, es dauert nicht mehr lange und ich kann für nichts garantieren."

„ Jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Wenn das alles nicht so beschissen kompliziert wäre, hätte ich es schön längst den anderen gesagt! Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dich Harry und Ron nicht ausstehen können-"

„ Wenn ich ehrlich bin ist mir das verdammt noch mal total egal."

„ Kann ich jetzt erst mal weiter reden?"

„ Natürlich Schatz, es geht ja nur um unsere Beziehung, die darunter zerbricht!" Verbittert schaute er sie an. Sie ließ seine Hand los und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sie hatten sich noch nie so gestritten. Immer mal paar kleine Auseinandersetzungen, aber so nen richtigen Streit gab's noch nie. Streiten konnten sie immer dann, wenn sie mal erwischt wurden und sich dann rausredeten mussten. Das klappte immer gut, denn so konnten sie ihren ganzen Frust rauslassen. Doch jetzt ging es nur um sie. Um Alischa und Draco und ihre Beziehung. Und diesmal mussten sie sich nicht rausreden.

„ Warum sagst du so was?"Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht.

„ Weil es die Wahrheit ist! Du kannst dich verdammt glücklich schätzen, dass ich überhaupt soviel Verständnis für so eine bescheuerte Beziehung zeige! Nicht jeder Kerl macht so eine Beziehung lange mit. Und weißt du warum ich nie was dagegen gesagt habe? Weil ich dich liebe! Ja, verdammt, ich liebe dich! Und zwar so sehr, dass mir mein eigenes Leben egal ist! Aber langsam seh´ ich keinen Sinn mehr an der Sache. Wir sehen uns kaum, wenn dann nur selten und heimlich. Was soll das! Wir sind 17 jährige Menschen die sich lieben. Ist es nicht scheiß egal was andere darüber denken? Sind wir nicht alt genug um eine öffentliche Beziehung zu führen? Sind wir nicht stark genug unser Ding durchzuziehen und auf unser Herz zu hören? Ja verdammt, wir können es! Wir müssen es nur wollen!"Er schaute sie wütend an und hatte seine Stimme kaum noch Unterkontrolle.

„ Du findest unsere Beziehung also bescheuert? Warum bist du dann überhaupt noch mit mir zusammen? Dann geh doch, treff dich mit deiner Pensy! Das willst du doch eh schon immer!"

„ Geht's dir gut? Ich hasse Pensy wie die Pest und außerdem ist Blaise mit ihr zusammen. Und ich hatte dir gerade noch gesagt das ich deshalb mit dir zusammen bin, weil ich dich liebe! Nur unsere Beziehung ist, so wie sie jetzt ist, scheiße. Und jetzt rate mal wenn wir das zu verdanken haben! Nur wegen Pottylein und Weasly."

„ Verstehst du nicht, wie schwer das ganze für mich ist? Immerhin stehe ich in der Mitte von euch. Ich liebe dich und will nicht unsere Beziehung aufgeben, aber andererseits will ich nicht die Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron draufgehen lassen."

„ Dann musst du dich halt entscheiden! Granger und Weasly-Baby sind trotzdem deine Freunde. Und auf Potter und Co. kann ma

n ja nun wirklich verzichten..."

„ Was du von mir verlangst ist nicht fair."

„ Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"

„ Vielleicht akzeptierst du es einfach mal."

„ Ich akzeptiere es jetzt schon fast ein Jahr, das wird ja wohl reichen."

„ Lass mir noch etwas Zeit."

„ Das sagst du mir schon seit Monaten."

„ Verdammt Draco! Du machst es mir echt nicht leichter!"

„ Irgendwann musst du eben mal anfangen etwas zu tun und nicht immer nur reden was sein könnte!"

„ Wenn du unsere Beziehung eh bescheuert findest brauch ich mir auch erst gar nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen wie ich es am besten den Rest beibringe. Dann trennen wir uns halt und dann werd ich es erst gar nicht sagen müssen."Sie drehte sich um und ging ein Stück voraus. Draco fuhr sich gereizt durch die Haare und lief ihr hinterher.

Oh man, wenn sie einen auf eingeschnappt tut, kann er ihr nicht mehr böse sein. Er packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie um. Sie hatte ihre Blick immer noch gesenkt.

„ Hey..."Er versuchte sich so gut es ging zu beruhigen und vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen. Ihr Blick lag in Tränen und plötzlich tat ihm alles leid was er gesagt hatte. Er konnte sie einfach nicht so sehen. Nun verstand auch er in was für einer Zwickmühle sie stand.

Tröstend umarmte er sie und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und streichelte langsam über ihr Haar, um sie zu trösten.

„ Lassen wir das Thema für heute, okay? Ich will nicht das du dir darüber den Kopf zerbrichst. Ich war nur sauer, weil ich es langsam nicht mehr aushalte dich mit anderen Kerlen zu sehen und wie sie dich anstarren. Weißt du wie schwer es für mich ist, sich da zu beherrschen?"

„ Okay, danke."

„ Aber ist klein Draco etwa eifersüchtig?"Ein grinsen machte sich auf ihren Gesicht breit, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

Ein eifersüchtiger Draco, man sollte es feiern. Wie süß.

Er versuchte sie böse anzuschauen, konnte sich dann aber auch ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„ Ich und eifersüchtig? Nie im Leben! Mir starren doch auch alle Weiber hinterher..."

„ Argh...!!!! Du bist fies! Wehe ich seh ein anderes Mädel zu nah an dir, oder sie kann sich schon mal ihren Grabstein besorgen!!"

„ Tja, ich bin halt unwiderstehlich... Aber ihr gehöre nur dir allein..."Er stupste sie mit dem Zeigefinger liebevoll auf die Nasenspitze.

„ Du und unwiderstehlich... Jaja... Das war dein bester heute..."

„ Hey! Warum bist du dann mit mir zusammen? Bestimmt nicht weil ich im Geld schwimme!"

„Nicht?" 

„ Ahh, du miese kleine Hexe, pass auf, dass ich dich nicht ausversehen vernasche!"

„ Ohh... als ob ich mich dann wehren würde..."

„ Pass bloß auf, sonst kriegst du morgen nichts zum Geburtstag!... Ach nee,... der Tag morgen fällt morgen ja eh wegen schlechten Wetter aus."

„ Hey du bist gemein! Morgen wird kräftig gefeiert!! Aber wie´s aussieht leider ohne dich...Ich meine,... du denkst ja der Tag morgen fällt aus."

„ Ich verpass ja eh nichts wenn die Potter Clan feiert... Dann geht wohl ne Kartenspielrunde los, mh?"

„ Wenn du wüsstest... Aber sag mal, was schenkst du mir denn?"

„ Deine langersehnten Streichhölzer. Die wolltest du doch schon immer mal haben."

„ Haha, wie witzig du doch heute bist."

„ Oh ja, find ich auch."

„ Kleiner, wir sollten langsam wieder zurück. Es wird schon dunkel und es gibt bald essen. Außerdem will ich für morgen fit sein."

„ Ich und klein?" Er schaute auf seine 10cm kleinere Freundin herab und lächelte sie schief an.

„ Was hast du morgen denn schönes vor? Und wann seh ich dich?"

„ Ich hab mir so gedacht, dass es erst gegen Abend los geht. Also so 20 Uhr. Dann ist halt Party angesagt. Du kannst ja einfach mal vorbei schauen, mal sehn wie sie reagieren. Ich meine, wenn du n bissel später kommst, sind die meisten eh schon leicht Hacke und um so einfacher wird es denen beizubringen, dass wir ein Paar sind, oder?"

„ Respekt Süße, is ne gute Idee. Endlich kommt es mit uns zweien raus. Aber wenn du erst Abends mit deinen Freunden anfängst zu feiern, kann ich doch schon am Nachmittag vorbeischauen und _wir_ feiern schon mal n bissel. Ich meine, so lange könne wir bestimmt alleine sein, oder?"Er unverschämtes lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider.

„ Denkst du da an was bestimmtes?"

„ Neeiiinnn.... wie kommst du denn darauf?"Sie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich Hunger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schluss! Und war´s lang genug? Ich hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen! Ich bitte um Reviews, mein kleines Ego schreit nach seiner Droge! Also schreibt soviel iht wollt... Nur zu, euch tut niemand einen Zwang an!!! Bye, D.v.g.M.


	28. Überraschung

Juuuuhhhha! Da bin ich wieder! Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat, aber die Schule eben...-augenverdreh- Ich hoffe, das warten hat sich gelohnt und ihr seid mit dem neuen Chap zufrieden...

**Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht an meine Super Betaleserinnen, speziell für Liesy, die sich ganz besonders angestrengt hatte!! -euch abknutsch und zu Boden knuddel-**

Auch einen ganz dickes Dankeschön an:

**Haunted-jess:** Oh danköööö!-verbeug- Ich geb mein bestes, damit du glücklich wirst -g- Auch wenn ich grad überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung bin weiter zu schreiben...-schäm- Gut, bis denn!-knutsch-

**Janvaris:** Hab ich dir eigentlich schon ne Medaille verliehen??? Sorry, eigentlich müsste ich das wissen, aber ich red mcih jetzt mal damit raus, dass ich Schuelstress hab...-rot werd- -sorry- Aber glaub mir, dass schöne kommt erst noch-versprech- Joah, Draco ist halt auch nur ein Kerl...-g- Aber soweit ein ganz netter, oder?-lol- -knuddel-

**Elenya:** Selbe Frage an dich..-schäm- Had du scho ne Medaille?-ganz klein mach- Aber sei dir sicher, meinen Ego tat es mehr als gut!!!!!-danköö- Jaaa, ich schreib auch am liebsten Streitereien...-g- Ist auch am einfachsten-lol- -kiss.

Oh man, mein schwaches Ego.... und dann nur drei Reviews..-schnüff- Wahrscheinlich bin ich verwöhnt... Aber ich flehe euch an, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte reviewt wieder mehr!!! Das baut echt auf!!! Ich brauch das!! Das ist doch meine Lebensgrundlage!!!!-bettel-

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!!!! Los nun:

**28. Überraschung**

Alischa streckte sich genüsslich, als sie sich verschlafen auf ihrem Bett aufrichtete. Über ihr hing ein großes Plakat mit der Aufschrift „Happy Birthday, Süße!"Und jedes Mal, wenn sie zu dem Plakat aufsah, begann dieses "Happy Birthday to you"zu singen. Sie grinste vor sich hin, als sie sich umsah: Nichts. Wo sind die anderen bloß? Vor ihrem Bett lagen schon zwei Geschenke- wahrscheinlich von Gin und Hermine.

Aber was war das? Ein Zettel: Happy Birthday Alischa, wir wünschen dir Gesundheit, Glück, Freude und weiterhin viel Liebe in deiner Beziehung. Wir müssen noch einiges für heute Abend besorgen, deshalb sind wir schon weg und wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Mach dir also einen schönen Tag und bis heute Abend! Wir sind so gegen um sechs wieder da. Hermine& Gin! HDGDLFIUE! Knutsch

Tja, jetzt hatte sie also den ganzen Tag für sich. Es war zwar schon halb zwölf, aber egal. Schon cool, wenn man an einem Samstag Geburtstag hatte. Was könnte sie jetzt wohl machen? Erst mal fertig machen und dann essen gehen. Dann konnte sie ja Draco noch ne Eule schicken, dass er gegen drei zu ihr kommen könnte.

Also ging sie gemütlich ins Bad, duschte sich, machte sich noch etwas schick und verließ angezogen ihren Schlafsaal. Die Geschenke wollte sie dann mit den anderen auspacken. Sie war jetzt 17. Endlich. Genauso alt wie Draco, nur dass er schon in einem viertel Jahr 18 werden würde. Wäre er eine Woche eher geboren, wäre er jetzt schon fertig mit der Schule. So war er grade noch so in ihren Jahrgang gekommen. Zum Glück, sonst wären sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht zusammen.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum die Treppen runterging, kamen ihr schon die Ersten entgegen und beglückwünschten sie freudig. Sie waren anscheinend hier geblieben um schon mal alles für heute Abend vorzubereiten. Über all waren schon Tische zusammen gestellt, wo das Büffet hinkommen sollte. Eine riesige Stereoanlage war auch schon aufgestellt und jetzt waren die Leute damit beschäftigt, die Deko vorzubereiten. Alischa hatte man streng verboten, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren oder irgendwo anzupacken. Es war ihr Geburtstag und deshalb sollte sie sich ausruhen und sich überraschen lassen. Nach einer halben Stunde konnte sie sich dann endlich von den Leutchen lösen und ging weiter Richtung der Großen Halle. In den Gängen kamen ihr immer wieder Leute und Lehrer entgegen, die sie beglückwünschten. Als sie sich dann endlich zur großen Halle durchgekämpft hatte setzte, sie sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl und begann zu essen. Sie schaute zum Slytherin Tisch und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass auch Draco nicht da war. Etwas war halt am Geburtstag trotzdem scheiße. Man wusste nie, was die anderen vorhatten. Man konnte nur zusehen, wie alle leise miteinander flüsterten, dem Geburtstagskind heimliche Blicke zuwarfen und vor einem den Ahnungslosen spielten. Dabei kommt man sich immer voll verarscht vor. Besonders, wenn sie „ total unauffällig"tun, als wüssten sie von gar nix und noch scheinheilig fragten, warum man denn zu einem heimlichen Treffen, was jedoch aufgeflogen war, nicht mit gekommen war.( A/N.: Jaja meine süßen Betaleserinnen, ne? Das kenn mer doch irgendwo her, mh ??schmoll)

Aber na ja, dann würde sie halt später ne Eule an ihn schicken, damit er kommen kann. Also aß sie schnell auf und ging dann gleich wieder in ihren Schlafsaal. Kaum angekommen, nahm sie sich ihre Feder und ein Stück von ihrer Pergamentrolle und begann zu schreiben:

Hey Schatz,

wenn du möchtest kannst du gegen drei zu mir kommen. Die anderen sind noch unterwegs und kommen erst heut Abend wieder. Also beeil dich! Ich vermisse dich!!! Deine Alischa

P.S.: I love you!!knuddel

Sie gab den Zettel ihrer Eule und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Nervös tippte sie mit ihren Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Hoffentlich schreibt er schnell zurück. Und wenn er kommt, darf er seine Tarnumhang nicht vergessen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam ihre Eule wieder. Mit einer Nachricht... Von Draco:

Hey Süße,

geht klar, bin dann in ca. ner halben Stunde da. Freu mich!!! Tschau, Draco, ich vermisse dich auch!

P.S.: I love you, too.

Sie drückte den Zettel an sich und ging noch mal schnell ins Bad, um sich hübsch zu machen. Sie wollte ja vor ihrem Schatz gut aussehen. Auch wenn er zu ihr schon tausendmal gesagt hatte, dass er sie auch natürlich total hübsch findet. Aber egal, heute war ein besonderer Tag, heute wollte sie eben auch besonders hübsch aussehen. Man, es war schon gleich um drei, wie die Zeit doch vergeht... Sie hatte noch schnell aufgeräumt und überall Kerzen aufgestellt. Dann hatte sie das Plakat dazu überredet, dass es romantische Musik singt und nicht andauernd dieses nervige Happy Birthday. Sie wusste ja nun, dass sie Geburtstag hatte.

Punkt drei öffnete sich die Tür und aus dem Nichts erschien Draco. Mit 17 langstieligen Roten Rosen in der einen und einem kleinen Päckchen in der anderen Hand stand er, unverschämt grinsend und lässig auf die eine Seite gelehnt da. Von dem Anblick überwältig, brachte Alischa kein Wort heraus. Doch er kam auf sie zu, gratulierte ihr artig, gab ihr seine Geschenke, wartet bis sie diese an die Seite getan hatte und nahm sie dann liebevoll in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Schon nach kurzer Zeit lagen sie völlig nackt nebeneinander und küssten sich noch immer liebevoll.

Viel später und nach weiteren Küssen waren sie wieder ordentlich angezogen und sie saß auf seinem Schoß, als er ihr sein kleines Geschenk gab.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und zum Vorschein kam eine wunderschöne Kette, mit einem kleinen D als Anhänger. Er hatte es also nicht vergessen. Als sie vor längerer Zeit einmal in London gewesen waren, um ein bisschen shoppen zu gehen, hatte sie sich in diese Kette verliebt. Damals hatte er sie nur angegrinst und sie weiter gezogen. Sie hatte ihn zu seinem Geburtstag die selbe nur mit einem A wie Alischa geschenkt. Und er trug sie immer noch. Nun hatte sie also auch einen nur eben mit D wie Draco. Es war perfekt. Mit einem langen Kuss bedankte sie sich bei ihm. Die Rosen hatte sie in eine Vase getan und ans Fensterbrett gestellt. Man, wie viel Geld er wohl ausgegeben haben musste...

„ Süßer, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich am besten bedanken soll, so schön ist das alles hier."

„ Sag einfach gar nichts und küss mich!"Er drückte sie zurück in die Kissen von ihrem Bett und kniete sich über sie. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und küsste ihn gierig. Dabei schlang sie ihre Arme um seinem Nacken und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Sie hatte so was wirklich vermisst. Dadurch, das sie sich wegen Schulstress und dem ewigen Streit wegen ihrer heimlichen Beziehung kaum noch zu solchen Zärtlichkeiten gekommen waren, waren diese jetzt umso intensiver und gieriger. Sie wollten sich regelrecht verschlingen. Auch hatten sie ja vorhin seit langen mal wieder miteinander geschlafen.

Er küsste und leckte sie leidenschaftlich am Hals, küsste sie daraufhin wieder gierig auf den Mund und begann langsam ihre Knöpfe von der Bluse aufzuknöpfen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Haufen Konfetti reinflog. Es folgten viele Leute, darunter Hermine, Ginny, Harry und Ron. Ein großes und lautes Happy Birthday wurde in der Mitte abgebrochen und alle starrten nur entsetzt auf das Paar, dass sich vor Schreck keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Langsam ging Draco von Alischa runter und grinste unverschämt in die Runde, doch sein Grinsen bewirkte nur noch mehr Verwirrung. Bingo, es ist perfekt. Dachte er sich in diesem Moment. Hastig knöpfte Alischa ihre Bluse zu und stand auf.

„ Hey Leute, so eine Überraschung aber auch...hehe...Was macht ihr denn schon hier, es ist doch erst um fünf..."Scheiße.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soa, schluss! Ich flehe um Reviews!!!!-auf Knien tumrutsch-


	29. Aufklärung und Party

I´m Back!!! Na ihr Süßen? Was geht? Oh man, ich könnt euch alle knutschen!!!!-föhlich auf einem Bein hin un her hüpf- Ihr habt einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt!! 10 Reviews für ein Kapitel!!! Respekt!! Ihr seit echt erste Sahne!!!-in Hände klatsch- Oh ich danke euch...-verbeug- Das hab ich echt gebraucht... Mein Ego ist um einiges gewachsen und ich könnte noch immer Luftsprünge machen!!!-euch alle abknutsch- Wie kann ich euch nur danken??? Ha, ich weiß es, mit dem neuen Chapi-gg- Also, einen ganz dickes Dankeschön an:

**Meinen Betaleserinnen, besonders dir Liesy, du hast mal wieder meinen Ausdruck und die kleinen Fehlerchen, die selbst der Muddy passieren, korrigiert. Natürlich sind meine anderen zwei Betaleserinnen auch super, doch da sie selber gerade fleißig am schreiben sind, will ich sie nicht noch zu sehr mit meinem Kram nerven und lass sie deshalb erst mal n bissel in Ruhe...-g-**

**FallenAngel03: **Ach kein Problem das du mal vergessen hast zu reviewn! Hautsache du meldest dich und ich weiß, dass man meine Geschichte noch liest und weiter lesen möchte. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es euch gefällt!! Und du bist echt ein Schatz!!!-knuddäl-

**Janvaris: **Ohhh ja.... Ich liebe diese Vorstellung-g- Er auf ihr... ui, ui, ui...-schwärm- Abwer ich will mich ja jetzt nicht selber loben...-lol- Danke für das Review, su bist echt supiiii!-knutscha-

**Elenya: **Okay, hiermit erhälst du offiziell die Treue-Medaille!!-trommelwirbel- Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!!- Konfetti rumschmeiß- Und bevor ich mir noch große Feinde mache und noch mehr Morddrohungen kriege ( -bibber-), versorge ich dich lieber mit dem neuen Chap! -dir das neue Chap hinschmeiß und schreiend wegrenn-...-lach- Frieden???-g- Danke fürs Review!!!-kiss-

**Witchcat20: **Hui, ein Neuling!!!!-Freudentanz mach- Willkommen, Willkommen...- gar nicht mehr mit grinsen aufhören kann- Hach, wie schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt!!!-jubel- Dann wünsch ich dir noch viel Spaß bei weiterlesen!!!-Handkuss geb-

**Liel: **Ach egal...- mit Händen wegschieb- Hautsache ich weiß, dass es dich noch gibt... Ich mir sonst doch noch Sorgen machen muss!!! Jaja!!!- nicken tu- -g- Und du hast auch an einem Samstag Geburtstag??? Wann denn, wann denn????-neugierig sei- Ich muss dir doch dann gratulieren!!!Tja, bis ich 19 werde... das dauert noch paar Jährchen... nicht mehr allzu viele aber genug...-g- ( Gott bin ich jung-lol-) Danke fürs Review!!!-knutsch-

**Liesy: **Oh Liesy....-schluchz-... Wehe ich komme nicht in deine Rede!!-grrrr- Sonst wirst du eiskalt enterbt!!!-lach- Tja, du machst halt deine Arbeit einfach super!!!!-daneknd auf Knie fall- Denk jetzt aber nicht, dass ich dich anbete!! So weit kommts noch!! Muddy und dich anbeten-tztz- Liesy, du weißt doch das ich disch lieb hab, gelle?! Du bist ja immerhin meine Dochter!-g- Jut, bis Montag!!! Hdgdlfiuebzmuwz!!!!

**Haunted-jess: **Juuuhu!!!-wink- Oh ja...., schöööön peinlich... Aber musst dir mal vorstellen dir passiert das, nur das deine Ellis reinkommen... Oh oh, sag ich nur....- qualvoll bei der Vorstellung sterb- Ui, das wäre echt bös...-g- Danke für dein Review!!! Luv ya!!!

So, genug gelabert, jetzt aber los und vergesst nicht zu reviewn!!! Heute das war echt spitze, macht weiter so!!!!-bettel-

**29. Aufklärung und Party**

„ Du... und... und Malfoy??"Harry starrte sie entsetzt an. Eine peinliche Stille trat auf.

„ Nein, das Schwein wollte sie vergewaltigen! Na warte du Arschloch, jetzt zeig ich dir mal wo der Pfeffer wächst!"Ron wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, als er von Hermine festgehalten wurde.

„ Lasst sie doch erst mal ausreden."

„ Ja du nimmst das vielleicht so hin, aber wir nicht! Es ist immerhin Malfoy!"Ron beruhigte sich nur schwer.

„ Alischa, hast du ihn grade, hast du ihn wirklich gek...ihn geküsst?"Harry wirkte noch immer leicht verwirrt und hatte einen apathischen Ausdrcuh auf dem Gesicht, als wäre er auf Drogen.

„ Nach was sah es denn wohl aus, Potter, mh?"Draco konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Harry so verwirrt und fassungslos sah. Der Gesichtausdruck war einfach zum schießen.

„ Ich fass es nicht..."

„ Holt mal schnell Dumbledore, unser Held erleidet gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch..."Und leise fügte Draco noch hinzu: „ Dragisch, dragisch..."

„ Draco hör auf."

„ Du nennst ihn Draco?"

„ Wie soll ich ihn denn sonst nennen Ron?"

„ Wie wäre es mit Malfoy, Frettchen, Arschloch-"

„ Halt n Rand, Rotkopf!"

„ Jetzt hört aber mal auf, ja! Feiern wir lieber meinen Geburtstag, anstatt uns wie bescheuert gegenseitig anzustarren."

„ Ich feier aber doch nicht mit dem Frettchen!"

„ RON!"

„ Is ja gut..."

„ Kannst du uns trotzdem mal erklären, warum er hier ist?" Harry hatte sich von dem Schock wieder erholt und versuchte ein professionelle Miene aufzusetzen.

„ Potter, jetzt streng mal dein Heldenhirn etwas an und schlussfolgere logisch. Weißt du, eins und eins macht zwei und mit Alischa und mir ist es auch nicht viel schwerer."

„ Soll das heißen, dass ihr zusammen seit?"

„ Hundert Punkte für den Kandidaten, mit der tollen modernen Designerbrille und der Narbe auf der Stirn, in der ersten Reihe! Applaus, Applaus und Gratulation."

„ Nein...."

„ Doch!"

„ Du und Malfoy?"

„ Ja, Alischa und ich."

„ Nein...."

„ Doch verdammt! Jetzt glaubs doch endlich mal! Wir sind hier nicht bei „Wünsch dir Was"oder so. Kann die Feier jetzt endlich weiter gehen?"

„ Deine Feier oder unsere Feier..?"Harry grinste scheinheilig.

„ Potter, Potter, doch so raffiniert. Respekt, aber wenn du so geil drauf bist uns zuzusehen, ich hab nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Aber pass auf, dass du nicht neidisch wirst, weil du noch so unerfahren bist."

„ Draco, lass das!"

„ Was ist denn Schatz!?"Als er sich von Alischa einen bösen Blick einffing fügte er noch schnell hinzu:

„ Kanns jetzt endlich losgehen? Ich hab Hunger!"

„Also: Happy Birthday Alischa!!!"

„ Danke Leudings, echt lieb von euch! Also: Let's get the Party started! Let's Rock!!!!" Musik ging an und allen begannen zu tanzen, etwas zu essen oder sich einfach nur zu unterhalten. Draco nahm Alischa an die Hand und beugte sich runter zu ihrem Ohr:

„ Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Jetzt wissen es alle, also können wir es jetzt auch der ganzen Welt zeigen."

„ Jaja, du hast ja recht. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„ Natürlich!"Er gab ihr einen Kuss und ging zur Theke um sich was zu Essen zu holen. Später, nachdem er sich zum ersten mal mit anderen Gryffindors "normal"unterhalten hatte ging er auf die Tanzfläche. Jetzt, da er ja von den anderen akzeptiert wurde ( zumindestens mehr oder weniger), konnte er jetzt auch in Ruhe feiern. Und deshalb machte sich auch gleich Parvati an ihn ran, weil sie eins der Mädels war die schon lange auf ihn abfuhren, sich aber nie getrauten hatten ihn anzusprechen oder so. Auf Party´s war das ja einfacher und somit ging sie zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

„ Na Süßer?"Draco schaute sie mit großen Augen an und runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte denn die von ihm.

„ Hey..."

„ Oh man Draco, weißt du wie viele Mädchen von dir schwärmen?"

„ Ähm... ja??"

„ Oh ja, und ich bin eine von denen. Bitte, küss mich!"

„ Ähm...nee??"

„ Komm schon, Alischa liebt dich nicht."

„ Man, du bist ja schon völlig dicht, mh?"Sie tanzte immer enger an Draco und ihm wurde es langsam zu viel. Unsicher ( A/N.: muss man sich mal bei einem Malfoy vorstellen –g-) schaute er sich um, wie er am besten aus dieser peinlichen Situation rauskommen konnte.

Derweilen beobachtete ihn Alischa eifersüchtig und war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Sie wollte am liebsten auf die Tanzfläche rennen, Parvati wegschubsen, Draco eine knallen, ihn mit sich ziehen, voll schreien und dann küssen. Aber sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja nur testen. Aber an ihrem Geburtstag? Und erst kurz, nachdem sie ihre Beziehung bekannt gegeben hatten? Nein, so einer war er nicht. Nur was sollte das dann? Sie umklammerte ihr Sektglas mit ihrer Hand, wobei man schon ihre Knochen weiß durchschimmern sah. Plötzlich wurde sie von der Seite angestupst.

„ Ahh!!!"Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„ Harry, hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt! Mach das nicht noch mal!"

„ Gehst dir nicht gut?"

„ Nein, mir geht's blendend, wieso?"

„ Naja, du wirkst ziemlich verkrampft."

„ Ich? Ach nein..."Sie lachte unsicher.

„ Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen... Du und Malfoy. Wie lange geht das denn schon?"

„ Hui, na ja, wir sind in fünf Tagen ein Jahr zusammen."

„ Ein Jahr??"

„ Äh, ja?"

„ Wieso hast du uns nie was davon erzählt?"

„ Ich dachte, dass ich, wenn ich es euch erzähle, gleichzeitig die Kündigung für unsere Freundschaft mit einreiche. Und das wollte ich nicht."

„ Ach Quatsch! Auch wenn ich noch immer leicht geschockt darüber bin, nehm ich dir das doch nicht übel! Wo die Liebe eben hinfällt..."

„ Oh ja, wie recht du hast."

„ Dass wir so lange nichts bemerkt haben..."

„ Tja, ihr wart ja dann auch mit Hermine und Gin beschäftigt..."

„ Ja, aber doch erst die letzten Monate. Außerdem wussten es Hermine und Gin doch auch nicht, oder? Ich meine, besonders bei denen muss es doch schwer gewesen sein so was zu verheimlichen..."Als Alischa ihn darauf nur unsicher angrinste, bemerkte er eigentlich erst einmal richtig was Sache war.

„ Nein!... Die habens schon längst gewusst, nur wir waren die Ahnungslosen..."

„ Naja, sie wissen es auch noch nicht so lange. Erst seit fast einem viertel Jahr."

„ Na immerhin... Jetzt versteh ich..., wenn wir euch gesehen haben, dann habt ihr uns also die Streithähne vorgespielt, obwohl es eigentlich ein heimliches Treffen war? Sehe ich das richtig?"

„ Ja, so könnte man das sagen..."

„ Ich fass es nicht. Ich muss aber sagen, Respekt! Erstens, weil ihr es solange hinbekommen habt, es zu vertuschen und zweitens, dass Malfoy es so lange mitgemacht hat, eine heimliche Beziehung zu führen. Ich glaube, ich hätte da meine Probleme mit. Da hätte ich schon eher gedacht das er, dass erst recht nicht mit macht."

„ Tja, man täuscht sich halt oft in Leuten, die man nicht richtig kennt. Ich lasse mich jetzt noch manchmal von ihm täuschen. Er ist halt so undurchschaubar..."Sie seufzte.

„ Aber ich sag dir, wir hatten in letzter Zeit oft Stress miteinander, weil er keine heimliche Beziehung mehr führen wollte. Jetzt ist es zum Glück vorbei und ich bin euch echt dankbar, dass ihr mir nicht böse seit..."

„ Ach Quatsch, ich glaube jeder hätte an deiner Stelle so gehandelt. War aber schon lustig, euch so geschockt zu sehen. Ich meine, nicht das wir besser aussahen. Wir waren ja schon etwas entsetzt darüber, was wir da zum erstenmal sahen, aber naja."

„ Ich sag dir, mir war das ja so peinlich... In so einer Situation..."

„ Sei froh dass wir nicht später gekommen sind, dass wäre vielleicht noch peinlicher geworden."

„ Oh ja, oder wenn ihr früher gekommen wärt, oh man, echt peinlich..."

„ Früher auch noch, man man man, Malfoy ist wohl besessen von dir, mh? Das passt zu ihm, echt."

„ Tjaja,...denk dran, man lässt sich schnell täuschen..."

„ Egal, ich wünsch dir jedenfalls noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel Spaß heute!"

„ Yo danke, Süßer! Dir auch noch viel Spaß!" Alischa widmete sich wieder ihrem Sektglas und suchte ihren Freund. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und sie hatte Draco schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Er war auch nicht noch mal bei ihr aufgetaucht... Seltsam...sehr seltsam...Wo ist er bloß? Und wo ist Parvati?? Ohh Draco!!!?? Das Schlimmste ahnend ging sie ihn suchen...

**Fortsetzung folgt.... REVIEWT PLEASE!!!!!!** D.v.g.M.


	30. Die Feier und die Nacht danach

Juuuhhhhaaaaa ihr Süßen!!! Da bin ich wieder!!! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber in letzter Zeit war echt viel los und ich komme halt immer noch nicht wirklich mit dem schreiben voran. Aber ich streng mich an, gell!?

**So, wie immer geht ein total liebes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserinnen!!! Ihr seid super!!!! -knutsch euch zu Boden-**

So, und auch ein lieben Dank an:

**HermineCho**: Ohhh... noch eine neue!!!-vor Freude wie blöde rumhüpf- Hullüüüüüü!!!!! Und herzlich Willkommen!!!-Party feier- Und es gefällt dir...-danködankö- -froi- Spa, dass du dich wieder melden willst! Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall!!! Un nun noch viel Spaß beim lesen... HDL

**Janvaris: **Tjaja, dass wirst du noch erfahren, was passiert...-devil smile- Und danköö für den Knutscher-rot werd- Kriegst auch einen zurück-g- -knutschaaa- -lol-

**Liel: **Juhuuuu...-lach- Jaja, typisch Ron...-lol- Oh ja, aber wer weiß was da passiert ist??-dreckig grins- Neeeein... nicht was du jetzt denkst-g-.... oder doch?? Tja, ich verrats ( noch ) nicht-hihi-... Knutsch und danke fürs Review!

**WitchCat20: **Ob er es tut oder nicht, wirst du schon noch erfahren... Dauert aber noch n bissel... Sei also gespannt-g-. Aber keine Ursache! Ich freu mich immer rießig über ein Review und über jeden Neuling!!!!-nicken tu- HDL

**Haunted-jess: **Tja...und auch dir wird ich nur sagen: Lass dich überraschen!!-g- Du wirst es bald erfahren...-fies grins- Ich weiß, dass ist gemein, aber sonst wird's doch langweilig, wenn ich schon alles verrate, oder?-lol- -knuddel dich-

**Elenya: **Oh wow!! Die erste, die es kaum erwarten kann, dass eine Beziehungskrise kommt-lach- Aber ich muss sagen, ich stimme dir zu, so was macht auch am meisten Spaß zu schreiben... Obwohl man es sich im eigenen Leben ja net wünscht, gell?-g- Aber auch du musst noch etwas Geduld haben. Die krise kommt noch, aber wann sag ich nicht-hihi- HDAGDL ( und keine Angst, ich wusste schon, dass es keine ernstgemeinte Morddrohung war-zwinka-)

**FallenAngel03: **Nicht heute, aber nächste Woche sagst du?-lol- Oh cool, wenn man das nur auch im echtem Leben so planen könnte-lach- Naja, lass dich überraschen...-geheimnisvoll grins- Bis denn!-kiss-

**Sarah: **Juha!!! Oh wie schön das du dich wieder gemeldet hast!!!!-freu- Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht!!-g- Und, deinen PC geht's also wieder gut? Supi, dann viel Spaß beim reviewn!!! Ich freu mich!!!-g- Lieb dich hab!-knuddel-

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen und please, reviewt!!!Thanks!!!

**30. Die Feier und die Nacht danach...**

Alischa ging gerade über die Tanzfläche um ihren Schatz weiter zu suchen, als sich Ron vor ihr aufbaute.

„ Du..."

„ Ron?"

„ Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit dem Frettchen zusammen sein!"

„ Ron, ich bin aber mit _Draco_ zusammen. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt und da kannst du nichts ändern. Tut mir ja leid, dass ihr es erst jetzt wisst."

„ Ich werd ihm mal zeigen wo´s langgeht, diesem Arschloch. Sich einfach an ne gute Freundin ranmachen. Ich sag dir eins Alischa, er wird dir weh tun und du wirst es eines Tages bereuen."

„ Ron, du erzählst Unsinn. Er wird mir nicht weh tun und ich werd auch niemals etwas mit ihm bereuen. Er ist perfekt."

„ Er _scheint_ perfekt."

„ Ron..."

„ Alischa, ich kann es einfach nicht sehen. Du und... und dieses hässliche Frettchen. Nein, das wird nie gut gehen. Und ich hab auch echt keinen Bock drauf dann noch etwas mit dir zu machen, wenn du weiterhin mit ihm zusammen bist."

„ Jetzt mach mal halblang! Ich liebe ihn und werde ihn bestimmt nicht aufgeben, weil du als einziger was dagegen hast. Alle haben es akzeptiert. Und wenn du n Problem hast ist das nicht meine Sache. Du solltest es als ein Freund auch verstehen. Natürlich lass ich dir Zeit es zu verdauen. Aber du solltest dich nicht von vorne rein auf stur stellen."

„ Das is ja wohl noch meine Sache..."Und so ging er ab und ließ eine verwirrte und etwas saure Alischa zurück. Und das an meinem Geburtstag...

Sie schüttelte sich noch einmal, bevor sie sich weiter auf die Suche nach Draco machte. Und da stand er... mit Parvati... Alsicha musste sich gewaltig zusammenreißen um nicht auf das Mädchen loszugehen. Diese Schlampe! Wie ich sie hasse!!!

Doch mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ging sie strahlend auf ihren Schatz zu und henkelte sich bei ihm ein.

„ Na Süßer?"

„ Hey."Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf dem Mund Und genoss es im Augenwickel zu beobachten wie Parvati sich verkrampfte.

„ Ach hi Parvati! Hatte dich gar nicht gesehen."Von ihr kam nur ein falsches lächeln á la hehe-weißt-du,-du-störst-gerade.

„ Stör ich euch?"

„ Naja, doch schon" und „ Natürlich nicht"kam es gleichzeitig von Parvati und Malfoy. Er schaute Parvati verwirrt an und sagte noch mal.

„ Du störst nie Schatz."

„ Na dann bin ich aber froh..."Sie grinste Parvati triumphierend an und folgte ihrem Plan weiter. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schloss einen Arm um Dracos Hals. Dabei zog sie ihn etwas runter, so dass sie ihm etwas in sein Ohr flüstern konnte, woraufhin er etwas rot im Gesicht wurde. Ihre Hand wanderte weiter runter in seine Hosentasche, sie zog ihn an sich und liebkoste sein Ohr. Dabei ließ sie Parvati keine Sekunde aus den Augen und genoss es sichtlich wie Parvati sie und Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen und eifersüchtigem Blick anstarrte. Danach folgte ein langer intensiver Kuss und Parvati war verschwunden. Glücklich nahm Alischa seine Hand und schaute zu ihrem Freund hoch.

„ Wo warst du gewesen?"

„ Ach, ich war nur mal kurz verschwinden um mich zu erleichtern."

„ Aha um dich zu erleichtern..."

„ Was sagtest du? Es ist hier so schrecklich laut, verstehst du? Du musst lauter reden!"

„ Ich sagte, hier ist es leicht warm."

„ Achso, willst du woanders hingehen?"

„ Ja, das wär nett."

„ Denkst du an was Bestimmtes?"Wieder dieses unverschämte Grinsen

„ Nö, ich hab nur genug für heute. Es ist schon nach zwei Uhr und ich bin müde."

„ Die Feier geht doch jetzt erst richtig los! Jetzt feiern wir zwei...allein..."

„ Du sexsüchtiges Tier! Kann ich dich jemals bändigen?"

„ Das wäre ja dann langweilig! Ich meine, wie soll ich mir einmal meinen Traum erfüllen hunderte von Kindern mit dir zu haben, wenn ich nicht mehr scharf auf dich bin?"

„ Hunderte Kinder? Kleine Dracos und Alischa´s? Da bin ich ja mein ganzes Leben lang schwanger!"

„ Aber es wird das glücklichste Leben was du dir vorstellen kannst! Wir beide, ein Dutzend Kinder, einfach eine perfekte Familie..."

„ Du und Familienmensch? Komm, wieviel hast du getrunken..."

„ Nicht genug."

„ Aber genug um so eine Scheiße zu labern, was?"

„ Das ist mein voller Ernst!"

„ Ja und mein Ernst ist, dass heute nichts mehr mit uns laufen wird, wenn du nicht gleich wieder normal denkst!"

„ Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Das soll doch der abschließende Höhepunkt deines Geburtstages werden!"

„ Was... dass du mich voll kotzt? Nein danke mein lieber. Ich verzichte."

„ Haha, du weißt genau was ich meine, du hast es mir vorhin selbst ins Ohr geflüstert!"

„ Ja, da wollte ich aber auch nur Parvati los werden."

„ Achja, Parvati, jetzt weiß ich was gefehlt hat nachdem wir uns geküsst haben..."

„ Oh man, du bist ja völlig dicht! Und das an meinem Geburtstag! Du solltest dich schämen!"

„ Tut mir leid..."

„ Tzt..."

„ Jetzt mach mal nen Ruhigen! Du solltest dich wenigstens von deinen Gästen verabschieden!"

„ Wo siehst du bitte noch Gäste? Die Hälfte schläft im Suff und der Rest, sprich Ron, Harry, Gin und Herm sind schon vor zwei Stunden verschwunden."

„ Tststs... was die wohl jetzt machen?? Bestimmt das was du mir heute nicht erlauben willst..."

„ Tja, dass hast du nun davon, dass du zuviel getrunken hast. Und jetzt komm! Ich will endlich in unser Schlafzimmer. Ich bin müde und außerdem haben wir ein Zimmer für uns allein. Hermine pennt heute bei Ron und Gin bei Harry. Harry schläft heute mal in dem Schülersprecherzimmer, was ihm eigentlich zusteht, er nur nicht benutzt, weil er lieber mit Ron zusammen sein will."

„ Sind die schwul?"

„ Nein, aber wieso allein, wenn's auch zu zweit geht?"

„ Was... etwa Selbstbefriedi-"

„ Nein ein Zimmer teilen, wie ich es mit Gin und Herm mache, weil man so mehr Spaß hat!"

„ Ich hatte nie Spaß mit Crabbe und Goyle..."

„ Das waren ja auch hirnverkrüppelte Kinder."

„ Na und..."

„ Du mochtest sie nicht."

„ Ach echt? Naja, trotzdem...Jetzt fühl ich mich immer so schrecklich einsam, wenn du nicht da bist."

„ Du solltest dich eindeutig bei den anonymen Alkoholikern melden."

„ Hab ich schon. Die wollten mich nicht aufnehmen..."Alischa verdrehte die Augen. Sie fand, dass er wie ein kleines Kind war, wenn er zuviel getrunken hatte. Sie musste ihn schon seit längerer Zeit an die Hand nehmen, damit er nicht stehen blieb. Er schwankte zwar hin und wieder etwas und sie musste ihn immer weiter ziehen, aber sonst lief er ganz gut mit. Alischa öffnete eine Tür und trat ein. Sie machte noch schnell Licht und zog Draco hinter sich her. Er schwankte um die Ecke rum und Alischa schloss die Tür und belegte diese mit einem Zauber, damit niemand reinkommen konnte. Plötzlich spürte sie zwei Hände neben ihrem Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um und sah genau Draco´s Gesicht vor ihrem, der sie schief anlächelte.

„ Ich find es immer wieder beeindruckend, wie ich die Gedanken der Mitmenschen so beeinflussen kann, dass sie das denken was ich will, dass sie es denken. (A/N.: man is das n komischer Satz, ich hoff ihr versteht was ich mein) Und ich muss sagen, du kümmerst dich rührend um mich."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass wärs auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt schön fleißig reviews!!!lieb guck Nochmal sorry, dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen. Bis denn!! Ich liebe euch, D.v.g.M.!!!


	31. Die unvergessliche Nacht

Juhaaa meine Süßen!!! Na wie geht es euch?? Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich kam in letzter Zeit einfach nicht dazu. Ich weiß, ich hab Ferien und eigentlich maßig Zeit, aber entweder arbeite ich oder bin mit meinen Freunden unterwegs... Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hoffe ich kann es mit einem neuen Chap wieder gut machen...??-lieb guck- Und was ich noch sagen muss: Ihr seid in letzter Zeit echt total super!!! Ihr schreibt so fleißig Reviews!!! Durch euch hab ich sogar mein Traumziel erreicht: Ich hab jetzt insgesamt über 100 Reviews!!! Danke!! Ihr seid soooo süß!!! Das baut mich echt auf und feuert an, so dass ich schneller weiter schreiben will! Macht bitte weiter so! Ich mach das echt nur für euch!!!!

**Eine Super Dickes Dankeschön geht an meine Betaleserinnen!! Übrigens schreibt die eine jetzt auch eine Geschichte. Also wenn ihr mal reinschauen wollt: Geht unter !!! Sie wird sich freuen!!!-Werbung mach-**

Weitere dickes Dankeschön´s gehen an...:

**HermienCho:** Ui, die andere wird sich aber über das R. wundern-lol- Naja, was solls. Schön dass du dich trotzdem noch dazu durchgerungen hast, mir so ein langes R. zu schreiben-froi- So, ich finds aber echt gut, dass du auch Kritik ausübst! Das kann mir ja nur helfen! Und ich muss dir meinen größten Respekt geben! Du bist echt eine total aufmerksame Leserin! Gut, fangen wir mal an: Erstens: In meiner Geschichte ist Harry einfach zum Schulsprecher gewählt wurden, okay? Ich brauchte Halt ein freies Zimmer, wenn du verstehst was ich meine-zwinka- Und zweitens: Du hast wirklich Recht. Zeitlich gesehen kann es nicht so ganz hinhauen. Also machen wir es einfach so: Zwischendurch hat Alischa noch andere Dinge gemacht, wie Tanzen, Essen und nach Draco suchen-g- Zufrieden? Wenn net, dann review!! Ich freu mich!-lol- So, nun mal zu meinen letzten Satz: Also er hat nur so getan als wäre er besoffen und sie ist darauf reingefallen, indem sie es ihm angekauft hatte, dass er betrunken wäre. Deshalb hat er es geschafft durch Schauspielerei zu erreichen, dass sie von ihm denkt, dass er betrunken wäre, obwohl er es gar nicht ist, kapisch? Er manipuliert also die Gedanken anderer Personen, so wie er es will, indem er ihnen was vorspielt. So, ich hoffe du hast das jetzt verstanden...? Auch hier gilt, wenn nicht, dann review!!-g- So, Mann, jetzt hab ich aber viel geschreiben-g- Viel Spaß beim lesen und danke für das R.! Hab dich auch lieb!-knutz-

**Sarah:** So kurz?? Komm; es ging doch, oder?-hoff- Es gab doch schon kürzere... Aber dafür ist das hier n bissel länger, okay? Supi, dass dein PC jetzt wieder richtig funktioniert! Jetzt kannste ja auch wieder fleißig reviewn!!!-g- Bis denn!-dich auch lieb hab-

**Marisa:** Juhuu! Na wie schauts? Jaja, die Chapis sind länger geworden... Ich geb mir ja auch Mühe! Also, druck schön weiter, ein Ende ist (vorerst) nicht in greifbarer Nähe. Ich finds immer wieder geil, dass dir meine Story so gefällt und du sie dir extra ausdruckst- stolz sei-Danke für dein R.!!!-knuddäl-

**FallenAngel03:**-in Ecke versteck und mit weißer Flagge wedel- Oh sorry Schatzüüü... Aber ich bin in letzter Zeit echt nur sehr selten im Internet, weil ich nur unterwegs bin... Aber ich versuch mich zu bessern, okay? Ich komm halt kaum noch mit schreiben nach... Trotzdem danke für dein R.! HDMDL!!!

**WitchCat20: **Tjaja, ob Draco nun fremdgeht oder nicht, wirst du schon noch erfahren.. Nur Geduld! Ron war zu fies? Naja, mag sein, aber reagiert ja immer am krassesten, deshalb hab ich´s so gemacht. Ich hoffe doch es stört nich allzu sehr. Danke fürs R.!-knutschi-

**Elenya: **Ah, die Beziehungskrisenliebhaberin ( was für ein Wort-lol-) Keine Angst, die Krise kommt schon noch. Ich sags mal so, es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, okay? Oh Gott... was WMETK heißt... ich bin schlecht im Raten-schäm-.. und ehrlich gesagt, ich hab echt keinen Plan...-grübel- Sagst du´s mir?-bettel- Also, ich bin gespannt!!! Viel Spaß noch beim lesen!-kiss-

**Haunted-jess: **Hallüü!! Oh, machst du meinen Ron mal nicht runter!!!-g- Und mein Draco ist doch eigentlich auch n Lieber, oder etwa nicht?-lach- Nee, du hast schon Recht-g-

Oh ja, ich hab auch Ferien...-froi- Aber ne Menge Ha´s auf-kotz- Scheiß Kurssystem, jetzt muss man richtig was für die Schule tun-bäh-. Nagut, mach weiter so!!!-knuddel dich-

**Liel:** Huhuu! Hast du jetzt eigentlich auch Ferien? Wollt ich nur wissen, weil du geschrieben hattest, dass dich mein neues Chap aufgeheitert hatte... Freut mich aber, dass es dir so gefällt!!!-jubel- Yoah, ich kann mir Parvati´s dummes Gesicht richtig vorstellen-g- Alischa hat sie aber auch schön abgewimmelt, oder?-g- Danke für´s R.!-knutz-

**31. Die Nacht**

Alischa schaute ihn irritiert an.

„ Bitte?"Sollte er sie vielleicht wirklich nur benutzt, getäuscht und belogen haben? So wie es Ron gesagt hatte? Sie rechnete jetzt wirklich mit allem und ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf.

„ Na mein Rolle als besoffener Draco. Du hast mir doch tatsächlich abgekauft, dass ich betrunken wäre. Du hattest gedacht, dass ich heut zu nix mehr fähig wäre, oder etwa nicht?"

„ Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, hast du mir grad eben einfach nur Angst gemacht..."

„ Angst gemacht? Wieso."

„ Weil das grad so klang als willst du mir beichten bzw. auf die harte Tour klar machen, dass du mich nur getäuscht, belogen und betrogen hast und mich gar nicht liebst. Dass du deinem Job als bekannter Herzensbrecher mal wieder gerecht geworden bist und mich nun fallen lässt."

„ Das hast du jetzt echt gedacht?"

„ Ich habs dir wirklich zugetraut. Besonders weil ich vorhin ein Gespräch mit Ron hatte, der mir genau das vorausgesagt hatte."

„ Das wollt ich natürlich nicht. Wenn ich nach meinem falschen Ruf gehen würde, hätte ich dich schon, dachdem ich mit dir zum 1. Mal im Bett war, fallen gelassen. Aber da dieser Ruf ja nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, hab ich das nicht getan und liebe dich wie zuvor über alles. Und hör nicht auf Weasly. Er kommt nur nicht damit klar, dass du dich in seinen Erzfeind verliebt hast und mit ihm glücklich bist. Ich muss sagen, ich steh mal wieder vorn in unserer Kampfskala."

„ Draco, lass Ron hier raus."

„Is ja gut. Apropos, wie schön dass ich ja nicht betrunken bin. Jetzt kannst du mich schlecht verwehren. Ich hab heute extra wegen dir kaum was getrunken, damit wir jetzt noch unseren Spaß haben können..."

„ Ich und dich nicht verwehren? Tz... und ob ich das kann. Ich bin müde und will schlafen. Aber trotzdem, lieb von dir, dass du so fürsorglich an mich denkst..."Sie kroch unter seinen Armen hindurch und ging zum Bett um sich zu entkleiden. Draco stand immer noch da und atmete tief durch... Da hat man schon mal wenig getrunken, ihr zu liebe, und jetzt gibt sie mir auch noch n Korb! Er drehte sich um und schaute sie mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an. In seinen Augen blitze es gefährlich.

„ Du lässt mich also eiskalt abblitzen, seh ich das richtig?"

„ Jaaaa,.... ich denk schon."

„ Bist du wirklich so unbarmherzig?"

„ Du hast ein genauso gemeines Spiel mit mir gespielt. Du wolltest mich täuschen, mich reinlegen. Und jetzt mach _ich_ halt mal nicht mit."

„ Oh nein, sag bloß du bist eingeschnappt."

„ Nö, aber müde. Ich geh noch schnell duschen und dann schlafen. Ausnahmsweise erlaub ich dir trotzdem mit bei mir im Bett zu schlafen."Und so verschwand sie im Bad und schloss sogar die Tür ab, damit er ihr nicht folgen konnte.

Auch er verschwand im Bad, nur eben das, was nebenan war, damit er sich Bettfertig machen konnte. Na toll. Du freust dich seit Tagen auf heute, weil du endlich wieder mal ne schöne Nacht mit deiner Traumfrau erleben kannst und dann ist sie eingeschnappt. Super Draco, haste mal wieder super hingekriegt... Er ging aus dem Bad raus und zu ihrem Bett, legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Er starrte die Wand ewig an. Zumindestens kam es ihm so vor, denn Alischa kam einfach nicht aus dem Bad raus.

Wie lang braucht sie denn noch? Langsam wurde er auch müde. Und wenn sie nicht bald rauskam, schlief er bestimmt noch ein.

-----

Alischa kam aus dem Bad und schaute auf ihr Bett. Da lag er, auf dem Rücken liegend und schlafend. Wie süß. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem Bett und kniete sich darauf. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn an. Dabei musste sie lächeln. So friedlich wie er da lag. Er sah sogar jetzt noch umwerfend aus. Er zuckte etwas und wollte sich gerade auf die Seite legen, als er seine Augen etwas öffnete und sie ansah. Sofort war er wieder hell wach.

„ Man hast du lang gebraucht. Ich dachte schon du bist in der Badewanne eingeschlafen. Wie kannst du mich nur so lange wart-... wie siehst du denn aus?"Erst jetzt begriff er, dass sie nur mit Unterwäsche vor ihm saß. Sie hatte einen schwarzen BH an, der mit Röschen verziert war. Dazu einen passenden schwarzen String. Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich frisch rasiert, denn sie roch nach einem Gemisch aus Rasierschaum und ihrem gutem Parfum.

„ Das hab ich von Gin und Herm zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Sie haben mir dabei schöne Stunden zu zweit gewünscht. Und da dachte ich, das kann ich dir heute doch gleich mal zeigen..."Unsicher, weil er sie so anstarrte schaute sie verlegen zur Seite.

„ Bist du mir nicht mehr böse wegen vorhin?"

„ Ich war doch nie böse auf dich. Ich wollte nur mal den Spieß umdrehen, weil du mich so verarscht hast. Und ich finde ich kann andere Menschen genauso über mich denken lassen, wie ich es will, wie du. Und ich muss immer wieder sagen, dass du echt süß aussiehst wenn du wütend bist. Deine Wangenknochen werden dann sichtbarer, deine Augen blitzen gefährlich und du blähst deine Nasenflügel etwas auf. Außerdem verkrampfst du dich total und deine Knochen an den Händen sehen weiß aus, weil du so eine süße verkrampfte Faust bildest. Echt süß. Fast so, wie wenn du schläfst..."Sie lächelte ihn falsch an.

„ Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich?"

„ Nein, aber ich werd bald böse, wenn du nichts zu meinem Geschenk sagst."

„ Du... du siehst wunderschön aus."

„ Danke..."Sie beugte sie vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie wollte diesen schon wieder lösen, jedoch war Draco schneller, indem er eine Hand an ihr Ohr und ihrem Hinterkopf tat und sie festhielt und die andere sie so umarmte, dass sie an ihm rangezogen wurde und nun neben ihm lag.

„ Dra-"Doch er küsste sie erbarmungslos weiter. Sie hatte ihn jetzt so lange hingehalten, jetzt wollte er das einfordern, worauf er sich schon so gefreut hatte- Seit langem mal wieder eine Nacht mit ihr. Doch auch sie ließ nicht locker und stieß ihn von sich weg.

„ Draco, du tust mir weh..."

„ Tschuldige, aber du... du hast mich so lang hingezogen, jetzt will ich endlich das kriegen wonach ich mich schon seit Tagen sehne."

„ Das wirst du auch bekommen, aber immer schön langsam..."

„ Abe-"

„ Psst..."Sie legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und er verstummte.

„ Kein Aber. Lass mich nur machen" Er nickte artig. Und sie begann, was sie schon seit einem Monat geplant hatte.

Sie setzte sich über ihn und stützte sich mit ihren Händen an seinem Schultern ab. Dabei begann sie mit seinem Mund. Vorsichtig küsste sie seine Lippen und leckte sie gelegentlich ab. Er streckte sich ihr entgegen, damit er sie länger und richtig küssen konnte, aber jedes Mal drückte sie ihn an den Schultern zurück in die Lagen und ging mit ihrem Kopf so weit weg, dass er nur einen Hauch von ihren Lippen entfernt war und nur ahnen konnte, dass es nur wenige Millimeter von ihren zu seinen Lippen waren. Als er wieder auf dem Rücken lag holte sie ein Seidentuch hervor und bannt es ihm um seine Augen.

„ Warum tust du mir so was an?"

„ Weil ich dich liebe."

„ Ich will dich aber ansehen."

„ Und ich will, dass du es genießt und mich nicht dabei unterbrichst. Bleib einfach liegen und lass mich machen. Und jetzt sei still."Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als sich auch schon wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen befanden. Er gab auf, etwas zu sagen und genoss ihre Tat. Er wollte seine Arme um ihren Nacken schlingen, wurde aber von ihr festgehalten. Sie ließ es nicht zu, dass er wieder die Initiative ergriff, wieder mal die Oberhand gewann und sie glücklich machte. Nein, diesmal wollte sie bestimmen was sie machten und _wie _sie es machten. Er sollte es so genießen wie sie es sonst unter ihm tat und sich nicht wehren durfte oder wollte. Deshalb holte sie noch ein zweites Seidenband hervor, band es um seine Hände und diese dann an das Gitter des Bettes. Seinerseits kam nur ein „ Was tust du", was sie jedoch überhörte und ihn stattdessen erneut küsste. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und spielte mit seiner Zunge, welche ihre Küsse gierig erwiderte. Nachdem sie mit ihren Zungen die Schlacht des Jahrhunderts geführt hatten, widmete sie sich nun seinem Hals und dem Rest seines Gesichtes. Dabei krochen ihre Hände unter sein Hemd und tasteten seinen Bauch entlang, wobei er hin und wieder erzitterte. Danach knöpfte sie langsam, unendlich langsam sein Hemd auf, was Draco fast zum Wahnsinn brachte, denn er sagte hin und wieder, dass sie doch mal schneller machen oder ihn nicht so leiden lassen sollte. Doch auch das ignorierte sie und machte ihr langsamen Spiel weiter. Nachdem sie sein Hemd geöffnet hatte, wanderte ihre Zungen zu seinem Bauch und küsste jeden Zentimeter davon ab. Langsam machte sie sich auch an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen und zog daraufhin seine Hose und Socken aus. Nun lag er nur noch mir seinen Shorts und dem Hemd, was er ja nicht ganz ausziehen konnte, da. Sie genoss den Anblick, wie er so hilflos und bettelnd dalag. Er wollte, dass sie endlich weitermachte und ihn nicht warten ließ, dass sie ihn nicht so auf die Folter spannte, aber sie achtete mal wieder nicht auf seine Wünsche. Wie oft hatte er sie fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben, sie warten lassen, sie geneckt und es genossen, sie so zu sehen. Jetzt sollte er endlich mal erfahren, wie das war. Und somit ließ sie ihn leiden und er litt erbärmlich (A/N.: mir fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein.-sorry-). Jedoch bettelte er so lange, dass sie ihm die Augenbinde abnahm, bis sie es tat und er sie begierig anschaute. Er bemerkte dieses Blitzen in ihren Augen und ihren Genuss, ihn warten zu lassen. Doch was sollte er tun? Er war an den Händen gefesselt, er hatte keine Chance. Außerdem sah sie einfach zu hübsch aus, um diese Situation zunichte zu machen. Deshalb lies er sie machen. Da er ja keine Augenbinde mehr hatte, zog sie langsam ihr Oberteil aus und er lies sie dabei keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Auch als sie das Stöffchen Nix auszog verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie saß nun völlig nackt auf ihm und lies ihn starren. Er wollte sie umarmen, sie überall küssen, aber sie blieb stur auf seinem Schoss sitzen und beobachtet ihn.

Sie saß äußerst ungünstig. Denn sobald sie sich nur bewegte, rieb sie an einer Stelle, die ihn zum Zerreißen brachte. Sie machte ihn heiß, gab ihm aber nicht das, was er wollte. Als sie bemerkte, was sich bei ihm abspielte, ließ sie ihre Finger an ihrem Körper entlang wandern; über ihr Gesicht, Busen, Bauch, Po und ihre Beine. Danach strich sie bei ihm weiter. Er schaute sie unter halbgeschlossenen Augen an und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

„ Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?"

„ Was du tust, müsste bestraft werden! Mach dich auf was gefasst, wenn ich wieder frei bin..."

„ Auf was soll ich mich denn gefasst machen?"

„ Auf Schreckliches. Du kannst mich doch nicht so quälen!"

„ Oh doch, und wie ich das kann. Ich meine, immerhin hast du mich auch mal so gequält, nur dass ich es damals _nicht_ wollte und du mich _gezwungen_ hast!"

„ Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Außerdem_, jetzt,_ machst du es doch auch freiwillig!"

„ Ja, aber damals war es etwas anderes und ich zeig dir jetzt, wie man sich dabei fühlt, wenn mit einem etwas gemacht wird was man nicht will bzw. was einem nicht richtig gefällt."

„ Alischa es reicht wirklich. Wie lange wirst du mir das noch nachhängen? Ich hab mich entschuldigt und versucht, es wieder gut zu machen. Ist das nicht genug?"

„ Nein..."Er wollte etwas erwidern aber wieder brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen, indem sie ihn zärtlich küsste. Aber wenn er sie intensiver küssen wollte, löste sie den Kuss immer wieder.

Als sie ihn endlich gewähren lies, zog sie im seine Boxershorts aus und setzte sich auf ihn, verschmolz mit ihm zu einem Wesen und brachte ihn zu den äußersten Grenze der Lust.

-----

Sie lagen erschöpft Seite an Seite, Arm in Arm. Sie waren in dieser Nacht noch oft zum Liebesakt gekommen und jetzt war es auch schon halb sechs am Sonntagmorgen. Verliebt schauten sie sich in die Augen und mussten lächeln. Lange hatten sie nicht mehr solch eine Nacht erlebt. Sie fühlten sich gut, waren aber müde und erschöpft.

„ Ich hoffe dir hat dein Geburtstag gefallen..."

„ Es war der beste."

„ Das freut mich. Es war auch wieder wunderschön."Sie gaben sich noch einen Kuss und schliefen zusammengekuschelt ein.

-----

**ICH WILL REVIEWS!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-g-**

Ja, das war´s leider schon wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bis bald! D.v.g.M.!!!


	32. Der Tag danach

Hallo, meine Süßen! Na, wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe doch ihr Alle seid wohlauf, denn ich kann mich zur Zeit (fast) nicht beklagen. Abgesehen von dem nervigen Schulstress den ich seit letzter Woche Montag wieder aushalten darf...-nerv- Ich sag euch, dir Lehrer können einen so was von stressen. Ich brauch echt schon wieder Ferien-g-. Aber genug zu meinem Teil gelabert, kommen wir zu der Geschichte. Als erstes wollte ich mich noch mal bei euch Allen, ganz allgemein, ganz, ganz, lieb bedanken. Das letzte Chap hat euch wohl bis jetzt am besten gefallen, mh? Ich bin echt total happy darüber, dass es so gut rüber kam, denn es ist wirklich verdammt schwer so was zu schreiben. Aber auch so zu schreiben, dass es nicht zu abgedroschen klingt, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine-zwinka-. Und eure Reviews sind echt immer total aufbauend. Ohne euch würde ich glaub ich gar nicht mehr weiterschreiben... Aber damit das ja nicht geschieht, dürft ihr mir weiter fleißig reviewn-hihi- Ihr seit echt suuuuper!!!-euch loben tu- Und achja, bevor ich's vergesse. Im letzten Chap hab ich auch für meinen Betaleserin Werbung gemacht, habs aber total verpeilt euch zu sagen wie ihr zu dieser ff. kommt-schäm- Also, ihr geht ganz einfach unter Search und tippt Fin88 ein. Es ist eine Draco/ Hermine Geschichte und wirklich gut! Sie würde sich auch gaaaanz solle freuen, wenn ihr ihre Story mal lest und ihr ein, wenn auch nur ein klitzekleines, Review hinterlasst. Gut, dass hätt mer nun...-lol- Aber jetze:

**EINEN HERZLICHEN DANK AN MEINE SÜßEN, KNUDDELICHEN, SUPER GENIALEN... BETALESERINNEN, ICH LIEBE EUCH!!!!-g-**

Weiter gehts mit:

**Sarah:** Juhuu!-g- Du warst im Urlaub? Oh wie schööön!!!-lol- Wo warste denn? Und hat es dir gefallen? Ich hoffe du hattest ne schöne Zeit und dir hat es gefallen... Jetzt kannst ja wieder fleißig lesen und natürlich reviewn-ggg- Dankööö-knuddel-

**Fin88: **Oh...ähm...Stimmt ja...-schäm- Sorry! Aber ich habs ja diesmal besser gemacht, gell?-g- Hab dich super dolle lieb und meld dich mal wieder!! Ich bombardiere dich ja schon regelrecht mit mails...-lach- Luv ya und bis bald!!

**Elenya: **Ahhh, Erleuchtung!!-lach- Is ja cool...-g- Echt gute Abkürzung, und ehrlich, ich wäre wahrscheinlich nie darauf gekommen....-hüst- Hehe, danke für´s R.!-kiss-

**Wölfin: **Hallihallo!!!-lol- Und herzlich Willkommen!!-tröööt- Oh geilo, wie schön, dass du dich hierher „ verirrt"hast-lach- Supi, dass es dir gefällt!-froi- Und jaaa, die Abkürzungen..., aber ich red halt selber imma so und da wollte ich das eben auch so in der Umgangssprache, bzw. in der Jugendsprache schreiben, verstehste? Und dies gewissen Begriffe... du hast ja Recht..-g- Aber somit kann ich immer die Emotionen der Charas besser rüber kriegen. Oder kommt das nicht so an? Aber danke dafür, dass du so ehrlich warst und mir das geschrieben hast! Nicht das ich jetzt nach Kritik schreie, aber manchmal muss es ja schon sein, gell?-lach- HDL

**Haunted-jess: **Juhaa! Und stell dir vor, ich hab deinen Namen gleich beim ersten Mal richtig geschreiben!!!-stolz auf mich sei- -gg- Und... Danke für das Kompliment!!!-rot werd- Meine Betalerinnen sagten auch, dass es das Beste war. Schön das du die Meinung mit ihnen teilst-geehrt fühl- Aber pervers bist du da net!-abwink- Das müsste man ja dann auch von mir behaupten, weil ich es ja geschrieben hab-g- Und es ist ja ein ganz natürlicher Akt, erschaffen von der Natur, um das Überleben zu sicher und Nachkommen zu zeugen-lachwech- Oh Mann, jetzt klingt das ja schon wie im Biologie Unterricht-löl-... Gut okay, unsere Süßen benutzten ja Kondome, sie nimmt de Pille, damit auch ja nichts schief geht und es ist halt mal etwas anders, als normalerweise...-g- Okay, ich hör auf, das alles hier ist ja eigentlich mal total unwichtig, aber egal. Muss ja mal gesagt werden...Oder?-gg- Mach auch du weiter so -knuddel dich zurück-

**Witchcat20: **Jaja, ich versteh dich schon-lol-. Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Bluna? -lach- Okay, lass mer das mal, ich weiche schon wieder vom eigentlichen Thema ab -schäm-... Ich bin echt froh, dass das Chap so gut angekommen war und das es dir auch so doll gefallen hat! Ist echt nicht leicht das zu schreiben, aber anscheinend hab ich's mal hingekriegt-stolz Brust rausstreck- -lachwech- Danke fürs R.-knutsch dich zurück- -lol-

Und nun, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich flehe um Reviews!!!-g-

**32. Der Tag danach**

Durch ein lautes und energisches Klopfen an der Tür wurden die beiden unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Verschlafen schauten sie sich um und erst kurze Zeit später realisierten sie, dass das Klopfen von der Tür kam und dass der Person vor der Tür langsam die Geduld ausging, denn das Klopfen wurde immer lauter. ( A/N.: man, was für ein langer Satz) Noch müde und total zerzaust stand Draco auf und zog sich schnell seine Boxershorts an, bevor er zur Tür ging und diese öffnete.

„ Ach du scheiße."

„ Allerdings Mister Malfoy. Dürfte ich erfahren was sie im Gryffindor Turm machen und dazu in einem Mädchenschlafsaal?"

„ Ich hab bei meiner Freundin übernachtet?"

„ Freundin? Also stimmt es, was man mir sagte... Kommen sie schon, beeilen sie sich! Falls sie es immer noch nicht kapiert haben: Sie kommen mit mir mit und erhalten Strafarbeiten! Also etwas Beeilung bitte!"

„ Wieso denn?"

„ Weil sie nach den Schulregeln um die Zeit nicht in fremden Zimmern aufhalten dürfen und erst recht nicht im Schlafsaal des anderen Geschlechts!"

„ Is gut, bin in ner halben Stunde bei ihnen."

„ 10 Minuten und keine Sekunde länger Mister Malfoy, oder sie kriegen zu ihren 20 Punkten Abzug wegen betreten fremder Schlafräume, noch weitere 10 Punkte Abzug wegen Widersetzung gegen die Anweisung eines Lehrers."

„ Bitte?"

„ Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Sie haben jetzt nur noch 8 Minuten."

„ Aber-"

„ Kein aber Mister Malfoy, vergeuden sie ihre Zeit nicht!"Und somit knallte Prof. McGonagall die Tür wieder zu.

„ Alte Vettel. Sorry Schatz, aber ich muss los."

„ Kein Problem, sehen wir uns beim Essen?"

„ Bestimmt. Wollen wir uns halb 12 vor der großen Halle treffen?"

„ Is gut."

„ Gut, dann werd ich mich jetzt noch mal duschen und dann in Ruhe runtergehen."

„ Das wird der McGonagall aber gar nicht gefallen..."

„ Und wenn, Prof. Snape wird sich schon darum kümmern, wenn se blöde kommt."

„ Achja, Snapes Liebling steht ja vor mir..."

„ Allerdings, also pass auf was du sagst!"Er lächelte sie an und umarmte sie. Dabei hob er sie hoch und drehte sich so schnell er konnte im Kreis. Sie lachte aus vollem Halse und rief immer wieder er solle doch aufhören, aber erst als sie auf dem Bett landetet wurde er wieder ernst. Er kniete mal wieder über ihr und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Dabei kam sein Gesicht immer näher an ihres, bis sie sich schließlich wieder küssten. Schon bald wurden sie wieder wild und Dracos Hand befand sich schon wieder dort, wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Deshalb stieß sie ihn auch von sich weg,

„ Draco, du weißt, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum jemand auf dich wartet. Also treib es nicht so weit und geh jetzt lieber. Wir sehen uns doch in einer Stunde wieder."

„ Jaja, du hast ja recht..."Er zog sich noch schnell an, ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen und kam danach wieder raus. Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Abschiedskuss und ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo es immer noch so verwüstet aussah wie am Vorabend.

„ Prof. McGonagall?"

„ Mister Malfoy, können wir endlich gehen?"

„ Ja, ich warte nur auf sie!"

„ Zügeln sie ihre Zunge. Auch wenn sie fast im 7. Jahrgang sind heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie aufmüpfig gegenüber ihren Lehrern sein dürfen."

„ Verzeihung, Stellvertretene Schulleiterin..."meinte er dazu nur sarkastisch. Danach gingen sie wortlos in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Erst die Professorin begann wieder ein Gespräch.

„ Was haben sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht in einem fremden Schlafsaal zu übernachten? Und noch dazu mit einem Mädchen, _alleine_!?"

„ Erstens war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich bei ihr gepennt habe und zweitens darf man wohl noch bei seiner Freundin übernachten, oder?"Ihm ging das ganz Gespräch mit ihr auf die Nerven. Sie hatte die morgendliche Stille zwischen ihm und seiner Süßen gestört und er war noch total müde und somit auch schlecht gelaunt. Also was sollte das ganze hier?

„ Sie sind also mit Alischa Lavo liiert?"

„ Ja und das schon fast ein ganzes Jahr. Irgendwelche Probleme damit?"

„Nein, aber trotzdem gibt das ihnen nicht das Recht, bei ihr zu übernachten!"

„ Wo denn sonst?"

„ Nirgends. Sie können den ganzen Tag zusammen sein, aber sie werden sich Nachts doch mal trennen können!"

„ In der Nacht ist es aber ruhiger und die Chance uns bei bestimmten Sachen zu erwischen sinkt fast auf Null."Bei diesen Worten wurde die Professorin leicht rot, was Draco jedoch gar nicht mitbekam.

„ Durch wen haben sie es eigentlich rausgefunden, dass ich bei Alischa gepennt hab?"

„ Ich hab nur meine täglichen Kontrollen gemacht, mehr nicht."

„ Und was war das vorhin mit: Also stimmt es doch? Irgendwer muss ihnen doch einen Tipp gegeben haben."

„ Und wenn es so wäre, Mister Malfoy, würde ich ihnen bestimmt nicht sagen wer diese Person ist."

„ Es kann ja nur einer sein, der uns unser Glück nicht gönnt."

„ Wie sie meinen... Wir sind da, wenn sie bitte mit in mein Büro kommen würden."

„ Natürlich..."

„ Setzen sie sich."

„ Zu gütig."

„ Mister Malfoy, ich bitte sie! Kommen sie mir noch einmal so dumm und es gibt weitere Abzüge!!"

„ Hui, ich krieg schon Gänsehaut."

„ Gut, das macht dann insgesamt 30 Punkte Abzug. Und eine Strafarbeit. Und zwar dürfen sie mein Büro auf das Neuste polieren. Das ist schon seit langem mal wieder nötig."

„ Ja natürlich, wozu gehen wir auch sonst in die Schule..."Er verdrehte die Augen.

„ Mister Malfoy! Das ganze natürlich ohne Magie. Sie können jetzt in ihren Schlafsaal gehen. Seien sie heute Abend um Acht hier. Weiteres klären wir später. Guten Tag."

„ Ich freu mich Prof. McGonagall..."Er drehte sich um und ging hinaus. Am liebsten hätte er ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals gehängt, aber leider hätte das schwere Folgen für ihn gehabt und das wollte er ja nicht. Also ging er schon mal zur großen Halle. In einer halben Stunde traf er sich mit Alischa, so lange konnte er hier auch noch auf sie warten.

Er setzte sich auf die kalten Steinstufen und schaute sich um. Er betrachtet die ganzen Bilder an der Wand und wie diese ein eigenes Innenleben führten. Noch nie hatte er sie sonderlich beachtet, aber jetzt schienen sie ihn regelrecht in einen Bann zu ziehen. Doch das schöne Bild wurde getrübt, als sich eine Person vor ihm aufbaute. Er schaute in kalte braune Augen, ( A/N.: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was Parvati für ne Augenfarbe hat, deshalb hab ich es jetzt einfach mal auf braun festgelegt, gell? Wenn jemand weiß, welche Augenfarbe sie hat, sagt mir bitte besched!Danköö!) welche zu Parvati gehörten.

„ Na Süßer? Alles klar?"

„ Nee, eigentlich nicht, aber was sollte dich das schon interessieren."

„ Och ich denk mal ne ganze Menge..."

Derweilen bei Alischa:

Oh man bin ich aufgeregt. Heute werden alle erfahren, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin. Endlich keine heimliche Beziehung mehr, aber anderseits ist es schon ein komisches Gefühl sich nicht mehr unauffällig und vorsichtig verhalten zu müssen. Aber wir schaffen das schon... Hoffentlich hat die McGonagall ihn nicht zu hart bestraft. Armer Draco. Und das ist doch auch noch mit meine Schuld...So machte sich Alischa auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. In 10 Minuten wollte sie sich mit ihrem Schatz treffen.

Dort angekommen erblickte sie ihn nicht.

Wahrscheinlich ist er gerade auf dem Weg. Hat anscheinend doch etwas länger gedauert mit ihrer Hauslehrerin. Doch kurze Zeit später erschien diese und betrat die große Halle. Von Draco keine Spur.

Wo bleibt er nur? Er ist doch sonst immer pünktlich...5 Minuten vergingen, 10... langsam wurde sie nervös.

Wo war er nur? Sie schaute in die große Halle, vielleicht war er ja schon drinnen, aber auch da war er unauffindbar. Als sie wieder zu ihren eigentlichen Treffpunkt ging, kam er kurze Zeit später angerannt. Sie schaute ihn finster an.

„ Wo warst du so lange? Ich warte schon fast eine viertel Stunde auf dich."

„ Sorry..."sagte er außer Atem.

„ Ich wurde von Parvati aufgehalten..."

„ Von Parvati...was wollte _sie_ denn?"

„ Ach nix besonderes."Alischa betrachtet ihren Freund misstrauisch. Was die Sache mit Parvati anging störte sie schon eine ganze zeitlang, aber jedes mal wenn sie Draco darauf ansprach blockte er ab und meinte es war nix. Sollte da vielleicht etwas laufen zwischen den beiden? Immerhin ist er sonst immer total pünktlich und auch ehrlich, wenn sie ihn was fragte. Aber schon seit längerem wich er ihren Fragen über Parvati geschickt aus, sie wollte aber auch nicht nachhacken. Außerdem sieht er gerade auch noch um einiges zersauster aus, all er bei ihr losgegangen war und auch so wirkte er etwas aufgebraust.

Seltsam...

„ Wollen wir jetzt gehen? Ich hab riesigen Hunger!"

„ Ja klar"Sie lächelte ihn falsch an und er nahm sie an der Hand. Jetzt war es soweit, sie werden nun der ganzen Schule ihre Liebe zueinander zeigen.

Sie öffneten die Tür und gingen auf die Tische zu, als es plötzlich muckmäuschenstill wurde. Die ganze Schule starrte das Paar an und trauten ihren Augen nicht. Malfoy und Lavo? Kam es aus den verschiedensten Ecken. Doch das störte die zwei nicht, denn sie gaben sich noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich an ihre Tische setzten.

---------

Jaja, das war´s wohl erstmal wieder. Hoffe doch euch hats gefallen und ihr sagt mir eure Meinung! Bald ist übrigens auch eure Meinung gefragt, aber das dauert noch. Mal schauen, wann. Bis dahin, ich liebe euch, D.v.g.M.


	33. Jubiläum

Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag wünsch ich-g-. Gut, schön ist der Tag nicht und es ist auch schon bald abends, aber wir können ja wenigstens so tun, als wäre es nicht bitter kalt draußen und es würde auch nicht regnen, okay?-lol-

So, ich muss mich heute leider etwas kurz fassen, weil ich zur Zeit echt mega gestresst bin -kotz-. Alle beschwerden leite ich dann an die Schulleitung weiter, gell?-g- Eigentlich wollte ich schon längst ein Chap hochgeladen haben, aber ich kam einfach nicht dazu. Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet!

Außerdem wollte ich euch etwas Fragen:

Was würde euch lieber Gefallen, ein Happy-, ein Open- oder ein Badend? Ich überlege nämlich gerade, wie ich das Ende schreibe, aber komme nicht wirklich voran.

Denkt euch mal ne schöne Strafe für unseren süßen Dray aus. Nicht zu fies, aber so, dass er schon zu schuften hat.( Der Arme, der ist doch gar keine Arbeit gewohnt... -lach-)

So, nun eine schlechte Nachricht...:-(

Ich wollte ich euch nur noch schnell vorwarnen, dass ich wahrscheinlich bald ein (hoffentlich) kurze Pause einlegen werden. Zum Einen liegt an den momentanen Schulstress, weil ich noch bis zu den Weihnachtsferien so gut wie jede Woche mindestens eine Klausur schreiben darf und zu Anderen, weil ich zur Zeit etwas unkreativ bin. Ich will die Zeit dann nutzen neue Ideen zu sammeln, damit ich auch irgendwann ein ordentliches Ende für diese Geschichte finde. Mir schwirren zur Zeit auch noch andere Ideen für eine neue ff. im Kopf rum, und vielleicht setze ich die auch noch um, aber bis jetzt kann ich auch noch nichts genaueres sagen. Aber die Geschichte wird definitiv zu Ende geschrieben!! Das verspreche ich!!! Und es wird auch noch etwas dauern, bis sie ein Ende finden wird, also keine Panik!-g-

Tut mir echt leid, dass es so ist, aber ich packs einfach nicht. Ich arbeite neben der Schule ja auch noch und habe Training... da bleibt wenig Zeit zum schreiben. Ich hoffe ich versteht mich...-lieb guck-

**Ein liebe Dankeschön geht natürlich an meine Betaleserinnen!!! Ich liebe euch!!-knutsch-**

Und an folgende Reviewer:

**Sarah( gleich 2mal-froi-), Marisa, FallenAngel03, Liel, Haunted-jess, Witchcat20 –knuddel euch alle zu Boden- Ihr seid echt super!!! Luy ya all!!!!-knutsch-**

Und ich hoffe mal, dass ich nächstes mal wieder mehr Zeit habe, euch richtig zu antworten!

Und nun geht's los! Reviews sind sehr erwünscht! Ihr wisst doch, mein kleines Ego-g-

**33.** **Jubiläum**

Erschöpft und mit einem tiefen Seufzer rollte er sich von ihr runter auf den Rücken. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem war noch sehr unregelmäßig. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und nur langsam normalisierte sich wieder sein Herzschlag. So gut wie er sich wohl fühlte, so benutzt und ausgenutzt fühlte _sie_ sich. So schön alles begonnen hatte, in so einem Gefühlschaos hatte es für sie geendet. Was blieb, war eine unergründliche Leere, die sie nicht zu verstehen wusste. Ja, ihre Zweifel waren nun so groß, dass sie es nicht mehr genießen konnte und nur noch weg wollte. Sie wollte weglaufen, weg von den bevorstehenden Problemen und der Angst, für ihn nur noch ein Objekt der Befriedigung zu sein. Gestern noch hatte sie geglaubt, ihre Zweifel vergessen zu können, aber je weniger sie seinem Charme widerstehen konnte, desto stärker waren ihre Schuldgefühle danach.

- - Flashback - -

Endlich war es soweit, ihr Jubiläum. Genau ein Jahr waren sie nun zusammen. Sie trafen sich am Abend und verschwanden kurze Zeit später Hand in Hand in seinem Zimmer. Als sie in sein Zimmer eintrat, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Überall lagen rote Rosen, Kerzenlicht schaffte eine romantische Atmosphäre und leise Musik von ihrer Lieblingsband lief. Es war perfekt. Er zog sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass er sie liebte. Wieder einmal konnte sie ihm nicht widerstehen und sie waren in einen tiefen Kuss versunken. Nur schwer konnte sie sich von ihm lösen, um ihm ihr Geschenk zu überreichen. Vorsichtig steckte sie ihm ein ledernes Armband um seinen rechten Arm, wobei ein ´Forever in love´ eingraviert war. Sie hatte es schon vor Monaten gekauft. Sie hatte es unter anderem gekauft, weil das Braun von dem Leder gut zu seinem gebräunten Körper passte. Aber als sie es am Vorabend wieder aus ihrer Truhe geholt hatte, hätte sie selber über das Eingravierte lachen können. Foerever in love?? Ha, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Liebe jetzt schon ein klägliches Ende nahm. Aber sie gab trotz alldem die Hoffnung nicht auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, auch wenn ihr Instinkt immer wieder bestätigte, das er ihr etwas verheimlichte. Sie bekam das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass er sie betrog. Sie hatte ihr Geschenk trotzdem liebevoll eingewickelt und vorläufig auf ihr Nachtischschränkchen gelegt. Danach ist sie zu ihrem Treffpunkt gegangen.

Sie hatten sich vor der großen Halle getroffen, dort wo sie jeder sehen konnte. Es war noch immer reine Provokation, weil es noch immer Schüler wie Lehrer gab, die ihre Beziehung für eine Illusion einstuften oder es nicht akzeptieren wollten. Trotz dessen wurden sie mehr und mehr wie ein normales Paar behandelt, wobei Draco keinen besseren Stand in der Beliebtheitsskala der Schule hatte wie vor ihrer Preisvergabe. Er war weiterhin zum Rest der Schule ein Arschloch wie eh und je und nur die Personen die er mochte blieben von seinen Tyrannisierungen verschont. Das war nun mal Malfoy und deshalb gab es immer wieder Kopfschütteln von allen Vertretern der Schule, weil Alischa eigentlich eine der Schülerinnen war, die beliebt waren. Und sie, die beliebte Schülerin von Nebenan und ein Malfoy, ein Schreck für all seine Feinde? Das passte ja nun gar nicht. Trotz alledem hatten wenigstens Hermine, Ginny, Harry und Malfoy das Kriegsbeil begraben und waren Freunde geworden. Zum mindestens mehr oder weniger. Abgesehen von Ginny und Malfoy. Die verstanden sich sogar prächtig, was aber kein Grund für Eifersucht war.

Zögernd lächelte Alischa ihn an und wartet auf seine Reaktion.

„ Gefällt es dir?"

„ Ja... es, es ist toll."Oh ja, die Begeisterung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Alischa verdrehte die Augen.

„ Es gefällt dir nicht... Mach mir nichts vor. Ich kann mir halt nicht so teure Sachen leisten. Außerdem finde ich, dass es dir steht. Es ist mal was einfacheres, als immer nur deine Edelsachen."

„ Hey Süße, was hast du denn?? Mir gefällt es! Es ist nur,... ach vergiss es..."

„ Was ist es nur?"

„ Ist nicht so wichtig..."

„ Draco, jetzt sag mir, was du sagen wolltest"Er kramte in seinen Sachen und anstatt ihr zu antworten, holte er eine kleine Schachtel raus, die sorgfältig eingepackt und mit einer roten Schleife drum herum eingewickelt war. Vorsichtig packte es Alischa aus und hervor trat eine kleine Truhe. Auch diese öffnetet sie behutsam und zum Vorschein kam ein silberner Ring mit Diamanten besetzt.

„ Oh mein Gott...Draco... das, das ist wunderschön..."Draco holte den Ring heraus und nahm ihre Hand. Vorsichtig schob er diesen über ihren Ringfinger und lächelte sie dabei an.

„ Als Zeichen meiner Liebe."

„ Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen..."

„ Und ob du das kannst!"

„ Das war bestimmt viel zu teuer. Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass du mir nicht schandhaft teure Geschenke machen musst, nur um mir deine Liebe zu beweisen."

„ Warum bin ich denn sonst ein Malfoy?"Ein hämisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„ Draco bitte, wie teuer war er?"

„ Das ist doch egal, oder? Ist doch mein Geld und meine Sorge was ich damit mache."

„ Ich kann das echt nicht annehmen..."

„ Du willst ihn nicht? Gut, dann geb ich ihn halt wieder zurück."Sie schaute ihn verzweifelt an aber er macht ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„ Schau mal, ich schenk dir so was simples und du schenkst mir einen teuren Diamantenring. Das ist doch unfair."

„ Es ist mir egal ob der Ring teuer war oder nicht, ob dein Geschenk teuer war oder nicht, Oder sonste was! Hauptsache es gefällt uns und damit basta. Komm, lass uns jetzt essen."Mit einem Seufzer richtete sie sich auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab und ein leises Danke kam über ihre Lippen. Er hatte seine Hand an ihr Genick getan und beugte sich hinab um mit ihr in einem Kuss zu verschmelzen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, nahm er sie an die Hand und führte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch, der auch mit Rosen und einer makellosen weißen Tischdecke gedeckt war. Drei rote Kerzen waren schon angezündet und er wies sie an sich zu setzten. Er rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und sie setzte sich. Kurze Zeit später, als er sich ihr gegenübergesetzt hatte, kamen drei Hauselfen an und servierten ihnen das Essen. Ohne auch nur ein Wort auszutauschen aßen sie genüsslich. Dabei vermied sie es, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Es tat ihr immer wieder weh, ihm so abweisend gegenüber zu sein, besonders nach seinem kostbaren Geschenk. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Als sie fertig waren, kam er zu ihr rum und massierte ihre Schultern. Nebenbei betrachtete sie nochmals ihren Ring. Er war wunderschön. Er funkelte im Schein der Kerzen und Alischa konnte nur schwer ihre Augen von ihm lassen.

„ Er ist wunderschön."Draco hatte sich vorbeugen müssen um sie zu verstehen, so leise hatte sie gesprochen.

„ Freut mich, dass er dir gefällt. Ich habe ihn auf Empfehlung gekauft."Seine Hände massierten noch immer ihre Schultern und ihren Nacken, als sich eine Hand weiter runter in ihren Ausschnitt vorwagte. Vorsichtig begann sie dort zu streicheln und Alischa schloss ihre Augen. Er konnte sie wohl nicht schnell genug ins Bett kriegen, mh? Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, ihm nicht sofort zu verfallen. Er hatte es einfach perfekt drauf, eine Frau zu verführen.

Jedoch wurden sie durch ein energisches Klopfen unterbrochen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, Draco hingegen schnaufte zornig und stampfte wütend zur Tür, welche er kurz drauf mit einem Stöhnen öffnete.

„ Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Prof. McGonagall?"Draco´s Hass in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Kurz darauf folgte jedoch ein ehrenwertes und respektierendes:

„ Guten Abend, Prof. Snape. Was kann ich für sie tun?"Alischa stand ruckartig auf. Was wollten jetzt bloß gleich zwei Hauslehrer hier? Sie kam an die Tür heran und stellte sich hinter Draco. Dabei grüßte sie kurz beide Lehrer und nickte diesen zu.

„ Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Lavo? Hatte ich ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, sie sollen sich nicht mehr abends treffen? Sie haben den ganzen Tag dazu!"Ein Stöhnen Draco´s Seite und Alisha ergriff das Wort.

„ Verzeihung Prof., aber wir haben nur zusammen gespeist und mehr nicht."

„ Na und? Dann können sie ja jetzt auch gehen. Wenn ich sie also bitten darf, mir zu folgen?"

Mit einem Seufzer brachte Alischa nur ein „ Natürlich"heraus und war kurze Zeit später mit Prof. McGonagall verschwunden. Snape hingegen war geblieben und trat nun in Draco´s Zimmer ein. Etwas irritiert und abwertend schaute er sich um. Soviel Klitschie mochte er nun gar nicht. Und das auch noch bei seinem Lieblingsschüler zu sehen... Ihn überkam ein Schauern.

„ Nun Mr. Malfoy, dann ist es also wahr, dass sie und Mrs. Lavo liiert sind."Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„ Sieht wohl so aus schätz ich. Woher wussten sie überhaupt, dass Alischa bei mir ist?"

„ Tja, das sind solche Quellen die ich nicht weitergeben darf, obwohl ich einen innerlichen Drang dazu habe. Besonders weil die Quelle ein Schüler ist, den ich für eher unwürdig einschätze und dieser sich lieber auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren sollte, als seinen Erzfeind zu verpetzen."Das Funkeln in Snape´s Augen verriet, dass er Draco einen Tipp gegeben hatte und er nur darauf wartete, dass Draco was gegen diese Person anrichtete.

„ Erzfeind sagten sie also..."

„ Wenn sie meinen..."

„ Natürlich..."Er haute sich zur Verdeutlichung seiner Erleuchtung die Hand auf die Stirn ( A/N.: Oh mein Gott! Draco hat seine erste große Erleuchtung! Wo geht de Party?lach)

„ Es kann ja niemand anderes als Ron Weasley sein. Vielen Dank Prof. Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden?"

„ Na na... nicht so schnell mein Freund. Wenn ich mir die Frage genehmigen dürfte. Was hat sie dazu verleitet, mit Miss Lavo auszugehen?"Perplex schaute Draco ihn an. Wieso wollte er das wissen?

„ Taja. Sagen wir es mal so. Sie hat das, was sich ein Mann wünscht."Draco konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn er sie liebte. Er war halt ein Mann... und vor Snape brauchte er halt passende Antworten. Nicht dass der sich noch sonste was dachte. Mit einem kurzen nicken und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue drehte sich Snape um und war verschwunden. Kurz darauf folgte ihm Draco. Er hatte jetzt ein Hühnchen mit Weasley zu rupfen.

Derweil bei Alischa:

„ Miss Lavo. So leid es mir tut, aber soviel Geschmacklosigkeit hab ich ihnen nicht zu gegetraut. Was denken sie sich dabei gegen Schulregeln zu verstoßen, nur um Mister Malfoy zu treffen?"

„ Wir sind halt ein Paar und haben unser einjähriges Jubiläum gefeiert. Is das etwa verboten?"

„ Nein, bestimmt nicht, aber sie müssen nun mal 22 Uhr in ihren Schlafsälen sein. Und es ist 22 Uhr. Auch wenn sie noch so stark in ihn verliebt sind, ist das kein Grund, die Schulregeln zu missachten. Und dann auch noch wegen einem Malfoy!! Diesem Rotzbengel. Er is so was von überheblich."

„ Tja, so ist er halt. Aber auch nur zu den Leuten die er nicht mag. So leid es mir tut, Prof. McGonagall, aber er kann sie nun mal nicht besonders leiden und das lässt er sie eben auch spüren. So ist er nun mal. Man wird ihn auch nicht ändern können."

„ Wohl wahr, wohl wahr. Aber ich werd dafür sorgen, dass er in Zukunft nicht so leicht davon kommt. Nun gut, ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht."Alischa nickte ihrer Hauslehrerin noch einmal zu und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, schluss für heute! Bis dahin, alles Gute, D.v.g.M.


	34. Wut, Hass und Rache

Hey meine Süßen! Na wie geht's euch? Ich hoffe doch mal besser als mir, denn ich bin zur Zeit voll im Stress, weil wir jede Woche 1-2 Klausuren schreiben. Würde ja net so schlimm sein, wenn der ganze scheiß nicht 50 zählen würde-kotz- Deshalb dauert es jetzt auch immer so lange, bis ich wieder n neues Chap hochlade-sorry- Aber ich hoffe, ihr habt dafür Verständnis! Danke! So nun noch drei was wichtiges:

_**1.Ich werd wahrscheinlich bald eine Pause einlegen, weil ich zur zeit etwas unkreativ bin und mir erst mal überlegen werde, wie es weiter gehen wird. Es kommen erst mal noch 1 oder 2 neue Chaps, aber danach ist erst mal VORZEITIG Schluss. Ich habe aber auf jeden Fall vor, die Story fertig zu schreiben!**_

**_2.Was wäre euch am liebsten? Bad-, Open- oder Happy End? Ich überleg nämlich gerade, was ich am besten mache, lass mich aber gerne durch eure Meinungen beeinflussen._**

_**3.Das Chap hier ist nicht Beta gelesen, also verzeiht mir bitte meine Fehler!!!**_

So, dass wärs erst mal. Einen großen Dankeschön geht an:

**Sarah:** Hey Süße! Jaja, es geht ja schon weiter!-g- Aber wie ich schon das letzte mal gesagt hab, wird es jetzt erst mal weiter so stockend voran gehen, weil ich übelst den Stress in der Schule hab-sorry-. Les dir am besten noch mal das oben durch. Lieb dich!

**FallenAngel03**: Huhu, Schatzü! Dankeschön!-knutsch dich-

**Elenya:** Juha! Man, deine Hp is ja echt cool! Und wie ich aauch schon in deinem Gästebuch geschrieben hatte, darfst du natürlich meine ff. drauf veröffentlichen! Nur zu,-geehrt fühl-! Du bist ein Schatz!

**Nichan:** Huhu und welcome!!!-traaaraaa- Hach, find ich aber schön, dass dir meine ff gefällt!!!-geehrt fühl und rot werd-! Was hast du denn, beim letzten Chap net so verstanden? Sag mir einfach genau was und ich erklär es dir dann, okay? Danke fürs R.!HDL

**Haunted-jess**: Hey Schatzöö! Herzschmerz? Oh ja, den wirds noch geben…-fies grins- Muharhrar-mund halt- Oh, will ja mal nicht zuviel verraten…-g- Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat!-verbeug- Luv ya!

**At all: Lest euch bitte noch mal alle mein geschriebenes oben durch!!! Das letzte mal, hatte ihr es wahrscheinlich übersehen, weil ich darauf keine Antwort gekriegt hab...Dankäää!-g-**

Nu abba los:

**34. Wut, Hass und Rache**

Noch immer rannte Draco wütend durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er musste unbedingt Weasley finden! Wie konnte sich dieser Arsch auch nur so was erlauben!? Er war echt eine Schande für alle Reinblüter. Man sollte ihn echt verbieten. Virginia war ja okay, dass musste sich Draco eingestehen. Er mochte sie wirklich sehr. Sie war klug, hübsch und auch immer wieder für einen dreckigen Witz zu haben. Solche Mädchen mochte er. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass Alischa sich Sorgen über das gute Verhältnis von den beiden machen musste.

Nach langem Suchen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Ron wohl nicht mehr finden würde. Es war schon wieder gleich halb elf und jetzt durften sich normalerweise auch keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen aufhalten. Also kann er ja nur noch im Gryffindor Turm sein.

Kurze Zeit später stand er vor dem Eingang des Gryffindor Turmes. Tja, jetzt war nur noch die Frage wie er hier reinkommen könnte. Verdammt! Er würde sich am liebsten in den Arsch treten. Er hatte die ganze Zeit immer nur an seine Rache gedacht aber nicht daran, wie er am besten zu Ron gelangen könnte! Es war zum verrückt werden.

Wütend ging Draco hin und her und überlegte krampfhaft wie er am besten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen könnte. Er könnte eine Eule schreiben, dass Alischa aufmachen soll, aber sie muss nicht unbedingt zuschauen, wie Ron sterben wird. Nein, dass wollte er ihr nicht zumuten.

Plötzlich sah er hinter sich einen Schatten und trete sich ruckartig um. Doch er sah nichts. Er versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, aber vergeblich. Auf einmal hörte er jemanden flüstern und ein Licht ging an. Klar! dachte er sich und haute sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn! Warum hatte er daran nur nicht gedacht? Er hat doch einen Zauberstab! Wie dämlich von ihn. Er schaute zu sich runter, woher das Licht kam, als er einen kleinen Erstklässler sah, welcher ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Seine Augen spiegelten Angst wieder, und Draco konnte sich ein fieses Malfoy- Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„ Was. willst. du. hier.???" Draco schaute ihn böse an.

„ Ich. Ich hab mich nur verlaufen und muss hier rein..." Ängstlich schaute er zu Draco hoch.

„ Na dann hopp hopp, wird's bald? Mach gefälligst die Tür auf!" Der kleine Junge nickte übertrieben und sagte das Passwort. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür. Der kleine Junge machte Platz, damit Draco vorging. Dieser schaute ihn noch mal böse an, bevor er mit erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei schritt. Jedoch konnte er sich ein gefährliches: „ Geht doch!" nicht verkneifen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, fing er an diesen nach Ron abzusuchen. Vergeblich.

„ RON WEASLEY!!! Beweg deinen verdammten Arsch hier runter!!!"

Nichts.

„ Hast du nicht gehört du Kunde? Mach gefälligst hin!!!" Er suchte jeden einzelnen Punkt des Gemeinschaftsraumes nach dem Rotschopf ab, aber nirgends war er zu sehen. Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises räuspern und Draco drehte sich ruckartig zu der Lautquelle um. Er erblickte Ron, welcher sich lässig und nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, an der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen anlehnte. Er schaute Draco schon fast amüsiert an, was diesen fast zur Weißglut brachte.

„ Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir den da? Was treibt dich zur späten Stunde noch hier her? Sollte Alischa nicht bei dir sein?"

„ Ja _sollte_ sie... aber du warst ja so fair und hast uns verraten!"

„ Wieso sollte ich eine gute Freundin verraten?"

„ Um ihren Freund und _deinem_ Erzfeind zu verärgern, würd ich mal sagen."

„ Tja, ihr habt halt noch _nie_ ein gutes Paar abgegeben Malfoy! Du passt nicht zu ihr, sie passt nicht zu dir und außerdem hat sie jemand besseren verdient als dich! Durch dich wird sie noch mal ein jähes Ende erleiden. Ich denk mal, es liegt eher an _dir_, dass sie jetzt nicht bei dir ist, oder?"

„ Oh nein, dass denk ich nicht... Durch mich hat sie erst mal begonnen ihr eigenes Leben zu leben."

„ Ich bin gerührt..."

„ Ich sollte dir mal deine verdammte Fresse stopfen, damit dein dämliches grinsen auf deiner hässlichen Visage verschwindet."

„ Oh nein, Malfoy. Ich krieg Angst...Hui..." Er verdrehte die Augen. Doch Ron wusste, dass es nur eine Fassade von ihm war so cool und lässig zu wirken. Eigentlich war er total angespannt, weil es bekannt war, dass man Malfoy nicht zu sehr reizend sollte. Dieser war durchaus in der Lage, seinen Feinden Schaden zu zufügen. Und er wusste, dass _er_ sein _Erzfeind_ war, seitdem er sich mit Harry einigermaßen versteht. Und das war nicht gut. Nein, ganz und gar nicht gut.

„ Ich würde dir empfehlen lieber deine Klappe zu halten, es sei den, du willst, dass _ich_ für Ruhe sorge."

„ Du wiederholst dich, mein Lieber..." Mit einem Satz war Malfoy bei ihm und packte ihm am Kragen seines Morgenmantels.

„ Ich würde an deiner Stelle mal etwas mehr Respekt zeigen, Weasley. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man versucht mich dumm zu machen."

„ Lass mich los Malfoy." Wütend schaute er zu dem Blonden hoch.

„ Ich denk gar nicht dran!" Er packte ihn noch fester am Kragen und hob ihn leicht hoch, so dass Ron wenige Zentimeter in der Luft hin und in derselben Höhe wie Malfoy war."

„ Malfoy...bitte." Ächzte er. Er versuchte krampfhaft an seinem Zauberstab zu kommen, aber je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto weniger Luft bekam er. Und langsam wurde diese knapp. Deshalb versuchte er auf Malfoy einzuschlagen, aber der zuckte dabei nicht mal mit der Wimper. Seine Augen sprühten nur so vor Hass und ungebändigten Zorn.

Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf und eine Person kam heraus gerannt.

„ Draco! Lass sofort meinen Bruder los!" Ginny schrie ihn an, aber Draco reagierte gar nicht. Nun schlug sie auf ihn ein, doch er schupste sie einfach weg, so, dass sie hin fiel. Doch entschlossen stand sie wieder auf und kurz darauf kam sie erneut zu ihm und schlug wieder auf ihn ein.

„ Bitte Malfoy, lass ihn. DRACO LASS IHN LOS!!!!" Sie schrie nun schon hysterisch. Durch das schreien, kamen weitere Personen angerannt. Darunter Harry, Hermine und Alischa. Sofort rannten sie auf Draco zu und zerrten ihn von Ron weg. Dieser klappte schlaff zusammen und rang nach Luft. Ginny hockte neben ihm und streichelte ihn behutsam über die Haare, wobei sie ihm beruhigende Worte zusprach. Tränen rannten ihr Gesicht herunter und man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie tief ihr Schock lag.

Noch immer hielten Alischa, Hermine und Harry Draco fest. Er konnte sich nur schwer beruhigen und atmete heftig. Seinen Augen waren noch immer voller Hass und man konnte denken, er wäre unter Trance, so wie er dabei schaute. Langsam ließen Harry, Hermine und Alischa von ihm ab und rannten auch zu Ron. Draco stand nun allein da. Erst jetzt begriff er richtig, was eigentlich gerade vorgefallen war. Er hatte Alischa enttäuscht. Verdammt. Hoffentlich nimmt sie es ihm nicht all zu böse. Er lies sich auf einen der Gryffindor Sessel fallen und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Was hatte er getan? Ja, er war ausgerastet, hatte nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht, geschweige denn daran, was er eigentlich tat. Er wollte nur Rache. Ron endlich mal zeigen wo´s lang geht und das er sich lieber nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte. Er hatte es aus reinem Hass getan. Und jetzt war er im Arsch. Denn nun war er wieder der Bösewicht, der, der andere Schüler tyrannisiert. War wieder mal seinem Ruf gerecht geworden, dass er die Leute, die er nicht mochte halb umbrachte und dann nicht mal einen Grund fand, sich zu entschuldigen. Ja, entschuldigen wird er sich auch nie bei ihm. Warum verrät er ja auch einfach Alischa und ihn? Hätte er sie einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen, wäre es auch gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Tja, dass hat er nun davon. Und jetzt war Ron der Held. Der Junge, der nun zu bedauern ist, der Arme, den er fast umgebracht hatte. Alle kümmerten sich um Ron und warfen ihm nur enttäuschende oder Hassblicke zu. War er zu weit gegangen? Nein! Er hatte es schließlich verdient. Denn keiner legt sich einfach mit einem Malfoy an!

---------------------------------------

**So, und nun bitte ich um gaaaanz viel Reviews!!! In letzter Zeit waren diese ja nicht sooo viel, bzw. kamen erst nach langer Zeit...-schnüff- Bis denn, ich liebe euch, D.v.g.M.!!!**


	35. Schuldgefühle

Hey meine Lieben! Na, wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann und euch geht es soweit gut!? Auch schön ins neue Jahr gefeiert? Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall ein erfolgreiches, glückliches und gutes Jahr! Meine Vorsätze für das Jahr 2005 waren zum einen, dass ich mit der Geschichte hier weiterschreibe und sie beende und zum anderen... na ja,... dass ich das nächste mal nicht wieder soviel trinke...-hehe- Aber Themawechsel:

Dieses Chap ist auch noch im Flashback geschrieben, also wundert euch nicht. Außerdem ist es auch nicht Beta gelesen, weil meine Betaleserin gerade ihren 1. Freund hat und mehr oder weniger mit weit wichtigeren Dingen als meiner Geschichte beschäftigt ist...-ähem- Wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Tja, und ich will sie jetzt auch erst mal nicht zu sehr stressen. Aber ich denke und hoffe mal, dass sie bald mal wieder Zeit für mich finden wird-g-. Also seit bitte nicht all zu böse, wenn sich ein paar Fehler eingeschlichen haben.

Ansonsten habe ich weitere 4 Kapitel fertig geschrieben und werde mein bestes geben diese auch so schnell wie möglich hochzuladen. Jedoch lässt es die Schule zur Zeit mal wieder nicht zu, dass ich euch ein Freude machen will. Deshalb müsst ihr euch wohl oder übel gedulden. Sorry. Doch zur Zeit werde ich wieder mit Vorträgen, Hausaufgaben, Arbeiten und anderen ach-so-wichtigen-Sachen überrumpelt. Und nebenbei schreibe ich auch noch meine Seminarfacharbeit und muss arbeiten... Aber ich wird mein bestes geben, okay?

Nach den 4 Kapiteln werd ich dann wahrscheinlich meine größere Pause einlegen, denn mich plagt zur Zeit eine fiese Schreibblockade und ich hab echt keinen Plan, was ich dagegen machen soll. Ich wird aber, wenn es soweit ist noch mal eine Notiz hinterlassen, damit ihr bescheid wisst und mir vielleicht helfen könnt... Doch nun erst mal zu euch lieben Reviewern!

**FallenAngel03**: Hallöchen!!! Haste mich vergessen??Ohhhrr!!!-g- Na wie gut, dass du dann doch noch dran gedacht hast!-froi- Danke für dein R.! HDL

**Sarah:** Hey Schatzü! Man, ich find dich echt sooo klasse! Du kannst wohl nicht genug kriegen, mh?-g- Ich fühl mich echt geehrt, dass dir meine Geschichte so zusagt!-verbeug- Und hier gibt's jetzt auch endlich wieder Nachschub! Danke für deine süßen R.!-knuddel-

**Die Riesin: **Huhööö! Auch für dich gibt's Nachschub! Find ich echt toll, dass dir meine Geschichte so gefällt!!-lieb dich hab-

**Marisa:** Hach, du bist auch so ein Schatz! Und gute Neuigkeiten, wie du´s vielleicht oben schon gelesen hast! Ich hab 4 Chapis schon fertig geschrieben!!! Mal sehen, wie schnell ich's hinbekomme diese hochzuladen... Hoffe du bleibst weiterhin am Ball!-knutz-

**Nichan: **Huhuu! Also, du wolltest ja noch mal den 1. Teil erklärt bekommen. Also, am Anfang haben Draco und Alischa halt gerade miteinander geschlafen und ich habe beschrieben, wie sich die beiden gerade fühlen. Alischa eben scheiße und Draco wunderbar. Und Alischa ist halt verzweifelt, weil sie sich benutzt fühlt. In späteren Kapiteln wirst du auch noch den Grund dazu erfahren. Und dann kommt eben das Flashback, wo ich beschrieben haben, was an dem Tag passiert ist, wie sie halt ihr einjähriges Jubiläum feiern und so. Ich denke mal, dass du nur den erstem Absatz nicht verstanden hattest, oder? Ich hoffe mal, dass hat sich jetzt geklärt. Das Chap hier spielt auch noch in der Vergangenheit, aber im nächsten ist dann alles wieder in der Gegenwart. Ansonsten danke für dein R. und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal!HDL

**Haunted-jess: **Hey Schatz! Naja, ich bin noch am überlegen, was es nun für ein Ende wird, aber eigentlich bin ich auch eher gegen ein Sad-End. Aber mal schaun. Muss erst mal sehen, wie ich überhaupt weiterschreibe...-grummel-. Und du fandest die letzte Szene gut? Ui, toll!-hihi- Wenn ich mir vorstelle wie er da gedankenverloren sitzt... oh yammi-dahinschmelz- Hoffe, dir gefällt auch diese Chap! Diesmal sind sie ja auch wieder ein ganz klein wenig mehr zusammen. Wenn auch nicht sehr viel, aber na ja. Nächstes mal gibt's dann wieder ein ganzes Chap nur mit den beiden Süßen...Mach weiter so!-libö disch-

So, denkt bitte an mein Ego! Es wäre wirklich SUUUUPER wenn ihr weiter so reviewt! Dann werde ich mich auch anstrengen, noch eher neue Chapis hochzuladen!!!-hehe-

**35. Schuldgefühle**

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er schreckte von seinen Gedanken auf. Er blickte in verzweifelte Augen, die leicht in Tränen lagen. Was hatte er getan, dass seine eigene Freundin ihn so ansah?

„ Draco..." Sie stockte. Er schaute sie mit forschendem Blick an.

„ Ron muss in die Krankenstation. Ihm geht's gar nicht gut. Er hat einen großen Schock und sein Atem ist sehr unregelmäßig. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„ Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe? Alischa, er hat uns verraten!" Verzweifelt schaute er ihr in die Augen.

„ Das ist kein Grund ihn fast umzubringen."

„ Macht es dir aber rein gar nichts aus, dass er der Grund war, warum wir in letzter Zeit so oft von Prof. McGonagall erwischt wurden sind?"

„ Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle Draco. Wieso hast du das getan? Ich dachte, du wolltest jeden zeigen, dass du ein anderer Mensch bist, als dein Image aussagt und jetzt hast du wieder einmal gezeigt, dass du genau das tust. Hier sind alle total entsetzt über dein Handeln."

„ Was interessiert mich das Denken anderer... ich hab es für uns getan. Verstehst du? Für dich und mich." Sie schaute weg, blieb jedoch vor ihm stehen. Er vernahm ihren leisen Seufzer. Dann schaute sie wieder in diese wunderschönen, eisgrauen Augen, die sie so liebte.

„ Draco, du hast das nicht für uns getan, sondern aus reinem Hass gegenüber Ron. Ich hab es deutlich in deinen Augen gesehen, was du in dem Moment gedacht hast. Es waren nicht mehr die Augen die ich so liebe. Nein, es waren Augen voller Hass und Rachelust. Ich hab bei dir noch nie eine solche Gefühlsregung gesehen. Es war erschreckend."

„ Jetzt hasst du mich, hab ich Recht?"

„ Nein, ich hasse nur den rachsüchtigen Draco. Es war nicht richtig von dir, was du getan hast."

„ Aber Alischa, wegen ihm ist unser Abend, unser Jubiläum versaut! Warum willst du das nur nicht wahr haben?"

„ Vielleicht weil mein zweitbester Freund wegen dir im Krankensaal liegt..." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Ginny, welche immer noch geschockt da stand. Sie nahm sie in die Arme und Draco sah, wie seine kleine Freundin hemmungslos weinte. Er hatte Ginny noch nie weinen sehen und sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Er hatte nicht nur seine Freundin enttäuscht, sondern auch noch seine beste Freundin ( A/N.: Ich hoffe ihr versteht jetzt, wie ich das meine. Alischa ist die feste Freundin und Ginny nur die beste Freundin, der beste Kumpel ( in weiblicher Form) von ihm.Alles klar?-gg-)

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und ging zu Ginny. Er wollte sich wenigstens bei _ihr_ entschuldigen. Er spürte regelrecht die Blicke der anderen, die auf ihm ruhten, doch das war ihm egal. Harry und Hermine waren gerade dabei, Ron in die Krankenstadion zu bringen und wenigstens werden _sie_ nicht sehen, dass er sich bei jemanden entschuldigt. Als Alischa sah, dass Draco ankam, lies sie die weinende Ginny los und scheuchte die anderen Schüler wieder in ihre Schlafsäle. Draco schaute Ginny entschuldigend an, doch diese blickte ihn unter verweinten Augen nur enttäuschend an. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und erneut rannten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

„ Ginny..." Er ging langsam auf sie zu und wollte sie am Arm berühren, doch sie wich zurück.

„ Fass mich nicht an, du brutales Arschloch!"

„ Ginny bitte. Hör mir zu." Flehend schaute er sie an.

„ Was gibt's darüber noch zu sagen? Du hast meinen Bruder fast umgebracht. Warum hast du nicht gleich einen verbotenen Fluch auf ihn gehetzt? Das wäre doch sicherlich auch kein Problem für dich, oder?

„ Nein Ginny. Du verstehst nicht."

„ Ach, jetzt verstehe ich nichts? Ja ich weiß, die kleine Ginny versteht wieder mal nichts. Sie hat ja eh nichts zu melden. Oh nein Malfoy. Ich verstehe sogar sehr gut. Ich sehe doch was passiert ist. Du hast deinen Hass mal wieder an meinem Bruder ausgelassen und bist diesmal zu weit gegangen. Wie konnte ich mich bei dir nur so täuschen. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben! Ich kann echt nicht verstehen, was Alischa noch an dir hat.

„ Ginny, bitte hör mir zu. Es war ein Ausrutscher."

„ Ach ein Ausrutscher war es. Na wenn´s weiter nichts ist..."

„ Virginia-„

„ Ach, jetzt versuchst du es wohl auf die Tour, indem du mich mit vollen Namen ansprichst? Nee, vergiss es. Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe!" Draco hatte wieder schwer mit sich zu kämpfen nicht auszurasten. Doch einen zweiten Ausraster konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht leisten.

„ Er hat mich halt zur Weißglut gebracht! Außerdem hätte ich so was nie getan, wenn er Alischa und mich nicht andauernd verraten hätte. Er hat uns unser Glück einfach nicht gegönnt und das konnte ich nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen! Du hast doch selbst gesehen, wie ich mich in letzter Zeit zurückgehalten hab ihn zu beleidigen oder so. Und selbst mit Granger und Potter komme ich einigermaßen gut klar. Nur er stand immer zwischen uns."

„ Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, jemanden fast umzubringen."

„ Ich hatte mich halt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich hab mich selbst nicht wieder erkannt...Es. Es tut mir leid..." Ginny erkannte, was es ihn kostete diese vier Worte auszusprechen und sie entschloss sich, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Aber auch wollte sie jetzt nicht weiter über den Vorfall reden. Noch zu tief lag ihr Schock über das Geschehene. Ein Seufzer verlies ihre Lippen und sie schaute ihn an. In seine verzweifelten Augen. Ja, er war wieder der Draco, mit dem sie sich so gut verstanden hatte. Sein hasserfüllter Blick war verschwunden und seine gewohnte Ausdruckslosigkeit machte sich wieder in seinen Augen breit. Sie war es gewohnt und kannte ihn nicht anders.

„ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals wieder mit dir so gut verstehen werde, wie es heute Nachmittag noch der Fall war und das musst du akzeptieren. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe. Am besten Alischa kommt noch mit dir. Morgen wirst du eh erst mal Ärger von den Lehrern kriegen." Ginny drehte sich um und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal. Nicht nur der Abend mit Harry war hin, sondern auch die Freundschaft zwischen Draco. Ihr Bruder lag im Krankenhaus und sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie entschloss sich erst mal dazu, über das Geschehene zu schlafen. Morgen wird sich zeigen was passiert.

Derweilen machte sich Draco Gedanken über die Folgen seines Handelns. Stimmt ja. Die Lehrer werden es spätestens Morgen erfahren, was er mit Weasley angestellt hat. Oh scheiße. Hoffentlich wird er nicht von der Schule geschmissen. Geknickt ging er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er musste darüber erst mal schlafen.

-------------

Und jetzt bitte auf den Bottom links unten drücken! Merci beaucoup! D.v.g.M.


	36. Jubiläum II

Hey ihr Süßen! Als erstes muss ich mich mal richtig entschuldigen -sorry-… es tut mir echt wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange kein neues chap mehr hochgeladen hab… Aber wie es halt so ist, nimmt die schule, mein Nebenjob und mein Handballspielen sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch und da schaff ichs nicht meine chaps zu berichtigen ( also nach dem meine Betaleserinnen es berichtigt hatten- an der Stelle ein großes Dankeschön, meine Lieben-luv ya-) und hochzuladen. Aber jetzt hab ich ja Ferien und ich versuch es auch auf die Reihe zu kriegen noch das nächste in den kommenden zwei Wochen hochzuladen, oki? Also seid mir bitte nicht böse-fleh- Ich versuch mich zu bessern, okay? Aber wie schon bereits erwähnt, werden jetzt erstmal nur noch 4 Chaps folgen und danach wird erstmal für ne Weile Schluss sein, weil ich immer noch keine Ideen hab, wie ich aus meinem Gebastelten wieder herauskomme…-ähem- Tja… nun möchte ich meinen treuen Lesern danken, wirklich, ich liebe euch, ohne euch würde es das hier gar nicht geben und ich widme dieses Chap euch gaaaaanz allein. Macht weiter so!

**Eiowyn:** Erstmal ein sußergroßes Dankeschön, dass du meine ff. immer noch liest!-zu Boden knutsch- Und es tut mir echt leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Die Gründe konntest du ja oben lesen. Ich hoffe aber, dass dir das neue Chap auch wieder gefällt-hoff- Und da kann ich dich auch gleich mal fragen, was ooc heißt. Viele schreiben das, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was das bedeutet? Und noch ne Frage: wieso heißt du jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr FallenAngel03? Also dann, mach weiter so!-kuddääl-

**Marisa:** Jaja, auch er bringt das mal fertig-gg- danke für dein R. Süße!-knutscha- Mach weiter so!

**Sarah: **Boahhh….-tief einatmen tu- Das ist ja mal ein Hammer Kompliment!-Tränen nah sei- Oh danköööö mein Schatzüüüüü!-knutsch- Das war echt totaaaal süß!-zu Boden knuddel- Sorry, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, hoffe aber dir gefällt dieses Chap auch widda-bet- Und weil du so schön reviewt hast, widme ich dir das Chap ganz besonders!-auf Knie fall und dich anbet—lach- Du bist echt super, mach weiter so!-lieb disch-

**Die Manu-Anu:** Mein Darling… Was soll ich da noch anderes sagen, als luv ya, Engööölchen? Wir telefonieren, ja?-kiss-

**Nichan:** -erstmal zurück knuddel- Oh es ist echt immer wieder schön zu hören, dass jemand diese Story liebt…-knutschiiii- Hach, ja…-ins Träumen gerat- Und jaaaa, ich glaube auch, dass er ein bombstischer Liebhaber ist-schnurrrr- Ich glaub, ich werd ihn mir mal ausleihen…-muhar- Danke für dein R. Schatziiii!-kiss&knuddel-

**Die Riesin: **Mhm… ich weiß auch nicht so recht…-lach- Vielleicht solltest du dann schreiben, wie unglaublich genial ich bin?-genervtes Stöhnen von den anderen- Okaaaaay, halt nicht-grummel-… Oder du schreibst einfach nur, dass du mich lieb hast-Hundeaugen mach- Also, suchs dir aus und klick noch mal auf diesen wunderschönen Button, der mein Herz höher schlagen lässt-gg- Macht wirklich Spaaaaaaß!-lol- HDGDL!

**Haunted-jess: **Sorry erstmal, dass du noch länger warten musstest…-schäm- Hoffe doch, dass deine Vorfreude diesmal auch wieder befriedigt wird? Ich versuch mich zu bessern, gell? Danke für´s R. schatz! Liebööö disch-gg-

**36. Jubiläum II**

Gedankenverloren ging er zu den Kerkern hinab. Noch immer schwirrten seine Gedanken über seinem Handeln und wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens Alischa ihm verzeihen konnte. Als er vorhin mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte er ihre Enttäuschung gespürt. Sie hatte ihn anders angesehen, anders mit ihm gesprochen und jede Gefühlsregung, die sie ihm sonst gegenüber immer zeigte, war hinter einer Maske verschwunden. Auch sie hatte ihn grob von Ron weggezogen. Er war froh, dass Harry ihn auch noch festgehalten hatte, sonst hätte er vielleicht in seiner Wut sogar seine eigene Freundin geschlagen. Und die Folgen wären für ihn um einiges drastischer gewesen, als die, die jetzt wahrscheinlich auf ihn zukamen.

Wieder wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er erneut eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er schaute sich schon in der Erwartung, es sei ein Lehrer, um, doch sah er diesmal in warme, beruhigende Augen, die ihn zu trösten versuchten.

„ Draco..." Kam es ihr leise von den Lippen und er umarmte sie, als wäre sie die einzige Rettung, die er jetzt noch hatte. Kurze Zeit später hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und sie waren in einen tiefen Kuss versunken. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren und schon bald nackt nebeneinander lagen. Noch immer küsste er sie wie in Trance und lies seine ganze gesammelte Frust an ihr aus, indem er sie leidenschaftlich liebte ( A/N.: Ich hoffe, ihr versteht jetzt wie ich das meine, mit Frust etc. wenn nicht, dann schreibt es mir in eurem Review.).

Immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, ob es richtig war, was sie tat. Nachdem, was vorgefallen war? Sie hatte ihn bei seinen Küssen stoppen wollen, doch sie war seinem Charme unterlegen. Er hatte es einfach zu gut drauf, sie zu verführen. Mit seinen Küssen brachte er sie zu ihren äußersten Grenzen und lies sie alles vergessen, was eigentlich wichtig war. Am Ende hatte sie es nicht mehr geschafft, ihm zu widerstehen und war im völlig verfallen.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass er zum Teil auch nur deshalb so leidenschaftlich war, weil er frustriert war und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Hätte sie ihm vielleicht doch nicht folgen, sondern lieber bei Ginny bleiben sollen? Sie wusste es nicht. Doch jetzt, wo sie mit ihm schlief, wurde sie von seiner Lust mitgerissen und wollte einfach nur ihre Befürchtungen vergessen. Befürchtungen, im Nachhinein wieder diese unergründliche Leere zu spüren und sich vorzunehmen, das nächste Mal seinen Verführungskünsten standzuhalten.

Flasback Ende

Sie lag auf dem Rücken und schaute ihn von der Seite an. Sein zufriedenes Grinsen war ihr zuwider. Wieso hatte sie nur immer so ein Hass auf ihn? Warum zweifelte sie an ihm? Warum konnte sie es nicht mehr richtig genießen? Warum hatte sie, nachdem sie ihn geküsste oder mit ihm geschlafen hatte ein solches schlechtes Gewissen? Waren es die Bedenken, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben? Und warum verdammt noch mal wurde sie einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie betrog? Sie stöhnte innerlich auf und wollte sich gerade auf die Seite drehen, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, als sie spürte, wie er ihre Hand nahm und diese liebevoll streichelte. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Immer noch durchlebte sie das reinste Gefühlschaos und machte sich Vorwürfe, warum sie ihm wieder nicht hatte widerstehen können. Warum konnte sie einfach nicht nein sagen, wenn er sie küsste? Warum hatte er es in letzter Zeit so verdammt eilig, sie ins Bett zu kriegen? Er lies wirklich keine Gelegenheit aus, sie zu verführen. Und sie war auch noch so dumm und lies es zu. Sie wollte sich am liebsten selber Ohrfeigen. Nun war sie es, die frustriert war. Er hatte mal wieder das bekommen, was er wollte, auch wenn erst morgen das eigentliche Problem bevorstand. Würde sie ihn heute vielleicht das letzte Mal sehen? Bevor er die Schule verlassen musste? Oder bekam er noch eine Chance, sein Handeln wieder gerade zu biegen, indem er etwas für Ron tat? Auch auf diese Frage wusste sie keine Antwort. Und eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ihr Freund hatte es zwar gerade fertig gebracht, ihren zweit besten Freund Krankenhaus reif, na ja, zu prügeln, will man mal sagen und was machte sie? Sie stieg mit ihm in die Kiste. Na schönen Dank...

Genervt drehte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schloss die Augen. Warum musste alles so verdammt scheiße sein? Konnte alles nicht so sein, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen? Da hatte sie sich noch super mit Draco verstanden, hatte keine Zweifel an ihm gehabt, hatte genossen und geliebt. Wurde geliebt. Ihre Freunde waren glücklich. Alles war super und jetzt? Scheiße. Alles scheiße...

Sie spürte, wie er näher an sie ranrutschte und den anderen Arm um sie schlang.

Sie fühlte, wie Draco seine Finger an ihrem Körper entlanggleiten lies. So leicht, dass es bei ihr eine Gänsehaut erzeugte, aber auch nicht zu leicht, so dass es kitzelte.

„ Was hast du, Schatz?"

„ Ach nichts. Was soll denn sein?"

„ Du bist seit kurzem so abweisend mir gegenüber..."

„ Ach bin ich das?"

„ Allerdings und das gefällt mir nicht. Na los sag schon, was hast du?"

„ Wie ich schon sagte. Mit mir ist nichts. Mir geht's gut."

„ Du sollst mich nicht anlügen... Alischa, ich kenn dich jetzt schon ein Jahr und weiß mittlerweile wie du tickst."

„ Sicher?"

„ Was soll den die Frage bitte?" Statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, schob sie seine Hand weg und zog ihre Bettdecke hoch.

„ Ich will schlafen..."

„ Ja klar. Man Alischa... Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" Er zog ihre Bettdecke fast grob wieder runter und drehte sie mit leichtem Druck auf den Rücken, damit er sie anschauen konnte.

„ Draco... ich bin wirklich müde. Ich will morgen nicht verschlafen."

„ Natürlich..." Meinte er sarkastisch und begann an ihrem Hals leicht zu knabbern.

„ Draco lass das..."

„ Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„ Nein..."

„ Dann hast du aber vorhin verdammt gut gespielt."

„ Ich wollte schon immer Schauspielerin werden..."

„ Alischa... Hör auf solchen Müll zu reden."

„ Ich hatte es ernst gemeint." Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„ Ich glaubs dir aufs Wort..." Er schaute sie an, als sei sie verrückt und sie verdrehte die Augen. Warum nahm er sie nicht mehr ernst? Er führte seine Küsse weiter unten, an ihrem Oberkörper fort und sie merkte, dass er mal wieder mehr wollte.

„ Ich hab jetzt keine Lust. Lass mich." Doch er ignorierte ihre Bitte und küsste sie weiter, indem er ihre eine Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen umschloss. Das machte Alischa fast wahnsinnig. Warum konnte er einfach nicht aufhören, wenn sie nein sagte? Deshalb stellte sie ihm die Frage, die ihr schon lange auf den Lippen brannte:

„ Draco betrügst du mich?"

So meine Süßen! Das war´s erstmal. Jetzt seid noch noch bitte so lieb und klickt unten links auf diesen wunderschönen Knopf! Der beißt nicht, wirklich! Und ihr macht mich damit auch noch wirklich glücklich!-gg- Also, ich wäre euch sehr verbunden und ihr werdet dann auch das nächste Mal erwähnt! Klingt doch gut, oder?-g- D.v.g.M.


	37. Höhen und Tiefen

Hallöchen ihr Süßen! Mann, seit stolz auf mich! Ich hab es geschafft JETZT SCHON ein neues Chap hochzuladen-gg- Guuuut, okay, ich hatte die 14 Tage nicht ganz eingehalten, aber ich hab mir Mühe gegeben! Außerdem hatte ich in meinen letzten Ferientagen echt Stress, sonst hätte ich auch schon eher gepostet. Hoffe ihr freut euch trotzdem. Also, hier nun die Reviewantworten und dann geht's auch schon gleich los:

**Sarah:** Hey Süße! Supa, oder? Dein flehen wirkt Wunder-lach- Doch leider rückt damit auch die Pause immer näher… Ich wird mir aber Mühe geben, mich neu inspirieren zu lassen und hoffe, dass es dann auch wieder schnell weiter gehen kann, oki? Mach weiter so, du bist genauso super! Lieb disch auch!-knuddel&knutsch-

**Valpuri:** Oh hallo! Mann, dass es immer wieder neue Leser gibt, freut mich echt riiiiiiesig!-jubel- Geht ja auch schon weiter Süße(r)! Hat mich echt gefreut, dass du reviewt hast!-mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd freulach- Darf ich fragen, wie du auf deinen Namen gekommen bist und was der bedeutet? Knuddel dich!

**Teufelchen:** Nein, nein…wie du siehst leb ich noch-lol- Du liest schon lange? Soso… na dann hoffe ich doch auch, dass du jetzt auch immer schön reviewst?-g- Hättest ruhig die ganze Zeit posten können, ich beiß ja schließlich nicht-gg-

Hach, es ist echt immer überwältigend, wenn man hört, dass die eigene ff. so sehr gemocht wird…DANKE!-freuzzz-

Ach, meinst du wirklich Draco ist sooo mies? Ich wollte halt nicht, dass er zu „gut" wird und nicht wie ein Weichei dasteht, verstehste? Ich hoffe doch, es stört dich nicht zu sehr…?

Tjaaa…. Wie ich das zurecht biegen will ist eine gute Frage… lass dich einfach überraschen, gell Schatzüü?-gg- Review auch du schön weiter!-knutzzzz-

**Eiowyn:** Ähm…nein. Bis jetzt nicht. Ich wollte halt nur Alischas Gefühle rüberbringen. Ich weiß, man kann das leicht so denken, aber er ist noch nicht fremdgegangen. Sei also beruhigt-gg- Und Alischa ist so, weil sie so verzweifelt ist und nicht so genau weiß, was Sache ist. Also ob Draco sie betrügt oder nicht. Ich glaube, wenn du selber solche Zweifel hättest, wärst du auch nicht unbedingt anders, oder? Und was jetzt passieren wird, werd ich dir jetzt bestimmt nicht verraten, Süße! Wär doch sonst langweilig, oder? Also, lass auch du dich überraschen und genieß es erstmal weiter zu lesen

Naaaajaaa…ob ich das zulasse? Okay,… du kriegst ihn für ne Nacht und dann ich oki? Das klappt schon irgendwie-lach-

Ahh! Alles klar! Hoffe doch, dass Draco diesmal nicht zu Ooc isd?-hoff-

-bibber- War das jetzt schnell genug? Kannst dein Kampfschwein wieder zurückpfeifen, okay?-lol- Ich werd mich anstrengen schnell weiter zu schreiben!-versprech- Oder ich versuch mal dein Tierchen zu bestechen…-löl- mag es Kekse?-gg-

Ich hab dich lieb, Schatziiii!-knuddäl-

**Nichan:** -lach- Stimmt! Von der Seite hab ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet-lol- Naja, Abblitzen mal auf eine ganz andere Art, gell?-wechlol- Mach weiter so!-knutschibutschigg-

**Elenya:** Hihi… Ich weiß, dass es gemein war und ich find so was eigentlich auch immer nicht so toll… Aber wenn man so was selber schreibt, dann macht das echt Spaß und juckt einem regelrecht im Finger-lach- Besonders, weil man selber ja weiß, wie es weiter geht… Aber ich wollte es halt mal n bissl spannend machen-g- Hoffe doch, dass deine Neugier gestillt wurden ist und das dir dieses Chap auch wieder gefäält…? HDL-kiss-

**37. Höhen und Tiefen**

Er hielt mit seinen Küssen sofort inne und hob langsam den Kopf. Dabei schaute er sie leicht verwirrt an.

„ Wie bitte?"

„ Betrügst du mich? Gehst du fremd? Hast du ne neue? Liebst du mich nicht mehr? Bin ich nur noch dein Befriedigungsobjekt? Draco, ich will eine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„ Nei. Nein. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„ Draco, ich hab doch Augen im Kopf. Ich seh doch, was um mich herum passiert"

„ Aber wieso sollte ich dich denn betrügen?"

„ Was weiß ich? Sag mir die Wahrheit." Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und nun war sie es, die sich auf die Seite drehte, um seine Reaktionen zu beobachten.

„ Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich betrügen sollte..."

„ Ich kann dir keinen Grund sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass du nicht mehr ehrlich zu mir bist. Draco, was ist los mit dir?"

„ Nichts ist und ich hab gar keinen Grund dich zu betrügen!" Er schaute sie verbittert an.

„ Dann verheimlichst du mir aber trotzdem etwas. Schatz, du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Ich werd dich schon nicht umbringen...", Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich Schluss machen würde, wenn du mich betrügst', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu

„ Es gibt nichts, was du nicht weißt." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und drückte sie zurück auf´s Bett, wobei er sich leicht über sie legte.

„ Du bist schön..." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„ Du bist klug..." Er küsste sie auf dem Bauch.

„ Und ich bin mit dir der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden..." Er wollte sie gerade wieder küssen, als sie ihn genervt von sich schob.

„ Lass das. Langsam komme ich mir vor wie ne billige Hure, die du nur noch als deine Freundin bezeichnest, weil sie sich immer wieder dazu hinreißen lässt, mit dir zu schlafen." Er schaute sie entrüstet an.

„ Alischa,..." Er stockte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

„ Wieso sagst du so etwas?"

„ Weil es die Wahrheit ist!", zischte sie.

„ Nein,... Nein! Ich dachte es gefällt dir?"

„ Oh ja, nur das ich dabei immer dran denken musst, dass du nebenbei wahrscheinlich noch ne andere fickst!" Sie war nun richtig sauer und nahm noch mehr Abstand zwischen innen ein.

„ Sag mal spinnst du? Du bist die beste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich bin glücklich mit dir-"

„ Na wenigstens einer in dieser Beziehung...", brachte sie ein, doch er lies sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort:

„ – Und ich habe keinerlei Grund dich zu betrügen!"

„ Ja klar. Komm schon Draco. Was läuft da zwischen dir und Parvati?"

„ Bitte?" Er lachte erstaunt auf.

„ Was soll zwischen ihr und mir laufen?"

„ Draco, die ganze Schule weiß, wie scharf sie auf dich ist und das du das genießt. Sag mir nicht, dass du davon nichts wusstest."

„ Ich bitte dich Alischa. Parvati ist ein kleines, naives Mädchen, was mit jedem Kerl ins Bett springen würde, sobald man nur mit dem Finger schnippst."

„ Und? Wie oft schnippst du so am Tag?" Er schaute sie entgeistert an.

„ Ich glaubs nicht. Meine Freundin glaubt tatsächlich, dass ich sie betrüge. Komm schon, dass ist nicht mehr komisch. Hör auf, solche Witze zu machen."

„ Ich mach keine Witze! Das mein ich verdammt noch mal voll ernst!" Sie schrie ihn regelrecht an. Er machte große Augen, doch so schnell wie seine Reaktion auf ihrem kleinen Ausraster gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

„ Was ist nur los mit dir...?"

„ Was mit mir los ist? _Was mit mir los ist?_!" Fassungslos atmete sie aus.

„ Ich sag dir was los ist, ich hab es verdammt noch mal satt! Ich hab es satt, von anderen zu hören, wie du Parvati vögelst! Ich hab es satt, selbst das Gefühl zu haben, dass du mich betrügst _und..._ Ich habe _dich_ satt!" Sie verdrehte zornig die Augen und stand von ihrem Bett auf. Draco schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was da gerade vor sich ging.

„ Alischa? Süße? Bist du jetzt total durchgedreht? Wie kannst du so was glauben? Wie kannst du an solche Gerüchte glauben? Ich dachte wir vertrauen uns? Komm schon, ich hab keinen Bock zu streiten..."

„ Oh, der kleine Prinz will nicht streiten... Na so ein Pech aber auch!" Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören und man sah ihr an, dass sie stocksauer war. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und stand; suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und zog ihre Unterwäsche an.

„ Jetzt reicht es mir aber! Kannst du es nicht einfach mal lassen, solchen Müll zu labern?" Er hatte sich jetzt genug sagen lassen. Irgendwann wurde auch ein Malfoy sauer.

„ Dann beweis mir doch das Gegenteil!", schrie sie nun schon.

„Beweis _mir_ doch erst mal, dass du Recht hast!", brüllte er zurück.

„ Es sagen _alle_, und das wird sich dann bestimmt nicht jeder ausdenken, oder?" Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an, doch seine Fassade zeigte mal wieder nicht, was er dachte. Dann stand auch er ruckartig auf, um sich seine Boxershorts anzuziehen.

Genervt stöhnte er auf und verdrehte die Augen.

„ Warum jetzt Alischa... Warum heute... Warum nur...? Warum verdammt noch mal fragst du mich das genau an unserem Jubiläum? Warum nicht gestern? Warum nicht vor einer Woche, warum _jetzt_? Ich verstehs einfach nicht..."

„ Weil ich nicht länger warten konnte. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, täglich zu hören, wie du angeblich wieder mit Parvati geschlafen hast!

„ Genau: _ANGEBLICH!_"

„ Draco!"

„ Was? Es ist doch wahr! Warum hast du mich dann nicht schon die Tage davor darauf angesprochen?

„ Ich konnte nicht..." Sie blickte zu Boden und zog langsam ihre Hose an.

„ Ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nicht..." Er äffte sie wütend nach.

„ Und warum dann bitte jetzt?"

„ Weil es mich angewidert hat, wenn du mich berührt hast!" Sie schaute ihn aus tränenden Augen verbittert an und zog nun auch ihr Top über.

Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das hatte sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

„ Ich glaubs nicht... Oh du kleines Miststück!" Er kniff seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„ Dann hast du aber verdammt gut gespielt, es zu mögen, von mir berührt zu werden!" knurrte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„ Draco..." Wütend zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und schaute sie abweisend an.

„ Draco es tut mir leid. Ich hätte, ich hätte so was nicht sagen dürfen..." Sie lief vorsichtig auf ihn zu und wollte ihn gerade an der Schulter berühren, als er zischend die Luft einsog und einen Schritt nach hinten auswich. Drohend hob er seinen Zeigefinger und stach sie mit seinem Blick mehr oder weniger auf. Oh ja, er war sauer. Verdammt sauer. Wie konnte sie es auch wagen, ihm solche Vorwürfe zu machen, die gar nicht stimmten?

„ Draco..." Wieder kam sie einen Schritt näher und wieder wich er zurück.

„ Was verdammt noch mal soll die Scheiße, die du da gerade abziehst?" Er blickte ihr kalt in die Augen und sie senkte ihren Kopf. Zu stechend war sein Blick, zu kalt seine Augen.

„ Es tut mir leid. Ich meinte es nicht so..."

„ Oh natürlich, erst sagen, du hasst es, von mir berührt zu werden und dann so ne Show abziehen..."

„ Draco bitte..."

„ Es reicht. Wenn du den Müll anderer glaubst, kannst du auch gerne gehen..." Er drehte sich rum und suchte den Rest seiner Sachen zusammen.

„ Wie bitte?"

„ Geh!"

„ Du schmeißt mich raus?"

„Na anscheinend willst du es nicht anders!"

„ Ich sag einfach nur das, was ich denke und was ich an unserer Beziehung scheiße finde!"

„ Naja, das haben wir ja nun geklärt, also kannst du auch gehen."

„ Okay,... okay... So wichtig bin ich dir also. Triffst dich wohl jetzt noch mit deiner Parvati!" Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, lies die aufgehobenen Sachen wieder fallen und kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Alischa schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er packte sie fest am Arm und drückte sie an die Wand.

„ Ich treff mich mit niemandem! Und Parvati ist eine, die ich nicht mal im Suff freiwillig ficken würde! Und ich hab es verdammt noch mal satt, dass du lieber Gerüchten Glauben schenkst anstatt mir! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir uns vertrauen und ehrlich zu einander sind!" Starr vor Angst schaute Alischa in die Augen ihres Freundes. Sie waren dunkler als sonst, zeigten keinerlei Gefühlsregung, aber dennoch strotzten sie nur so vor Enttäuschung. Sie waren so eiskalt wie gestern Abend, als er auf Ron losgegangen war.

„ Du, du tust mir weh..." So plötzlich wie er sie gepackt hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los. Ein letzter schmerzender Blick streifte sie und er ging wieder zu dem Haufen mit den Klamotten. Sie gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich, als sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging.

„ Können wir reden?"

„ Es gibt nichts zu bereden. Es bringt doch eh nichts."

„ Können wir es wenigstens noch mal versuchen?"

„ Was nutzt mir das, wenn ich dich eh nicht mehr berühren darf, weil es dich ja _anwidert_, wie du so schön sagtest."

„ Hör zu, ich meinte das nicht so. Ich musste halt immer nur daran denken, dass es vielleicht noch eine zweite Frau in deinem Leben gibt..."

„ Tz..." Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch und legte seine Sachen in seinen Schrank. Danach schloss er diesen wieder. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Frust und Wut hatten sich in seinem Bauch gesammelt und er unterdrückte nur schwer das Bedürfnis, sie anzuschreien und diese Wut an ihr auszulassen. Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, die noch kurz vorher auf ihren Lippen gelegen hatten.

„ Draco, sie mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir rede..."

„ Nein." Alischa schloss registrierend ihre Augen und atmete tief ein.

„ Bitte." Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schrank; Verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und war wohl bedacht darauf, den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihm so groß wie möglich zu halten.

„ Stimmt es nun, dass du mit Parvati etwas am laufen hast od-„

„ Nein!" Fiel er ihr hart ins Wort.

„ Gut. Also sind alle Gerüchte falsch."

„ Richtig."

„ Aber sie steht auf dich."

„ Schon möglich, wer tut das nicht?" Ein zucken seiner linken Augenbraue verdeutlichte, dass er seine Wut langsam runter schluckte.

„ Willst du mich immer noch rauswerfen?"

„ Du wirst auch freiwillig gehen..." Sie senkte den Blick um ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass er sie damit getroffen hatte."

„ Wie wollen wir weiter machen?"

„ Wie willst du weitermachen, wenn ich dich nicht anfassen darf?"

„ Ich hatte das nur gesagt, weil ich sauer war und weil ich dachte, du betrügst mich.

„ Tja, dann hast du wohl falsch gedacht."

„ Ach echt? Kannst du dich jetzt auch mal wieder einkriegen?"

„ Ich muss mich nicht einkriegen. Ich bin so wie immer."

„ Zu Ron und Pensy vielleicht, aber nicht zu mir!" Warum machte er sie wieder wütend?

„ Ich kann halt nicht zu jedem nett sein."

„ Aber du kannst es wenigstens versuchen!"

„ Wieso sollte ich? Ich krieg schon das, was ich will."

„ Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich das Beste, wenn ich geh."

„ Gut." Er stieß sich von seinem Schrank ab und ging zu seinem Bett, wo er sich hinlegte und seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte, um sie zu beobachten.

„ Willst du damit sagen, dass es aus zwischen uns ist?"

Uuuuuhhhhh…. Schon wieder da aufgehört, wo es spannend ( hoffe ich doch mal zumindestens-lach-) wird… Tjaa…. Dann hinterlasst mir schöne Reviews und desto schneller werd ich auch das nächste und vorerst vorletzte Chap hochladen… Also: PLEEEEZZZZ REVIEW!-auf knien schmeiß und fleh- Eure D.v.g.M.!-kiss ya-

I

I

I Auf diesen wunderschönen Knopf drücken… tut euch nichts!Ehrlich! Und ich

I freu mich! Dankööööö!

I

V

V


	38. Die Aussprache

**Halli Hallo! Jaaa, man glaubt es nicht, aber mich gibt's auch noch-g- Es tut mir wirklich waaaahnsinnig leid, dass ich euch so lange warten hab...-auch knie rutsch und um vergebung fleh- Und es gibst auch keine wirkliche Ausrede dafür... ich hatte zwar lange zeit meine Diskette, wo alles drauf gespeichert ist, nicht gefunden und mein A-Laufwerk ging auch ne zeit lang nicht, aber ich hab euch echt zu lange warten lassen, dafür, dass ich noch versprochen hab bald ein weiteres Pitelchen hochzuladen. SORRY nochmal! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen! Gut, also:**

**AN ALLE RWIEVER EIN RECHT HERZLICHES DANKESCHÖN! IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN! OHNE EUCH WÄRE ICH NIE BIS HIER HINGEKOMMENeuch alle abknutsch **

**Sry, muss mich kurz fassen, hab heut nämlich nicht soviel zeit... Aber danke danke ihr seit wirklich spitze!Ich liiiiibe euchhhi Macht weiter so! Und los geht's!**

**P.S.: das chappie is leider auch nicht gebetatet...sry... Bis hoffentlich bald, D.v.g.M.-knuddel-**

**38. Die Aussprache**

„ Tja Süße, was erwartest du? Ich bin ein Kerl und habe nun mal das Bedürfnis meine Freundin anzufassen. Aber, wie du ja vorhin selbst sagtest, möchtest du das nicht..."

„ Ja verdammt! Das hatte ich aber auch nur gesagt, weil ich mir wie eine billige Hure vorkam, die keinen eigenen Willen mehr hatte. Draco, wie lange willst du noch an diesem Argument festhalten? Verstehst du nicht? Ich fühlte mich verletzt, benutzt und dreckig. Nur das war der Grund, warum ich das gesagt hatte, okay? Ist es jetzt wieder gut? Kann ich jetzt wieder ein normales Gespräch mit dir führen, ohne dass du gleich wieder das selbe laberst?" Sie schaute ihn gereizt an. Doch er schnaufte nur verächtlich auf. Oh ja, er wollte auch aufhören zu Streiten. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie genau an ihrem Jubiläum ihre erste richtige Beziehungskrise haben müssen, geht ihm nun mal gewaltig gegen den Strich. Warum musste sie verdammt noch mal heute damit anfangen? Er atmete tief ein.

„ Gut. Lassen wir das. Du weißt jetzt, dass ich noch immer treu bin und dich nicht benutze. Aber was bringt uns das weiter? Du wirst mir jetzt bestimmt nicht um den Hals fallen und tun als wäre nichts gewesen. So schnell kann man nicht vergessen. Also frage ich mich, wann ich dich wohl wieder berühren darf, ohne das ich mit solch einem Theater rechnen muss." Sie schaute ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Konnte er es nicht einmal, nur einmal sein lassen in solchen Situationen so überheblich zu klingen?

„ Nein, es wird jetzt bestimmt nicht gleich so sein, wie früher. Aber es kommt auch auf dich drauf an. Wenn du dich gut verhälst, wirst du auch wieder eher Erfolg haben, bei mir zu landen."

„ Oh wie Gütig, meine Majestät. Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch anstrengen, damit ich bei dir landen kann. Nur was ich dabei nicht verstehe: _Ich _habe gar nichts angestellt, dass ich etwas für dich tun müsste. _Du_ hast mir doch die Vorwürfe gemacht! _Du_ hast doch mit dem Streit angefangen! Und _du_ warst es doch gewesen, die nicht mehr berührt werden wollte."

„ Ja aber _du_ willst mich ja anfassen."

„ Ach will ich das? Na, sei dir da mal nicht so sicher." Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„ Ha, ich fass es nicht! Komm schon Draco, hör auf damit."

„ Ts..." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie war aufgelöst, sie wollte endlich aufhören mit Draco zu streiten, aber anderseits war sie so verdammt wütend auf ihn. Er hatte ja irgendwo Recht, aber ihr Stolz wollte es einfach nicht einsehen. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Sie musste das hier endlich zu Ende bringen. Der Streit führte nur noch zu mehr Unreinheiten. Und wahrscheinlich konnte nur sie dem Allem ein Ende setzen. Und somit rang sie sich zu dem Wort ab, bei dem sie hoffte endlich Ruhe zu finden.

„ Frieden?"

„ Mmph."

„ Ist das ein ja?"

„ Mhm."

„ Ja oder Nein, Daco!"

„ Ja verdammt!"

„ Na also, warum nicht gleich so."

„ Ist ja gut, Mann." Sie schaute ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„ Draco. Denkst du_ mir _macht das alles hier Spaß? Denkst du ich sag das alles nur um dich zu ärgern? Denkst du, ich find es lustig mit dir zu streiten?"

„ Tja, keine Ahnung! Versteht einer die Frauen."

„ Gut, okay. Ich geb auf. Anscheinend kann ich heute kein ordentliches Gespräch mehr mit dir führen. Du gibst heute wohl nur noch dämliche Antworten."

„ Wie du meinst." Er schenkte ihr noch einen letzten gleichgültigen Blick, bevor er ins Bad verschwand. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich müde auf sein Bett und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Ruhig atmend rieb sie ihre Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Sie war fertig mit der Welt. Noch immer war ihr Freund bockig und sie bezweifelte, dass er heute noch normal zu ihr sein wird. Es kränkte sie, dass er so gleichgültig tat. Aber sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache war. Immerhin hatte sie den Streit angefangen. Im Nachhinein verfluchte sie sich selbst, dass sie ihn nicht schon eher auf ihr Problem angesprochen hatte. Er hatte wirklich Recht. Wie dumm war es doch von ihr gewesen genau heute diese Thema anzusprechen. Hätte sie es vielleicht an einem anderen Tag gemacht, hätte er vielleicht anders reagiert und sie hätten nicht so gestritten. Sie könnte sich selbst Ohrfeigen, dass sie so naiv gewesen war und gedacht hatte, dass er schon alles verstehen würde. Auch wenn manche anderes behaupten, aber auch Draco war nur ein Mensch und hatte ein Herz. Er versuchte es zwar so gut wie möglich vor anderen zu schützen, aber hatte man es einmal erobert, konnte man sich stolz Dracos Mädchen nennen und sich auf eine schöne Zeit mit ihm freuen.

Ein warmes lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie daran denken musste, wie er in sie vernarrt war. Ob er es immer noch war? Sie hoffte es, aber im Moment war sie sich da nicht so sicher. Am besten wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn sie versuchte ihn zu verstehen und die ganze Sache mal aus seiner Sichtweise zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn so besser verstehen und ihre Streit wäre dann schneller Schnee von gestern.

Kurz darauf kam Draco aus dem Badezimmer. Er hatte geduscht, denn sein ganzer Rücken war noch nass. Sie wollte schon aufspringen und ihn abrubbeln, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Vielleicht wollte er es gar nicht. Sie blickte ihn also erwartungsvoll an und versuchte zu lächeln, ohne das es zu aufgesetzt wirkte.

„ Kann ich jetzt schlafen gehen? Morgen haben wir Schule und ich hab keinen Bock zu verschlafen." Mürrisch schloss er die Tür vom Badezimmer hinter sich und ging zu seinem Bett. Langsam begann er sie noch richtig abzutrocknen, während Alischa fieberhaft überlegte, wie sie ihn und sich auf andere Gedanken bringen könnte. Sie wollte endlich, nachdem ihr Streit so gut wie zu Ende war, wieder normal mit ihm reden können. Und ihr kam da auch schon eine Idee.

„ Ich weiß, du hast ja Recht. Ich hätte dich wirklich schon eher auf das Thema ansprechen sollen. Es tut mir leid, okay?"

„ Jaja, ist ja gut. Trotzdem will ich jetzt in mein Bett. Wärst du so gütig und würdest etwas Platz machen, damit ich mich hinlegen kann?"

„ Natürlich." Ihr lächeln gefror. Ihr wurde nun klar, dass sie ihn nervte. Also versuchte sie ein ganz anderes Thema anzusprechen:

„ Aber da fällt mir glatt ein, ist das nicht toll? Nur noch eine Woche Schule und dann sind Ferien! Oh man, ich freu mich schon... Weihnachten... ui, geilo!" Ihre Augen leuchteten fröhlich auf und Alischa klatschte gespielt begeistert in dir Hände.

„ Oh ja, gaaanz klasse." Registrierend verdrehte sie erneut die Augen. Da wollte man schon mal ein wenige Ablenkung schaffen, da wird's einen gleich wieder versaut. Na schönen Dank...

„ Wie schön das du dich auch so freust,_ Schatz_."

„ Oh ja, ich kanns kaum erwarten, _Schatz_."

„ Man, kannst du nicht mal so tun, als würdest du dich freuen?"

„ Ich lüg nun mal nicht gern."

„ Dann tu es mir zu Liebe."

„ Mpfhm..." Okay, sie gab auf. Es brachte nichts. Seine miese Laune war anscheinend nicht zu verbessern.

„ Da ist doch dann auch der Abschlussball, oder? Sind die 7. Klässler diese Woche nicht mit ihren Abschlussprüfungen fertig geworden und veranstalten deshalb diesen Ball? Mhm... da sind doch alle Oberstufen eingeladen... Also auch wir." Überrascht hob sie eine Augenbraue. Wow, er lebt! ( A/N.: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa, er lebt noch, er lebt noch, er lebt noch... okay, okay, ich hör ja schon auf-g-)

„ Ja, ich glaube schon." Sie versuchte gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel zu machen. Sie hatte schon eine leise Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„ Oh mann, dass wird ein Fest! Wahrscheinlich das reinste Saufgelage und wir mitten drin. Das wird bestimmt cool."

„ Du willst dir also auch die Platte zudröhnen?" Die Entscheidende Frage. Aber sie wusste eigentlich schon die Antwort.

„ Ja, ich denke schon. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr richtig gefeiert, da ist das eine mal schon okay." Volltreffer. Sie hatte echt Hellseherische Eigenschaften. Aber warum machte sie das keinen Deut glücklich?

„ Aha."

„ Was ist?" Oh Mann, jetzt tat er auch noch so, als wüsste er nicht, warum sie nicht begeistert wirkte.

„ Was soll sein?"

„ Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"

„ Oh doch, ich freu mich auf die Ferien, ich freu mich eigentlich auch auf den Ball, aber ich freu mich gar nicht auf einen besoffenen Draco." Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an.

„ Och komm schon, Süße, es ist eine Ausnahme." Er schaute sie zum ersten mal nach ihrem Streit wieder liebevoll an und legte ein Arm um ihre Hüften. Sie biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und lies es bereitwillig und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht geschehen. Jetzt durfte sie nur nichts falsches machen und der Versöhnung stand nichts mehr im Wege.

„ Ist ja gut. Dann musst du aber Nachts auf mich verzichten."

„ Wieso..."

„ Was soll ich denn mit dir anfangen? Denk ja nicht, ich bedauer dich oder pflege dich dann, nur weil's dir beschissen geht und du nen riesigen Kater hast."

„ Nagut, aber am Abend können wir ja noch zusammen sein."

„ Naja, solange du noch normal reden kannst..." Sie grinste ihn von der Seite an, als sie bemerkte, dass sie noch gar keinen Ballpartner hatte.

„ Außerdem, ich hab noch gar keinen Partner für den Ball. Bin mal gespannt wer mich fragen wird. Vielleicht Cedrick (A/N.: Also bei mir lebt er noch, gell? Also wundert euch net.) ? Wood ist auch nicht schlecht..." Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie seine Wangenknochen hervortraten.

„ Mag sein... Ich denk, ich werd mal Parvati fragen. Sie wird bestimmt begeistert sein." Nun war sie es, die sie verkrampfte.

„ Ohhh _das _wirst du aber mal schön bleiben lassen, mein Lieber."

„ Wieso. Willst du mich daran hindern?"

„ Du wirst schon sehen was dann passiert! Wunder dich dann aber nicht, wenn Parvati nie wieder auftauchen wird, weil sie unter der Erde liegt!"

„ Uhhhh, da wird aber wer eifersüchtig..."

„ Ts..."

„ Okay... Hiermit frage ich dich ganz offiziell, ob du, Alischa Lavo, mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen willst." Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und sie grinste überlegen. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, sie gibt ihm einen Korb, vertrieb den Gedanken aber gleich wieder.

„ Mhmmm, nagut. Aber nur weil du´s bist."

„ Oh wie gütig..."

„ Siehst du, so bin ich nun mal: Ein Herzensguter Mensch."

„ Du bist eine verdammt schlecht Lügnerin Alischa. Hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?" Sie schaute ihn sprachlos an.

„ Das war keine Lüge!"

„ Nein?"

„ Nein verdammt. Du..." Sie sah sein unterdrücktes lachen und hielt inne.

„ Argh, du verdammter Bastard!"

„ Hey, hey, hey, wer wird denn da gleich frech?" Er nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie hinter ihrem Rücken fest, so, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„ Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einfach Bastard zu nennen?"

„ Wie kannst _du_ es wagen, mich Lügnerin zu nennen?"

„ Das meine Liebe, es etwas ganz anderes."

„ Ja klar, erzähl mir noch was." Beide fingen sie an zu lachen und fielen glücklich auf Draco´s Bett. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Glücklich schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss zum ersten mal wieder seine Berührungen. Es war entspannend. Endlich konnte sie sich wieder frei fühlen und musste sich nicht andauernd solche Gedanken darüber machen, ob er ehrlich zu ihr war oder nicht.   
Und ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, kam sie näher an seine Lippen und küsste ihn schließlich sanft. Es war ein Gefühlsvoller Kuss. Es war ein Ehrlicher Kuss. Und sie genoss es. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und schlief kurz darauf ein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war´s dann auch schon wieder... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst ein kleines Review? ich würd mich auf jeden Fall seeehr freuen!g Tschuuui D.v.g.M.!


	39. Der Ball

-vorsichtig aus Ecke komm- Sry Leute, dass ich erst jetzt wieder schreibe... aber ich hatte so viel Stress in der Schule, dass ich gar nich wusste, wie ich alles unter einen Hut kriegen sollte... So, aber hier kommt das vorerst letzte Chap. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja helfen und paar Ideen in euren Reviews mit schicken, denn zur Zeit hab ich echt eine so große Schreibblockade, dass ist echt schlimm! Ihr könnt mir ja einfach schreiben, wie ihr euch das Ende wünscht! Vielleicht kann ich da ja was schönes draus basteln! Obwohl ich im Moment glaube, dass hier keiner mehr wirklich Interesse an meiner Story hat... Die Reviews werden immer weniger-seufz- Naja, ich will mal nicht zu pessimistisch sein.

Also dann, hier die Reviewantworten und dann gehts los:

**Sarah:** Danke, danke Süße! Ich bin echt sooo stolz, dich als meinen Reviewer zu haben! Du baust einen echt auf! Danke! Das Chap widme ich somit auch dir!-knuddel dich ganz doll-

**Janvaris:** Hach, du bist auch so ein Goldschatz-g- Deine Reviews sind auch immer sehr erfrischend. Ich finds toll, dass dir meine Story so gefällt und hoffe, dass du mir noch lange erhlaten bleibst! Dieses Chap ist auch dir gewidmet!-knutsch&knuddel-

Achja, Schreibfehler dürft ihr behalten und sie als Weihnachtsbaum-Deko aufhängen-g-

**39. Der Ball**

Die Woche bis zum Ball war wie im Fluge vergangen, in der Alischa und Draco ihre Liebe neu entdeckt hatten. Ihre Beziehung hatte eine neue Würze bekommen und beide genossen die Nähe des anderen als wären sie erst frischen zusammengekommen.

Wenn es ein Problem gab, so sprachen sie es sofort an, damit keine Missverständnisse aufkamen und beide wieder entspannter und vertrauter miteinander umgehen konnten.

Ron's Zustand war nicht weiter gefährdet gewesen, jedoch musste Draco eine Strafarbeit ausführen, welche er mehr als alles andere hasste. Er durfte Mr. Filch beim Putzen der Korridore helfen und dann noch den Vorgarten von Hagrid umgraben. Diese Arbeit war die reinste Erniedrigung für ihn und deshalb reagierte er in dieser Zeit mehr als gereizt auf sein Umfeld, was Alischa mehr als einmal zu spüren bekam. Jedoch nahm sie es ihm nicht übel und versuchte mit allen mitteln seine Laune aufzuhellen.

Poppy hatte Ron soweit gesund gepflegt und hatte ihn einen leichten Vergessenzauber trinken lassen, damit er nicht auf Draco losgehen würde, wenn er ihn sah. Seitdem verhielt er sich auch unerwartet ruhig und man munkelte sogar, dass man Ron´s Gedächtnis etwas verändert hatte, damit er nicht mehr so schlecht auf Draco zu sprechen war.

An diesem Abend war der langersehnte Abschlussball der 7. Klässler und die ganze Schule war schon in heller Aufruhr. Jeder war schon ganz aufgeregt, denn Gerüchten zufolge blieben die Lehrer bei solch einer Feier nicht all zu lang, was hieße, dass die Jugend mal richtig feiern konnten, sobald alle Erwachsenen weg waren. Und somit war es eigentlich klar, dass der heutige Abend der reinste Saufabend werden würde, was die Jungs toll, die Mädels weniger toll fanden...

Alischa ging gerade elegant die Treppen herunter, als sie Draco schon in der Eingangshalle stehen sah. Er schien nervös zu sein, denn er schritt umher und schaute alle paar Sekunden auf die große Uhr am Eingang. In der einen Hand hielt er eine langstielige rote Rose und mit der anderen fuhr er sich nervös durch die zerzausten Haare. So aufgeregt kannte sie ihren Freund ja gar nicht und Alischa konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er war einfach zu süß, wie er nervös auf einer Stelle trat und sie hätte ihn dabei noch Stundenlang zusehen können, als er sich in diesem Moment umdrehte und zu ihr raufschaute. Er blickte sie mit offenem Mund an und ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Langsam lief er ihr entgegen und wartete am Treppenansatz auf sie. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und langsam gleitete sie die letzten Schritte hinunter ( A/N.: stolperte und flog hin... nein war´n scherz... ich konnte es aber nicht verkneifen-lach-) und ergriff seine Hand. Er zog sie zu sich ran und überreichte ihr seine Rose. Danach machte er eine tiefe Verbeugung und grinste sie mit einem typischen Malfoygrinsen an. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Er musste ja gleich übertreiben. Nun grinste er unverschämt und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss.

„ Du siehst einfach unwerfend aus, Schatz."

„ Danke..." Eine leichte Röte zierte ihre Wangen und er schloss sie in die Arme.

„ Mann, alle werden sie auf mich neidisch sein. Und du gehörst nur mir!" Raunte er ihr ins Ohr und sie konnte ein leises kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„ Draco, du kleiner Spinner. Lass uns endlich in die große Halle gehen. Wir sind eh schon zu spät."

Somit öffnete Draco die Tür und beide betraten den Raum. Es waren schon einige Schüler anwesend und standen verteilt in der Großen Halle rum. Manche tanzten, andere aßen etwas oder es standen kleinere Grüppchen rum, wo man sich unterhielt. Draco und Alischa gingen direkt auf einen runden Tisch zu, wo schon Harry, Hermine und Ginny saßen. Sie begrüßten sich kurz, als sie sich hinsetzten. Leise Musik lief im Hintergrund und die Halle war abgedunkelt. Draco schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass nur wenige Lehrer anwesend waren. Wahrscheinlich waren manche von vorneherein zu faul bei deiner Jugendfeier dabei zu sein. Nur mit halben Ohr hörte er den Gesprächen der anderen zu und langsam bekam er Hunger und das Büfett sah einfach zu einladend aus. Deshalb flüsterte er Alischa ins Ohr, dass er was Essen gehen würde und stand nach ihrem Nicken auf. Kurz darauf war er in der tanzenden Menge verschwunden.

Derweilen unterhielt sich Alischa mit den anderen, als Ron hinzukam. Er setzte sich mit einen breiten grinsen neben Hermine und schaute in die Runde.

„ Na Leute? Alles klar bei euch?"

„ Natürlich! Und wie geht's dir? Alles wieder in Ordnung?" Harry betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

„ Na wie seh ich denn aus?"

„ Gut. Wie immer mein Schatz" sagte Hermine lächelnd und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron schaute sich noch mal in der Halle um, bevor er das Wort an Alischa richtete.

„ Dein geliebter Freund hatte wohl keine Lust hierher zu kommen?"

„ Doch, doch. Er holt sich nur gerade etwas zu essen." Alischa schaute ihn etwas unsicher an. Was hatte er vor?

„ Achso. Ich wollte nämlich mit ihm anstoßen und unseren Streit begraben." Alle starrten ihn fassungslos an, ließen sich aber nichts anmerken.

„ Oh... ähm, wie schön, Ron. Er wird sicher gleich wiederkommen..." Ginny lächelte unsicher.

„ Nein,...ich denke nicht. Er scheint sich gerade prächtig mit Parvati zu amüsieren..." Ein grinsen zierten seine Gesichtszüge und Alischa drehte sich blitzartig um. Wollte er sie also bloß wieder ärgern?

„ Bin gleich wieder da." Sagte sie steif und lief zu Draco.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

„... später, später vielleicht. Ich werd erst mal zurück machen und was essen. Wenn du mich entschuldigst?"

" Natürlich, mein lieber." Parvati grinste süffisant und drehte sich um. Kurz darauf, als sich Draco gerade umdrehte, erschien Alischa und blickte Parvati mit hasserfüllten Blicken hinterher.

„ Was wollte sie?" Fragte sie genauso wütend, wie sie auf Parvati war.

„ Ach, nichts weiter. Sie wollte nur tanzen, aber ich will jetzt erst mal essen. Süße..., kein Grund zur Eifersucht! Das Thema hatten wir doch nun schon."

„ Jaja, du hast ja recht. Trotzdem mag ich es nicht, wenn sie in deiner Nähe ist."

„ Du weißt doch, ich bin halt unwiderstehlich..." Ein Rippenstoß von Alischa, ein schmerzverzierten Gesichtsausdruck von Draco und beide gingen sie zurück zu den anderen.

„ Na Draco? Man sieht dich ja auch nur noch beim Essen, mh?" Harry konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„ Naja..." Sagte er gedehnt langsam.

„ Bald ist Winter und irgendwie muss ich mich ja vor der eisigen Kälte schützen. Da ist so ein Winterspeck hier und da" er zeigte auf seine Hüften, „ schon recht nützlich, meinst du nicht?"

„ Außerdem will Alischa ja auch was zum anpacken, oder Schatz?"

Alischa zierte wieder eine leichte röte und Draco handelte sich erneut einen Rippenstoß ein, jedoch war die Stimmung nun aufgelockerter und alle quatschten in Ruhe miteinander.

„ Sag mal Malfoy?"

„ Was ist Weasley-Boy?"

" Komm, lass uns anstoßen und unseren Streit vergessen, okay? Ich meine, wir sind ja nun aus dem Alter raus über Kleinigkeiten zu streiten, was meinst du?"

„ Wie du willst." Meinte Draco etwas verwundert und schenkte jeden Sekt ein.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge und man redete über Gott und die Welt. Schon lange hatten sich auch die wenigen Lehrer davon gemacht und somit hatten die Schüler die ganze Halle für sich allein. Die Musik wurde noch ein wenig lauter gedreht, man öffnete immer mehr Butterbierfässer und immer mehr wurde getanzt und getrunken.

Draco trank mittlerweile schon sein sechstes Glas Butterbier, ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Schnäpsen und Mixgetränken, die er noch nebenbei runtergeschluckt hatte und grinste leicht abwesend durch die Gegend. Er saß mit Alischa alleine am Tisch, weil die anderen tanzten und schaute nun seine Freundin verträumt an.

„ Weischt du Alischa, isch glaube, du hast mich zum glücklischsten Mann auf Erden gemacht." Während des Redens hatte er mühe gehabt nicht nach vorne umzukippen.

„ Draco, dass ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich glaube du hast für heute genug getrunken. Meinst du nicht, du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen? Du lallst schon und außerdem hab ich Angst, dass du hier noch hinkotzt."

„ Ach Quatsch." Er winkte ab und hielt sich gerade noch so auf dem Stuhl.

„ Isch möschte mit dir danzen, Süße. Danach wird's mir bestimmt wieder besser gehen..."

„ Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„ Todsicher."

„ Na wenn du meinst..." Er stand auf und nahm Alischa bei der Hand. Er führte sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und schlang seine Arme um sie herum.

„ Weischt du, diese Par...Par...Parvati, die wollte nämlisch auch mit mir danzen! Stell dir das ma vor! Diese eingebildete Kuh! Wenn die sieht das wir danzen, wird die wahrscheinlisch noch ganz böse! Ist das nisch lustisch?"

„ Oh ja Draco, ganz toll. Ich glaube langsam wirklich, dass du dringend ins Bett solltest."

„ Nein! Komm mit, isch will dir erst noch was zeigen!"

„ Was denn jetzt noch?"

„ Was gaaaanz dolles, globs mir!" Alischa verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er doch wenigstens noch ordentlich reden könnte...

Draco zog sie weg von der Tanzfläche, zu den Seiten der Halle, wo schon eine Menge Leute standen, welche sich unterhielten oder rumknutschten.

„ Das will isch dir zeigen!" Er zeigte auf Hermine und Ron, welche knutschend auf einer Coach saßen.

„ Und? Was soll da sein?"

„ Das will isch auch mit dir machn."

„ Draco... ich hatte dir doch gesagt- ahh!" Draco zog sie an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Noch eine kurze Zeit lang wehrte sich Alischa gegen seinen Griff und gegen seine Küsse, doch schon kurz darauf, hörte jede Gegenwehr auf und sie küsste ihn stürmisch zurück. Draco drückte sie gegen die Wand und hob sie leicht hoch, damit sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. Er knabberte und saugte an ihren Lippen und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss gierig. Kurze Zeit später, küsste er ihren Hals und hinterlies dort eine feuchte Spur.

„ Alischa..."

„ Mhm...?" Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss seine Tat.

„ Ich will dich..." Sie zog ihn an den Haaren zurück, doch er biss sich in ihren Hals fest und sie stöhnte erschrocken auf.

„ Hier und jetzt?"

„ Ja, Alischa, ja! Bitte."

„ Aber hier sind doch überall Leute! Jeder kann uns sehen! Außerdem bist du betrunken."

„ Bitte..."

„ Draco...nein!" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„ Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass mit uns nichts laufen wirst, wenn du betrunken bist."

„ Aber ich bin doch schon gar nicht mehr betrunken."

„ Das glaubst aber auch nur du! Nein Draco, wirklich nicht. Nicht wo uns jeder sehen kann." Sie zog ihn wieder hoch, um ihn wieder küssen zu können, doch achtete auch darauf, dass es nur beim küssen blieb. Es reizte sie zwar schon etwas, vor all den Leuten mit Draco zu schlafen, aber wenn es jemand mitkriegen sollte, was wohl eher unwahrscheinlich war, weil eh jeder mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, würde sie es sich aber trotzdem niemals verzeihen. Zu peinlich. Zu ausgefallen.

„ Dann gehen wir halt woanders hin!" Keuchte er heißer zwischen den Küssen.

„ Nein Draco. Das werden wir nicht tun. Ich wird jetzt noch ein wenig tanzen und dann gehen wir in unsere Schlafsäle, okay?"

„ Bitte Alischa! Ich brauch dich jetzt!"

„ Nein verdammt!" Sie löste sich von ihm und ging auf die Tanzfläche, nicht ohne ihn vorher noch mal innig zu küssen und ich ein verführerisches lächeln zu schenken.

Draco beobachtete sie währenddessen an der Wand gelehnt, mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte ihn eine Abfuhr gegeben! Und das da, wo er sich kaum zurückhalten konnte, nicht über sie herzufallen.

Doch mit der Zeit wurde es ihm zu langweilig und er ging nocheinmal zur Bar, um sich ein neues Butterbier zu holen. Als er jedoch wieder zu seine Platz zurück ging, sah er Alischa nicht mehr. Er suchte sie noch eine Weile, gab aber schließlich auf. Es war ihm im Endeffekt auch egal. Er hatte heute eh keine Chance mehr, dass sie sich auf ihn einließ und deshalb machte er sich auch auf, ins Bett zu gehen. Vielleicht kommt sie ja noch nach.

Als er die Korridore lang schritt, hörte er auch schon schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie doch nachgeben. Mit einen überlegenen Grinsen drehte er sich um.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Fix und fertig verließ Alischa die Tanzfläche und hielt nach Draco Ausschau. Doch nirgends war er zu sehen. Vielleicht ist er ins Bett gegangen. Sie holte sich ein Glas Wasser und machte sich auf, auch ins Bett zu gehen.

Es war dunkel in den Gängen Hogwarts und eine Gänsehaut zierte ihren Körper. Sie hatte keine Angst, doch die Stille erdrückte einen fast. Kaum zu glauben, dass man kaum etwas von der lauten Musik der Party hörte. Langsam wurde sie müde und sehnte sich nach ihrem warmen Bett. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie doch in Draco´s Zimmer gehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann über sie herfallen und im Endeffekt hätte sie dann nichts mehr dagegen. Und das wollte sie ja nicht. Sie hatte ihm gesagt das nichts zwischen ihnen laufen wird, wenn er betrunken ist und diese Aussage wird sie auch durchziehen. Sonst würde er ja in solch einer Situation immer wieder kommen.

Leichten Schrittes ging sie weiter, als sie einen leisen, stockenden Schrei hörte. Sie wirbelte herum, sah aber niemanden. Kurze Zeit später, kam erneut ein solcher Ausruf. Sie verfolgte die Lautquelle, als sie plötzlich vor einer dunklen Eichentür stand, welche nur angelehnt war. Alischa überlegte fieberhaft, was sich wohl dahinter verbergen würde, traute sich aber nicht die Tür ganz zu öffnen. Doch als sich wieder diesen erstickten Schrei hörte, konnte sie nicht anders und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um hindurch schlüpfen zu können. Der Schrei entpuppte sich als leises, rhythmisches stöhnen und sie hätte am liebsten laut aufgeheult, als sie das Szenarium vor ihr sah...

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Derweilen gingen Ginny und Hermine den Korridor entlang, um zurück in ihre Gryffindortürme zu gelangen. Harry und Ron waren noch immer auf der Party, aber die beiden Mädchen wollten ins Bett. Sie waren müde und k.o. von der Feier. Außerdem dröhnte ihnen der Kopf von dem vielen Alkohol.

Es war eine gute Feier gewesen. Die beiden hatten sich prächtig amüsiert und wollten nun nur noch in ihr warmes Bett gehen, um ihre Kopfschmerzen los zu werden, auch wenn sie damit rechnen mussten, dass sie morgen mit einem Kater aufwachen könnten. Außerdem hatten sie sich gewundert, warum Alischa ohne ein Wort aus der Halle gegangen war. Nagut, sie waren etwas beschäftigt gewesen, aber ist ja auch egal. Lieber mal nach dem Rechten sehen, als das noch irgendetwas passiert ist. Doch weit und breit war keine Spur von ihr. Wahrscheinlich lag sie schon tief schlafend im Bett oder vergnügte sich nun mit Draco. Bei den Gedanken musst Hermine schmunzeln, denn sie konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass diese zwei Sturköpfe schon seit mehr als einem Jahr zusammen waren. In dieser Zeit hatte auch sie Draco von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt und sie musste zugeben, das ihr der neue Draco um einiges besser gefiel. Auch wenn er immer noch gerne den arroganten Schnösel spielte, so hatte er sich schon um einiges gebessert und nervte sie nicht mehr mit seinen ewigen Streitereinen. Zwar war sie ihm noch immer sauer, weil er Ron verletzt hatte, aber sie versuchte sie einzureden, dass das eine einmalige Sache blieb und bald alles wieder in Ordnung war. Immerhin hatten sie heute die zwei Streithähne miteinander unterhalten! Das war ja schon mal ein Fortschritt. Doch sie konnte das schlechte Gewissen nicht loskriegen, dass Poppy nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sinneswandlung von Ron beteiligt gewesen war. Wie auch immer. Hermine war damit zufrieden und hoffte, dass es jetzt erst einmal so bleiben würde.

Sie schaute zu ihrer kleineren Freundin Ginny runter, welche mit leicht gläsrigen Augen vor sich hintrottete. Man sah ihr regelrecht an, dass sie sich nur noch in ihr Bett wünschte. Ein warmes lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie daran denken musst, dass ihre kleine Freundin es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, denn großen Harry Potter um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und sie ihn regelrecht abhängig von ihr gemacht hatte. Er lag ihr ja richtig zu Füßen! Die zwei waren wirklich das perfekte Paar. Manchmal beneidete sie sie sogar, weil sie so harmonisch und ohne jeglichen Streit miteinander auskamen, was bei ihr und Ron nicht immer der Fall war. Klar, Ron und sie liebten sich auch, aber sie stritten sich manchmal wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten, dass man schon wieder drüber lachen konnte.

Streiten. Sie hasste es zu Streiten. Und sie hasste es, wenn sie andere Leute stritten. So musste sie wieder an Alischa denken, wie diese vor ein paar Wochen noch manchmal zu ihnen kam und total fertig mit der Welt war. Sie hatte sich so benutzt und dreckig gefühlt, nur weil sie den Gerüchten glaubte, dass Draco fremd gehen würde, obwohl das gar nicht der Fall war! Anfangs hatte sie auch den Gerüchten glauben geschenkt, weil sie es Draco zugetraut hätte, dass er seine Freundin betrügt. Doch als sie gesehen hatte, wie er um Alischa und um ihre Beziehung gekämpft hatte, war sie sicher gewesen, dass die Gerüchte falsch sind und sich Alischa alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Sie konnte sich aber mittlerweile auch gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass Draco Alischa jemals absichtlich verletzen würde. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er sie anschaute, beobachtete und sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Es war schön mit anzusehen, wie vernarrt er in sie war und das er sie über alles Liebte. Er konnte ihr gar nicht weh tun. Dazu liebte er sie viel zu sehr, Alischa hatte sich damals bestimmt nur in etwas reingesteigert. Aber anscheinend hatte der Streit gut getan, denn seitdem waren die beiden wieder glücklicher und gingen auch wieder entspannter miteinander um. Und das sah man ihnen an! Man hatte gemerkt, dass auch Alischa wieder lockerer geworden war...

Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Das einzigst wichtige für sich war jetzt ihr Bett. Sie war todmüde und wollte nur noch schlafen.

--- --- --- --- ---

Alischa´s Körper versteifte sich mit einem Mal und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was sich gerade vor ihr abspielte. Es war zu abgedroschen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Langsam bahnte sich eine Träne ihre Wange hinab, als Draco wieder und wieder hart in Parvati eindrang und dabei leise aufkeuchte.

Er stand mit geschlossenen Augen vor Parvati, welche auf einem Tisch saß und ihr Gesäß leicht hoch hob, damit Draco besser eindringen konnte. Parvati umklammerte mit ihrer einen Hand Draco´s muskulösen Hals und die andere hatte sich in seine Haare vergraben. Ihre schlanken Beine umschlangen Draco´s Köper und waren hinter seinem Rücken überkreuzt. Ihr Kopf war nach hinten gelehnt, ihre Augen geschlossen und sie brachte immer wieder diese heißeren Laute von sich. Obszön streckte sie sich ihm entgegen und er stieß immer wieder und immer härter zu.

Dann plötzlich, hob sie ihren Kopf leicht an und versuchte Draco zu küssen. Doch als sich ihre Lippen leicht trafen, öffnete er seine Augen und verengte sie zu schlitzen. Er packte sie grob mit der einen Hand, welche sich noch zuvor am Tisch abgestützt hatte, an den Haaren und zog sie von ihm weg. Jedoch beugte er sich etwas vor und biss ihr hart in den Hals, sodass sie aufschrie. Registrierend, dass sie ihn nicht küssen durfte, schloss sie die Augen und drehte den Kopf in Alischa´s Richtung, damit Draco ihren Hals küssen konnte, als sie die Augen öffnete und Alischa, wenig überrascht, erblickte. Ein triumphierende lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und plötzlich wand sie sich ekstatisch unter Draco und find an zu zucken. Sie öffnete den Mund zu einen stummen Schrei und lies sich dann auf den Rücken fallen, Draco mit sich ziehend. Dieser stoß noch ein paar mal gefühllos in sie, bevor auch er laut keuchend und zuckend über sie zusammen brach.

Alischa- noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu tun- beobachtete weiterhin das schlechte Schauspiel, was sich ihr bot.

Draco lag auf Parvati´s nacktem Oberkörper, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Unter nebligen Blick und wie in Trance schaute er Alischa verträumt an, ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er erkannte, wen er anstarrte. Er schreckte geschockt hoch und sein Blick wurde traurig. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sein Blick bettelte um Vergebung.

„ Alischa..."

Wie aus einer Starre erwacht, schüttelte auch sie nach Worten suchend den Kopf und stolperte zurück. Tränen schossen ihr übers Gesicht und sie blickte ihn fassungslos an.

Langsam überkamen sie kleine Schluchzer und noch immer starrte sie Draco unter verweinten Augen an.

„ Lügner!" Flüsterte sie leise, aber deutlich genug, damit es jeder verstand. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um, knallte die Tür zu und rannte weg, so schnell sie konnte.

---------------------------------

tbc? Pleeeez review!


	40. Das bittere Ende

-vorsichtig um Ecke schleich- -öhem- Ja, da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, wieder mal verdammt spät. Aber ich hatte Abiprüfungen gehabt und deshalb keine Zeit zum schreiben... und ich wollte ja was ordentliches on stellen, deshalb hats auch länger gedauert. EIN GANZ GROßES SORRY NOCHMAL!

Ohne euch, hätte ich glaube ich schon längst aufgegeben. Deshalb ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer **Sarah**, **GossiP Girl16 (sogar 2mal -freu-)**, **Nichan, blubb, Janvaris und Lisa**! ICH LIEBE EUCH!

Tja, ich hab echt lange überlegt, wie ich weiterschreibe und bin jetzt zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das hier das letzte Chap sein wird. Ich weiß, dass kommt jetzt sehr plötzlich, aber so schien es mir am realistischten. Vielleicht schreib ich nochmal ein Epilog oder so, aber viel mehr wird dann nicht kommen. So, jetzt spann ich euch aber nicht weiter auf die Folter-g- Los gehts!

**40. Das bittere Ende**

Sie rannte.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Ohne Ziel. Achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Wollte nur noch weg. Weg von dem was sie gesehen hatte und von dem, was kommen wird.

Wieso?

Bilder. Diese verdammten Bilder! Sie gingen ihr nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Immer und immer wieder sah sie sie. Bilder von Draco... und... Parvati... Ihren Draco... Bilder, die sie verdrängen wollte.

Aber nicht konnte.

Wieso?

Eine Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht und fiel kurz darauf zu Boden. Trotzig wischte sie eine weiter weg.

Wieso verdammt?

Erneut fiel eine Träne auf den Grund. Ihre Schritte wurden mit jeder weiteren Träne langsamer und schon bald stand sie im Gang und nur ihre leisen Schluchzer waren zu hören.

Wieso hat er das verdammt nochmal getan?

Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen. Oder bildete sie es sich nur ein?

„Alischa..." Das war sie. Seine Stimme. Die Stimme, die sie so sehr liebte. Und nun...?

Nun hasste?

Sie wollte nichts hören, wollte ihn nicht sehen, wollte sich ihm nicht stellen. Ihm ins Gesicht schauen. In seine Augen. Augen, die sie liebte.

Liebte. Tat sie das jetzt noch?

Gerade, als sie sich umdrehte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nur verhört hatte, berührte eine Hand ihre Schulter.

Seine Hand.

Fein und doch so kräftig. Hände, die sie geliebt hat. Hände, die sie so oft umklammert hatte. Die sie so oft berührt hatten.

Werden sie es wieder tun?

Sie erzitterte unter der Berührung und er zog seine Hand erschrocken zurück.

„Alischa..." Seine Stimme. Tief. Männlich. Konnte so verdammt schnarrend, schleppend oder verachtend sein. Und doch. Bei ihr war sie immer so zart, so liebevoll gewesen.

Wird sie es wieder sein?

Unter verschwommener Sicht schaute sie zu ihm auf. In seine Augen. Sie waren so flehend. Traurig. Bittend. Bittend ihm zuzuhören.

Doch sie wollte nicht.

Wollte ihn nicht anhören. Wollte nicht sehen, wie er zu erklären versuchte.

Er redete. Redete auf sie ein.

Doch sie verstand kein einziges Wort.

Sie betrachtet ihn aus großen Augen. Wie er auf sie einzureden versuchte. Flehend, bittend, betteln, verzweifelt.

Doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu.

Drehte sich um und ging...

Sie kam nicht weit. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fühlte sie wieder diese Berührung.

Sie hasste es. Denn kurz davor hat er _sie _berührt.

Sie wurde gegen die Wand geschoben und erneut verstand sie nicht, was er sagte. Schaute ihn nur verständnislos an.

Seine Hände lagen schwer auf ihren Schultern.

Sie drohte darunter zu zerbrechen.

Wie als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen, wanderten seine Hände zu ihren Hüften hinab und verharrten dort. Unter Trance beobachtete sie jeder seiner Bewegungen. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn. Er zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Doch sie wollte nicht.

Müde schloss sie ihre Augen aus denen immer und immer wieder Tränen kullerten.

„Alischa bitte..." seine Stimme war so verdammt flehend. Und hilflos. Traurig. Verzweifelt. „Bitte hör mir zu..."

Ruckartig öffnete sie die Augen. „Gott sein Dank" kam es erleichtert von ihm und er fuhr sich nervös durch die zerzausten Haare. Sie schaute ihn nur ausdruckslos an und genoss für einen Augenblick seine Verzweiflung. Seine Schuldgefühle. Seine Aufgebrachtheit.

Zärtlich fuhr er mit zwei Fingern ihre Wange entlang. Wischte ein paar Tränen weg. Atmete schwer, aber erleichtert.

Sie stieß seine Hand grob weg. „Fas mich nicht an!" zischte sie ihm zu und er zog seine Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Bitte Alischa. Hör mir zu. Ich flehe dich an!" Langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf. Resignierend. Aufgebend. „Nein." Sie blickte ihn unter einem Tränenschleier an. „Nein. Es ist aus Draco. Aus und vorbei." Sie senkte ihren Blick. Konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. Verstand erst jetzt, was sie gesagt hatte. Wusste aber, dass sie es so gemeitn hatte.

_Es war aus._

Er stolperte zurück. Schüttelte den Kopf. Verständnislos. Wünschend, sich verhört zu haben.

Eine Träne rannte ihm übers Gesicht. Aber sie sah es nicht.

„Nein... bitte hör mir nur kurz zu!" Er kam näher, hielt ihre Hand, doch sie entriss sie ihm. Resignierend lies er seine Hände sinken.

„Ich war betrunken, Alischa." Schuldig senkte er den Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat." Sie lachte trocken auf. Blickte ihn an. Wütend. Verächtlich. „Dafür bist du da ja jetzt wieder relativ nüchtern, was?" Sie lachte erneut freudlos auf. „Gott Draco, für wie naiv hälst du mich?" Er wich ihren Augen aus. „Ich habe es nicht gewollt..." „Warum hast du es dann verdammt nochmal getan?" spie sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Drohte zu verstummen. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht." Er blickte sie vorsichtig, fast ängstlich, an. „ Du warst plötzlich weg gewesen. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Bin auch gegangen. Dachte, du wärst es gewesen, der mir folgt..." Sie keuchte auf. Er dachte, dass sie es gewesen war? „Ich wusste, ich wusste wirklich nicht was ich tat. Bitte Alischa. Du musst mir glauben!"

„Geh." War das einzigste was sie darauf antwortete. Sie wollte es nicht länger ertragen. Ihn nicht länger anhören. Seine Gegenwart spüren. Es würde sie noch umbringen. Er machte sie kaputt.

„Geh einfach." Langsam rutschte sie an der Wand herunter. Zog ihre Beine an den Oberkörper. Umklammerte mit beiden Armen ihre Beine. Wie als wäre es ihr letzter Halt.

Er wollte sie packen. An den Armen. Sie hochziehen. Sie umarmen. Festhalten. Trösten. Um Verzeihung flehen. Alles ungeschehen machen.

Aber er konnte nicht. Wusste, sie würde es nicht zulassen.

Hilflos stand er vor ihr. Seine Arme hingen schlaff neben seinem Körper.

„Draco geh... Bitte." Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Wie sie da saß.

Verlassen. Einsam. Hilflos. Zerbrochen.

Wegen ihm.

Was hatte er getan?

„Draco hau ab!" schrie sie. „Verschwinde endlich! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.!" Zornig und unter vielen Tränen schaute sie zu ihm hoch.

Doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Schaute, nein starrte an ihm vorbei. Sie lies ihren Kof zurück auf die Knie sinken, bevor sie anfing bitterlich zu weinen.

In dieser Sekunde brach ihm das Herz.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging lautlos davon.

Lies sie allein. Verlies sie.

Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?

Er hörte, wie ihre Schluchzer leiser wurden, je weiter er sich von ihr entfernte. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, war sie verstummt und er hörte nur noch seine eigene Schritte hohl widerhallen.

Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht.

Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, was Liebe bedeutete. Was es bedeutete zu leben. Spaß zu haben. Und er hatte es nicht zu schätzen gewusst.

Er hatte es zerstört. Hatte _sie_ zerstört.

Ihr Glück. Ihre Liebe. Sie... Einfach zerstört. So plötzlich. So ungewollt.

Sie war zerbrochen und er hatte sie nicht retten können.

War das der Preis für sein handeln gewesen?

Lautlos brach er zusammen. Weinte. Schluchze.

War es das wert gewesen?

-----------------------------------------------------

**END **

Ja, dass war´s dann wohl an dieser Stelle...Ein Happy End wäre hier einfach unpassend, auch wenn es eigentlich so geplant war. Aber die lieben Charas hatten es halt vorgeszogen, sich selbstständig zu machen und somit ist das rausgekommen... Tja, und nun wüsste ich nicht, was ich noch groß weiter schreiben sollte und fand dieses Ende am besten. Auch wenn es euch wahrscheinlich nicht gefällt... Aber jetzt möchte ich noch eure Meinung dazu wissen gell? Also hinterlasst mir bitte bitte noch ein Review! Es war wirklich toll mit euch gewesen! Ihr seit die Besten! Danke, eure D.v.g.M.-euch alle knuddle-**  
**


End file.
